


Маленький остров забытых людей.

by Vodolej



Series: Настал час озвереть! (с) [3]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Children, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Geth, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Slash, Twins, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>я разругался сам с собою<br/>уже три дня не говорим<br/>я просто молча ставлю ужин<br/>и молча ем и порознь сплю (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все иллюстрации от CrazyTom: https://new.vk.com/public56205948

**Я временами ворчу, говорю, зачем тебе это?**  
**Пользы ведь от него никакой, зато по горло возни.**  
**Друг молча смотрит.**  
**В усталых глазах – острые блики света.**  
**И что-то такое...**  
**такое...**  
**Не могу объяснить. (с)**

**С этого всё и начинается! Сначала — водопады, потом — серьга в хоботе, а потом подсядет на ягоды! (с)**

**\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, у мужчин совершенно другой взгляд на эти вещи. Другая планета вообще.**  
**\- В смысле?**  
**\- Вот ты по квартире бегаешь, бьешь посуду, орешь на него, какой он мудень, а он смотрит и думает про себя "Надо же, какую я себе бабу страстную отхватил! Какой я молодец!" (с)**

 

Первые утренние лучи зимнего солнца, прозрачно-золотые и пронзительно холодные, лились через большое окно на светло-розовую стену сплошным потоком и потихоньку стекали к полу золотистым ручейком. Крэш сонно следил взглядом за неторопливым, волнистым движением, чувствуя, что веки его постепенно смыкаются, и несчастное, измученное за ночь сознание успокаивается и проваливается в сон.

Он заявился к Эдди после полуночи. Раньше Эдди в такое время только возвращался домой из прогулки по барам, но теперь Эдди был человек семейный и, должно быть, уже давно лег спать. Эдди безудержно зевал и тер припухшие веки, глаза у него были сонные, красные и тусклые, а густые волосы, как обычно завязанные на ночь тугим узлом, распустились и торчали во все стороны. Эдди едва заметно покачивался и практически вис на двери, босиком, в черных, плотных шортах.  
Он ничего не спросил и ничего не сказал, только кивнул в сторону большой кухни, где стоял диванчик, потом повернулся и ушел в спальню. В маленькой квартире, где жил Эдди, не было гостиной, это вообще было жилье на одного, и Эдди уже год как подумывал съезжать в более просторное местечко.

Крэш был уверен, что сразу же уснет, стоит ему лечь, у него было какое-то горячечно-болезненное состояние, тяжелая голова просто гудела. Но вместо этого он вертелся и крутился на узком диване, то поверхностно дремал, то возвращался в сознание. Диван казался комковатым, усыпанным крошками, неудобным, хотя раньше Крэш на нем ночевал много раз, и все было просто прекрасно. Но теперь Крэшу то становилось жарко, и тогда он скидывал легкое покрывало на пол, но потом становилось холодно, и тогда он шарил в темноте и закутывался до ушей, щелкая зубами и пытаясь согреться. Ночные часы тянулись, как изрядно размусоленная жвачка, а в спальне было тихо. Крэш вертелся и мучился, и наконец, после серого полумрака, забрезжили первые лучи солнца.  
Крэш подумывал встать да отправиться домой, однако гулять по опустевшему городу в самые темные часы – перед рассветом, еще и в метели, ему как-то не улыбалось, так себе было удовольствие, и могло плохо закончиться. Время от времени по утрам находили любителей ночных прогулок в одиночестве.  
Вообще диван как-то не был предназначен для того, чтобы на нем ночевали, тем более кто-то комплекции Крэша. Вот Сиду тут было бы заебись, или Луису, они оба были мелкие и компактные, а Крэшу, с его-то широкими плечами и длинными ногами, диван на самом деле не слишком нравился. Сойдет, конечно, особенно если ты в говно после алкогольного марафона, но вообще Крэш предпочитал устраиваться в спальне, на надувном матрасе, и заодно присматривать за Эдди, чтобы тот не захлебнулся собственной рвотой… ну и Эдди мог присматривать за ним. Но теперь здесь жил Луис, а Эдди относился к этому своему ненаглядному Ежу чересчур ревниво. Да и Луис наверняка не будет в восторге от третьего в спальне, но тут Крэш его, в общем-то, отлично понимал.

Когда окончательно рассвело, и солнечный свет целиком проглотил всю стену, Крэш неожиданно для себя заснул, но проспал не больше часа, судя по его кошмарным ощущениям, и проснулся за секунду до падения на пол. Нет, ну это было решительно невыносимо!

Крэш сел и неохотно спустил ноги на холодный пол. Ночью перспектива отправиться домой казалась ему ужасной, но теперь, в солнечном свете, в благодати нового дня, Крэш толком не мог понять, что на него нашло. Ночью его пугал не столько поход через город, через метель и холод, сколько одинокая пустота четырех стен, гробовая тишина, которую нарушал лишь редкий рокот холодильника. А ведь Крэш искренне любил свой дом, свою привычную берлогу холостяка, свое логово, которое он превратил в самое уютное место на свете. И если подумать, глубинная, жуткая тоска поселилась вовсе не дома… она поселилась в нем. Крэш встряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, стащил резинку и заново затянул хвост, убрав с глаз упавшие волосы.  
Перетрудился, - решил он, игнорируя едва слышный глас рассудка, что нашептывал ему о том, что несерьезно и невзросло избегать проблему. – Отдыхать надо больше.

Он замотал бедра пледом, хотя плед этот, судя по ночному тест-драйву, нихера не грел. Плед оказался еще и коротким, им можно было прикрыть либо ноги, либо голову, но не все сразу. Наверное, Луис принес. Ему, мелкому и тощему, было бы в самый раз, а Крэш и Эдди-то были на целую голову выше. Крэш ощутил, как ноет его бедная спина, еще бы – всю ночь так корчиться.

Солнце поднялось довольно высоко, залило кухню теплым светом, забравшись во все уголки. В практически пустой и сухой раковине стоял высокий пивной стакан, из которого, судя по присохшим остаткам, пили морковный сок. И почему-то там же стояла пепельница с одиноким окурком.

Крэш зябко поежился - пол был жутко холодным, казалось, стоишь босиком на льду. Может, так оно и было: Эдди жил в конце улицы и окна выходили практически в самую тундру. Дальше, на расстоянии, начиналась промзона, но она никак не препятствовала разбегу ветров. Окна Эдди утеплял, это Крэш хорошо помнил, он помогал, а вот на утепление полов Эдди поскупился. А может, руки не дошли.

На стуле висела клетчатая рубашка, все складки которой Крэш ночью заботливо расправил. Поверх рубашки висели аккуратно сложенные брюки. Вот у Эдди с аккуратностью все было плохо, он к тряпкам небрежно относился, зато Крэш порой ловил себя на почти нервозной педантичности. Он вчера был в полу-невменяемом состоянии, пьяный и дурной, а рубашку все равно разгладил и брюки по стрелкам сложил.

Крэш поднял соскользнувший плед, туго обмотал бедра и тихонько, почти на цыпочках, отправился посмотреть, что происходит в спальне.  
Луис, как хороший, примерный и послушный мальчик, выросший в окружении строгих женщин, упаковался в пижаму сверху донизу, а Эдди, разумеется, спал голышом, как и всегда. Он ухитрился полностью наползти на Луиса, заменив тому одеяло, и ведь каким-то образом не раздавил, хоть и был выше, крупнее в два раза и намного шире в плечах. Луис под ним не хрипел и не задыхался, а спокойно, сонно и размеренно дышал и, наверняка, пускал слюни в подушку. Эдди тихонько похрапывал, резинка соскользнула, длинные черные волосы разметались по спине и плечам.  
Эдди даже во сне охранял свое ненаглядное сокровище, как огнедышащий дракон гору золота. Крэш кривовато усмехнулся. Он до сих пор не знал, как ему относиться к пассии брата. Эдди, конечно, стал намного счастливее. Он себе больше не вредил, и не махнул на себя рукой, он… остепенился. Вот это Крэша, пожалуй, и пугало.

Из них двоих именно Эдди был неуправляемым. Он всегда был упрямым, вечно бунтовал и потакал темным желаниям и наклонностям своей души. Эдди с шестнадцати лет панковал, с ним сладу не было. Только Крэш мог на него как-то повлиять по праву брата-близнеца. Ну и Диего, просто потому что был сильнее и мог Эдди за шкирку встряхнуть, как котенка. И Руди потом… хотя как Руди пробился через агрессивную скорлупу Эдди – этого Крэш никогда не понимал.  
А теперь явился какой-то мелкий пидор, который окончательно приручил Эдди. Какой-то чужой, пришлый тихоня Луис, который вертел Эдди, как хотел, хоть и во благо, а не во вред. Причем, Крэш так и не мог понять, как же Луис это проворачивает – Луис-то вел себя тише воды ниже травы, слушался Эдди и никогда с ним не спорил, послушно соглашался, а Эдди у него ходил просто шелковый. Не в сексе ведь дело? Не только в нем, по крайней мере.

Крэш тихонько вернулся на кухню и принялся варить себе кофе. Голова по-прежнему была тяжелая, несмотря на пару часов сна, в висках ломило от предчувствия мигрени. Крэш приоткрыл окно, позволив морозному ветерку заносить снежинки на кухню. Он прикурил себе и с наслаждением сделал первую утреннюю затяжку. Аромат сигарет и кофе бодрил, щекотал ноздри. Крэш вдруг услышал шлепанье босых ног, слишком легкое для Эдди. Крэш встрепенулся и едва не облил руку кипятком, он поспешно выкинул сигарету в окно и закрыл створку.

На кухню зашел Луис, пошатываясь как зомби - он брел с закрытыми глазами, но не запинался и ничего не задевал, хорошо знал дорогу. Луис был бледен спросонья, светлые волосы торчали, словно перья у новорожденного птенца. Перекрученная пижамная футболка открыла длинную шею со свежим лиловым засосом.  
Крэш ухмыльнулся. Он совершенно не понимал вот этой дикой привычки метить партнера таким варварским способом. Причем, этим страдали все вокруг: Сид то и дело ходил в свитерах с высоким горлом, Руди так вообще вечно повязывал шарфы на шею. Пару раз Крэш видел, что там скрывается. Никогда бы не подумал, что Бак, который над Руди так трясся, старина Бак, который ко всему относился с неизменной веселой доброжелательностью, способен на такое. И Эдди вот тоже втянулся и принялся Луиса метить. Наверное, мог бы – маркером на лбу подписал, что это принадлежит ему, хотя никто не претендовал.  
Крэш вот ни одной из своих подружек не оставлял засосов. Как-то даже мыслей таких не было. Зачем? Можно приятно проводить время и без этого.

Луис, не открывая глаз, наощупь достал чашку из шкафа и налил себе кофе. Громко отхлебнул и прижался лбом к дверце шкафчика. Почесал ямку в пояснице.

\- Доброе утро, - негромко сказал Крэш.

Луис вздрогнул, ахнул и выронил чашку. Она упала прямехонько в раковину, но чудом не разбилась, хотя черная жижа так и брызнула во все стороны. Луис резко повернулся и заморгал, близоруко присматриваясь. Впрочем, он тут же успокоился, вспомнив, что Крэш остался у них на ночь.  
\- Доброе, - прохрипел он. – Выспался?  
\- Нет, - искренне сказал Крэш. – Это не диван, это орудие пыток!  
У Луиса дрогнули губы. Он пытался не показывать, что недолюбливает Крэша, но взаимодействие у них получалось из рук вон плохо. Они кое-как общались через Эдди, Луис даже в семью вроде как вписался, но Крэш ему все равно совершенно не доверял. Он подозревал, что и Луис не может ему простить, что раньше принимал Крэша за Эдди. Ну и Крэш его однажды чуть не удушил до смерти, это тоже стояло между ними, хотя они все-таки были люди взрослые и пытались вести себя как взрослые - то есть, с трудом скрывали взаимную неприязнь.

В спальне зашуршало одеяло, Эдди заворочался, потом хрипло позвал:  
\- Ежик, а ты где?  
\- Я тут, - отозвался Луис.  
Он сполоснул чашку, вытер кофейные брызги и нацедил себе остатки из кофеварки.  
\- Вернись в постель, - попросил Эдди. – Куда это ты умотал в такую рань?  
\- Вставай уже, - ответил Луис. – Надо молока купить.  
\- Не хочу вставать, - капризно ответил Эдди. – И вообще, я уже стою. Иди сюда, я хочу тебя трахнуть!

Крэш едва не поперхнулся. Луис стоял к нему спиной, поэтому Крэш не видел его лица, но зато отлично видел, как из-под ворота футболки ползет густая малиновая волна румянца. Уши у Луиса стали красными, шея - тоже. Луис повернулся, искоса посмотрел на него и потупился.

Крэш был стопроцентно гетеросексуален, но и он оценил то, каким симпатичным, прямо-таки хорошеньким стал смущенный Луис. Наверное, это и привлекало Эдди. Братан всегда слюнями капал на таких вот невинных овечек. Его, классического плохого парня, так и тянуло к тем, кто еще не разучился краснеть. А Луис был из тех особей, что даже после тридцати лет в законном браке от пошлостей и сальностей краснеют до самых ушей. Если бы Эдди видел этот румянец – небось мигом сделал бы охотничью стойку на дичь.

\- Эдди! – с возмущенным ужасом воскликнул Луис. – Прекрати! У нас же гость!  
\- Какой?! – искренне удивился Эдди, шурша одеялами. Потом он секунду помолчал и изумился:  
\- Этот еблан что, еще не свалил?!  
\- Слышишь! – не выдержал Крэш. – Ты охуел?

Эдди возник на пороге, шлепая босыми ногами. Он не удосужился натянуть футболку, но хоть трусы надел – и на том спасибо. Хотя чего там Крэш не видел - у него все было точнехонько такое же, за исключением татуировок. Черные волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, торчали во все стороны. Эдди выглядел помятым со сна, но зато бодрым, в отличие от них двоих.  
\- Я тебе твое гостеприимство припомню, - пообещал Крэш.  
Эдди лениво усмехнулся, потом внимательно посмотрел на них обоих. Он прекрасно знал, что они не ладят, но Эдди в целом-то все устраивало.  
\- Веди себя прилично, - попросил Луис, все еще раскрасневшийся и смущенный. – Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, - усмехнулся Эдди.

Он зевнул и сыто потянулся. Потом подошел к Луису, обнял его сзади и поцеловал во взъерошенную макушку. Провел ладонями по худым плечам - это был бы вполне невинный жест, однако лицо у Эдди хищно заострилось, он навис над маленьким Луисом, прижимая его к кухонной тумбе. Потом бросил короткий взгляд на Крэша. Им не было нужды обсуждать это вслух, они понимали друг друга и без слов.

Крэш отлично знал Эдди, лучше всех, наверное. Эдди его любил, как себя самого, Эдди ему доверял, он готов был за брата в огонь и воду, но сейчас Эдди хотел трахаться, а Крэш ему ну совершенно мешал своим присутствием.  
Эдди до сих пор наверстывал жуткие годы одиночества - случайных, бессмысленных связей и дрочки. Крэш бы Луису посочувствовал, - он отлично знал Эдди, только вот Крэш подозревал, что и Луис точно такой же, хоть и прикидывается тихоней. Были у Крэша такие тихони, которые взгляд поднять не смеют и отвечают шепотом, но снимешь с нее трусики – а там пирсинг в клиторе. И сережки на сосках. И полный ящик игрушек. В тихих омутах такие черти водятся – уйти бы живому.

Крэш поставил чашку в раковину и принялся торопливо одеваться.  
\- Эдди, перестань, - жалобно попросил Луис. – Не надо… неприлично же.  
\- О чем ты, Ежик? – удивился Эдди с искренним и невинным недоумением первоклассного лгуна.  
Глаза у него потемнели, четко проступили скулы, на виске стучала жилка. Казалось, он еле-еле сдерживался, дожидаясь, пока Крэш уйдет.  
Крэш принялся застегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

\- Тебе помочь? – прошипел Эдди, посмотрев на него искоса. – Может, галстук повязать?  
Судя по злобному взгляду, Эдди с огромным удовольствием галстуком его бы и придушил.  
\- Можно подумать, ты умеешь, - усмехнулся Крэш.  
Он щелкнул пряжкой ремня, потом похлопал по карманам, проверяя свое добро. Луис, красный от смущения, смотрел перед собой. Он даже не пытался вырваться, хотя Эдди почти распластал его по столешнице.  
\- Ну пока, - сказал Крэш, накинув пальто.  
\- До свидания, - пискнул Луис.  
Эдди оскалился, он просто звенел от напряжения и нетерпения. Крэш ободрительно хлопнул его голому плечу, давай, мол, не подведи.

Он вышел на лестницу, полез за сигаретами и тут же вспомнил, что ночью поставил почти разрядившийся телефон заряжаться.  
\- Бля-я-ядь, - протянул Крэш и поскреб волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок на затылке.  
Он занес кулак, чтобы постучать, но потом решил, что будет проще тихонько зайти, забрать телефон и уйти. Крэш достал ключи, - у него, единственного, остался дубликат, у всех остальных Эдди давно ключи позабирал, даже у Руди отжал каким-то образом, - и тихонько отпер дверь.

Он надеялся, что Эдди утащил Луиса в спальню… но нет. Луис, уже голый, лежал спиной на столешнице, а его ноги уютно устроились на плечах Эдди. Тот, к счастью, трусы еще не стащил, зарылся лицом Луису в шею и, судя по звукам, оставлял там новые следы. Луис тихонько, блаженно постанывал, но его ногти так властно и собственнически впились Эдди в лопатки, что Крэш поморщился.

\- Ты ебанулся?! – взвился Эдди, когда Крэш страдальчески покашлял на пороге.  
Луис вскрикнул и с неожиданной силой лягнул Эдди так, что тот отшатнулся и отступил на пару шагов. Луис спрыгнул на пол и тут же принялся натягивать штаны. У него дрожали руки, он был такой красный, хоть стейк жарь.  
\- Прости, - виновато сказал Крэш, прикрывая ладонью глаза. – Я не смотрю. Я телефон заберу и точно уйду... а вообще нихера себе вы быстро, я на пару минут отошел.  
\- Луис, стой! – приказал Эдди. – Мы только начали. А ты забирай свой гребанный телефон и катись уже!

Он выдернул провод и швырнул в Крэша телефоном. Крэш поймал и сунул в карман. Луис попытался было просочиться мимо него, но Эдди схватил его за руку и притянул к себе с такой силой, что Луис вскрикнул. Эдди его стискивал прямо как варвар, наткнувшийся в завоевательном походе на прекрасную пленницу без охраны и сопровождения.  
\- До свидания, - с нажимом сказал Эдди. – Пиши письма.  
Крэш улыбнулся и вышел.

\- Может, не надо с ним так? – расслышал он негромкий вопрос, пока открывал дверь. – Невоспитанно как-то… ты его словно взашей гонишь.  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул Эдди. – Он же мой брат, хочу и гоню. Он все понимает.  
Крэш плотно закрыл дверь и медленно спустился по лестнице.

Он все понимал. У Эдди теперь своя жизнь. В ней, конечно, есть место брату-близнецу, Эдди никогда о нем не забудет, но теперь у Эдди есть и другие увлечения. У него счастливые отношения... практически семья. Он выслушает, если Крэш придет к нему, он всегда поможет, но… он уже не тот беспечный и свободный Эдди, каким был раньше. Он теперь кому-то нужен. В сердце, в постели… всегда.  
Крэш вздохнул, прикурил сигарету и отправился домой. Улицы были еще пусты, слабый ветер гонял поземку - как всегда перед холодным, но солнечным днем, который закончится метелью.

Крэш вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. Он подумал о том, что дома его ждет смятая, не заправленная постель и слабый беспорядок, как он вчера и бросил. И идеально чистая раковина. Тишина, холод и абсолютная пустота… Он понял, что ни за что в жизни туда не пойдет. Конечно, можно устроиться на кушетке с какой-нибудь хорошей книгой, заварить себе крепкий чай, включить блюз… в общем, имитировать удовольствие от одинокого времяпровождения.  
Крэш покрутил головой, пытаясь определить, где оказался. Он знал одно место, где его всегда примут, и где его тоску забьют гвалтом, шумом, смехом. В общем, непрекращающимся жизнерадостным бардаком, который эти люди умели создавать.

\- Что случилось? – сонно спросил Сид, повиснув на двери.  
Махровый голубой халат Диего держался на его худых, узких плечах практически на честном слове, грозя свалиться от любого движения. Сид поскреб небритый подбородок. Глаза у него с трудом открывались, он просто спал на ходу.  
\- Привет, - сказал Крэш. – Можно я у вас тут посижу? Мне нужна компания. Я не буду мешать.  
\- Ну-у… - замялся Сид, но Крэш деликатно его отодвинул и зашел, расстегивая пальто.  
Тут тоже было тихо, еще и темно – окна были зашторены, но царила какая-то уютная тишина, которую в любой момент могли разрушить крепким словцом или смехом. Сид, почему-то смущенный и озадаченный, закрыл входную дверь. Крэш машинально заглянул в спальню и замер, приоткрыв рот.

Он давно уже догадывался, у них с Эдди как-то состоялся диалог.  
\- Слушай, а они что...  
\- Ну… вроде да.  
\- А-а, ну я так и подумал.  
Но одно дело догадка, а другое – когда он увидел все своими глазами.

Диего, как обычно, устроился на животе. Он вообще всегда спал по-кошачьи, подложив руки под голову. Руди наполз на него, обняв за плечо и устроившись щекой между лопаток. На фоне золотистого, загорелого Диего, Руди прямо-таки пылал в полумраке своей белизной, своими серебряными волосами и молочной кожей.  
Крэш ощутил, что челюсть у него прямо-таки поехала вниз. Между Диего и Руди остался такой пустой треугольник, в котором, судя по выемке в матрасе, что еще не успела выровняться и остыть, кто-то спал. Кто-то взъерошенный, покрасневший, в голубом халате. Тот, кто дергал опешившего Крэша за рукав, пытаясь оттащить подальше от приоткрытой двери.

\- Закрой рот, - жестко сказал Сид, что было для него нехарактерно, вытащив его на кухню. – Это не твое дело. Твое мнение меня не интересует.  
\- Но Бак же в Торонто! – выдохнул Крэш. – Как же он! А он же?!  
Сид несколько секунд смотрел ему в лицо. Потом улыбнулся, смягчившись.  
\- Ты что же, думаешь, что мы в тайне от него это делаем? - тихо рассмеялся он. - Бак - за дверь, а Доктор к нам? Не дури! Естественно Бак в курсе!  
\- И он не против? – поразился Крэш.  
\- Да он сам нам Доктора из рук в руки выгрузил, - улыбнулся Сид. – Ты же знаешь Руди, он без Бака хандрить начинает, не ест и не спит, так что мы его развлекаем… как умеем. Но вообще это не твое дело, малыш. Это взрослые дела.

Крэш сунул руки в карманы и невольно улыбнулся. Сид был маленький, худенький, ему давным-давно уже тридцать стукнуло, а он выглядел как мальчишка: с остро торчащими лопатками, плоским животом, вздернутым любопытным носом и серыми вихрами. В серых волосах не видно было, но там уже и седина встречалась, и прилично. Сид любил Диего, а это было нервное дело.  
Крэш над Сидом почти на голову возвышался, он хоть и не раскачался, как Эдди, на тяжелой физической работе, но все равно был крупнее в два раза. Хотел бы – мог и шею свернуть голыми руками. Но Крэш, разумеется, ничего такого не хотел. Крэш любил Сида. Сид ему заменил и разумного старшего брата, и отца, того, настоящего, которого Крэш предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать, и даже заботливую мамочку-наседку, что над Крэшем вечно крыльями хлопала.

\- Взрослые дела? – усмехнулся Крэш. – Ну ладно.  
\- Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Сид.  
Он открыл кран и побрызгал ледяной водой в лицо, пытаясь проснуться. Крэшу стало совестно. Это ему не спалось, это ему было тоскливо и одиноко, а он зачем-то тащил свои личные проблемы к своим близким. Эдди был из тех, кто рано встает, но Диего и Сид всегда любили поваляться подольше в выходной. Им Крэш сейчас никуда не уперся, особенно, учитывая Руди, спящего в их постели.

\- У меня все в порядке, - ответил Крэш. – Я так… мимо проходил.  
Сид кивнул.  
\- Ага, - сказал он, бросив взгляд на часы. – Проходил мимо в семь утра? Рассказывай уже.  
\- Слушай, а вы давно вот так? – не выдержал Крэш, хоть и понимал, что это не его дело.  
\- Лет десять уже, - ответил Сид, пожав плечами.  
\- Тринадцать, - лениво поправил его Руди, стоящий на пороге кухни.  
Он не стал одеваться, только обернул бедра покрывалом.

\- Доброе утро. Хватит пялиться.  
\- Прости, - смиренно сказал Крэш. – Доброе утро.  
\- Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Руди и задумчиво посмотрел на кофеварку, словно пытался понять – включать ее и просыпаться или все же повернуться и уйти обратно, в темноту спальни.  
\- Да с чего вы взяли, что у меня что-то случилось? – не выдержал Крэш, мысленно признав, что аргумент совершенно несостоятельный – уж кто-кто, а Руди и Сид его знали, как облупленного.  
Они, можно сказать, воспитали их с Эдди, вывели в люди. Руди больше любил Эдди, но все равно, Крэш от него всегда поддержку получал, и Руди не смеялся над ним, как Диего, например. То есть, Диего тоже всегда приходил на помощь, и вообще в воспитании принимал активное участие, но он не видел ничего плохого в насмешках. А насмехаться Диего умел и любил.

\- Ну ладно, у тебя ничего не случилось, - кивнул Руди. – Отлично. А почему ты не дома?  
\- Я у брата ночевал, - сознался Крэш.  
\- М-м, и как он? – осведомился Руди, вскинув серебристую бровь.  
Сид догадливо щелкнул кофеваркой и достал чашки.  
\- Прекрасно! – огрызнулся Крэш. – Трахает Луиса и горя не знает!  
Руди улыбнулся.  
\- Ну а тебе-то что?  
Крэш пожал плечами.  
\- Мне плевать, - ответил он. – Ну и пусть трахает, мне наплевать!  
Сид и Руди переглянулись.

\- Малыш, а от тебя часом никто не залетел? – вдруг спросил Сид. – Может, ты нам сказать боишься?  
Крэш нечаянно стукнулся бедром о край стола.  
\- Чего? – поморщился он. – Вот уж нет. Я всегда осторожен.  
\- А жаль, - вздохнул Сид. – Было бы здорово воспитывать малыша…  
Руди вдруг уставился на него пронзительным, напряженным взглядом.  
\- Ты шутишь? – скривился Крэш. – Мне только малышей каких-нибудь не хватает для полного комплекта проблем. Слышал бы тебя Диего – его бы кондрашка хватила!  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- Из Диего вышел бы отличный отец, - спокойно ответил Сид. – И он тоже не откажется от ребенка, я точно знаю. И нечего тут хихикать, мистер. Тебя же мы как-то вырастили.  
\- Как-то, - скривился Крэш.  
Руди все смотрел на Сида и о чем-то думал, хмуря брови.

\- А куда Бак умотал? – спросил Крэш, решив, что пора менять тему.  
\- Это тебя не касается, - коротко ответил Руди.  
Он сел и ссутулился. Сид положил ладони ему на плечи и сжал. Крэш подумал вдруг, что и раньше ведь были эти жесты, только это казалось просто дружеским участием… а было чем-то чуть более глубоким.  
\- Да я ведь только спросил, - беспомощно сказал Крэш.  
\- Ну, это наши с ним дела, - сумрачно проговорил Руди. – Они никого не касаются.  
Сид снова погладил его по плечам, легонько потрепал по светлым волосам на затылке.  
\- Ну перестань, - тихо сказал он. – Ты же сам хотел...  
Руди обжег его взглядом алых глаз, и Сид тут же закрыл рот.

\- Да мне, в общем-то, все равно, - честно сказал Крэш. – Своих забот хватает.

\- И что же это за заботы? – осведомился Руди. – Говори уже, затем ведь и пришел.  
Крэш собирался обидеться на него, но тут раздались тяжелые шаги, и на кухню зашел Диего, мрачный, огненно-рыжий и ужасно недовольный.

\- По какому поводу консилиум? – спросил он, схватил первую чашку с кофе и сделал два больших глотка.  
\- На здоровье, - вздохнул Сид. – Кроме тебя тут же никому больше не надо.  
Диего открыл было рот, потом увидел Крэша и поперхнулся. Крэш ухмыльнулся. Диего настороженно посмотрел на Сида, потом на Руди.  
\- Мы пообещали, что ты все ему пояснишь, - сладко сказал Руди. – Что я тут делаю, и почему мы почти голые. Можешь начинать.  
Крэш едва не прыснул. У Диего стало просто неописуемое лицо, но хватило совести немного покраснеть.

\- Ну-ну, - ответил Сид, похлопав его по руке. – Не переживай, кошак, он уже все видел, можешь не выкручиваться.  
\- Что он видел? – нервно спросил Диего, стиснув чашку.  
\- Как вы в подушку слюни пускаете на пару, - улыбнулся Сид.  
\- И что он на это сказал? – осведомился Диего.  
\- Вообще-то, я тоже тут, - заметил Крэш.  
\- Ничего умного он, конечно, не сказал, - заметил Сид, не обращая на него внимания. – Но мы вырастили толерантного и понимающего парня, гордись.  
\- Толерантного к извращениям? – ехидно спросил Руди.  
\- Не трепись особо, - проговорил Диего, глядя на Крэша. – Меньше народа будет в курсе – будет спокойнее.  
Крэш пожал плечами.  
\- Мне нужен принтер и мегафон, - ядовито сказал он. – А, хотя, погоди, теперь же вместо этого есть фейсбук…  
Диего закатил глаза, потом поглядел на часы и аж подпрыгнул.

\- Ебаный в рот, а что рань такая?! Чего это вы все вскочили?  
\- У мальчика проблемы личного характера, - пояснил Сид, внимательно рассматривая Крэша.  
\- Они как-то связаны с инфекционными заболеваниями, что передаются половым путем? – поинтересовался Диего.  
Крэш закатил глаза.  
\- По-моему, - сказал он, - вы вообще с ума посходили. Я просто… мне просто…  
Он вдруг заметил, что они глядят на него внимательно и серьезно.  
\- Да ничего особенного, в общем, - тут же поправился Крэш. – Так… делать было нечего, вот и зашел.  
Сид зевнул.  
\- Оставляю его на тебя, котан, - сказал он, потрепав Диего по плечу. – По твоей части проблема. А я пойду спать.  
Он запахнулся в халат, но Диего поймал его за шиворот, притянул к себе и погладил по спине.

\- Это что за инсинуации сейчас были? – спросил он с искренним интересом.  
Крэшу вот тоже любопытно стало.

\- Ну, - Сид пожал плечами. – Из нас троих только у тебя огромный опыт блядства. Я не при делах, Доктор так вообще…  
Он помолчал. Руди вытянул руку и щелкнул Сида по уху.  
\- Доктор отличается высокой принципиальностью! – поправился Сид. – Моногамией, скромностью и… и…  
\- Непоколебимыми моральными ценностями, - закончил Диего.  
Сид кивнул. Руди громко фыркнул и тоже встал.  
\- В общем, ты же как-то кризис пережил, - сказал Сид. – Ну вот и помоги малышу. А мы спать.  
Он вышел, Руди ухмыльнулся и отправился за ним.  
\- Что значит «кризис»? – крикнул вслед Диего. – И что значит «пережил»?! У меня все отлично!  
\- Очень за тебя рад, - проорал Сид из спальни.

\- Так, - сказал Диего, помолчав. – Давай-ка я нам обоим сэкономлю время. Я задаю вопрос – ты отвечаешь. Если ты начнешь снова херню пороть про то, что мимо шел, я тебе в ухо даю и повторяю вопрос. Доступно?  
\- Вполне, - согласился Крэш. – А вы что… прямо серьезно… Доктора?  
\- Что Доктора? – с каменным лицом спросил Диего.  
\- Ты знаешь что, - Крэш прищурился.  
\- Доктор сам кого угодно, - вздохнул Диего. – Я его, конечно, безмерно ценю и уважаю, но скорее бы Бак забрал свою занозу, пока она нас живьем не загрызла.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я все слышу? – спросил Руди из спальни. – Иди-ка сюда, сеньор Родригес, и повтори мне это в лицо.  
\- Знаешь что, малой, - быстро проговорил Диего. – Пожалуй, я сегодня у тебя переночую.  
\- А меня, значит, оставишь на растерзание? – возмутился Сид.  
Диего рассмеялся.

Потом он всмотрелся в лицо Крэша, плотно закрыл дверь на кухню и тихо спросил:  
\- Одиноко? Чувствуешь себя ненужным?  
Крэш так и замер с открытым ртом.  
\- Это беда, - кивнул Диего. – Понимаю.  
\- Да я, в общем-то, сам… - начал было Крэш, но Диего покачал головой.  
\- Это не самодостаточность, - перебил он. – Нормальное обычное желание человеческого тепла... постоянной подружки у тебя на примете нет, я так понимаю?  
Крэш покачал головой.  
\- Наверное, уже и не будет, - грустно сказал он. – Раз до сих пор не нашел…  
Диего рассмеялся.  
\- Ты еще такой малыш, - сказал он, белозубо скалясь. – Ты дурачок.  
\- Вообще-то, ты в моем возрасте… - начал было Крэш, рассердившись.  
\- Я в твоем возрасте был идиот идиотом, - оборвал его Диего, встал и принялся делать кофе на двоих. – Даже вспоминать тошно, каким мудаком и дебилом я был. Сида чуть не потерял однажды… не представляю даже, что бы со мной сейчас было.  
\- Но у тебя все-таки был Сид, - тихо сказал Крэш. – Он всегда был рядом с тобой. А у меня никого нет… ну… находятся девчонки, конечно, но это так…  
Он ссутулился.

\- Посмотрят, что красивый – и сразу ноги раздвигают, - тихо, безрадостно сказал он. – Вообще наплевать всем, что я за человек, что у меня на душе.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - пожал плечами Диего. – Справедливости ради, ты подружек тоже ищешь не в библиотеках, где томятся тонкие и трепетные натуры. Там, где ты баб снимаешь, там одноразовые и крутятся. Но в библиотеках дурнушки, а тебе красотку подавай.  
\- Вовсе нет! – обиделся Крэш. – Я стараюсь человека рассмотреть…  
Он закрыл рот и приувял под скептическим, насмешливым и понимающим взглядом Диего.

\- У меня однажды была такая красотка, - задумчиво сказал Диего. – Охуительная красавица, сейчас таких и не встретишь. И что?  
\- Что? – послушно спросил Крэш.  
\- Да ничего, - хмыкнул Диего. – Попыталась меня убить, с местным криминалом была связана.  
Крэш вздернул бровь.  
\- М-да, - сказал он. – И как же ты достиг просветления?  
\- Вынул голову из задницы и осмотрелся по сторонам, - честно сказал Диего. – Сид – это лучшее, что у меня в жизни было. Я иногда думаю, что его недостоин… потом правда отпускает.

\- Это здорово, - помолчав, сказал Крэш. – Ну, а мне это как поможет?  
\- Так я тебе помогать и не думал, - честно ответил Диего. – Как же я тебе помогу? Тебе надо найти себе нормальную бабу, которая захочет тебя со всеми тараканами принять.  
\- И где мне ее найти? – уныло спросил Крэш. – Это же не подружка на одну ночь, это серьезно.  
\- Вот тут уж не знаю, - ответил Диего, пожимая плечами. – Ты у нас общепризнанный специалист по девчонкам, так что я в тебя верю.  
\- Ты очень помог, - с кислым сарказмом ответил Крэш.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул Диего. – А теперь проваливай. У меня впереди еще три часа прекрасного утреннего сна. Дверь захлопнешь.  
Он встал, отодвинув чашку, прошагал в спальню, - пол так и гудел под его тяжелой поступью, - и зашуршал одеялом.

\- Подвинься, - сказал он кому-то.  
\- Ты с ним поговорил? – осведомился Сид.  
\- Ну да, - сказал Диего. – Он сказал, что я ему очень помог.  
\- Вот и славно, - сонно сказал Руди. – Убери локоть с моего живота, пожалуйста.

Крэш встал и отправился за пальто. Любопытство пересилило, он на цыпочках прокрался к двери и заглянул – и отпрянул от неожиданности, не удержав вскрика, оказавшись под прицелом трех пар заинтересованных глаз.  
\- Любопытство кошку сгубило, - сообщил Диего, ухмыляясь.  
\- Как предсказуемо, - покачал головой Руди.  
Они втроем так удобно, уютно устроились, что Крэш все-таки позавидовал. Сид хмыкнул, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Он лежал между Руди и Диего, и ему, судя по всему, было теплее и уютнее всех.  
\- Держи нос выше, - посоветовал Диего. – У Эдди совсем плохо с шансами было, а гляди-ка, нашел Луиса и счастлив!

Руди ничего не сказал, он обнял Сида за плечо закрыл глаза. Это почему-то выглядело так плотоядно, словно Руди собирался Сида слопать, хотя вообще-то, Руди Сида по-своему любил и ценил, и всегда к его мнению прислушивался. Руди вообще был хищным, хоть и казался утонченным интеллигентом.

Крэш замотал горло шарфом, помахал Диего на прощание и ушел.

Теперь на улице уже и люди появились, и машины, и потеплело, и сразу стало шумно. Начался новый день.  
Крэша изнутри грело кофе, так что он чуточку ободрился. Не сильно ему помог утренний визит, мудрости особо не добавилось, даже наоборот, теперь у него возникла масса вопросов, на которые, как он догадывался, ответа никогда не получит.

Сверху посыпался снег, Крэш инстинктивно отступил назад и задрал голову.  
\- Эй, - сказал Крэш, моментально и практически бессознательно входя в модус учителя. – Ты что это делаешь?  
Мальчишка, висящий между балкончиками первого и второго этажей, поглядел на него и что-то фыркнул. Пацанчик был мелкий, может, лет девять, над воротником серой куртки пламенели темно-красные волосы. Он почти висел, упираясь ботинками в бортик балкона, и пытался добросить свое тело до прутьев второго этажа.

\- Все в порядке, дядь, - отозвался мальчишка. – Я не грабитель, я ключи дома забыл.  
\- Для грабителя ты как-то маловат, - заметил Крэш. – Максимум – мелкий воришка.  
Тут он опустил взгляд вниз и похолодел. Вдоль двухэтажного кирпичного дома вилась оградка, невысокая и больше декоративная, но заканчивалась она отменно острыми кольями, причем, ограда стояла именно на таком расстоянии, чтобы какой-нибудь малыш, сорвавшись с обледенелого балкона, насадился точнехонько на пики.

\- Так, - сказал Крэш, ощутив, что у него по загривку течет горячий пот. – Давай-ка ты аккуратно слезешь, а дальше мы что-нибудь придумаем?  
\- Дядь, - рассудительно сказал мелкий. – Мне домой надо, а ключей нет. Больше никак.  
\- А родители где? – спросил Крэш.  
Он подошел ближе, надеясь, что не напугает и успеет поймать, если малыш сорвется.  
\- Мама на работу час назад ушла, - сказал пацанчик. – А я вышел молока купить… ну и вот.  
Крэш собирался было спросить про отца, но тут же понял, что это излишне - и так понятно, почему малыш ничего не сказал про папу. Папы, очевидно, нет, может, и не было.

\- Как же ты вышел без ключей-то? – спросил Крэш. – Слезай. Там все равно окна закрыты, не проберешься.  
\- Ну как-как, - пропыхтел тот. – Дверь захлопывается сама. И замок защелкнулся.  
Он неохотно пополз вниз, но потом остановился.  
\- А как я домой попаду?  
Крэш достал свою связку ключей, быстро перебрал ее и показал болтающиеся на шнурке отмычки.  
\- Попробуем вот этим тебе помочь, - сказал он.  
Пацанчик помолчал, но слезать передумал.  
\- Дядь, а ты не вор? – спросил он подозрительно.  
\- Я учитель, - усмехнулся Крэш. – Ты что, в школу не ходишь?  
\- Да мы только неделю как переехали, - честно ответил мальчишка. – Я только два раза в школе был… правда-правда, учитель?  
\- Честное слово, - ответил Крэш.  
Он протянул руки, аккуратно схватил пацана за бока и спустил на землю. Тот одернул куртку, шмыгнул носом и уставился исподлобья, рассматривая Крэша с напряженным любопытством.

\- А что вы учите? – спросил он подозрительно.  
\- Я ничего не учу, - улыбнулся Крэш. – Я уже всему научился. Я преподаю.  
Мальчишка сморщил нос, потом поднял из снега сумку, из которой торчали широкое горлышко пластиковой бутылки, бумажная упаковка с багетом и какая-то зелень.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он таким тоном, словно делал Крэшу одолжение. – Пойдемте.  
Крэш хмыкнул и повел его к подъезду.  
\- Надеюсь, мама не узнает, - задумчиво сказал мальчик.  
\- Отшлепает? – усмехнулся Крэш.  
\- Мама на меня никогда руку не поднимает, - с достоинством ответил тот. – Мы ведь взрослые люди. Просто огорчится.  
Крэш невольно улыбнулся.  
Он достал отмычки и, когда пацанчик указал ему на дверь, принялся аккуратно вскрывать замок.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Крэш.  
\- Дин, - ответил тот. – А маму – Дина.  
\- А папу? – не удержался Крэш, прислушиваясь к тихому пощелкиванию в замке.  
\- А папы нет, - сказал мальчишка. – Только мы с мамой.  
Ну как-то так Крэш и думал.

Замок поддался, дверь распахнулась, мальчишка прошмыгнул у Крэша под локтем, моментально скинул ботинки и расстегнул куртку. Это Крэша немного успокоило - ему было слегка не по себе - мало ли, может он в самом деле помог воришке вломиться в чужой дом. Однако там, где хотят чего-то спереть, ботинки так небрежно не разбрасывают.

Крэш зашел следом и покрутил головой. Небольшая двухкомнатная квартира была заставлена коробками, которые до сих пор не разобрали, повсюду валялись вещи и какое-то барахло. На разобранной кровати лежала детская курточка. На шкафу, прямо на дверце, на вешалке, висело что-то бесформенное, запакованное в пластик. В общем, сюда определенно только недавно переехали и до сих пор не могли разобраться с пожитками.

\- Ладно, - сказал Крэш. – Вижу, что у тебя все в порядке.  
Мальчик, Дин, схватил ключи, лежащие на столе, и с досадой их встряхнул.  
\- Знаешь, ключ можно повесить на цепочку на шею, - заметил Крэш.  
\- Как флэшку?  
\- Типа того, - отозвался Крэш.  
Он повернулся, но потом остановился.  
\- Не прогуливай школу, - посоветовал он. – У нас хорошие ребята, уверен, у тебя будет много друзей.  
\- А я так не уверен, - буркнул Дин. – Мама говорит, что я драчун…  
\- А ты драчун? – улыбнулся Крэш, рассматривая мальчишку.  
Тот пожал плечами.

Мальчик почему-то вызывал у Крэша какое-то смутное чувство узнавания. Крэш был уверен, что видит пацанчика первый раз в жизни, но все-таки… было какое-то цепляющее чувство, что он этого мальчика уже видел.  
У мальчишки были рыжие волосы, но это была не такая медная рыжина, как у Мэнни, и не клубничный оттенок Элли, и не огненные волосы Диего… вообще, если задуматься, вокруг было полно рыжиков, а говорят, что их в мире всего несколько процентов… и что их всех так тянет в Канаду?

У мальчика же волосы были практически красные, как и ресницы, и брови, которые четко выделялись на белой-белой коже.  
Интересно, - подумал Крэш. – А как же выглядит мама вот этого чуда в перьях?  
Он заметил, что мальчишка тоже с любопытством его рассматривает, задрав голову.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Крэш. – Мне пора идти. Больше не влипай в неприятности и ключи не забывай.  
\- Ага, - сказал тот. – А как вас зовут?  
\- Мистер Рипли, - сообщил Крэш.  
\- Талантливый? – строго спросил мальчишка.  
Крэш поперхнулся.

\- Ну так… вроде бы, - рассмеялся он. – А ты откуда знаешь? Мама разрешила тебе посмотреть взрослое кино?  
\- Мама мне ничего не запрещает, - пожал плечами мальчик. – Она говорит, что я должен сам нести ответственность за свои поступки. Но если мне что-то непонятно, она всегда объясняет.  
\- И что ж тебе там было непонятно? – заинтересовался Крэш, который мысленно решил, что такому малышу должно быть непонятно все во взрослом мире.  
\- Почему талантливый мистер Рипли хотел стать другим? - пожал плечами мальчишка. – Быть собой – лучше всего. Ты – это всегда ты, другие, может, и не знают, но ты-то знаешь.  
Крэш растерялся. Старшеклассники ему регулярно всякие глупости ляпали, и к этому Крэш уже привык. А чтобы такая кроха так взросло рассуждала…

\- Знаешь, не всех устраивает то, кем они являются - наконец сказал он. – Многие хотели бы стать лучше… богаче, хотя бы.  
\- Богаче – не значит лучше, - назидательно сказал Дин.  
\- Ну, знаешь! - засмеялся Крэш. – Вот я не отказался бы стать богаче. Да и вообще… с возрастом мало кто хочет стать лучше, все в основном хотят разбогатеть.  
\- А разве это хорошо? – удивленно спросил мальчик.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Крэш. – Наверное, плохо. Но по-другому никак.  
Мальчик серьезно кивнул, потом посмотрел на молоко, что сжимал в руках, спохватился и убрал его в холодильник.

Крэш закрыл за собой дверь, услышав собственным ушами, что она сразу же захлопывается на замок, и только он потянулся за сигаретами, как мобильный запищал. Крэш вытащил трубку, принял вызов, прижал телефон плечом к уху и принялся хлопать по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
\- Слушай, малой, - без приветствия проговорил Диего. – Мы тут подумали… а может тебя познакомить с кем-нибудь? С какой-нибудь приличной девушкой?  
\- Вы там вообще охуели? – удивился Крэш, нашарив пачку в кармане брюк. – И где вы ее возьмете, приличную-то?  
\- Ну мы – нигде, - согласился Диего. - Но Элли наверняка знает парочку приятных барышень. Ты не спрашивал у нее?  
\- Вот только через Элли я себе подружку не искал! – фыркнул Крэш.  
\- У Доктора какая-то девица на примете… - начал было Диего, но вдруг охнул, и вмешался голос Руди.  
\- Я сразу сказал, что это глупая идея, - сказал он. – Несерьезная. Ты взрослый мальчик и способен справится сам. Эдди справился, и ты тоже справишься.  
Крэш открыл было рот, но в телефоне была какая-то возня, кто-то пыхтел и, судя по звукам и истеричному писку кнопок, телефон то и дело менял владельца. Потом вызов прервался. Крэш вздохнул, прикурил и вышел на улицу.  
И стоило ему пройти два шага, как телефон запищал снова.

\- Что, нашли мне приличную девицу? – мрачно спросил Крэш.  
\- Прости? – удивился Эдди.  
\- А, - вздохнул Крэш. – Забей, это было не тебе.  
\- А кому? – заинтересованно спросил Эдди.  
\- Не тебе, - с нажимом повторил Крэш. – А ты что хотел?  
\- Да вот подумал, что тебе надо с кем-то поговорить, - проговорил Эдди. - Какой-то ты взъерошенный.  
У него был сытый, спокойный голос. Конечно, это не он с утра скитался, неприкаянный и несчастный. У него был Луис. Эдди, должно быть, вдоволь наебался, если наконец-то вспомнил про брата.

\- О чем поговорить? – холодно спросил Крэш.  
\- О том, что на тебя нашло, - спокойно сказал Эдди. – И о том, что тебя грызет.  
\- А у меня все охуительно! – огрызнулся Крэш. – Занимайся своими делами, блядь, а ко мне не лезь!  
Эдди помолчал.  
\- Значит, все херово, - заметил он наконец. – Может, все-таки расскажешь?  
\- Потом, - сказал Крэш, неожиданно успокоившись. – Не лезь ко мне, ладно?  
Эдди хмыкнул.  
\- Хуль ты на меня кидаешься, а? – поинтересовался он. – Не хочешь говорить – ну и не надо, но и кидаться на меня не нужно. Я твой брат, а не какой-то залетный хуй, мне на тебя не наплевать.  
\- Извини, - выдавил Крэш.  
\- Не знаю, чего ты бесишься, - заключил Эдди. – Но я у тебя всегда есть, не забывай, баклан.  
\- Сам баклан, - фыркнул Крэш. – Ладно, я подумаю немного и все расскажу, ок?  
\- Забились, - лениво ответил Эдди. – Не чихай.  
У Крэша в груди потеплело. Ему стало как-то чуточку легче, ненамного, но все-таки… здорово, что Эдди пока не совсем уж погряз в радостях семейной жизни.

Крэш вдруг подумал, что загоняется он зря. Видимо, не выспался, вот и накатило что-то, а так все у него хорошо и просто замечательно. Он не был обременен ревнивой женой и орущими детьми, ему и учеников-то за глаза хватало. Никто к нему не доебывался со скандалами, и все красивые девчонки города и пригородов были для него доступны, он был им желанен. Ну и чего загоняться-то? Жизнь прекрасна, удивительна и великолепна.  
Он придет домой, включит музыку, заправит стылую постель, закажет китайскую лапшу и будет спокойно сидеть в ванне, пить вино и читать Хайдеггера. И никто его не будет дергать, требовать от него чего-то… он будет сам себе хозяин в свой законный выходной.


	2. Chapter 2

Крэш уже много лет был учителем, и потому отлично знал, что означает подобный, спонтанно возникнувший, низкий и взбудораженный гул, то и дело рассекаемый высокими вскриками. Ничего хорошего.  
Он тут же отложил журнал, отставил полупустую кружку с чаем, встал и отправился на источник звука.  
Как он и думал, в школьном коридоре, возле окна, перед лестницей, младшеклассники устроили драку. И разумеется, широкое полукольцо наблюдателей тут же вооружилось мобильными телефонами, вместо того, чтобы растаскивать драчунов. Какие времена – такие и нравы, что тут поделаешь.

В центре, на пустом пространстве, с визгом и ревом катался клубок рук-ног, вокруг так и летела пыль столбом, пуговицы, волосы и клочья одежды. Перед Крэшем моментально образовался проход, и он только было шагнул в центр, примериваясь, как бы растащить этих щенков с минимальными повреждениями, как мимо него, без тени сомнения, проскользнул Луис, сосредоточенный и сердитый, схватил обоих дерущихся за шкирки и от души встряхнул. 

Луис был такой тихоня, такой маленький и худенький, но когда из себя выходил – то лучше было держаться от него подальше. Эдди однажды рассказал, как он Луиса чем-то взбесил до белого каления, а тот, без лишних разговоров, огрел Эдди сковородкой. Хорошо, хоть холодной, и по плечу, а не по голове. Вообще-то, Крэшу это не показалось забавным, хотя Эдди больше развеселился, чем испугался. Эдди это даже с какой-то скрытой гордостью рассказал, словно тут было чем гордиться. 

Крэш решил вернуться в свой кабинет, рассудив, что Луис лучше ладит с младшеклассниками и разберется что к чему, его прямо хлебом не корми, только дай повоспитывать кого-нибудь. Крэшу вовсе не хотелось тратить перемену на детские сопли и визги, так что он повернулся, но тут его сбоку подергали за рукав. Крэш поглядел вниз и улыбнулся, увидев Персик.

\- Привет, - негромко сказала она, стреляя взглядом по сторонам.  
Никто не обращая на них внимания, всем было куда интереснее, как Луис накажет драчунов.  
\- Привет, малышка, - отозвался Крэш. - Что тут такое было?  
\- Этот чокнутый новенький снова полез драться, - сказала Персик. – По-моему, он больной. Его лечить надо.  
Крэш присмотрелся к мальчишкам, которых Луис до сих пор держал за шкирки и встряхивал, и вдруг узнал своего знакомца – вишнево-рыжего мальчика, которому недавно помог попасть домой. Того парнишку, который по балконам лазил.

\- А что с ним такое? – машинально спросил Крэш.  
\- Да он дикий, - ответила Персик, пожав плечами. – Кидается на всех. Поэтому с ним никто не хочет общаться.  
\- А по-моему, он вполне нормальный, - сказал Крэш.  
Персик саркастично закатила глаза, изобразив на смазливой мордашке скептическое выражение: «Ну-да, ну-да, кто из нас лучше знает».  
\- А почему они подрались? – спросил Крэш, которого мальчишка всерьез заинтересовал.  
\- А я откуда знаю? – удивилась Персик. – Я с ним не дружу. Он со всеми дерется.  
\- Луис, погоди минутку, - вмешался Крэш, оборвав спич Луиса о дружбе и взаимопонимании.  
Луис посмотрел на него недовольно, но Крэш был не Эдди, на него эти сердитые оленьи глаза никакого влияния не имели.

\- Дай-ка я сам с ним поговорю, - сказал Крэш, забрал рыжего мальчишку за шкирку и повел в свой кабинет.  
Персик поспешила за ними, но Крэш бесцеремонно закрыл дверь перед ее носом. 

Мальчишка смотрел на него как волчонок. Приглаживал машинально встрепанные волосы и пытался застегнуть рубашку на нижние пуговицы, не сообразив еще, что пуговиц там больше нет.  
Крэш таких волчат отлично знал, им все эти разговоры о дружбе были до задницы. Для таких имеет значение только их маленькая стая, самый близкие и родные, а весь остальной мир мог провалиться в преисподнюю. Крэш ведь тоже был из таких, у них с Эдди во всем огромном мире была только Элли. Это потом появились все остальные – Мэнни, Диего и Сид, Бак и Руди. Большие, взрослые мужики, которые прикрыли Элли и их, малолеток, своими плечами. А поначалу-то их было всего трое, и доверять они могли только себе самим.

\- Ну и что он тебе такого сказал? – спросил Крэш. – Будешь чай? Кофе тебе предлагать не рискну.  
Мальчишка глядел на него исподлобья. На щеке наливался лиловый синяк, видимо, лицом по полу повозили. Время от времени он шмыгал носом, утирая капающую кровь. Но в общем-то, выглядел победителем, а не побежденным. 

\- Слушай, я тебе мораль читать не буду, - сообщил Крэш, включив чайник. – Но мне любопытно, чего ты сорвался. Ты показался мне неглупым. Ты вообще меня помнишь-то?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Дин. – Вы мистер Рипли, взломщик.  
Крэш фыркнул.  
\- И математику преподаете, - закончил пацанчик, и вдруг как-то успокоился, вздохнул, его напряженные плечи обмякли.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Крэш. – Преподаю математику и химию... когда не занимаюсь взломами.  
Ему было смешно, но он сдерживался, поставил чашку на стол, бросил туда пакетик чая и залил кипятком.  
\- Я знаю, что драки не начинаются просто так, - сказал Крэш. – И я не разделяю мнения, что виноваты оба… всегда кто-то виноват больше. Так что я хотел бы услышать твою версию.  
Дин внимательно поглядел на него – не смеются ли над ним, но потом пришел к выводу, что Крэшу действительно интересно, а смеяться он и не думал.

\- Ну… он сказал про мою маму, - выдохнул Дин. – Сказал, что раз у нас нет папы, а мы сюда приехали, то она…  
Он сглотнул и замолчал.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Крэш. – Тебе сколько лет?  
\- Девять, - ответил Дин.  
Мелкий, а уже мужик растет, - подумал Крэш. - Мальчишка, с которым тот подрался, был на пару лет старше и на голову выше.  
Дин нравился ему все больше и больше.

\- Слушай, - сказал Крэш и сел на край стола, рядом с Дином. - Как педагог я тебя, конечно, осуждаю, учти это. Но чисто по-человечески – понимаю, у меня есть старшая сестра и мы тоже часто переезжали. Поэтому будем считать, что я тебя сурово отчитал, а ты усвоил, договорились?  
Мальчишка сглотнул.  
\- Пей чай, - подсказал Крэш. – И перестань психовать.  
\- Я не психую, - буркнул мальчишка.  
\- Кстати, и часто ты побеждаешь? – осведомился Крэш – Дерешься ты часто, это я уже понял.  
\- Ну так, - уклончиво ответил Дин. – По-разному бывает.  
\- Не думал записаться на бокс? – спросил Крэш. – Или куда-нибудь еще? И навыки подтянешь, и агрессию научишься сливать в грушу, а не в других учеников.  
Мальчик посмотрел на него растерянно.

\- Подумай над этим, - посоветовал Крэш. – Моему брату в свое время помогло. Он такой злющий был, а ничего, вырос нормальным… почти.  
\- У вас брат есть? – спросил Дин, потихоньку отхлебывая. Он практически успокоился, только алые волосы торчали во все стороны, да синяк переливался всеми оттенками лилового.  
\- Ага, близнец, - кивнул Крэш. – Точно такой же, как я, но чуточку другой.  
Дин принялся внимательно на него смотреть, видимо, пытался представить Крэша чуточку другим. Потом он поставил чашку на стол и вздохнул, принялся рассматривать свою потрепанную рубашку.

\- А что тебе мама говорит на драки? – заинтересовался Крэш. – Как она реагирует?  
\- Говорит, что когда собираешь кулак, нужно большой палец класть сверху, - сказал Дин. – А то сломаешь.  
Крэш хмыкнул.  
\- И еще она показала мне, как можно повредить кому-нибудь сухожилия, - признался мальчишка. – Но я пообещал, что это для крайнего случая.  
\- Прикольная у тебя мама, - задумчиво сказал Крэш.  
Мальчик просиял.  
\- Да, она классная, - сказал он с напускной скромностью.  
Крэш улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, боец, иди на уроки, - сказал он, услышав трель звонка. – И подумай про бокс, слышишь? Найди себе какую-нибудь отдушину.  
Мальчишка закивал и убежал. Крэш встал и принялся мыть чашки. У него впереди маячило еще четыре урока, но настроение почему-то было приподнятое. Забавный парнишка, правда, за ним присмотр нужен. 

После уроков Крэш решил проведать Руди.  
Доктору без Бака было очень одиноко - они очень друг друга любили. Сид и Диего тоже столько лет вместе были, но они и цапались, и скандалили, и беспощадно поддразнивали друг друга, а Бак и Руди вообще никогда не ругались на памяти Крэша. Может, Эдди и был свидетелем, - Эдди считался их любимчиком, - но Крэш как-то не смог вспомнить и единого раза, когда Бак заставлял Доктора психовать.  
Вообще, кроме чисто сентиментальных чувств, у Крэша был и скрытый личный интерес. У него здорово ныли плечи, видать, в спортзале перестарался, перетрудил мышцы… или простудил. Так что он решил совместить приятное с полезным - Доктору не было равных в лечебном массаже, хотя в его цепких и жестоких руках все корчились и орали… зато потом становилось намного легче, если переживешь сеанс лечебной процедуры, конечно.

Крэш свернул к больнице, поднялся на второй этаж и обрадовался, увидев, что в приемной пусто. Однако его радость тут же растворилась, когда он сунул голову в кабинет и заметил на месте Руди какую-то совершенно незнакомую рыжую девицу в сиреневой униформе.

\- Э-э, привет, - неуверенно сказал Крэш. – А где доктор?  
\- А в чем дело? – холодно спросила девица. – Заходите, что ли.  
Крэш послушался. Девица повернулась к нему, и теперь он рассмотрел, что она вовсе не девица-то, а вполне себе тетенька за тридцать, но очень симпатичная. Черты ее лица чем-то неуловимо напоминали кукольные, но не Барби, а тех очень старых, деревянных кукол – длинный нос, резкие скулы и глубоко посаженные глаза. Правда, нос оканчивался трогательно вздернутым кончиком, а из красно-рыжих волос чуть выступали уши, и все это как-то смягчало жесткое лицо.  
Крэшу дама почему-то показалась смутно знакомой, хотя раньше он ее точно не встречал. У Крэша была отличная память на лица. 

\- Доктора нет? – глупо спросил Крэш.  
\- На зрение жалуетесь? – с любопытством спросила дама, склонив голову набок.  
\- Нет, со зрением у меня все в порядке, - ответил Крэш, который немного опешил, осознав, что над ним посмеиваются. – Я просто думал… просто хотел…  
Она терпеливо ждала, пока он закончит бормотать. Заинтриговано вскинула бровь. Судя по ее немного хищному виду, она тут скучала, а он влетел глупым мотыльком в паутину и теперь барахтался, забавляя ее.  
\- А вы, собственно, кто? – перешел в наступление Крэш.  
\- Новая медсестра, - ответила она. – У доктора Барионикса выходной сегодня.  
Крэш кивнул. Надо было позвонить Руди заранее, это он не продумал… сглупил.

\- Пусто как-то, - задумчиво сказала дама. – Не ожидала, что в этом городе все такие здоровые. Обычно зашиваешься…  
\- У нас то пусто, то густо, - пожал плечами Крэш. – Сегодня все хорошо, а завтра – шахта обвалится, или руки кому-нибудь на заводе оторвет, или… спасатели вот часто притаскивают пациентов.  
\- Приятный городок, - усмехнулась рыжая медсестричка.  
Лиловая униформа бросала отсвет на ее белую, будто фарфоровую кожу. Из-за этого сиреневого отсвета светло-голубые глаза казались фиалковыми. Тонкие губы, не накрашенные помадой, пылали как спелые вишни. Крэш осознал, что ему очень и очень нравится смотреть на эту рыжулю, хотя вообще-то, он предпочитал блондинок и лет на десять моложе. 

Она тоже внимательно смотрела на Крэша, и взгляд у нее был неприятный, пронзительный такой, любопытный. Он как-то делал лицо строже, хотя глаза как раз были красивые, с длинными медными ресницами. Крэшу почему-то показалось, что он этой барышне не понравился, хотя она этого ничем не выдавала. 

\- У меня есть брат-близнец! – брякнул Крэш раньше, чем успел хорошенько подумать. – Нас двое!  
Медсестричка моргнула. Крэш чуть сквозь пол не провалился, однако практика показала, что такие вещи надо сообщать сразу, а то бывали случаи...  
\- Хм, - сказала она. – Это жалоба? Я должна вам диагноз поставить?  
Крэш, в принципе, догадывался, какой диагноз она ему поставит – у нее на лице было написано, что она о нем думает.  
\- Да нет, - сказал он, надеясь, что не покраснел. – Это я так.  
\- Я в курсе, - сказала она, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Доктор про вас много рассказывал, у него фотография на столе стоит. Вы, должно быть, Крэш.  
Крэш закивал. Она протянула ему ладонь с длинными белыми пальцами и коротко остриженными ногтями:  
\- Дина.  
Крэш пожал ей руку. У него снова возникло чувство, что он ее либо уже видел, либо откуда-то знает, однако ничем это не подкрепилось, так что Крэш выбросил из головы. 

Ему стало любопытно, и он заглянул на стол Руди. Там, в дальнем углу, почти на подоконнике, стояли две фоторамки. На одной Бак, в расстегнутой куртке, из-под которой виднелась зеленая майка-хаки, позировал на фоне снегов, елок и сугробов. На второй были они с Эдди, одетые по-весеннему, в футболки, с красными банданами на волосах, белозубые, беззаботные и бестолковые. Крэш не помнил, когда сделали эту фотографию, но судя по футболкам и их глупым физиономиям, им там было лет двадцать. Наверное, щелкнули, когда они приезжали на лето из колледжа.  
Крэш покосился на медсестричку и заметил, что она очень даже заинтересованно его разглядывает. Должно быть, она действительно о нем много слышала, потому что смотрела на него тем характерным взглядом, каким пытаются натянуть реального человека на образ, существующий в голове.

Крэш тоже принялся ее разглядывать. Он предпочитал длинноволосых и длинноногих девчонок, ухоженных и холеных, блондинок, натуральных или крашенных, но и эта дамочка ему чем-то нравилась. Ноги у нее, кстати, были очень даже ничего, длинные и стройные. Короткие волосы, такие темные, что казались клубничными, Крэшу напоминали о ком-то, кого он давным-давно знал, но забыл. Ему вообще было не очень уютно от чувства дежавю, которое то и дело возникало в присутствии этой дамы.  
Дамочке было точно за тридцать, да она и не скрывала свой возраст. У нее даже глаза не были подведены, а Крэш так к этому привык, что даже поразился - пятнадцатилетние школьницы, которым он преподавал химию, и то мазались косметикой сверху донизу.

\- Собственно, я вас тут не держу, - сообщила Дина. – Доктора нет, и сегодня не будет, так что всего хорошего.  
\- А как насчет массажа? – брякнул Крэш.  
\- Простите? – с гневным удивлением спросила Дина. Ее взгляд потемнел, губы сжались.  
С Крэшем давно таких засад не случалось, он всегда чувствовал себя раскованно в женской компании, знал, что и как сказать, когда польстить, сделать комплимент, а когда промолчать. Но тут… словно наваждение какое-то. Он только и делал, что ляпал глупости.  
\- Я имею в виду… лечебный массаж, - торопливо поправился он. – Лечение. Массаж. Ну то есть… массирование. Лечебное.  
Дина вздернула бровь. Взгляд у нее стал таким красноречивым, что у Крэша в горле пересохло.

\- Я же не просто так пришел, - сказал Крэш, ощущая себя полнейшим дебилом. – У меня жалобы на здоровье.  
Он вовремя успел проглотить «Я потерпевший». Вот уж точно - на всю голову потерпевший. Но было в ее глазах что-то такое, от чего он терялся в словах.  
\- Массаж чего? – спросила она. – На что жалобы?  
Крэш повел плечами и поморщился, потер шею и затылок.  
\- Плечевой пояс, - сказал он. – Мне кажется, я трапециевидную мышцу потянул.  
\- Вы что, физкультуру преподаете? – спросила Дина. – Ладно, раздевайтесь и ложитесь на кушетку. Посмотрим, что я могу сделать.  
\- Химию я преподаю, - буркнул Крэш.  
Ему было серьезно не по себе. С ним таких конфузов с заиканием и холодным потом, текущим по хребту, не случалось с колледжа. Он очень быстро освоил правила игры и считался отменным игроком. Что не так с этой рыжей бабой?

\- Пробирки тяжелые? – спросила она с заметным ехидством.  
\- А откуда вы вообще знаете, что я преподаватель? – поинтересовался Крэш, расстегивая рубашку.  
\- Руди сказал, - спокойно ответила Дина. – Мы с ним много лет знакомы. Я у него училась, когда он еще в Торонто работал.  
Крэш, стараясь не стонать, снял рубашку и попытался стащить майку, но стоило ему поднять руки, как у него в глазах потемнело.  
\- А штаны снимать? – слабо спросил он, надеясь выиграть время.  
Как-то ужасно не хотелось проявлять слабость перед этой рыжей ехидной стервой.  
\- Рекомендуется, - кивнула она, роясь в шкафу. – А то маслом испачкаете ваши модные брючки.  
Она достала флакон массажного масла, потом размяла пальцы. Крэш стащил штаны, повесил их на спинку стула, стараясь не замять стрелки, набрался решимости и потянул майку. Он все-таки не удержал болезненный стон, хоть и закусил язык до крови.

\- М-да, - сказала Дина, и с ее лица исчезла тонкая, ехидная улыбочка, а глаза стали встревоженными. – Как это вы ухитрились?  
Она подошла к нему и помогла раздеться. Приложила ладонь между лопаток – в самое средоточие боли.  
\- Перестарался со штангой, - слабо ответил Крэш. – Или на тренажере… не знаю.  
\- Понятно, - кивнула она. – Ложитесь на живот, мистер…  
\- Рипли, - подсказал Крэш.  
\- А, точно, - кивнула она и вдруг посмотрела на него совсем иначе, без колючих огоньков в глазах. – Мне мой…  
Тут она закусила губу и легонько хлопнула Крэша по боку.  
\- Ложитесь, чего ждете?  
Крэш, стараясь не стенать, послушно лег на кушетку, которую Дина застелила свежей простыней. По спине потекло массажное масло. Крэш едва не взвыл, когда сильные и жестокие пальцы принялись разминать его несчастные мышцы.

\- А я думал, что это только доктору присущ отъявленный садизм! - прохрипел он, едва не корчась, - Вас там что, всех такому учат в меде?  
\- Ага, - ответила Дина, которая, судя по голосу, искренне забавлялась. – Не больно – не интересно.  
Крэш открыл рот, он бы нашелся, что возразить, но тут ее пальцы нащупали и надавили в самый центр, в самое сердце боли – и он заорал.  
\- Ну-ну, - успокаивающе проговорила Дина. – Сейчас подействует масло, все будет хорошо.  
\- Я не доживу до вашего «хорошо»! – простонал Крэш. – Вы меня раньше прикончите, мэм!  
Дина рассмеялась.  
\- Может, расскажете мне что-нибудь? – предложила она. – Это и вас отвлечет, и мне будет не скучно.  
\- Интересно, а уколы вы как ставите? – простонал несчастный Крэш, у которого перед глазами то темнело, то наоборот, выцветало до светло-серого оттенка.  
\- О, очень больно, - согласилась Дина. – Кстати, может, вам порцию витаминов вкатить, крайне полезно для здоровья?  
\- Обойдусь! – рявкнул он, едва не свалившись с кушетки. – В следующий раз. И вообще… я уколов боюсь.  
Дина рассмеялась. У нее был приятный смех: не вульгарный, не громкий, очень искренний и заразительный.

\- Кстати, вашего брата я уже видела, - сказала вдруг она. – Интересный парень.  
Крэш подождал какого-то продолжения, вроде «и вы тоже ничего», но она больше ничегошеньки не добавила. Это было обидно, Крэш, вообще-то, тоже за фигурой следил, и считал себя, как минимум, симпатичным.  
\- Не хочу вас огорчать, но мой брат давно занят, - буркнул Крэш. – И он не по женскому полу.  
\- Я в курсе, - отозвалась Дина. – Мне Руди говорил.  
\- То есть, Эдди интересный, а я не интересный? – не выдержал Крэш, хоть и не собирался ничего говорить, а думал гордо отмолчаться.  
\- У вашего брата есть шарм, - задумчиво сказала она. – А у вас я его не наблюдаю, мистер Рипли.  
Ах ты сука! - оскорбленно подумал Крэш. – Значит, шарм тебе показать, да?!

\- Тогда как насчет поужинать вместе? – спросил он, стараясь не кряхтеть и не стонать, потому что болезненный массаж-то вовсе не закончился. – Я готов показать вам свой шарм от и до!  
Обычно флирт и подкаты получались как-то легко и непринужденно. Крэш нравился девушкам, девушки нравились ему: обмен заинтересованными взглядами, невысказанное обещание приятного времяпровождения, легкие, соблазнительные прикосновения, вино, блюз – и вот он секс. А теперь Крэш как будто пытался выкупить свою жизнь, чтоб ему перестали сворачивать шею, выламывать позвоночник и, судя по ощущениям, выдирать мышцы по одной.  
\- Исключено, - тут же отозвалась Дина. – Не заинтересована.  
Крэш решительно перевернулся на спину. Лопатки отозвались волной боли, но он перетерпел.  
\- А что так? – спросил он, глядя снизу вверх. – Я не заметил обручального кольца.  
Он, в общем-то, к женщинам старался относиться с уважением, он очень даже любил женщин, но все-таки проскользнула у него недобрая, обиженная мыслишка, что баба в таком возрасте не должна так просто отметать приглашение на ужин, тем более, от такого симпатичного и молодого красавчика, как он.

\- И что? – спросила Дина, кривовато усмехнувшись. – Кольца нет, и мужа тоже нет, но на ужин с вами я все равно не пойду.  
\- Почему это? – прищурился Крэш. – Не нравлюсь?  
\- Ни капельки, - честно ответила она.  
Он даже опешил. Крэш был женским вниманием настолько избалован, что смело задавал подобные вопросы, и получал, обычно, приятные ему ответы. Не ждал он, что ему в лицо скажут такое. Он несколько секунд открывал-закрывал рот, пытаясь придумать, что ответить. Таких, как эта рыжуля, он еще не встречал.  
\- Судя по вашему виду, вам лучше, - ехидно заметила Дина, снимая перчатки. – Вижу здоровый цвет лица и задорный блеск глаз.  
Крэш, мрачный и обиженный, сел и повел плечами. Боль и в самом деле отпустила. Не насовсем, конечно, болталась отголосками на периферии, обещая вернуться через время, но теперь он хотя бы мог поднять руки, а то совсем плохо дело было.  
Дина искоса наблюдала за ним.

\- Спасибо, мне уже лучше, - чопорно ответил Крэш. – Пожалуй, мне пора.  
Он потянулся за майкой, но Дина вдруг шагнула ближе и положила ладонь, теплую, чуть влажную и мозолистую, ему на щеку, легонько погладила, очертив скулу. Крэш едва не поперхнулся собственным языком. Он считал себя ловеласом, покорителем девичьих сердец, завоевателем, но эта рыжая дамочка глядела на него с такой хищной задумчивостью, что он ощутил себя маленьким травоядным зверьком перед лицом огромного свирепого динозавра.  
\- Сиди спокойно, - сказала Дина. – Мы еще не закончили.  
Она отошла, выглянула за дверь, потом закрыла ее на замок и стащила сиреневую рубашку и белую футболку под ней.  
\- А ужин? – глупо спросил Крэш, пялясь на ее маленькие, упругие грудки с вишневыми сосками.  
\- Давай обойдемся без этих глупостей? – попросила Дина, копаясь в шкафу у окна. – Мы же взрослые и занятые люди. Раздевайся, мистер Рипли.

Крэшу, на котором были только плотные серые хипсы, раздеваться было недолго. Дина стащила штаны, потом стянула белые трусики, простые и совершенно не сексуальные, без оборок и кружев. Крэш даже дар речи потерял, увидев на ее лобке густую ярко-красную поросль.  
При всем своем богатом опыте Крэш ни разу в жизни не спал с женщиной, которая оставляла волосы на лобке. Все его подружки писечку брили до идеально гладкого состояния… максимум, оставляли пикантную дорожку, да и то, он всего пару раз видел подобное. А тут были густые клубнично-рыжие кудряшки, туго свитые колечками. Крэш, кроме похоти, теперь испытывал еще и любопытство, ему стало интересно – насколько же будут отличаться ощущения.  
Дина нетерпеливо погладила его по щеке, потом бросила ему на колени презерватив в упаковке. Ну, с этим Крэш умел управляться быстро. 

Он раскатал резинку по крепко стоящему члену, и едва успел отклониться назад, упираясь ладонями в кушетку, как Дина обняла его за плечи и оседлала, стиснув ногами его бока. Она была такая нетерпеливая, такая властная, самоуверенная, никакого девичьего смирения и покорности. Она отлично знала, чего хочет, и как этого добьется. Казалось, она Крэшу голову откусит, если он не будет подчиняться. У него таких чувственных и горячих дамочек давненько не было, поэтому он расслабился и позволил ей рулить.  
Дина небольно укусила его за шею, погладила по плечам, зарылась пальцами в волосы и стащила заколку. Ей заметно понравилось играть с его волосами, она перебирала прядки, и при этом двигала бедрами и тихонько, гортанно постанывала. Она двигалась неспешно, смотрела ему в лицо, но поцелуев не требовала, и несмотря на бесподобные ощущения, у Крэша возникло смутное и неприятное ощущение, что его используют как живую игрушку. Баба она была взрослая и явно опытная, с собственной гибкой моралью, а тут попался красивый мальчик, так почему бы не получить удовольствие? В ее отношении к нему, в том, как она держала его бедрами, как насаживалась, скользила вверх-вниз, но при этом совершенно не старалась ему угодить и приласкать, и не ждала ласки от него, в этом было что-то… эгоистичное что-то.  
Крэшу, конечно, было приятно, он ощущал, как сладко сжимает его член тугая и горячая вагинка, густая алая поросль щекотала ему лобок, но и как-то тревожно тоже было, и чем дольше все это продолжалось, тем сильнее в нем росло ощущение неправильности. Какой-то использованности.

Дина вдруг вскрикнула, ахнула и упала на него, прижавшись своими грудками, маленькими, но налитыми, к его груди. Ее короткие ногти вонзились ему в плечо с такой силой, что на коже остались белые полукружия. Крэш сел удобней, положил Дине на бедра ладони и принялся двигать ее, уже без всякой церемонности. Ему оставалось совсем немного, и он тоже планировал получить удовольствие. Дина хрипло дышала, прижимаясь щекой к его горлу, и едва слышно постанывала. Рыжая прядь взлетала вверх-вниз. Крэш видел, как по ее виску течет капля пота. Он не удержался, слизнул соленую капельку – и тут же кончил.  
И сразу же Дина отстранилась, соскользнула с него, принялась одеваться, потом достала салфетки и утерла лицо. Крэш предпочел бы пару минут просто обниматься, его покоробило то, как быстро она отпрянула.

\- Ты бы оделся, - сказала Дина. – Застудишь спину.  
Крэш неохотно дотянулся до своей одежды и тоже принялся одеваться. Если чему его жизнь и научила – так это не спрашивать у женщин «тебе понравилось?».  
\- Тебе понравилось? – спросил он, не удержав язык за зубами.  
Дина бегло взглянула на него, потом едва заметно улыбнулась.  
\- Нормально, - сказала она. – Спина не болит?  
\- Нет, не болит, - процедил Крэш. – Что значит «нормально»? Тебе… тебе ведь понравилось?  
\- Ага, - равнодушно сказала она. – Ты молодец, хотя бы старался.  
Крэш так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- А что не так-то было? – спросил он, надеясь, что не выглядит жалко.  
Вообще-то, он был оскорблен до глубины души. Никто из его девушек до сих пор не жаловался, всем нравилось, он всех ублажал, а эта… эта стерва вела себя так, словно сделала ему одолжение, а он заслуживал лишь снисхождения и жалости.  
\- Да все хорошо, - рассеянно проговорила Дина. – Не загоняйтесь, мистер Рипли.  
Крэш, естественно, тут же начал загоняться. 

Он решил, что эту дамочку больше ни единого раза в жизни не желает видеть. Она всего за одну единственную встречу ухитрилась его самооценку уронить, чего с Крэшем давно не случалось. Он всегда всем нравился, девчонки от него без ума были… ну и все такое.  
Он покосился на Дину, подумав, что может быть, она его поддразнивает, пытается таким способом завоевать его интерес, но Дина уже натянула и застегнула свою униформу, села за стол и принялась листать записи.

\- Дверь не закрывай за собой, - рассеянно сказала она. – Пока, малыш.  
\- Всего хорошего, - процедил Крэш, которого аж трясло от гнева.  
Он вышел на улицу, сгреб чистый, нетронутый снег с разлапистой еловой ветки, и растер пылающее лицо. Волосы, которые он забыл завязать узлом, затрепались на ветру, прилипли к мокрым от снега щекам. 

Давно его так не унижали и не опускали. Эта стерва поимела его, попользовалась и вышвырнула, словно гондон, завязанный узлом. Словно игрушку, одноразовую и неинтересную. Крэш заскрипел зубами, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал к своей машине.  
Он сел внутрь, прикурил сигарету и несколько секунд сидел в раздумьях, постепенно успокаиваясь. И чем больше он обдумывал случившееся, тем сильнее осознавал, что его насадили на крючок, до самого мяса. Ему хотелось доказать, что он не так плох, как она решила. Она его заинтриговала. Взбесила, конечно, но заинтересовала. Она была необычная, странная, таких он еще никогда не встречал. Крэш хорошо понимал, что скорее всего впутывается во что-то, что не сумеет контролировать, но это обещало быть интересным… захватывающим.  
\- Я покажу тебе шарм, - буркнул он и потушил сигарету. – Еще посмотрим, кто кого.


	3. Chapter 3

Сид предпочитал заниматься любовью лицом к лицу – он любил смотреть на выражение глаз, текущие капли пота, на все эти предоргазменные корчи и гримасы. У Диего было выразительное лицо: оно то становилось властным, хищно заострялось, то было ленивым и расслабленным, а перед оргазмом, когда Диего начинал сбиваться с ритма и дрожать, у него появлялось обычно несвойственное ему, беззащитное и открытое выражение.  
Лицом к лицу можно было царапать ему плечи и спину. Это было особенно классно, когда Диего уставал и ложился сверху, такой горячий, огромный и тяжелый, с влажными волосами на затылке, дышал в шею, оставляя то нежные, то требовательные поцелуи. И едва слышно вскрикивал, почти беспомощно, когда кончал. Это было так трогательно.   
Но вот для грубого, страстного траха нет ничего лучше коленно-локтевой: и долго, и глубоко, и можно полностью расслабиться, отдаться во власть. Диего тоже больше нравилось по-собачьи, это будило в нем какие-то хищные инстинкты.

Сид застонал и выгнулся еще сильней, почувствовав прикосновение горячей ладони к пояснице. Диего, не снижая темп, по-хозяйски потрепал его по загривку, ущипнул за ягодицу. Сид отозвался благодарным стоном. Диего склонился, лег на него сверху, стараясь не раздавить, обнял за плечи и влажно поцеловал за ухом. 

\- Я даже по твоей блудливой спине вижу, как ты кайфуешь, - самодовольно промурлыкал он. – Какая ты все-таки сученька, м-м!  
Сид блаженно вскрикнул от жестокого, резкого толчка. Его руки дрожали, пальцы бессильно комкали подушку.   
\- Попищи для меня, Сидни? – попросил Диего, провел кончиком языка по краешку ушной раковины, невесомо пригрозил острыми зубами.  
Сид всхлипывал. Диего был тяжелый, и когда он так наваливался – дышать под ним было практически невозможно. Тем слаще.  
Вдруг Диего замер и зажал Сиду рот ладонью.  
\- М-м? – спросил Сид, удивленный и раздосадованный неожиданной паузой.  
\- Ш-ш, - встревоженно сказал Диего, прислушиваясь. – Нет, показалось.  
Он продолжил, погладил Сида по бедру, поцеловал в висок. У Сида от избытка чувств готовы были пролиться слезы, он легко возбуждался, а Диего за годы совместной жизни так хорошо его изучил, что отлично знал, где надо погладить, а где пощекотать, а где можно побольнее ущипнуть. 

\- Сидни, ты распутный мелкий французик, - укоризненно сказал Диего, медленно двигая бедрами и крепко сжав ладонью горло Сида. – Кажется, ты собираешься кончить?  
Сид прохныкал что-то согласное, у него перед глазами было темно от удушья и возбуждения. Ухо вспыхнуло острой болью – Диего его все-таки укусил, не обманул. Сид, стиснув пальцы вокруг члена, захрипел, выплескиваясь себе в ладонь и на постель. Диего замолчал, его дыхание стало хриплым и тяжелым, он принялся драть всерьез, укусил за плечо, потом за лопатку. Сид, плавая в блаженстве, только вскрикивал и подмахивал по возможности, постарался спрятать довольную улыбку, услышав тихий довольный вскрик. Диего еще несколько раз толкнулся в него, потом обмяк, но перераспределил вес на локти. Сид жадно вдохнул воздуха, перед глазами плавали красные и черные круги. 

Диего лежал сверху, обнимая его, часто дышал, упираясь лбом Сиду в висок. Сид знал, что Диего не слезет, пока у него полностью не упадет. Раньше такого не было, раньше Диего скатывался и все, но последнее время он лежал до последнего, прямо как… прямо как вязка какая-то.

\- Сид, - позвал Диего. – А у тебя в ушах не звенит?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Сид. – Ты был хорош, котан, но не настолько.  
\- Да я не об этом, - фыркнул Диего. – Ты ничего такого не слышишь?  
Сид прислушался.  
\- Слышу, - сказал он. – Как твое сердце мне в спину лупится... ты меня оглушаешь.  
Диего отодвинулся и сел, свесив на пол ноги, нахмурился, провел ладонью по лицу.  
\- А теперь? – спросил он.  
Сид снова прислушался.  
\- Мне кажется, или щенок где-то пищит? – спросил он с удивлением.  
Диего закивал. Сид неохотно выбрался из постели, схватил голубой теплый халат, что был ему велик в два раза, и завернулся в него, как в одеяло.

\- Почему ты таскаешь мои тряпки? – риторически спросил Диего.   
\- Потому что мне это нравится, - небрежно ответил Сид. – Сходи и посмотри.  
\- А почему я? – оскорбился Диего.  
Однако он встал, натянул футболку и домашние штаны.   
\- По-моему, замолчал, - вдруг сказал Сид.   
Они с Диего переглянулись и вдвоем рванули к двери. 

На занесенном снегом крыльце, прямо под их дверью, лежал ребенок, завернутый в тоненькую белую простыночку. Обычный человеческий малыш, две ручки, две ножки, большая голова. Сид отлично видел и ручки, и ножки, и то, что малыш – мальчик, потому что простынка от ветра размоталась, и малыш оказался совершенно голым. Он уже был лилового оттенка и больше не пищал.

\- Бля! – с ужасом выдохнул Диего, невольно попятившись.  
Сид наклонился, но Диего схватил его за шиворот и оттащил в сторону.  
\- Не трогай! – приказал Диего. – Мало ли что это!  
\- Ты ебанулся? – рассердился Сид. – Это ребенок... и он умрет, если его здесь оставить!  
Он вырвался, схватил подкидыша, замотал его в почти ледяную простынку и торопливо понес на кухню, где было теплее всего.  
\- Блядь, блядь, - причитал Диего, кружа вокруг него. - Этого только не хватало!  
\- Не путайся под ногами, - резко сказал Сид. – Позвони Элли. И Доктору. Я понятия не имею, что с ним делать, но он вот-вот…  
Ребенок был холодный. Сид выпутал его из стылой простыни и замотал в первое, что попалось под руку – в теплое полотенце. Принялся дуть в лицо и аккуратно растирать пухлые синие ручки.

\- Доктор спрашивает, сколько ему лет, - проорал Диего из спальни, голос у него заметно дрожал.  
Сид развернул полотенце и несколько секунд изучал маленькое тельце.  
\- Нисколько, - крикнул он в ответ. – Пуповина в крови.  
\- Он что, новорожденный? – тупо спросил Диего, остановившись в дверях.  
Сид кивнул. Диего снова выругался и ушел в спальню. 

И тут малыш, услышав их голоса, открыл глаза – узкие и темно-голубые. Сид от неожиданности отпрянул, но потом опомнился и продолжил растирать младенца. Тот открыл беззубый ротик и захныкал, но неуверенно, нерешительно и, что Сида здорово напугало, сипловато. Младенчик как будто не мог решить – жить ему или все-таки закрыть глаза и заснуть, раз его, новорожденного и ненужного, так безжалостно выбросили на обочину жизни. 

\- Ах ты бедняжечка, - проворковал Сид, чувствуя, что у него в груди что-то наливается теплом, что-то огромное и безбрежное. – Ну-ну-ну, сейчас мы придумаем, чем тебе помочь.  
\- Сид, - позвал Диего, опасливо наблюдая издалека. – Руди сказал, что сейчас приедет. И Элли тоже сейчас приедет. И Луис.  
\- А Луис зачем? – удивился Сид.  
\- Ну, я подумал, что он должен что-то знать о детях, - пожал плечами Диего. Выглядел он взъерошено и испугано, хотя на самом деле Диего редко так выходил из равновесия.   
\- Луис младенцев, наверное, и в глаза не видел, - усмехнулся Сид.   
\- Мы – тоже, - разумно сказал Диего. – Сид… ну-ка погляди на меня.   
Сид исподлобья поглядел.  
\- Нет! – твердо сказал Диего. – Это чужой ребенок, он невесть как сюда попал, и нам он совершенно не нужен.  
\- Мне – нужен, - упрямо ответил Сид.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел? – спросил Диего. – Это какой-то подкидыш, кто знает, что с ним может быть…  
\- Я тебе скажу, что с ним может быть! – зло ответил Сид. – Он умрет, если о нем не будут заботиться. Он и так едва не погиб.  
\- А тебе-то он зачем? – не выдержал Диего. – Тебе своих проблем не хватает?  
\- Нам, - поправил его Сид. – Он нам нужен.  
\- Мне – нет, - жестко сказал Диего. – Мне в хер не уперся новорожденный младенец. Я им и минуты лишней заниматься не буду. И ты не будешь. Отдашь его Доктору – он пристроит его к людям, которым…  
\- Нет, - твердо и спокойно сказал Сид. – Никому я его не отдам.   
У Диего дернулась щека.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты отчетливо понимал, - проговорил он. – Я тебе с этим сблевышем не помощник. Он не будет здесь орать и хныкать.  
\- Ладно, - после тяжелой паузы сказал Сид. – Дай мне пару дней, я найду жилье.  
\- Да ты с ума съехал?! – заорал Диего, всплеснув руками. – Ты этого детеныша первый раз в жизни видишь! Ты готов все, что между нами было, вот так перечеркнуть ради… блядь, да он же даже не человек еще, так… человекоподобное существо!  
Младенец захныкал, перепуганный криками. Сид неловко, но осторожно взял его на руки, покачал, заглянул в сморщенное личико.  
Диего, увидев, как Сид пожирает ребенка взглядом, едва не сплюнул. Он поерошил волосы ладонью, потом шумно выдохнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я уверен, что Доктор тебе мозги вправит. Он то же самое тебе скажет, будь уверен.

\- Оставишь малыша себе? – спросил Руди, закончив первичный осмотр и вернув завернутого в полотенце младенца Сиду.   
Сид закивал.  
\- Я помогу собрать документы, - сказал Руди. - Чем смогу – помогу.  
\- Да ты издеваешься?! – не выдержал Диего.  
Он с мрачным терпением ждал, пока Руди осмотрит пищащего ребенка, но теперь его терпение исчерпалось. Руди снял стетоскоп, вскинул бровь.  
\- А что такое? – спросил он.   
\- Диего против, - буркнул Сид, укачивая малыша. – Рошан ему не нравится.  
\- Рошан? – улыбнулся Руди.  
\- Рошан?! – рявкнул Диего. – Отлично, ты ему и имя придумал уже?! Наверное, уже и колледж ему присмотрел?  
\- А ты чего бесишься? – удивился Руди.  
\- А чему мне радоваться? – холодно осведомился Диего. – Под дверь подбрасывают какого-то новорожденного сосунка, и Сид в него тут же вцепился всеми лапами. А я, например, детей терпеть не могу. Я не хочу с ним возиться.   
\- Ну и не возись, - сказал Сид. – Я тебя не заставляю. Это мой ребенок, а не твой.  
\- Ой-ой, - скривился Диего. – Ну да, конечно... можно подумать, ты не прибежишь помощи просить!  
Сид аж побелел от обиды. Руди хмыкнул, потом взял Диего за рукав и потащил за собой.  
\- Пойдем-ка, поговорим, - сказал он. – Сидни, ты продолжай греть этого своего… Рошана. Мы на минутку.

\- Ты чего сучишься? – прошипел Руди, плотно закрыв дверь спальни.   
\- А ты какого хера поддерживаешь его идиотизм? – не менее зло прошипел Диего. – Ну какой из Сида отец? Он сам как дите малое.  
Руди молча глядел на него.  
\- Я уверен, что на эту козявку найдется толпа желающих, - сказал Диего. – А нам-то он совсем некстати.   
Руди молчал.  
\- Ну что ты молчишь?! – не выдержал Диего. – Скажи что-нибудь уже!  
\- Не будь эгоистичным мудаком, Родригес, - посоветовал Руди. – Нам с Баком… ну ты знаешь…  
\- Вот! – обрадовался Диего. – Вы же с Баком и так хотели… ну пусть будет два, а не один, потренируетесь заранее.  
\- Как у тебя все просто! – восхитился Руди. – Скажи, а младенца этого ты будешь вырывать у Сида из рук? Я-то не рискну.  
\- Ну зачем же вырывать? – отмахнулся Диего. – Я уверен, что его отпустит, и если ты попросишь, он отдаст тебе этого ебанного ребенка, и...  
\- М-м, - протянул Руди. – Сид ведь уже имя придумал. Не отдаст.  
Диего поскреб затылок.

\- Ты никогда не замечал, что у Сида очень сильный родительский инстинкт? – вдруг спросил Руди. – Ты не обращал внимания?  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Диего.  
\- И очень плохо, - спокойно сказал Руди. – Сид любит и очень хочет детей. Если бы не ты… но ты ведь эгоист, Диего. Тебе наплевать за все, что выходит за зону твоего комфорта.   
\- А я тут причем? – рассердился Диего. – Мы не обо мне говорим!   
Руди невозмутимо глядел на него алыми, умными глазами.  
\- Я не буду отбирать у Сида этого младенца, - сказал он. – И никто не будет. Смирись с этим.  
\- Бля! – с чувством выдохнул Диего. – Утром же все было нормально! Никаких орущих младенцев! Ебаный в рот.  
\- Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Руди. – Привыкай быть родителем.  
Он толкнул дверь и выскользнул навстречу многоголосому гулу на кухне.   
\- Я не буду! – проорал Диего ему вслед.

Пока они ругались, на кухне собрался целый консилиум. Ребенок, уже завернутый в нормальные пеленки, ходил по рукам. Элли покормила его из бутылочки. Луис, в расстегнутой куртке и взъерошенный, взял детеныша на руки и принялся умело укачивать, поглаживая по спинке. Сид следил за ним с напряженным интересом.  
\- Я практику проходил, - пояснил Луис, заметив его взгляд. – И еще волонтером был в больнице… на третьем курсе, там и такие маленькие были, отказнички и приемыши.   
\- Надо же, ты прямо полон талантов и вселенской доброты, - процедил Крэш.  
\- А ты здесь откуда? – удивился Диего. – Тебя я не звал.  
\- Птичка напела, - пожал плечами Крэш. – Что будете делать с ребенком?  
\- Да, Сид, - ядовито спросил Диего. – Что ж мы будем с ним делать? У нас, если ты не забыл, работа есть, на которой лично я упахиваюсь от отключки…  
\- Можно я у тебя поживу? – спросил Сид у Крэша, игнорируя Диего.  
\- Нет, - обалдело ответил тот. – То есть – да, конечно, но… в смысле? А почему? Ты же здесь живешь.  
Диего заметил, что все на него смотрят – и Элли, и Руди, и Крэш, и Луис, вот уж тихоня, а взгляд внимательный. Только Сид смотрел в окно.

\- Серьезно? – не выдержал Диего. – Ты всерьез думаешь, что я тебя выгоню с младенцем на руках, или дам тебе уйти?  
\- Он будет плакать по ночам, - сказал Сид, все так же глядя в окно, словно снегопада никогда не видел. – У него зубы начнут резаться… его кормить надо, и менять пеленки, и… и все остальное. Я к такой ответственности готов, а ты – нет.  
\- И что же? – спросил Диего. – Нет, погоди… ты что, всерьез считаешь, что я настолько мудак…  
Он задышал тяжело, растер грудь, где внезапно закололо. Сид скорбно посмотрел на него, поджал губы.  
\- Блядь, Сид, - выдохнул Диего. – Мы столько лет вместе и все к хуям? Ты меня чудовищем каким-то считаешь? Да я же…  
Его лицо болезненно искривилось, но через пару секунд Диего взял себя в руки.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он Крэшу, избегая взгляда Сида. – Это я у тебя поживу пока, а Сидни останется здесь.  
\- Э-э, ладно, - проговорил растерянный Крэш. – Хорошо.  
\- Мне может кто-нибудь сказать, о чем такой кипиш? – поинтересовался Эдди, расстегивающий куртку на пороге. – И зачем вам понадобилась кро… о-о! Нихера ж себе!  
Он подошел к Сиду и принялся рассматривать ребенка.  
\- Луис, - позвал Эдди. – Вот погляди! Вот так выглядит индеец, и вообще на меня не похож.  
Луис молча кивнул.  
\- Что я пропустил? – тут же спросил Эдди. – Что вы такие, словно пыльным мешком прибитые?   
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, - тихонько буркнул Луис.

Диего забрал свою куртку, сунул в нее зарядку для телефона, мобильный и кредитку, потом выгреб из бумажника ворох купюр и бросил на столик перед Сидом.  
\- Держи, - равнодушно сказал он. – На первое время тебе хватит. Захочешь разводиться – знаешь, где меня найти.  
\- Вы охуели, что ли? – обалдело спросил Эдди, уставившись на него. – Что происходит-то вообще? Откуда спиногрыза взяли?  
\- Поехали отсюда, - сказал Диего, практически схватил Крэша за шкирку и утащил за собой.  
Сид всхлипнул, его напряженные плечи расслабились, но губы дрожали и в глазах стояли слезы. Он прижал младенца к груди.

\- Диего как всегда в своем репертуаре, - вздохнула Элли. – Вот же мудак!  
Она обняла Сида за плечи, погладила по волосам.  
\- Он успокоится, - сказал Руди. – И ты тоже успокойся.   
\- Ежик, - прошипел Эдди. – Я ни черта не понимаю, поэтому перескажи мне в двух словах, что за пиздец только что произошел?  
\- Им подкинули вот этого малыша, - прошипел в ответ Луис. – Прямо под дверь положили. Сид хочет усыновить, а Диего… ну ты сам видел.  
Эдди поскреб волосы на затылке.  
\- Бля, ну и дел они натворили, - сказал он, покачав головой. – И Диего жалко…  
\- Диего жалко? – недоверчиво переспросила Элли, услышав их негромкий разговор. – Серьезно?  
Эдди пожал плечами.

\- Диего – самовлюбленный эгоист, - твердо сказала Элли. – За что его жалеть?  
\- Ну его, считай, так запросто променяли на первого попавшегося малявку, - сказал Эдди. – Еще и из дома выставили.  
Он поймал взгляд Сида.  
\- Нет, ну прости, конечно, - сказал Эдди. – Но ты тоже не прав. Диего тебя любит, а ты так лихо его на обочину отбросил.  
\- Никуда я его не отбросил, - устало сказал Сид. – И никуда я его не гнал. Но Рошана я не отдам и не откажусь от него.  
\- Что такое Рошан? – недоуменно спросил Эдди.  
Сид кивнул на спящего малыша.  
\- Это – Рошан? – уточнил Эдди. – А почему?  
\- Потому что я так решил, - рассердился Сид. – Можешь вслед за Диего бежать, раз он тебе так дорог! Вали нахер!   
У Эдди дернулась щека. Он молча вышел, потом вернулся с двумя большими пакетами и сложенной, запакованной детской кроваткой. Все это он оставил у двери, потом взял Луиса и почти в охапке вынес его прочь. Взревел мотор.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Сид. – Черт, черт!  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, проговорила Элли. – Давай я тебе растолкую насчет питания?   
Руди сел на стул, вздохнул и принялся массировать переносицу.  
\- Что?! – агрессивно спросил Сид. – А тебя что не устраивает?  
\- Ты собрался всех друзей оттолкнуть? – спокойно осведомился Руди. – Хватит рычать, Сидни. Мы поняли, что ты к этому малышу душой прикипел.  
\- Извини, - виновато сказал Сид. – Прости… я что-то… на нервах весь.  
Руди поймал взгляд Элли.  
\- Слишком долго подавлял родительские инстинкты, - задумчиво сказал Руди. – Вот и вылезло. Но с Диего ты, конечно, зря разругался…  
\- Оклемается, - фыркнула Элли.  
\- Думаешь? – спросил Руди, любопытно склонив голову набок. – Диего тоже не железный… оклемается, разумеется. Но не сразу.  
Малыш на руках у Сида проснулся и снова запищал.   
\- Что это с ним? – всполошился Сид. – Эл, а теперь он почему плачет?!  
\- Наверное, снова голодный, - сказала Элли. – Давай-ка, бери бутылочку и корми его, а я тебе помогу.


	4. Chapter 4

План казался простым, как два пальца обоссать - Диего собирался зайти и забрать свои вещи: пару чистых футболок, зубную щетку, бритву. Не скрываясь и не спеша. Это, в конце концов, был и его дом. Просто зайти и демонстративно начать собирать вещи.   
У Диего была готова гневная речь на случай, если Сид попросит его остаться. Вообще-то, Диего очень надеялся именно на такой исход, ему ужасно надоело спать на диване у Крэша, а диван Эдди так и вовсе был каким-то орудием пыток. Вообще надоело скитаться по чужим домам, когда у него был свой собственный. А больше всего надоели жалостливые взгляды, которые на него кидали, когда думали, что он не замечает.  
Возможно… если Сид попросит его остаться, гневную речь можно будет опустить и перейти сразу к фазе взаимных извинений.

Но на всякий случай Диего морально подготовился к тому, что Сид не попросит его остаться. Сид был так охуительно счастлив возиться со своим спиногрызом… на работу его таскал, привязав к себе платком. В офисе, на кухне, теперь стоял такой маленький агрегат для подогрева бутылочек. Сид прямо сиял с этим найденышем, словно всю жизнь только его и ждал. А Диего… подумаешь, любовь всей жизни, да кому сдался этот Диего, выгнать его, как собаку, и забыть, делов-то. 

Все вокруг постоянно говорили про родительские инстинкты Сида… с намеком, что он, Диего, их только и делал, что подавлял. Да и вообще, было похоже на то, что Диего всего Сида подавлял, не только его инстинкты. Несчастным делал. Вынуждал страдать. И все эти счастливые годы были счастливыми только для Диего, а Сид… а с ним вообще все было непонятно. Диего его любил, Диего о нем заботился, Диего его защищал, утешал и делил с ним радости и горести. Но выходило, что он Сида совсем не знал и не понимал. Чертовщина какая-то.

Жизнь просто так разрушилась, в один момент, и как все поправить - Диего не знал. Но у него хватало гордости не цепляться за обломки былого. Он не лез к Сиду, но и не игнорировал его, это Сид ушел в глухой игнор, делал вид, что никакого Диего и близко нет. Что-что, а игнорировать Сид умел мастерски, такой у него был способ проявлять агрессию. Все вокруг считали, что Сид безобидный, а он был очень даже… обидный, только по-своему.   
Интересно, неужели Сид в самом деле все эти годы считал его, Диего, чудовищем? Почему он так себя вел? Словно все время удара ждал. Словно Диего был способен ему навредить. Неужели в самом деле в это верил?   
Тяжело все это было. И больно. И безнадежно. Когда тебе за сорок, а ты оказываешься ненужным, нелюбимым – с этим сложнее справляться, чем когда тебе тридцатка и ты еще так молод, и впереди приличный кусок жизни. В сорок все выглядит иначе. И безнадега кажется действительно безнадежной: хочешь – спейся, хочешь – сторчись, хочешь – выйди посреди ночи в метель. Всем плевать.  
Нет, на самом деле не всем, конечно. Диего подмечал, что и Мэнни за ним следит с тревогой, и близнецы, оболтусы такие, пасли его, делая вид, что они вовсе не причем. А вот Сид…

Сид не поменял замки, поэтому Диего спокойно открыл дверь своими ключами. Он раздумывал было постучать, но потом решил, что не настолько все скатилось в маразм – стучать в собственную дверь. Может, еще и разрешения войти спрашивать?!  
Так что Диего тихонько зашел, стараясь не шуметь, и тут же насторожился, застыв изваянием. Он ожидал услышать детский плач или хныканье, или хоть какие-то звуки, но было абсолютно тихо. Диего разочарованно выдохнул, решив, что Сида нет дома. Наверное, забрал эту свою драгоценную козявку и отправился в гости к кому-нибудь. Значит, можно спокойно собрать вещи… но Диего все-таки надеялся, что им с Сидом удастся поговорить. Они толком и не разговаривали с его ухода, вокруг все время кто-то крутился, ребенок плакал, Сид глядел исподлобья почти с неприязнью, настороженно, как-то… не получалось у Диего вывести Сида на разговор.  
Из гостевой спальни донесся тихий писк. Диего тут же навострил уши и бесшумно подкрался к двери. 

Для ребенка собрали кроватку, поставив ее между комодом и пеленальным столиком, которого тут раньше не было. Ребенок в ней спокойно себе лежал, дрыгая ручками и ножками. Сид спал рядом, свернувшись в кресле, упав лицом в локоть. Видимо, пытался укачать, да сам отрубился раньше.  
Малыш совершенно не скучал без его внимания, а сосредоточенно пытался дотянуться до большого синего кубика, висящего у изголовья. Диего понаблюдал за ним пару минут, потом отцепил кубик и осторожно вложил в требовательные крошечные ладошки. К ребенку он не испытывал ни злости ни ненависти, этот несчастный детеныш просто стал поводом, но сам по себе не был виноват. Так-то мелкий был даже прикольный – крошечный такой, с розовыми ноготками и миндалевидными синими глазами, которые еще не успели сменить цвет. На крупной голове уже выросли редкие темные волосики.  
Малыш покрутил кубик, тут же уронил его, потеряв к нему интерес, и жадно уставился своими раскосыми глазенками в красный шарик, который висел чуть дальше. Тут Диего едва не фыркнул – мелкий, мозгов с ноготок, а уже тянется к тому, до чего ручонки не достают. Упорный и жадный. Диего подозревал, что если протянет ребенку желанный шарик, то и к шарику моментально потеряют интерес. Пацаненка интересовало только то, что он не мог получить. Он, наверное, был из тех натур, что любят сам процесс, а не конечный результат. 

Диего присел и заглянул в лицо спящему Сиду. Он почему-то думал, что Сид будет лучиться от самодовольства - как же, у него теперь ребенок есть, он теперь родитель, важная птица.   
У Сида было черное от усталости лицо, отощавшее и заострившееся. Он спал как убитый, и даже не ощущал, что его рассматривают. На щеках клочковато проступила неопрятная щетина, волосы спутались, а возле уха засохло что-то, похожее на детское… питание. Сид не был на пределе, он давно за этот предел шагнул. Должно быть, последние дни держался только на остатках гордости.

\- Ах ты дурак, - прошептал Диего, едва не задыхаясь от жалости и любви.  
По лицу Сида пробежала почти болезненная гримаса, ресницы дрогнули. Сид с усилием открыл красные от недосыпа глаза. Потом он увидел Диего, вздрогнул и сел ровно, испуганно покосился в сторону кроватки.  
\- Ну и сколько ты еще продержишься? – спросил Диего, возвышаясь над ним.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – сипло спросил Сид. – Я тебя не звал.  
\- Именно, - согласился Диего. – Ты меня не звал, моей помощи не просил и вообще, выкинул меня из своей жизни, словно я для тебя ничего не значу.  
Он взял Сида за серые волосы с ранней сединой и заставил поднять лицо к свету.

\- Или в самом деле ничего не значу? – жестко спросил Диего. – Ты мне все эти годы врал, что ли?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет! – огрызнулся Сид, отведя взгляд. – Поизмываться явился? Ты ведь предупреждал, что я не справлюсь и вот… ну измывайся, очень в твоем духе!  
Диего обернулся и осмотрел детеныша.  
\- Да нет, - сказал он. – Вполне справляешься на мой взгляд. Пацанчик чистый, ухоженный… вроде даже не голодный. Нормально ты справляешься.  
Сид растерянно глядел на него.

\- Ты от меня только плохого ждешь, - сказал Диего. – Я только теперь заметил. Это всегда так было?   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Сид.  
Диего задумчиво сел у кроватки и протянул малышу синий кубик.   
\- Если вас всех послушать – я какое-то чудовище, - с горечью сказал Диего. – Всем только лучше будет, если я куда-нибудь денусь. Да, Сидни? Тебе будет лучше?  
\- Знаешь ведь, что нет, - тихо сказал Сид.  
Он уставился в свои руки, покраснел и что-то едва слышно пробормотал под нос.  
\- А?  
\- Я скучал! – рявкнул Сид и вскочил на ноги.  
Малыш выпустил кубик, сморщился и принялся рыдать в три ручья. Диего поморщился. Сид наклонился над кроваткой, взял ребенка на руки и принялся убаюкивать.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - яростно прошипел Сид. – Как будто ты не догадываешься!  
\- Представь себе – нет! – так же яростно прошипел Диего. – Я только и слышу, как тебе без меня прекрасно и как тебя облагородило… материнство! Ты меня игнорируешь! Ты меня из дома выгнал! Поражаюсь, как ты еще на развод не подал! Что это ты в самом деле?! Я же так – досадная помеха в твоей новой прекрасной жизни!  
Сид отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - шепотом сказал он. – Ты совсем не помеха. Тебя… не хватает в моей новой прекрасной жизни. Но ты же сам отказался от ребенка…   
\- Да потому, что, блядь, так нормальные люди не поступают! – зашипел Диего, едва не брызжа ядовитой слюной. – Ты мог хотя бы формального согласия спросить! Ты меня в известность поставил, постфактум, а на мое мнение наплевал! А я вообще-то, тоже право голоса имею! Я, сука, тебе не чужой! Не какой-то приходящий ебарь! Не случайный знакомый! Я твоя, сука, любовь твоей, сука, гребанной жизни!  
Сид глядел на него, приоткрыв рот. Даже малыш заткнулся и таращился на него, пытаясь сфокусировать глупые глазенки.

\- Ты не можешь меня просто так выкинуть, как рваный гондон! – злился Диего. – Ну какого хуя, Сид?! Что я тебе настолько плохого сделал? Чем я настолько перед тобой провинился?!  
Сид сглотнул.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, понурившись. – Ты прав. Это я поступил как эгоист… мне жаль. Мне правда очень жаль. Извини меня. Но Рошана я все равно не отдам.   
\- Да ебаный ты в рот! – взвыл Диего.   
Успокоившийся было малыш снова захныкал. Сид сверкнул глазами.

\- Не буду я у тебя отбирать эту засранную козявку! – прошипел Диего, подойдя ближе. – Я не тупой, я уже понял, что в тебе проснулась мамочка-наседка. Но ты мог… ну я не знаю… подойти ко мне, а? Поговорить со мной? Хотя бы не смотреть на меня таким взглядом, словно я монстр?   
\- Я хотел, но мне было стыдно, - сознался Сид. – И страшно.  
\- Чего тебе было страшно? – спросил Диего. – Я не кусаюсь.  
\- Ты злился, - виновато ответил Сид. – Я не был уверен, что ты ко мне вернешься.  
Диего закатил глаза.  
\- Пиздец, - выдохнул он. – Ты меня в могилу раньше срока загонишь, Сид.  
\- Прости, - снова сказал Сид. – Пожалуйста, кошак, возвращайся домой.  
Диего открыл было рот, чтобы толкнуть свою заготовленную гневную речь, но вдруг понял, что не помнит ее, ни единого слова, да и не нужна она. Он просто молча кивнул. Сид всхлипнул от облегчения, потом осторожно положил малыша в кроватку, подошел к Диего и крепко обнял его за шею.

\- Как мне тебя не хватало, - выдохнул он со стоном. – Мне так без тебя плохо было. Прости меня!  
Диего обнял его, прижал к себе и просто ужаснулся, заметив, каким легким и костлявым стал его маленький Сид.   
\- И ты меня прости, - сказал Диего. – Не надо было мне уходить. Надо было в лоб тебе дать, но остаться.   
Он в самом деле поцеловал Сида в лоб, потом подхватил на руки и понес в спальню.

\- Ты чего? – испуганно спросил Сид. – Ты что… хочешь? Прямо сейчас, что ли?  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Диего. – Знаешь, меня с детства так возбуждали зомби, прямо дрочил вприсядку. Наконец-то исполню давнюю мечту!  
Он уложил Сида на кровать, потом принес ребенка и положил рядом. Сид сразу успокоился, провел пальцами по пухлой щечке.  
\- Надо какую-то клеенку, - сказал Сид, утомленно моргая. – И вообще я боюсь, вдруг я его придавлю во сне?  
\- Я прослежу, - успокоил его Диего. – Вот есть скатерть, подойдет?  
Сид только вздохнул. Он заснул моментально, просто провалился в сон, даже не заметил, как Диего его укрывает. Диего подождал пару минут, и убедившись, что Сид будет спать, как убитый, осторожно взял малыша на вытянутые руки и вернул обратно в кроватку.

\- Ладно, Рошан, - сказал Диего. – Лежи тут тихо и не пищи. Разбудишь Сида – я тебя в окно мигом выброшу.  
Раскосые глазки поглядели на него интересом.   
\- Ну ладно, не выброшу, - сдался Диего. – Просто лежи тут и не возникай.  
Рошан немигающим взглядом смотрел на его рыжие волосы, даже слюни пустил от вожделения.  
\- Нет, - сказал Диего. – Ты не будешь их трогать. Даже не думай. Я не собираюсь тебе потакать, я не Сид.  
Крохотное личико съежилось, и даже Диего, который о детях знал ровным счетом ничего, понял, что сейчас будет громкий рев.   
\- Ну ебаный же в десна! - прошипел он, осторожно взял малыша на руки и позволил прохладным крошечным ладошкам вцепиться в свои волосы.  
От беспощадных рывков у него едва слезы не выступили. Диего скрипел зубами, но терпел - можно было и потерпеть, пока эта пакость молчит, а Сид отсыпается.   
Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.


	5. Chapter 5

Луис тихонько открыл дверь своими ключами и сморщил нос – было так накурено, хоть топор вешай. Вообще Луис пару раз просил Эдди не курить дома, иногда Эдди слушался, иногда забывал. Луис снял куртку, повесил ее в шкаф и, пытаясь не раскашляться, шагнул в спальню.  
Он замер на пороге, потому, что сначала ему показалось… но потом он присмотрелся и понял, что второй человек, лежащий рядом с Эдди - это всего-лишь Крэш.  
Эдди и Крэш, раскинувшись, лежали на кровати, Крэш – головой на животе Эдди, курили одну сигарету на двоих и о чем-то негромко переговаривались, подсмеиваясь.

\- Привет! – вдруг воскликнул Эдди, заметив его.  
Луис кивнул, подошел к окну и раскрыл его настежь. В прокуренную спальню ворвался зимний ветер, холодный, но свежий, сладковатый, с привкусом снега.  
\- Ой, - сказал Эдди. – Черт, я и забыл.  
Луис поглядел в сторону кровати и совершенно не удивился, увидев пару пустых бутылок. Потом он поймал ленивый, но недобрый взгляд Крэша.  
\- Я сделаю кофе, - сказал Луис. – Эдди?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - сказал тот.  
\- Обойдусь, - процедил Крэш, затягиваясь.  
Луис кивнул.

Близнецы были так похожи и не похожи одновременно. Эдди – в черной майке и домашних трусах до колена, серых в розовый цветочек, с растрепанным и спутанным хвостом, весь в татуировках, спокойный, довольный и вальяжный. И гадкий Крэш, в голубой несвежей рубашке, в помятых брюках, волосы собраны в строгий тугой пучок, только на глаза выбилась непослушная прядь. Лицо вроде бы то же, те же черты, те же скулы, такие же губы, только глаза холодные и злые, и в целом стервозный, неприятный вид. Луис поморщился.  
Он включил кофеварку, достал чашки, но все не мог перестать думать о том, что близнецы лежат в соседней комнате, почти плечом к плечу. Они ведь всю жизнь вместе, они всегда будут друг другу лучшими друзьями. Это такая крепкая, нерушимая связь… а он? А он просто Луис, и таких Луисов у Эдди еще может быть много. Эдди красавчик, только сам этого до конца не понимает.  
Луис вздохнул, стиснул зубы и вдруг уловил краем уха, что говорят о нем.

\- А чего этот твой зайчик недоволен? – спросил Крэш. – Чего он губы поджимает?  
\- Луис не любит, когда накурено, - сказал Эдди. – Вставай давай, надо прибраться.  
\- Он тебя строит как женушку, - буркнул Крэш. – Если прикажет татухи сводить – побежишь?  
\- Не говори глупостей, - рассмеялся Эдди. – Луис обожает мои татухи. И вообще… ничего он мне не приказывает, он просит, а я…  
\- А ты бежишь к нему с тапочками в зубах, - поддакнул Крэш. – Ты не замечал, как он тобой крутит?  
Эдди вдруг замолчал и смеяться прекратил.  
Луис взял чашку, добавил побольше сахара, как Эдди любит, капнул молока и отправился в спальню. Крэш все еще лениво валялся на их кровати, заложив руки за голову. Эдди сидел на краю и пытался собрать спутанные волосы в хвост.

\- Держи, - сказал Луис.  
Эдди взглянул на него, молча забрал чашку. Луис поглядел на Крэша и встретил его внимательный, неприятный и насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Уверен, что не будешь кофе? – спросил Луис. – Мне кажется, что тебе не помешало бы…  
\- А мне кажется, что это не твое дело, - ответил Крэш.  
Луис опешил, даже отступил на шаг. Он всегда терялся перед лицом открытой агрессии.  
Эдди обернулся и хмуро сказал:  
\- Сбавь обороты. Он тут живет, а ты – нет.  
Крэш кривовато ухмыльнулся.

Луис растерянно смотрел то на одного, то на другого. Эдди пил кофе и молчал. Небрежно собранный хвост расплелся, резинка соскользнула, темные густые волосы рассыпались по плечам, кончики попали в кружку. Эдди досадливо фыркнул.  
\- Давай я… - начал было Луис, протянув к нему руку.  
\- Не трогай меня, - почти рыкнул Эдди. – Я сам!  
Луис едва не отпрыгнул. У него внутри что-то затрепыхалось, под языком появилась горечь.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он беспомощно, пятясь.  
Едкий взгляд Крэша его буквально насквозь пронзал. И улыбочка, тонкая и гадкая.  
\- Я сам, - уже спокойнее повторил Эдди. – Не надо мне помогать.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Луис.

Он ушел на кухню, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, и уже там вцепился в подоконник, позволил себе рыдающий выдох. Он знал, что Крэш все время настраивает против него Эдди, еще и Руди время от времени подключается. Они его, Луиса, ни во что не ставили, и все время давали понять, что Луис так… временно. Эдди, правда, их не слушал по большей части… но может, Эдди наконец-то поддался на их уговоры?  
Эдди, наверное, легко переживет их разрыв, в случае чего. У него вон какая большая семья, и все за него горой, все за него переживают. А у Луиса здесь никого нет, и ему придется тяжело и больно... но кому до этого есть дело?

Дверь скрипнула. Луис тут же выпрямился и сделал вид, что вовсе не корчится тут от обиды и отчаяния, а с огромным интересом рассматривает пургу за окном. На его плечи легли теплые ладони, мягко погладили, снимая напряжение.  
\- Сердишься на меня, да? – виновато спросил Эдди. – Ежик?  
\- Нет, - хрипло сказал Луис. – Я не сержусь.  
Эдди повернул его к себе лицом, заглянул в глаза.  
\- Ежик, - сказал он почти с беспомощной интонацией.  
Он притянул Луиса к себе, крепко обнял и поцеловал в макушку. Луис выдохнул и расслабился, прижался щекой к его горячей груди.  
\- Сам порой поражаюсь, как ты меня, дурака, терпишь, - пробормотал Эдди, целуя Луиса в макушку.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Луис. – Я не знаю, почему твой брат в это не верит, но это так.  
\- Мой брат – придурок и эгоист, - фыркнул Эдди. – Да и похер на него. Я тебе верю, Луис. Я тоже тебя ужасно люблю, так бы и сожрал всего целиком, до самых пяточек!  
Луис невольно захихикал. Эдди обхватил его за плечи и потащил в спальню.

\- О, - сказал Крэш, затягиваясь от новой сигареты. – Дай угадаю, Луис милостиво тебя простил?  
\- Да заткнись ты уже, - поморщился Эдди. – Не смешно. И хватит курить в нашей спальне, проваливай домой.  
Крэш на него даже не поглядел. Он пристально смотрел на Луиса.  
\- Ты снизошел и, конечно же, простил этого болвана, не правда ли, Луис? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Крэш. – Он наверняка уверен, что сам виноват… сорвался на бедном добреньком Луисе…  
\- Что тебе от меня надо? – не выдержал Луис.  
Он боком ощутил, как напрягся Эдди, и побоялся, что дело дойдет до драки меду близнецами.  
\- Мне? – удивился Крэш. – Мне ничего. А вот что тебе надо от моего братана, а? Я таких вот, как ты, отлично раскусываю.  
\- Каких это «таких»? – прищурился Луис, у которого от нарастающей злости начали дрожать руки.  
\- Бессовестных сучек, - ухмыльнулся Крэш. – Ты думаешь, ты один такой?  
\- Слушай, - не выдержал Эдди. – Это уже совсем перебор…  
\- Заткнись, - скривился Крэш. – Мы с Луисом вообще впервые в жизни по душам говорим, правда, Луис?  
\- Правда, Крэш, - согласился Луис.

Он отошел от Эдди и подошел к кровати. В голове звенело, но Луис был на удивление спокоен. Он думал, что если окажется в такой ситуации, то потеряется, будет краснеть и заикаться от возмущения, но нет, он был на диво хладнокровен, дрожь пропала, как не было.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, когда на нас двоих пялишься, - хмыкнул Крэш. - Просто глазами пожираешь… нам много раз предлагали вдвоем. Думаешь, ты первый?  
\- Не первый, - кивнул Луис. – И что, вы соглашались?  
\- Не-а, - небрежно сказал Крэш. – Вкусы разные. Но ради тебя, так и быть, я готов переступить свою гетеросексуальность.  
\- Бля, да что ты несешь?! – растерянно сказал позабытый всеми Эдди.  
\- Вот посмотри на своего драгоценного Ежика, - хмыкнул Крэш. – Что он собой на самом деле представляет. Ему же похер, с кем трахаться, был бы красивый, да?  
\- То есть, я не только сучка, но еще и шлюха, да? – усмехнулся Луис.  
Он уже все для себя решил, и ему даже легче стало, когда он понял, что следует делать.

\- А разве нет? – удивился Крэш. – Ты моего бестолкового брата обманываешь, Луис, но не меня. Я тебя насквозь вижу!  
Луис улыбнулся и снял очки, отложил их в изголовье кровати.  
\- Тебя не обманешь, - кивнул он и тоже забрался на кровать.  
Крэш дернул бровью и широко, зубасто усмехнулся.  
\- Ладно, чего уж, один раз не пидорас и все такое, - сказал он и сел. – А ты кого и как предпочитаешь, Луис? Сразу двоих можешь? Или только с двух сторон? Поделись фантазией.  
\- Зачем ты? – тихо спросил Эдди. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Непонятно было, кому он говорит. Луис не стал оборачиваться.

Он оседлал Крэша, крепко сжал коленями его бедра. Крэш, гадко улыбаясь, положил ладонь на его бедро. Потом провел по щеке, прикоснулся к губам. Когда Эдди трогал – это было приятно, сладко. А от прикосновения Крэша по всему телу пробежали мурашки, захотелось передернуться, убрать поскорее чужую ладонь.  
\- Ого! – сказал Крэш. – Ну и хватка, Луис! Ты прирожденная наездница!  
Он ухмылялся, и в выражении его лица, презрительного и насмешливого, так и читалось: «Ну я же знал! Вот, посмотри, Эдди, какую ты шалаву и гадину пригрел». Луис прищурился и наклонился ниже, всматриваясь в его голубые глаза.  
\- Не-не, - сказал Крэш, пытаясь отодвинуться. – Без поцелуев. Выебать я тебя могу, так и быть, но…  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя целовать, - спокойно сказал Луис, ощутив, что пузырь спокойствия лопнул. – Я собираюсь тебя убить.  
Он с силой двинул лбом в это красивое, высокомерное лицо, в голове зазвенело, но Луис куда-то попал, хрустнула кость. Крэш взвыл и дернулся, но Луис навалился на него всем телом и так стиснул ногами ребра, что Крэш захрипел.

Луис всегда считал, что не сможет ударить живого человека в лицо. Это же больно, это чудовищно, это… невзросло, по-дикарски. А оказалось – приносит огромное удовольствие!

Он обо всем забыл, позволил накопившейся ярости выплеснуться, лупил кулаками куда попало, почти вслепую, но чувствуя, что попадает в живое и теплое. Крэш заорал от ярости и боли, снова попытался его скинуть, и за это Луис так ему треснул, что едва не сломал пальцы. Кулаки скользили по крови, Крэш дергался, и ухитрился освободить одну руку. Луис заметил движение, и понял, что ему самому сейчас прилетит так, что мало не покажется, но вместо того, чтобы блокировать удар, на что все равно не хватит сил, Луис припал ниже, почти распластавшись по Крэшу, и вцепился зубами ему в горло. Крэш дико завопил. Во рту у Луиса было солоно от крови, но он все сильнее стискивал челюсти, и вдруг в его волосы вплелась ладонь и так сильно дернула, что Луис вскрикнул. У него даже в глазах побелело.

\- Хватит, блядь! – рявкнул Эдди.  
Одной рукой он держал за загривок рвущегося Луиса, другой – удерживал Крэша. И хотя на руках у Эдди вспухли жилы, он все равно ухитрялся растаскивать их подальше.  
Какой он все-таки сильный, - с уважением и ужасом подумал Луис, отплевываясь кровавыми ошметками. Рубашка была вся в крови, и постель тоже, и на стену долетели брызги. На Крэша вообще было страшно смотреть.

\- Блядь, заебали оба! – заорал Эдди. – Ну-ка успокоились!  
Он встряхнул Луиса и тот опомнился, перестал рваться и щелкать зубами. Крэш, которого била дрожь, с трудом сел и ощупал горло.  
\- Сука, пиздец! - прошипел он. – Твоя ебанутая шлюха меня чуть не загрызла! Пиздец!  
\- Ага, - сказал Эдди, отпустил Луиса, повернулся к Крэшу и так ему двинул, что Луис только завистливо вздохнул.  
От силы удара Крэша выгнуло назад, кровь брызнула во все стороны. Крэш свалился на кровать и замер, раскинув руки. Губы у него моментально посинели, из ссадин сочилась кровь, тек густой ручеек из перебитого носа, но страшнее всего выглядела лопнувшая бровь – последствия удара Эдди, где выпирало мясо и, кажется, виднелась кость.

\- Бля, - сказал Эдди, бледнея. – А он вообще дышит?  
Луис наклонился над кроватью и попытался прощупать пульс, но пальцы скользили в крови, и совсем рядом с яремной веной припух рваный укус, из которого быстро и сочно выдавливались капли крови.  
\- О, блядь, боже ты мой! - выдохнул побелевший Эдди.  
Он отодвинул Луиса, затащил бездыханного Крэша к себе практически на колени и принялся трепать и хлопать по щекам.  
\- Я звоню в скорую? – спросил Луис, пошатываясь от пережитого, адреналин схлынул, теперь Луиса всего било дрожью, зубы так и стучали.  
\- Руди, - коротко сказал Эдди.  
Больше он на Луиса не обращал никакого внимания, пытаясь привести Крэша в чувство.

Луис ушел в ванную, попытался смыть с себя кровь. Его трясло, несмотря на то, что он по локти засунул руки в горячую воду. Неужели они вдвоем угробили Крэша? Туда ему и дорога, конечно, но… что теперь будет? Что вообще теперь будет с их жизнью, их отношениями… Луис ополоснул горящее лицо и вдруг понял, что даже если Эдди прогонит его, больше никогда не захочет его видеть – все равно, он бы снова так поступил. Луис никогда в жизни не дрался, но… нельзя же вечно позволять вытирать о себя ноги. Если бы он ничего не сделал на эти мерзкие, гадкие обвинения – он бы себя никогда потом не простил.

В дверь позвонили. Луис бросился открывать, и отступил, впустив Руди и Бака.  
\- Они там, - сказал Луис, кивнув в сторону спальни.  
Руди окинул его быстрым взглядом и тут же ушел в комнату, даже не снимая пальто. Бак принюхался. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Луиса, заметив окровавленную рубашку и бордовую кайму под ногтями.  
\- Что, - сказал Бак, - малой все-таки нарвался?  
Луис закивал.

\- Кажется, мы его убили, - сказал он шепотом.  
Бак улыбнулся.  
\- Крэша? Сомневаюсь. Этих мелких пиздюков даже топором не прошибешь.  
Луис всхлипнул. Бак вздохнул, подошел к нему и осторожно обнял за плечи.  
\- Ну-ну, - сказал он. – Сейчас детка разберется, а ты выдохни.  
Луис попытался выдохнуть, но вместо этого едва не поперхнулся собственным языком.  
\- Эдди… - просипел он. – Выгонит меня… никогда больше… я ведь чуть не убил… теперь уж точно…  
\- Не болтай! – одернул его Бак. – Дыши. Давай-ка, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох….  
Луис послушно задышал, и ощутил, что ему стало немножко легче, в голове перестало звенеть, дрожь утихла.  
\- Где он? – спросил Руди из комнаты. – Тащи его сюда.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Бак.  
Луис замотал головой и попытался упереться, но Бак просто подхватил его подмышки и понес.

\- Ну что тут? – спросил Бак и охнул, рассмотрев обстановочку. – Ого!  
Крэш лежал на изгвазданной кровати, уже без рубашки и без майки, с трудом дышал и глядел мутным, расфокусированным взглядом. Эдди, тоже перемазанный в крови, держал его за одну руку. Руди – за другую.  
\- Доволен? – спросил Руди, искоса поглядев на Луиса.  
У Луиса снова сердце упало в пятки. Он посмотрел на Эдди, но Эдди на него не глядел, Эдди с тревогой и ужасом всматривался в лицо брата, распухшее и обезображенное. Руди раскрыл свою сумку, вытащил упаковку стерильных перчаток и игл.

\- Что ты молчишь, Луис? – спросил Руди. – Я тебе вопрос задал. Ты доволен?  
Луис отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- От тебя одни раздоры, - вздохнул Руди. – Ты нам всем только неприятности приносишь.  
Эдди вдруг поднял голову и поглядел на Луиса, как на чужого. В его глазах никакого тепла не было, никакого снисхождения. Такой был холод и злоба, что Луис едва не заплакал от беспомощной обиды.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Луис. – Но… ты же слышал, он сам…  
У Эдди ничего в лице не дрогнуло. Он глядел на Луиса так, словно собирался его самого убить. Совершенно дикий был и чужой взгляд.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – жалобно спросил Луис. – Воду принести или полоте…  
\- Да ты уже все сделал, - процедил Руди. – Больше не надо.  
Эдди молчал и щурился.

Луис кивнул и вышел на кухню. Его снова трясло, сердце то падало в пятки, то забиралось в самое горло. Он уставился невидящим взглядом в стену.  
Вернусь домой, - решил Луис. – Уеду. Пошли они все… нахер. Хватит с меня. Поеду домой. Подальше от этого всего.

\- Я считаю, что детка это зря, - негромко сказал Бак, остановившись на пороге. – Я знаю, что ты без повода не полез бы в драку… что малой тебе сказал?  
\- То, что вы все думаете, - сказал Луис, не глядя на него. – Что я шлю… обманываю Эдди, манипулирую им и жизнь ему порчу.  
\- Я так не думаю, - твердо сказал Бак. – Да и никто так не думает… даже Крэш в глубине души знает, что ты отличный парень. Потому и бесится.  
Луис молча покачал головой. Бак сел рядом, взял его за руку и утешительно сжал.  
\- Успокойся, - сказал Бак, заглядывая ему в лицо своим пронзительным синим глазом, умным и добрым. – Расскажи мне все, что тут случилось?

\- М-да, - мрачно сказал он, выслушав сбивчивый рассказ. – Совсем у малого крыша поехала. И Эдди тоже хорош…  
\- Он не хотел так сильно ударить, - вступился Луис.  
\- А я не об этом, - хмыкнул Бак. – На самом деле надо было давно еще Крэшу въебать. Он совсем с катушек слетел! А Эдди его жалел, брат же…  
Он вздохнул.

\- Что теперь будет? – спросил Луис, обнимая себя руками. – Что мне теперь делать?  
Бак подумал.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте пошел и Эдди по морде дал, - сказал он. – Сковородкой.  
Луис так и опешил.  
\- За что? – обалдело спросил он. – А Эдди в чем виноват?  
Бак пожал плечами.  
\- По-хорошему, Эдди должен тебя защищать, - сказал он. – Ему-то драться не в новинку, тем более, с братаном. Почему Эдди позволил всему этому случиться? Я бы никогда и никому не позволил про мою детку слова плохого сказать…

\- Бак, - холодно позвал Руди, стаскивая перчатки. – Все это очень трогательно, но Крэша надо отвезти в больницу. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Поехали, - сказал Бак.  
Он встал, сжал плечо Луиса и ушел в спальню. Руди несколько секунд смотрел на Луиса, потом молча покачал головой, повернулся и ушел. Луис прислушивался к звукам, Крэш громко стонал, Эдди что-то говорил, потом Руди властно сказал:  
\- Нет, останься дома… разберись со своими проблемами.  
\- Детка, хватит давить, - сказал Бак.  
Потом дверь хлопнула и все стихло. Луис подождал несколько минут, но Эдди не пришел, и тогда Луис отправился его искать.

Эдди сидел у кровати и застывшим взглядом смотрел на окровавленную подушку. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
\- Я… - робко сказал Луис. – Мне так жаль.  
\- Ты вообще лечиться не пробовал? – спросил Эдди, не глядя на него. – Я не знаю, может у вас в Торонто так принято, но у нас психов лечат.  
\- Я… - начал было Луис.  
\- Ты моего брата чуть не загрыз! – рявкнул Эдди.  
\- Он меня оскорбил! – не выдержал Луис. – Ты же слышал!  
\- Ну и ты его оскорби в ответ! – заорал Эдди. – Или мне скажи, я разберусь! А ты к нему на колени полез сразу!

\- Ты не разобрался, - сказал Луис, которого вдруг наполнило какое-то жуткое спокойствие. – Ты позволил этому ублюдку меня грязью поливать. И даже пальцем не шевельнул. Ты за меня не заступился.  
\- На минуточку, этот ублюдок – мой брат-близнец, - рассвирепел Эдди.  
\- А я тебе кто?! – спросил Луис. – А я половая тряпка, о которую можно ноги вытирать?  
Эдди пожал плечами, посмотрел на Луиса блестящими черными глазами.  
\- А я теперь не знаю, кто ты мне, - с пренебрежением сказал он. – Может, и тряпка.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Луис, сглотнув комок в горле.  
Он вытащил свою сумку из шкафа и принялся молча закидывать туда свои вещи без разбора.

\- Вы все в больших городах на голову больные! – завелся Эдди. – Человека убить – раз плюнуть, да?! У меня ближе Крэша никого нет! А ты…  
Луис решил, что прекрасно обойдется без футболок и брюк, ему больше ни единого слова не хотелось слышать. Он проверил бумажник, сунул в боковой карман сумки зарядку для телефона.  
\- Ну и что ты молчишь, Мистер Торонто? – разошелся Эдди. – Ответь мне. Снизойди до разговора, блядь, уж будь любезен! А то мне и в самом деле теперь кажется, что ты нихуево так устроился. Я тебе потакаю, а ты мной крутишь, как хочешь. Эдди только и делает, что на задних лапках бегает! Охуенно живешь, знаешь?! Не всякий местный так хорошо устраивается!  
Он схватил Луиса за плечо и встряхнул. Луис едва язык не прикусил щелкнувшими зубами.

\- Я тебе вопрос задал! – рявкнул Эдди.  
\- Да, - спокойно сказал Луис. – Я отлично устроился.  
Эдди практически отшвырнул его от себя, брезгливо утер руки о футболку.  
\- Дрянь, - процедил Эдди.  
Луис накинул куртку, подхватил ботинки, повесил сумку на плечо и вышел, закрыв дверь. Тут же за спиной раздался грохот и звон. Должно быть, Эдди запустил вслед полупустой бутылкой. Луис вздрогнул и поспешил поскорее уйти, мало ли, может Эдди и в него запустит чем-то.

Он переобулся на остановке, пока ждал автобуса. Хорошо бы купить билет и уехать домой, оставить за спиной этот проклятый заснеженный городок, всех этих людей… но у него работа в школе, контракт. Оказывается, так мало свободы, хотя кажется, что она вокруг и повсюду.

Луис сел в автобус, наверное, последний на линии, прижал сумку к груди и посмотрел в окно. Темные, спящие дома, ну кое-где только горит свет. Деревья, словно свечки, облитые серебряным воском. Пустая остановка, вьюга и пурга. И никаких признаков Эдди. Луис вздохнул.  
Не то, что бы он ждал, но… неужели вот так все и закончится? Наверное, от этой выходки Крэша и польза была – вскрылся нарывавший под кожей чирей, который все старательно не замечали. Если бы не этот скандал и эта драка, Луис бы еще долго себя обманывал, надеялся бы на Эдди, верил в него. А так отрезал – и не больно.  
Хотя он подозревал, что когда последствия шока схлынут, ему еще будет больно. Но пока было просто… странно. Пусто.

В школьной комнате для отдыха стоял маленький диван. Раньше, пока Луис не спутался с Эдди, он тут иногда ночевал, все равно дома никто не ждал. Диван был не очень удобный, но альтернативы все равно не было, разве что на стульях или в самом деле, ехать домой.  
Луис поставил свою сумку на стол, включил телефон на зарядку, переоделся, сообразив, что до сих пор ходит в окровавленной рубашке, и попытался лечь спать, соорудив подушку из двух футболок. Вот теперь его настиг отходняк, его то морозило, то бросало в жар, ныли разбитые костяшки, поэтому Луис принялся зализывать их, но получалось не очень, слишком уж он стучал зубами.  
На ум приходили справедливые и гневные аргументы, которые должны были размазать блядского Эдди тонким слоем. Но блядского Эдди здесь не было.

Луис сел и нахохлился. Он чувствовал, что заснуть не сможет, он весь звенел от напряжения, нервы просто гудели. Ему ужасно хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. В идеале – блядского Эдди. В таком состоянии, конечно, не стоило пить кофе, но школьный автомат с горячим шоколадом и какао не работал, так что Луис решил, что и кофе сгодится.  
Он прошлепал на кухоньку для учителей, включил кофеварку и принялся наблюдать, как сквозь фильтр капает коричневая вода. Хорошо бы и себе поставить куда-нибудь фильтр, чтобы все гадкое, все обидное, мерзкое и несправедливое оседало на нем и не попадало в душу, не разъедало ее изнутри.

\- Хорошо быть чайником, - подумал вслух Луис. – Никаких проблем.  
Ему не понравился собственный голос, измученный, дрожащий и несчастный.  
\- Я бы не согласился, - сказал кто-то позади. – Чайник нельзя обнять.  
Луис вскрикнул и вскочил. В дверях стоял взъерошенный Эдди, в куртке поверх грязной майки. Эдди тоже выглядел измученным и уставшим, прижимался плечом к двери и едва стоял на ногах.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – поразился Луис.  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Сначала я поехал на вокзал, - сказал он. – Потом сообразил, что ты, скорее всего, в школе, и примчался сюда.  
Луис помолчал. Кофеварка пикнула о готовности. Эдди взял чашку и безжалостно вылил ее в раковину.

\- Эй! – возмутился Луис.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Эдди. – Только хуже будет.  
\- А может, хватит за меня решать? – процедил Луис, злясь все сильнее. – Я сам могу решить, что для меня хуже, а что лучше… и вообще, убирайся отсюда!  
\- Нет, - сказал Эдди. – Давай поговорим, а?  
\- Я тебя уже выслушал, - холодно ответил Луис. – Очень познавательно. Я здесь чужой и лишний. Я понял.  
\- Нет, - сказал Эдди. – Луис, пожалуйста, давай сядем и поговорим спокойно?  
\- Не хочу, - сказал Луис, пожав плечами. – Не хочу говорить с тобой. И слушать не хочу. Ты обещал меня защищать. Я тебе поверил. Почти вся твоя семья меня ненавидит… и думают обо мне... ну ты знаешь что. Я устал, я не хочу, чтобы об меня ноги вытирали.  
Эдди помолчал, потом растер лицо.

\- Блядский Крэш, - утомленно сказал он. – Я с ним с самого детства игрушками делился. Я с ним всем делился, ему же всегда нравилось именно то, что у меня было. И я всегда ему все отдавал, он же мой брат, мы же близнецы… Вот и результат – он совершенно охуел. А я…  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Луис, - сказал он тихо. – Я не хочу тобой делиться. Ты – только мой, поэтому Крэш и бесится.  
\- Больше не твой, - сказал Луис. – Извините, мистер Рипли, но с меня хватит. Решайте свои семейные проблемы сами. А с меня достаточно.  
\- Луис, пожалуйста, - попросил Эдди. – Дай мне шанс?  
\- Шанс? – спросил Луис, едва не задыхаясь. – Давай посчитаем, сколько я тебе шансов давал, а?! Тебе напомнить про наш первый раз? И вообще, как ты меня на посмешище выставил?  
\- Не надо, я помню, - сказал Эдди, на его щеке дернулся желвак.

\- Ты за один сегодняшний вечер меня столько раз оскорбил! – крикнул Луис, у которого вся обида, злость и боль прорвались наконец-то. – Ты… это ты виноват! Ты своего ебанутого братца не можешь обуздать! Твой гребанный папашка-альбинос меня разве что шлюхой и убийцей не назвал – и ты промолчал! Оставь меня в покое, Эдди! Убирайся сейчас же, я тебя видеть не хочу! Знать тебя не хочу! Это в моей жизни от тебя одни проблемы!  
Эдди сглотнул, потом пошевелился. Луис думал, что Эдди действительно сейчас уйдет, но Эдди шагнул к нему, опустился перед ним и обнял колени.  
\- Луис, прости, - проговорил Эдди. – Прости.  
Луис аж задохнулся от негодования. Он, почти не помня себя, размахнулся и отвесил Эдди звонкую оплеуху. У Эдди даже голова дернулась, кожа сразу же покраснела, проступил отпечаток.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел Луис, не осознавая, что плачет. – Ты мне всю жизнь искорежил! Зачем я тебя только встретил?!  
Эдди встал и прижал его к себе. Луис вскрикнул, попытался вырваться, но Эдди его не пустил.  
\- Я очень виноват, - сказал он, крепко обнимая Луиса. – Ты прав, я во всем виноват. Я свое обещание не сдержал. Я такой мудак… прости, Луис.  
\- Да что ты заладил...  
\- Я все, что угодно сделаю, - серьезно сказал Эдди. – Все, что хочешь, все, что скажешь, только, пожалуйста, не уходи от меня.  
Луис всхлипнул и затих. Эдди обнимал его, несмело гладил по спине и плечам.  
\- Давай поедем домой? – тихо спросил Эдди. – Луис, пожалуйста, поехали домой?  
Луис помолчал и кивнул.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я это не забуду, - тихо сказал он, глядя в пол. – Может, мы сможем все наладить, может - нет. Но я больше не позволю никому из твоей семьи так со мной поступать, нравится тебе это или нет…  
\- Я к тебе Крэша и на три метра больше не подпущу, - сказал Эдди. – И заставлю его перед тобой извиниться. Иначе я его сам задушу.  
Луис вздохнул.  
\- Не только в нем дело, - сказал он. – В тебе тоже… Эдвард.  
Эдди поглядел на него со страхом и удивлением.  
\- Или ты наконец-то начнешь меня защищать, - сказал Луис, - как обещал. Потому что твоя семья меня способна живьем сожрать, и мы оба это знаем. Или ты будешь меня защищать, или Мистер Торонто станет не только бывшим, но и действительным мистером Торонто.  
Эдди помолчал, потом кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Я тебя услышал.  
Луис выдохнул.

\- Домой? – спросил Эдди.  
Луис закивал.  
\- Только постельное белье надо сменить, - сказал он. – Это вряд ли уже отстираешь.  
\- Лучше сжечь, - согласился Эдди.  
Луис забрал свою сумку, выдернул телефон, и когда повернулся, то оказался в крепких, горячих объятиях.  
\- Эдди, - устало сказал он. – Не надо, пожалуйста. Мне это неприятно сейчас.  
\- Я тебя не заслуживаю, - в полной темноте горько проговорил Эдди. – Но я буду стараться заслужить, Луис. Ты лучшее, что у меня когда-либо было.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Вы не можете друг друга вечно игнорировать, - сказал Руди. – Это глупо.  
\- Я – могу, - сказал Эдди, рассматривая свои ладони.  
\- Я не игнорирую, - одновременно с ним проговорил Крэш, осекся и замолчал.   
Эдди был зол - ему не сказали, что будет присутствовать Крэш, а его-то Эдди совершенно не хотел видеть. Зато Крэш кидал на Эдди осторожные взгляды и морщился, видя, что Эдди на него злится.

Руди вздохнул и помассировал переносицу.  
\- Что вы как маленькие? – спросил он риторически.   
\- Я уже извинился, - огрызнулся Крэш.   
Он занял кровать, удобно устроив подушку под головой. Эдди сидел в другом углу, возле окна. Бак, прижимаясь плечом к дверному косяку, раскуривал трубку и задумчиво поглядывал то на одного, то на другого.

\- Ага, - сказал Эдди, сморщив нос. – Извинился, было дело.  
\- А тебе как нужно? – разозлился Крэш. – С отсосом или как? Так это не по моей части, за этим обращайся к своему ненаглядному зайчику.   
Эдди помрачнел, лицо у него замкнулось и потемнело. Он впервые взглянул на Крэша, но так свирепо, что тот язык прикусил.  
\- Оставь Луиса в покое, - почти пролаял Эдди. – Даже не вздумай к нему подходить!  
Крэш скривился. 

Бак поглядел на Руди, потом вздохнул.  
\- Эдди, - сказал он. – Я целиком и полностью на твоей стороне, но ты не можешь вечно семью игнорировать.  
\- Могу! – рявкнул Эдди. – Давно уже должен был вас всех нахер послать!   
Бак снова вздохнул. Руди молчал.  
\- Нет, - завелся Эдди. – Вот ты мне скажи, ты как на моем месте поступил бы?!  
\- Я? – удивился Бак.   
\- Ты, ты, - закивал Эдди. – Ты же вроде как светоч разума, вот и яви свою мудрость! Если бы тебя против Руди настраивали, что ты сказал бы?  
Бак пожал плечами.  
\- Сказал бы закрыть ебало и немедленно уйти в дверь, - честно ответил он.  
\- Даже нам бы сказал? – осведомился Крэш, приподняв голову с подушки.  
\- Кому угодно, - ответил Бак. – Даже вам. Любому.  
Руди едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Я человек простой, - не без ехидства проговорил Бак. – Но я считаю, что если ты с кем-то живешь вместе, то должен ему доверять целиком и полностью. Делят ведь не только постель, душу тоже. А если не так, то лучше уходи, не мучай никого.  
Эдди совсем приуныл.  
\- Луис вот ушел, - тоскливо сказал он. – Сразу собрал вещи и свалил. Я насилу уговорил его вернуться. Он думает теперь, что он чужой и лишний.  
В комнате стало очень тихо.

\- У нас в следующем месяце будет год, - с усилием сказал Эдди. – Я думал ему… ну кольцо купить, все дела… а теперь я на него даже дышать боюсь, какое там кольцо.  
Он посмотрел на Крэша, и в глазах у него была такая мука, что Крэша передернуло.  
\- Я счастлив с ним был, - беспомощно сказал Эдди. – Зачем ты так со мной поступил?  
Крэш так густо покраснел, что швы, которые еще не сняли, выделились на его лице сизыми полосками.

\- Эдди, - негромко спросил Бак. – А вы с Луисом сейчас вместе живете?  
\- Пока да, - ответил Эдди. – Но не спим. В смысле... в разных комнатах спим, он на кровати, а я – на кухне.   
Черная бровь Бака поехала вверх.  
\- Третью неделю на чемоданах почти, - тихо сказал Эдди. – Он мне не доверяет, а я боюсь что-нибудь не то сделать, и что он снова уйдет.  
Он растер ладонями лицо.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он устало. – Все так плохо, что я даже не знаю, за что хвататься.  
\- Давай я с ним поговорю? – вдруг сказал Крэш. – Я ему скажу, что я виноват, а не ты. Я извинюсь.  
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Эдди. – Просто… не приближайся к нему, договорились? И уж тем более, не надо с ним разговаривать.

\- Эдди, ты перегибаешь, - заметил Руди.  
Эдди посмотрел на него.  
\- Если бы это были не вы с Крэшем – я бы сразу вас обоих нахер послал, - сказал он. – Любого чужого послал бы. Но вы же моя семья, я вам доверял… я и подумать не мог, что вы начнете мою жизнь рушить.  
\- Да ничего мы не рушили, - сказал Руди.  
\- А как это называется? – осведомился Эдди. – Ладно, этот!  
Он кивнул в сторону Крэша:  
\- Я привык, что когда мне хорошо – ему плохо, но ты-то!  
\- Что?! – возмутился Крэш. – Что за херня?  
\- Я должен был убедиться, что этот мальчик тебя достоин, - сказал Руди, хотя ему заметно было не по себе.  
Эдди нервно расхохотался.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – спросил он, шагнув к Руди и сжав кулаки.

Бак как-то незаметно скользнул между ними, оттеснил Эдди плечом, ненавязчиво, но твердо, и остановился перед Руди, уставился на Эдди блестящим синим глазом. Руди нервно обнял Бака поперек груди, положил ему подбородок на макушку. Бак затянулся из трубки, выдохнул дым, его плечи заметно расслабились. Но как-то без слов было понятно, что Бак любому за Руди шею свернет. 

\- Луис лучшее – что у меня в жизни было, - с горечью проговорил Эдди. – Он такой… он ведь…  
Он бессильно развел руками, не в силах описать охуительность Луиса. Потом вздохнул, свалился обратно в кресло и нахохлился.  
Крэш выбрался из кровати, подошел к нему и обнял за плечи.  
\- Прости меня, - сказал он тихо, упираясь лбом в затылок Эдди. – Извини, пожалуйста. Как мне тебе помочь?  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Эдди. - Когда Луис меня бросит – не дай спиться, ага?  
\- Да может он тебя и не бросит, - попытался утешить Крэш.  
Эдди скривился.  
\- Я перед ним ужасно виноват, куда не посмотри, - сказал он. – Я его обидел. А тогда, давно, еще и из… избил. До сих пор не пойму, что на меня нашло. Я все время все порчу и не знаю, как все поправить.  
Крэш крепко обнял его, так стиснул, что Эдди едва не крякнул. Близнецы замерли, пытаясь безмолвно поддержать и утешить друг друга.

\- Я… - начал было Руди, но тут у него в кармане запищал телефон, Руди вышел в другую комнату, а через несколько минут вернулся, застегивая пальто.  
\- Родригесы сейчас явятся, - сказал он.  
\- А ты куда собрался? – удивился Бак. – Дорогой мой, куда это ты?  
\- Прогуляюсь, - сказал Руди. – Один.  
Бак захлопнул рот.

\- А этим чего надо? – недружелюбно буркнул Эдди.   
Руди замотал шею шарфом.  
\- Во-первых, - невозмутимо сказал он. – Они оставят у нас своего детеныша на пару часов, им поспать надо, они уже с ног валятся. Во-вторых, Диего собирается оторвать голову твоему брату.   
\- Она у него и так на соплях держится, - фыркнул Эдди.  
Крэш ткнул его локтем.  
\- Поеду домой, - решил Эдди. – Давай я и тебя завезу, куда ты там собрался?  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Руди. – Ты остаешься тут и помогаешь Баку с ребенком.  
Эдди поморщился.

\- Ты так и не помирился с Сидом? – спросил Бак.  
\- Мы не ссорились, - ровно сказал Эдди. – Сид меня просто послал, поэтому я к ним больше ни ногой, мы только на работе общаемся… когда там можно что-то расслышать за детским ором.   
\- Они что, мелкого с собой повсюду таскают? – удивился Бак.  
Эдди кивнул.  
\- Такой штукой приматывают, - он показал вдоль груди. – Платком таким, только лапки торчат во все стороны, да писк бесконечный.  
Бак хмыкнул.  
\- И что, - спросил он негромко. - Диего совсем перестал сучиться? Принимает участие в воспитании?  
\- Да он в основном пацаненка и таскает, - сказал Эдди, пожав плечами. – Сначала вроде же терпеть не мог, а теперь прямо с рук не спускает. Не узнаю нашего Родригеса.   
Бак тоже пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
\- А я узнаю, - сказал он. – Кто, по-вашему, с Персик возился, когда вы в колледж смылись?  
\- Ну уж точно не Диего, - фыркнул Крэш.  
Бак поглядел на него, вскинув бровь.  
\- Да? Ты так думаешь? – спросил он с улыбкой. – Ну-ну.  
Близнецы переглянулись. 

\- Когда вернешься? – спросил Бак, пока Руди искал свой телефон.  
\- Через пару часов, - сказал Руди. – Проветрю голову. Мне надо подумать.  
Бак кивнул, поймал его за кончик шарфа, потянул к себе и коротко поцеловал в губы. Руди легонько уперся ему в лоб и отпихнул, но потом почти игриво похлопал по щеке. Пару секунд рассматривал Эдди, словно решал для себя что-то, но потом молча ушел.

\- Слушай, а что вы мутите с Доктором? – спросил Эдди. – Не говори, что не мутите, я ж вас отлично знаю.  
Бак поглядел на него невинно, потом подошел к Крэшу и заинтересованно потрогал шов на его брови.  
\- Когда будешь снимать? – спросил он. – Шикарным шрамом обзавелся, малой. Девицы пачками слетятся.  
Крэш поморщился.  
\- Не нужны мне девицы, - сказал он. – Я тут…   
Он тут же прикусил язык и отступил на шаг.   
\- Не думай, что я отстану, - пригрозил Эдди, потыкав Бака в плечо. – Я хочу знать.   
\- А это не твое дело, - сказал Бак, не оборачиваясь.  
Он с прищуром рассматривал лицо Крэша, все еще пятнистое, местами лиловое, местами желтое, с коричневыми корками.  
Эдди только было открыл рот, но тут в дверь громко и требовательно постучали.

\- Где он? – с порога спросил Диего.  
\- Какой из двоих? – усмехнулся Бак.  
Диего зашел в комнату. Под его расстегнутой курткой, поверх футболки, в самом деле был намотан слинг, из которого торчали маленькие ножки в зеленом комбинезончике. Слинг издавал кряхтящие звуки. 

\- Привет, - осторожно проговорил Крэш.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Диего, подошел к нему, пару секунд испытующе рассматривал его лицо, а потом так врезал, без замаха, но сильно, что Крэш грохнулся на спину.   
К его счастью, он шлепнулся на кровать. Дыхание моментально перебило, в глазах потемнело, заныли зубы в деснах.   
\- Бля! – выдохнул Крэш разбитыми губами. – Бля!  
Диего молча смотрел на него зелеными, недобрыми глазами.  
\- За что? – обиженно взвыл Крэш.  
\- Эдди тебе в морду не даст как следует, - пояснил Диего. – А у меня моральных принципов нет. Ну-ка вставай!  
\- Нет! – сказал Крэш, тут же оставив попытки встать, еще и в подушку вцепился.  
\- Оставь его, - попросил Эдди.   
Диего посмотрел на него, хмыкнул - и через секунду Эдди уже лежал на Крэше, отплевываясь кровью.

\- А мне за что? – заорал Эдди, потрогав разбитый рот. – Я что сделал?!  
\- А ты просто придурок, - пояснил Диего. – Почему я должен твои косяки исправлять?  
\- Какие это? – прищурился Эдди и встал.   
Крэш тоже неохотно встал и попытался отойти подальше, но Диего крепко схватил его за воротник.   
\- Ну вот это, например, - сказал Диего и снова врезал Крэшу, на этот раз в живот.  
Тот согнулся пополам. В слинге захныкали.

\- Послушай меня, - неожиданно мурлыкающе и мягко заворковал Диего, глядя на Эдди и укачивая свой пищащий слинг. – Не повторяй мою ошибку. Не будь мудаком. Луис – отличный пацанчик, и он совершенно беспомощен перед местной…  
Он покосился на невозмутимого Бака.  
-…зубастой фауной, - закончил Диего. – Поэтому ты должен его защищать, а не обижать.  
\- Да знаю я, - сказал Эдди и снова получил по лицу.   
\- Я еще не закончил, - пояснил Диего. – Заткнись и дослушай.  
Эдди кивнул. Крэш, постанывая, сел на край кровати, сунул пальцы в рот и ощупал десну.

\- Я понимаю, что ты братана своего любишь, - сказал Диего. – Это понятно. Но если ты Луиса проебешь - ты будешь самый долбоклюистый долбоящер, какого я только знаю!  
\- Знаю, - вякнул Эдди и вовремя поймал кулак Диего. – Хватит меня бить, блядь! Мне не пятнадцать лет!  
\- Не заметно, - хмыкнул Диего. – Хотя я в твоем возрасте точно такой же дурак был, что уж…  
Он обернулся к Сиду. Тот не вмешивался в воспитательный процесс, терпеливо ждал, пока Диего закончит, но потом подошел и несколько секунд рассматривал избитого Крэша.

\- Это тебя Луис так отделал? – удивился Сид. – Что, он правда полез драться?  
Крэш прикоснулся к самому большому шву на брови.  
\- Не только, - процедил он. – Этот придурок тоже руку приложил.  
Сид прищелкнул языком и поглядел на Эдди.  
\- Ну надо же, - сказал он.   
Эдди тоже смотрел на него исподлобья, сглатывал кровь и молчал.  
\- Так и будешь дуться? – спросил Сид. – Да, я был неправ. Я был на нервах. Извини.   
Эдди отрицательно помотал головой, потом закивал, протянул руки и притянул Сида к себе. Сид обнял его, погладил по волосам и прижал лицом к своему животу.  
\- Ну-ну, - сказал он. – Все мы делаем глупости. Хочешь, я с Луисом поговорю?  
\- Хочу, - сказал Эдди. – Не уверен только, что он захочет слушать.  
\- Куда он денется? – улыбнулся Сид. – Луис теперь часть большой семьи, так что пусть привыкает.  
Диего отошел к столу, развязал свой платок и осторожно передал Рошана Баку. 

\- Слушай, а у вас ведь звукоизоляция в спальне? – спросил он, зевая.   
\- Ага, - ответил Бак.  
Сид посмотрел на Диего, Диего поглядел на Сида.  
\- В пакетах пеленки, игрушки и еда, - сказал Сид. - Разберетесь.  
\- Вы что, у нас спать собрались? – удивился Бак.  
Диего похлопал его по плечу, потом погладил Рошана по щечке, бесцеремонно взял Сида подмышку и унес в другую комнату.

\- Дай посмотреть, - попросил Эдди, склонившись через плечо Бака.   
Тот вполне профессионально качал младенца. Рошан таращился темно-синими раскосыми глазками.  
\- По-моему, он эскимосик, - заметил Крэш.   
\- Черты лица вполне европейские, - возразил Бак. – На Сида кстати чем-то похож, правда?  
Эдди хмыкнул.  
\- А по-моему, пацанчик – вылитый индеец! - сказал он.   
Вылитый индеец-эскимос вдруг распахнул беззубый рот и так громко заорал, что близнецы шарахнулись. Даже Бак растерялся.

Хлопнула дверь спальни, Диего моментально возник на пороге, сонный и зевающий, в семейных трусах. Забрал Рошана и принялся покачивать, прижимая его к груди.  
\- Ну-ну-ну, - заворковал он, - Ну почему моя кисонька плачет?  
Сид зашел с закрытыми глазами, потом неохотно открыл левый глаз, порылся в пакете, достал оттуда яркое малиновое перышко и молча протянул Баку, и, пошатываясь, ушел в спальню. Он буквально спал на ходу.  
\- Мыр-мыр-мыр, - ворковал Диего. – Мой котик испугался без папы? Вокруг чужие уебаны, а папочка ушел? Но папочка рядом, папочка всегда будет рядом…   
Эдди ощутил, что челюсть у него прямо-таки отъезжает вниз. Диего, конечно, возился с Персик, да как все они. Но когда Персик была совсем малюсенькой, Эдди и Крэш как раз уехали в колледж, а когда вернулись, она была уже вполне сознательной личностью, и возиться с ней было одно удовольствие.

Таким Эдди Диего никогда не видел. Даже странно было, что это тот же самый Диего, который только что им обоим, взрослым лбам, нашлепал по морде, как щенкам. Диего мурлыкал, а орущий комок в его руках унялся, перестал безудержно рыдать и даже заулыбался широкой, беззубой младенческой улыбкой.

\- А с этим мне что делать? – спросил Бак, помахав перышком.  
\- Это его любимая игрушка, - устало сказал Диего, зевая. – Начнет пищать – отвлечешь.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Бак. – Иди уже и спи.  
Он забрал ребенка и принялся поддразнивать его перышком. Диего пару минут наблюдал за ними, но потом зевнул особенно сладко и ушел.  
\- Закрой-ка им дверь плотно, - негромко сказал Бак Крэшу. – Пусть спят. На них смотреть страшно, сплошные синяки под глазами.  
Эдди забрал у него перышко и сам принялся играть с младенцем. Тот, когда мог сфокусироваться, глядел на перо плотоядно, пускал слюнки и тянул во все стороны крошечные ручонки, но зато не плакал.

\- Ну так? – спросил Крэш, вернувшись. – Если ты думаешь, что мы не заметили, как ты ловко с темы спрыгнул – мы заметили. Что вы задумали с Руди?  
Бак помолчал.  
\- Своего завести хотим, - неохотно сказал он. – Вот такого же, только нашего собственного.  
Эдди поперхнулся. Крэш уставился на Бака, словно впервые в жизни его видел.  
\- Это вы на Сида насмотрелись? – осторожно спросил он.   
\- Причем тут Сид? – досадливо сказал Бак. – Мы уже давно собрались. Нашему уже…  
Он подумал, подсчитал что-то в уме.  
\- Тринадцать недель, - сказал он. – Еще полгодика подождать.  
\- А зачем вам ребенок? – спросил Эдди. - А мы?  
\- Так вы уже выросли, - улыбнулся Бак. – Вас уже поздно воспитывать.   
Эдди машинально потер челюсть, Крэш – живот.

\- И как… и кто… - неловко спросил Крэш. – Ну, кто отец?  
\- Ну я, допустим, - сказал Бак, покачивая Рошана. – А что?  
\- А почему не Руди? – удивился Эдди.   
\- Не будь придурком, - буркнул Крэш. – Руди нельзя свои гены дальше нести, он и так… альбинос.  
Он поглядел на Бака и попятился на всякий случай. Бак холодно поглядел на него.

\- Лично мне без разницы, - сказал он. - Я бы на любого согласился, хоть черненький, хоть беленький, лишь бы наш.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Руди стерильный? – догадался Крэш.  
\- Давай закроем этот разговор? – попросил Бак. – Вас двоих это вообще не касается.  
\- Блядь, - покачал головой Эдди. – Через год тут все будет завалено младенцами, хоть из города беги.  
\- Тебе-то что? – усмехнулся Бак. – Ты свои проблемы реши для начала.  
Эдди сморщил нос. Крэш забрал у него перышко и принялся играть с Рошаном.  
\- А мне нравится пацанчик, - сказал он. – Смешной. И правда, как котенок.   
\- Ну давай еще ты своего заведи! – не выдержал Эдди.  
\- Захочу – и заведу, - огрызнулся Крэш. – Твоего мнения не спрошу.  
\- Эдди, - позвал Бак, пока близнецы снова не переругались. – Тебя, в общем-то, тут не держат. Можешь домой ехать, тебя там Луис наверняка уже ждет.

Обычно Эдди мимо сквера не ездил, - такой крюк делать! - но какой-то дебил въехал в бок другой машины, из-за чего на трассе образовалась пробка. Эдди вовремя вырулил на параллельную улочку, проехал мимо сквера, радуясь, что так удачно проскочил, и сам едва не вписался в фонарь, заметив боковым зрением знакомую рыжую куртку и проблеск серебристо-белых волос.  
Эдди поскорее припарковался, бросив машину на обочине, и прямо через сугробы отправился выручать Луиса. У него просто сердце оборвалось, когда он подумал, что Руди мог Луису наговорить. Особенно в свете того разговора, который состоялся утром. 

Однако, к его удивлению, они сидели совершенно спокойно, молчали, пили кофе из картонных стаканчиков и наблюдали, как он подходит. Прямо над их головами, над белой и пшеничной, нависла разлапистая еловая лапа, покрытая снегом. Эдди остановился и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Луиса, чуть румяное от мороза, но не сердитое, не обиженное и не грустное. Луис тоже глядел на него с каким-то странным выражением.

\- Защитник примчался, - усмехнулся Руди и встал. – Пойду я.  
\- Зачем ты тут? – прямо спросил Эдди. – Ты снова его достаешь? Что ты от Луиса хотел?  
\- Поговорить, - пожал плечами Руди. – Просто поговорить.  
Эдди прищурился.  
\- Родригесы явились? – спросил Руди, не обращая никакого внимания на его гнев.  
\- Да, - процедил Эдди. – И спать завалились.  
\- Прямо у нас? – удивился Руди.  
Эдди кивнул. Руди хмыкнул, поправил перчатки и шарф, потом обернулся к Луису.  
\- До свидания, - сказал воспитанный Луис.  
Руди кивнул.  
\- Всего доброго, - сказал он и ушел, подняв воротник и запахнувшись в пальто. 

Эдди тут же плюхнулся на его место и повернулся к Луису.  
\- Слушай, - нервно сказал он, - я не знаю, что тебе тут наговорили, но я…  
\- Он извинился, - с удивлением сказал Луис. – Извинился за свое поведение. И за Крэша тоже.  
Он искоса поглядел на Эдди.   
\- Ты им на меня нажаловался?  
\- Нет! – тут же сказал тот. – Да. То есть, я не жаловался, что ты! Я просто…  
\- Руди мне про тебя рассказал много, - задумчиво сказал Луис. – О чем ты умалчивал. Что ты чуть на крэк не подсел. И что раньше часто злоупотреблял всем, чем можно.  
\- Да, но… - начал было Эдди, багровея.  
У него внутри все просто в комок смерзлось. Зачем это надо было говорить Луису?!

\- А я за тобой такого не помню, - с удивлением сказал Луис. – Ну травку только. Но мы же ее всегда вдвоем курили, я даже больше, так что это не считается…  
\- Я завязал, - ответил Эдди, пожав плечами. – Ты появился, и я с этим всем дерьмом сразу завязал. Я хотел быть достойным тебя.   
Луис слабо улыбнулся. Потом вздохнул и встал, выбросил пустой стаканчик в урну.  
\- Отвези меня домой, - сказал Луис. – А то у меня руки замерзли.  
Эдди привычно потянулся к его ладоням, чтобы согреть и растереть, но Луис увернулся, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал из сквера. Приунывший Эдди отправился за ним.

\- Руди мне забавную вещь сказал, - проговорил Луис, невидящим взглядом скользя по окрестностям. – Будто я часть вашей семьи.  
\- А что тут забавного? – удивился Эдди. – Так и есть. Мне Сид сегодня это же сказал, что ты – наш.   
Эдди прикоснулся к разбитой, припухшей губе.  
\- И Диего вломил, - пожаловался он. – Больше Крэшу, чем мне, но все равно… они за тебя такой втык нам обоим устроили.   
\- Ты теперь с Крэшем разговариваешь? – спросил Луис. – И с Сидом?  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Хочешь, я Крэша притащу и заставлю извиниться? – осторожно спросил он.   
\- Не хочу, - равнодушно ответил Луис. – Видеть его не желаю лишний раз.  
Эдди понятливо кивнул. Луис о чем-то думал, барабанил пальцами. 

\- Будешь ужинать? – спросил Эдди, когда они добрались домой.  
Луис кивнул, вытащил из рюкзака свои тетради и устроился за столом. Готовить он не умел и не любил, но то, что готовил Эдди, ему нравилось.   
Эдди глядел на его макушку, на светлые волосы, отросшие вихры. Раньше он мог подойти и поцеловать, вдохнуть запах волос, за ухо куснуть, лизнуть или впиться в шею поцелуем, а теперь Луис ему по морде за такое даст.  
\- Что? – спросил Луис, не отрываясь от тетрадок.  
\- Ничего, - проговорил Эдди. – Я тебя люблю.  
\- Ага, - сказал Луис. – А когда будет ужин? Знаешь, у меня был долгий день и я бы поел.   
\- Сейчас, - ответил Эдди, сглотнув горький комок в горле, и отправился на кухню.

Луис и ужинал за своим столом, ручка резко чиркала по бумаге. Эдди устроился на диване и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Его успокаивало присутствие Луиса, пусть даже тот был отчужденным, почти чужим. Наверное, он задремал, потому что проснулся от внимательного взгляда. Верхний свет был выключен, горела только настольная лампа. Луис стоял рядом и смотрел на него. Эдди тут же сел.  
\- Что? – хрипло спросил он и потер глаза. – Что случилось? Сколько времени?  
\- Знаешь, мне на самом деле не хватает секса, - сказал Луис.  
Эдди открыл рот, но потом благоразумно захлопнулся.  
\- Не думал, что так втянусь, - признался Луис. – Мне всегда казалось, что это не так важно… но хочется.  
Эдди молчал и даже дышать боялся. Луис оценивающе на него глядел, хотя Эдди выглядел так себе – в старой заношенной майке, с синяком на лице. 

\- Не хочу под тебя ложиться, - задумчиво сказал Луис. – Я тебе больше не доверяю. И как нам решить эту проблему?  
\- Если хочешь, я отсосу? – предложил Эдди, которому тоже ужасно не хватало секса и которому стало очень больно от слов Луиса.  
\- Хочу, - подумав, согласился Луис. – Только не отсоса. Я вот подумал… в дырку пихать - много ума не надо, если ты справился, то я и подавно.   
\- Ты… ты меня выебать хочешь? – поразился Эдди. – Серьезно?  
Луис пожал плечами.  
\- Ага, - сказал он. – А что? Нельзя?  
\- Можно, - растерянно ответил Эдди. – Если хочешь, то конечно…но я принимающей стороной всего пару раз был, да и то в колледже, но почему же нет?  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Луис.  
Глаза у него блестели очень сосредоточенно, и вид в целом был какой-то нервный и напряженный. Эдди встал и потянулся.  
\- Я душ приму, ладно? – сказал он. – Ты же не передумаешь?  
\- Поиметь тебя? – усмехнулся Луис. – Нет.

Верное он слово подобрал – поиметь.   
Когда все закончилось, Эдди всей шкурой ощутил, что его именно поимели. Луис сполз с него, в темноте и полнейшем молчании, только дышал учащенно, но ничего не сказал. И Эдди молчал: у него во рту было полно крови - он так закусил щеку, чтобы не кричать, что едва не прокусил ее насквозь. Луис перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Почесал ногой ногу.

\- Ну и как? – спросил Эдди, изо всех сил контролируя голос. – Понравилось?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Луис. – Не распробовал.   
\- Ладно, - проговорил Эдди. – Я в душ тогда и вернусь, хорошо?  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Луис. – Ты спишь на диване. Это ничего не меняет, это просто секс.  
Эдди кивнул. У него не было сил спорить, ругаться или упрашивать. Он скатился с кровати и на прямых ногах вышел из спальни, и только когда добрался до ванной, уже там рухнул на колени и закусил кулак, чтобы не начать скулить.

Между ног было мокро и липко, от каждого движения внутри что-то болезненно дергало, горело, словно натертое. Эдди совсем не удивился, когда мазнул между ног и увидел кровь на кончиках пальцев. Он сразу понял, что будет кровь, на первом же толчке, когда Луис принялся неумело, грубо двигаться, а у Эдди перед глазами вспыхивали искры в полной темноте.

Он согнулся пополам, кусая собственные пальцы. И ведь справедливо – не поспоришь. Он сам Луису что-то подобное устроил, вот и получил в ответ, хоть и с опозданием в год. Эдди затрясло от неутихающей боли. По ногам текла кровь, сочилась, не много, но достаточно, должно быть, образовалась пара крупных трещин. Если бы он Луиса остановил – может, обошлось бы, но он не остановил, он терпел и позволил Луису взять реванш. Потому, что это было честно. Больно, тошнотворно, но честно.   
Эдди всхлипнул, ткнулся пылающим лбом в холодный бок раковины и попытался отдышаться. В конце концов, однажды он едва не сгорел заживо. Гореть было больнее. И по морде было получать больнее. Подумаешь, оттрахали. В общем-то, несерьезная боль, только глубоко и место такое… нежное. 

Эдди с трудом встал, опираясь на раковину. Кровь между ног засохла, размазалась и стала липкой. На полу, где он сидел, скособочившись на одну сторону, осталась кровавая лужица, но к счастью, на кафеле, а не на коврике. Эдди напомнил себе затереть этот след, нечего Луису про это знать.   
Он включил воду, наклонился и поплескал в лицо, а когда выпрямился – то едва не заорал от неожиданности, увидев в отражении зеркала бледное лицо с расширенными глазами. Луис подкрался неслышно.

\- У тебя… там, - прошептал Луис.   
Потом он посмотрел на пол, увидел лужицу - и его лицо побелело еще сильнее, даже губы посинели.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Эдди. – Луис… все в порядке. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся.  
\- Какое «в порядке»? – закричал Луис, которого начало заметно трясти. – У тебя кровь, Эдди! И ты терпел?!  
Эдди пожал плечами и с трудом забрался в душ, перевалившись через бортик. Он старался не стонать, скрипел зубами, но потом не выдержал и заскулил

\- О, господи! - выдохнул Луис. – Эдди, врача?  
\- Не-е-ет, - простонал Эдди. – Я в порядке.  
Вода под ним была розовая, пенилась.  
\- Еще раз услышу про то, что ты в порядке – клянусь, я тебе в ухо дам! – не выдержал Луис. – Ты же кровью истекаешь. Тебе же больно!  
\- Ну так дай мне ибупрофен! – буркнул Эдди. – И хватить причитать, я взрослый мальчик, справлюсь. Иди спать.  
Луис шумно выдохнул. Потом он не выдержал, подошел и в самом деле треснул Эдди по уху. Эдди замер и уставился на него.

\- Ты на меня сейчас вешаешь огромный комплекс вины, - зло сказал Луис. – Я тебя поранил. Больно тебе сделал.  
\- На мне ж висит и ничего – жив, - огрызнулся Эдди. – У меня к тебе нет претензий, Луис. Ты отомстил, ты в шоколаде.  
\- Я не хотел тебе мстить… - сказал Луис, потом поймал взгляд Эдди и вздохнул. – Ладно, я хотел… немножко. Я только не думал, что будет так страшно. Не хотел до крови… ты ведь молчал, я решил, что тебе нормально. Ты же сам любишь пожестче…  
Он бормотал, пока не затих. Посмотрел виновато.

Эдди смыл кровь, потом встал и потянулся за полотенцем, стараясь не совершать резких движений. Луис тут же снял полотенце с крючка и протянул ему.  
\- Почему все так происходит? – спросил он безрадостно. – Глупо.   
\- Потому что я дурак, - ответил Эдди мрачно. – Я дурак, а ты самый лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю. А я, вместо того, чтобы ценить какое мне счастье в жизни привалило, делаю глупость за глупостью. Наверное, меня в детстве уронили головой в пол.  
Луис не выдержал, фыркнул.  
\- Эдди, тебя нужно намазать той мазью - сказал он, придерживая Эдди за локоть. – И посмотреть вообще, что я с тобой сотворил.  
\- Да ничего особенного, - сказал Эдди. – У меня такое уже было в самый первый раз, тоже больно было пиздец и кровища...   
Он поймал полный ужаса взгляд Луиса и поправился:  
\- Ну так… не пиздец, средний такой пиздечик… маленький совсем.  
\- Мозг у тебя маленький совсем, - вздохнул Луис. – Да и я не лучше, если так подумать… В спальню иди, я тебе сейчас обезболивающее принесу. 

Эдди с трудом дохромал до кровати, свалился на живот и ткнулся лицом в подушку. Она пахла волосами Луиса, его потом, его одеколоном. Эдди жадно вдыхал этот аромат, по которому так соскучился, и не услышал, как Луис вернулся.

\- Что ты делаешь? – с удивлением спросил тот, остановившись на пороге.  
\- С ума схожу, - буркнул Эдди. – Давай сюда, я сам.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Луис. – Ты меня выхаживал тогда… и когда я насморк подхватил, и когда сливами отравился летом, и когда простыл в начале года. Теперь моя очередь о тебе заботиться.  
\- Луис, - начал было Эдди. – Не надо. Тут я сам справляюсь…  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Луис. – Эдди, черт тебя возьми! Ты мне доверяешь или нет?  
\- Доверяю, - смирено ответил Эдди. – Но…  
\- Никаких но! – твердо сказал Луис. – Либо ты мне целиком и полностью доверяешь, тогда дай мне тебя осмотреть, либо нахер это все, я соберу вещи и уеду домой!

\- Не люблю, когда ты видишь меня слабым, - пожаловался Эдди, уткнулся в подушку и задышал тяжело, ощутив, что прохладные, скользкие пальцы трогают его между ягодиц.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно сказал Луис, смазывая его несчастную задницу.   
Он помолчал и проговорил:  
\- По-хорошему, надо тебя врачу показать… но я боюсь.  
\- Я тоже боюсь, - признался Эдди. – Руди, если узнает, нас обоих убьет на месте.   
\- Во-о-от, - кивнул Луис. – Но если тебе станет хуже, я ему сам позвоню.  
Он погладил Эдди по плечу и сел рядом.

\- Почему ты меня не остановил? – спросил Луис. – Зачем ты терпел? Это же очень больно.  
\- Потому что я все для тебя сделаю, я так боюсь тебя потерять, - тихо сказал Эдди. – Я тебя ужасно люблю, Ежик. Я на тебе жениться хотел.  
Луис уронил мазь.  
\- А теперь что, передумал? – спросил он после паузы.  
\- Нет, не передумал, - сказал Эдди. – Просто… ну видишь, как оно все смешалось? Все кувырком. Братан мой долбоеб… да и я не лучше.  
Луис хмыкнул, выключил свет и лег рядом, потом взял ладонь Эдди и погладил его пальцы, приложил к своей щеке.  
\- И что нам делать все-таки? – спросил он. – Знаешь, я больше не позволю твоей семье меня шпынять бесконечно, мне это надоело.   
\- Никто не будет, - горячо сказал Эдди. – Я тебе обещаю, никто больше не будет. Пусть только попробуют! Хватит им уже в мою жизнь лезть.   
Луис улыбнулся. Эдди поглаживал его по щеке и едва не млел от счастья.

\- Я тут подумал… мы ведь и правда больше года вместе, а я тебя со своей семьей не познакомил, - вдруг сказал Луис. - Давай, в самом деле, съездим в Торонто?  
Эдди громко застонал.  
\- Ты меня добить решил? - спросил он. – Я, знаешь ли, боюсь!  
Луис улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, - сказал он. – Пусть теперь моя семейка теперь тебе кости перемоет. Все равно рано или поздно мне придется тебя познакомить с ними.   
\- Ну ладно, съездим, - кисло сказал Эдди. – На пару деньков, да?  
\- В отпуск, - поправил его Луис. – На месяц.  
Эдди упал лицом в подушку. Луис подвинулся к нему поближе и принялся гладить по плечам.

\- Прости, что я с тобой так поступил, - вдруг сказал он. – Я ведь чувствовал, что тебе плохо… ты такой напряженный был. И молчал, а ты ведь никогда не молчишь. Я подумал, что… но я злился и… а это совсем неправильно.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Поступил, как сволочь, - сказал он и перевернулся на спину, тоскливо рассматривая потолок.  
\- Луис - ты самый лучший человек на свете, - твердо и уверенно сказал Эдди. – Я на тебя не сержусь. И не злюсь. И не обижаюсь. Это не совсем нормально, конечно, но я и не на такое готов, лишь бы ты перестал на меня сердиться.  
\- И что, ты теперь каждый раз, когда накосячишь, будешь задницей откупаться? - горько усмехнулся Луис.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Эдди. – Я знаю, что мы еще будем ссориться, без этого отношений не бывает… но так – больше никогда. Ты для меня слишком много значишь. Надеюсь, что и я для тебя… но в жопу больше не дам, ну правда, никакого удовольствия, уж прости.  
Луис отмахнулся.

\- Мне тоже не очень понравилось, - признался он. – Было страшно, и с непривычки спина болит, и еще ритм держать надо, и… вообще никакого кайфа.  
\- Так ты не кончил? – удивился Эдди.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Луис. – Я просто устал и мне надоело.  
Эдди хмыкнул и растер лицо.   
\- Знаешь, вот завтра… или послезавтра, в общем, если я к утру не подохну, и если ты не передумаешь – займемся любовью, ладно? – попросил он. – С нежностями там всякими и поцелуйчиками. Могу даже постель лепестками роз усыпать, если хочешь.  
\- Не хочу лепестков, - рассмеялся Луис. – И нежностей тоже не хочу. Я хочу нормального секса. С тобой. Как обычно. Я соскучился.  
\- Как обычно? – улыбнулся Эдди. – С криками?  
Луис закивал. Эдди расплылся в широкой улыбке и подвинулся ближе.

\- Ты поцелуешь меня? – осторожно спросил он. – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, Ежик.  
\- Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь, - буркнул Луис, тоже подполз ближе и прижался к горячему лбу Эдди лбом. Нежно потерся кончиком носа, обхватил ладонью за затылок.   
Эдди погладил его за ухом, потянулся и встретил теплые, мягкие и сладкие губы Луиса.


	7. Chapter 7

Из больших окон кафетерия лился желтый свет, приглушенный широкими абажурами. Люди ходили по протоптанным в сугробах тропинках, не обращая внимания на тех, кто сидел внутри, а те, кто сидели внутри, попивая кофе, болтали и не замечали, что рядом с ними движутся быстрые тени, утопая в снегу.

Персик уже начала мерзнуть, ей наскучила глупая слежка, так что она повернулась к Дину и дернула его за рукав. А вот он наблюдал, не отрываясь и не моргая, шмыгал время от времени красным от мороза носом.  
\- И долго мы будем еще сидеть? – спросила Персик.  
\- Если хочешь – уходи, - ответил Дин, не глядя на нее.  
\- А вот и уйду, - обиделась она. – И расскажу Крэшу, что ты за ним следишь!  
Она встала с капота машины, но Дин тут же схватил ее за руку и дернул обратно.  
\- Нет, ты что! – прошипел он. – Не говори ему!  
Потом его лицо мучительно и виновато исказилось, он подергал Персик за варежку и попросил:  
\- Ну давай еще пять минуточек посидим?  
\- Ладно, - сдалась Персик. – Пять минут.  
Она шлепнулась обратно, подвинулась к Дину и прижалась боком к его теплому боку.

Крэш сидел за угловым столиком, вместе с какой-то рыжей тетенькой. Тетенька смотрела в окно, Крэш что-то говорил, помахивая вилкой. Обычно девушки Крэша улыбались, пускали пыль в глаза и старались ему понравиться, но тетенька, насколько могла судить Персик, молчала и скучала. В улыбке Крэша появился уже какой-то тоскливый оскал. Персик решила, что обязательно расскажет об этом маме, мама всегда умела объяснить ей то, чего Персик не понимала. Например, зачем Сид и Диего обзавелись маленьким мальчиком, который только и делал, что ревел или пачкал пеленки. Или, например, что без «двадцати восемь» и «сорок минут восьмого» - это одно и то же. Папа тогда чуть не рехнулся от беспомощности и злости, а мама как-то спокойно нарисовала все на листочке и Персик наконец-то поняла хитрую систему.

\- Это моя мама, - вдруг сказал Дин.  
Персик от неожиданности чуть не свалилась с капота грузовика, где они устроились, незамеченные, но с отличным углом обзора. Она во все глаза уставилась на рыжую тетеньку, пытаясь рассмотреть ее и запомнить хорошенько. Правда, было видно плохо, потому что тетенька, не обращая на Крэша внимания, достала телефон и что-то написала. Через секунду у Дина пикнуло новое сообщение. Персик заглянула через его плечо.  
«Ты где?»  
«Гуляю, скоро буду дома» - уклончиво ответил Дин.

Крэш, всеми забытый и никому не интересный, грустно крутил свою чашку, его плечи совсем поникли. Он стащил резинку с волос, растрепал пряди, потом собрал их отточенным движением и туго завязал. Персик его пожалела.

\- Не переживай, - сказала она Дину, который следил за Крэшем немигающим, полным злобы взглядом. – У Крэша никогда второго свидания не бывает, он ловелас.  
\- Кто? – спросил Дин, мигнув.  
\- Ну тот, кто… - Персик замахала руками, пытаясь объяснить. – У него несерьезно все, каждый раз новая девушка…  
Она прикусила язык, подумав, что это не очень уместное утешение. Дин помрачнел.  
\- В общем, наверное, он с твоей мамой больше не увидится, - неловко проговорила она.  
\- Надеюсь, - буркнул Дин. – Только знаешь, у них уже четвертое свидание… я следил.  
Персик поперхнулась.

\- Ты что, всегда за всеми следишь? – подозрительно спросила она. – За мной, за Крэшем…  
\- За ним я не слежу! – заявил Дин, покраснев. – Я присматриваю за мамой.  
Потом он осекся и возмущенно заявил:  
\- Я не следил за тобой!  
\- Да-да, - отмахнулась она. – Ой, гляди, они уходят!  
Крэш расплатился, тетенька накинула на плечи куртку.

\- Пошли отсюда, - позвал Дин. – Они сейчас на парковку пойдут.  
\- А почему тебе не нравится, что Крэш с твоей мамой гуляет? – спросила Персик, пока они брели прочь. – Ты же раньше с ним дружил, он тебя всегда защищал.  
\- Да, - скривился Дин. – Я думал, что он мой друг, а он к моей маме подбирался...  
Персик захихикала. Ее забавляла эта лютая злость, она-то Крэша хорошо знала.  
\- Ничего он не подбирался, - сказала она. – Крэш хороший.  
Дин прошипел что-то под нос.

\- Тебя проводить? – спросил он, когда они очутились на перекрестке.  
\- Нет, - ответила Персик. – Папа снова начнет меня про тебя расспрашивать… иди домой.  
Дин шмыгнул носом.  
\- Домой! – твердо проговорила Персик. – Ты и так простыл.  
Она решительно повернулась и зашагала, и ничуть не удивилась, когда Дин догнал ее.

\- Я тебе что сказала? – спросила Персик, пытаясь сдержать широкую улыбку.  
\- Я тебя все равно провожу, - заявил Дин. – Уже поздно.  
Персик закатила глаза, но больше не стала возникать. Все-таки приятно, когда кто-то дружески пыхтит рядом, особенно, если уже стемнело.  
Она вдруг вспомнила тот день, когда впервые присмотрелась к Дину.

Персик жила недалеко от школы, всего десять минут, если на машине. Эдди умудрялся подвозить ее и за пять минут, но так было редко, Эдди жил в другой части города и почти всегда был занят. А вот папа тащился по совершенно пустой трассе с черепашьей скоростью, спорить с ним было бесполезно, и поэтому дорога занимала минут двадцать. Это были мучительные двадцать минут родительских вопросов и неуместных замечаний: Почему ты не надела гамаши под гамаши? Что за мальчик помахал тебе на школьном дворе? Почему ты не носишь шапку? Что задали по математике, и так далее и тому подобное.  
Так что Персик предпочитала ходить домой пешком, если, конечно, не было жуткого снегопада или сильной метели.

Она уже давно изучила окрестности и поэтому нашла способ срезать большую часть пути. Папе бы не очень понравилась эта тайная тропка - там приходилось перелезать через забор и сворачивать в очень узкий секретный проход между двумя домами. Папа бы раскричался о маньяках и насильниках, преступниках и всяких таких людях, которым больше нечего делать, вот они и поджидают Персик в подобных закоулках. Персик же очень сомневалась, что какой-нибудь маньяк, если он не совсем придурок, конечно, будет ждать ее на морозе несколько часов, втиснувшись в узкий проход между домом, где жила сварливая старушка-кошатница, и заброшенным, пустым коттеджем, где пока никто не жил.

Однако Персик почему-то сразу вспомнила слова отца, когда, пробираясь по тропке, которую она уже давно считала безопасной, вдруг услышала над головой какой-то глухой и при этом гулкий звук. Словно с высоты шлепнулось что-то мягкое, как… как бурдюк с водой. В узкий туннель, образованный крышами коттеджей, посыпался снег - крупными, рыхлыми комками.  
Для оттепели всяко было слишком рано и холодно, а домашних животных в такую погоду на улицу не выпускали, да и сами они не рвались бегать по сугробам. И уж тем более – по крышам.

Персик сглотнула и попятилась, не отводя взгляда от падающего снега. Туннель, по которому она перебиралась на соседнюю улицу, состоял из двух длинных домов, и заканчивался довольно высоким забором, через который она обычно с легкостью перелезала, но теперь коленки почему-то задрожали и ослабли.  
С другой стороны она видела улицу, более-менее расчищенную, видела огромный сугроб на обочине. Дорогу освободили от снега, зато на обочинах он лежал чуть ли не в человеческий рост, грязный, желтый и серый, неаппетитная каша, которую никто не стал бы есть в здравом уме. Люди то и дело проходили мимо: мама с коляской, две пожилые леди, мужчина с сумкой на плече, компания старшеклассников. Никто не замечал ее в сумраке.

Персик прислушалась, склонив голову набок. Снег все еще падал в щель, но наверху было тихо. Снег был белоснежный, хрупкий и нетронутый. Должно быть этот кто-то, кто свалился сверху, оказался на том коттедже, где никто не жил. Дороги и крыши обычно старались расчистить, это газоны и цветники, наоборот, старались не трогать. Никогда не знаешь, когда ударит мороз, и насколько сильным он будет.  
Персик помнила, что однажды, когда была еще совсем маленькой, их неглубокий прудик на заднем дворе замерз до самого дна. Рыбки, все до единой, погибли. Мама тогда ужасно огорчилась, а папа сказал, что на рыбок ему плевать, но она, Персик, будет сидеть дома, пока не потеплеет. Все ее друзья играли в хоккей и катались на озере на коньках, а она просидела дома неделю, потому что папа был непреклонен. Он вечно за нее боялся, словно она по-прежнему маленький ребенок.

Странный звук повторился, снег начал сыпаться сильнее, наверху кто-то скрипуче прошелся. Персик резко обернулась и решила, что вперед, к высокому забору не пойдет, лучше выбежать обратно на улицу и пройти крюк, но зато в людном месте. У нее возникло странное чувство, что ее преследует кто-то, кто скачет по крышам.  
Она осторожно зашагала, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене дома и озираясь, и вдруг заметила наверху чьи-то ботинки, коричневые и порядком поношенные. Ботинки тут же попятились, карабкаясь по покатой крыше.

\- Эй! – крикнула Персик. – Стой!  
Страх исчез, и на него место пришел азарт. Ботинки были детские, такого же размера, как у нее самой, и слишком уж побитые жизнью. Вряд ли это какой-то маньяк с крошечными лапками.  
Она пулей вылетела из туннеля и оббежала пустующий коттедж, проваливаясь в сугробы, и с другой стороны, со стороны внутреннего дворика, увидела своего преследователя. Скривилась.  
На краю домика, на самом краю крыши, держась рукой за трубу водостока, сидел рыжий мальчишка, который недавно приехал в их городок. Дин. Тот самый, за которого Крэш почему-то все время заступался.  
Дин едва не свалился, увидев ее. Он, наверное, не ожидал, что она помчится за ним. Уставился на нее растерянно и напряженно, вскочил на ноги. Персик, злясь и на него, и на себя за свой страх, слепила снежок и запустила ему в плечо. Дин пошатнулся.

\- Ты за мной следишь? – сердито спросила она.  
Больше всего ее разозлило то, что он узнал о ее секретной тропке. Не хватало еще, чтобы тут разгуливала толпа. Это была ее дорога, и больше ничья!  
\- Нет! – ответил он, почти испуганно озираясь. – Отстань от меня.  
Персик прищурилась.  
\- Как ты залез на крышу? – спросила она. – Ты что, по крышам бегаешь?  
\- Это тебя не касается, - огрызнулся он, пытаясь отойти от края.  
\- Ты сейчас упадешь, - заметила Персик. – И ты за мной следил, думал, я не замечу? Чего тебе надо?  
\- Тебе показалось, - заносчиво ответил Дин, он пробежал по краю, остановился на углу и перепрыгнул на соседний домик.  
Однако Дин не ожидал, что снег вдруг резко сдвинется вниз. Дин только и успел руками махнуть, и грохнулся вниз. Персик охнула от неожиданности: она не видела, как он приземлился, но глухой звук падения в рыхлый снег услышала.

Она выбралась из сугроба и помчалась в другую сторону, правда, не сразу нашла Дина. Тот с головой провалился под наст, барахтался в липком, рыхлом снегу, сдавленно ругался себе под нос и пытался выбраться. Персик протянула ему руку, в которую он тут же уцепился мертвой хваткой, и помогла вылезти.  
Дин сразу вырвал руку и поглядел на нее с мерзкой заносчивостью. Потом его лицо изменилось, стало растерянным, он пошатнулся и шлепнулся на задницу, схватился за щиколотку.

\- Ушибся? – сладким голосом спросил Персик. – Наверное, не стоило бегать наверху, как глупая курица, и следить за мной.  
\- Я за тобой не следил, - процедил он, скрипя зубами. – Я тебя вообще не знаю.  
Персик поглядела на него скептически.  
\- Н-да? – спросила она. – Мне показалось? Ну и сиди тогда здесь.  
Дин поглядел на нее исподлобья. Снег набился ему под куртку, замершие уши горели алыми фонариками, в тон красным волосам. Вообще, он был бы даже симпатичный, если бы не хмурился все время и не глядел на всех так угрюмо.

Персик повернулась и зашагала прочь, но когда она вышла на улицу, то остановилась и задумалась. Время дневное, и взрослых вокруг полно, но он там остался один, и там никто не ходит… и он тоже не может ходить. Этот Дин, конечно, странный мальчик, но… а вдруг он в самом деле ушибся? Он ведь с крыши свалился.

Персик неохотно зашагала обратно. Дин уже не сидел на заднице, он стоял на одной ноге, как красная цапля, и держался за стену. Увидев ее, он тут же выпрямился, попытался стать ровно и невольно поморщился.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Я тут подумала, вдруг ты умрешь, - сказала Персик. - Скажут еще, что это я.  
Дин растерялся.  
\- А как они узнают? – вдруг спросил он.  
\- Ты же меня последнюю видел, - пояснила Персик. – Я у тебя в глазах осталась. Посветят фонариком и увидят меня, и решат, что это я тебя столкнула.  
Дин посмотрел на нее недоверчиво.

\- Я читала, - твердо ответила Персик. – Так всегда делают.  
\- Ладно, - ответил он, убежденный ее уверенностью. – Если хочешь, я напишу, что это не ты.  
\- Ты что, дурак?! – фыркнула Персик. – Вот найдут тебя тут, замерзшего, а у тебя в руках бумажка про меня. Ага, скажут, это точно она!  
Дин улыбнулся, застенчиво и немножко щербато. Потом он попытался шагнуть.

\- Ты что, ногу сломал? – с ужасом спросила Персик, наблюдая, как он ковыляет.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Не сломал. Ушиб, наверное.  
Она подумала, потом подставила ему руку.  
\- Надо тебя в больницу отвести, - сказала она.  
\- Нет! – тут же перепугался Дин. – Нельзя туда, там мама работает.  
\- Твоя мама - доктор?  
\- Она медсестра, - ответил Дин. – Мне туда нельзя, мама расстроится.  
Персик подумала.  
\- Тогда к Сиду, - сказала она. – Я всегда к нему прихожу, он добрый.  
Дин захромал, и так, потихоньку, они вышли на улицу и лоб в лоб столкнулись с Итаном и его дружками.

\- Привет, Сид, - мрачно проговорила Персик.  
Сид молча посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Дина, облизывающего разбитые губы. Под глазом у Дина уже налился синяк, одежда была в таком беспорядке, что Персик даже не знала – сумеют ли они с этим что-нибудь сделать.  
\- С кем подрались? – спросил Сид, пропустив их в дом.  
\- Этот дурак полез к Итану, - буркнула Персик. – А их было четверо.  
\- Он же сказал… ты же слышала! – возмутился Дин. – Ты слышала, что он про нас сказал!  
Персик пожала плечами, стараясь не краснеть.

\- Сид, это Дин, - представила она. – Он новенький в школе. А это Сид. Мой дядя.  
\- Я думал Крэш – твой дядя, - удивился Дин.  
\- У меня их много, - уклончиво ответила Персик.  
Сид зевнул.  
\- Что с ногой? – спросил он наконец, когда сумел встрять в перепалку.  
\- Ушиб, - буркнул Дин.  
\- Он с крыши свалился, - сказал Персик, сморщив нос.  
Сид перестал зевать и уставился на Дина во все глаза.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – А зачем ты туда залез?  
\- Это паркур! – гордо сказал Дин.  
Сид помолчал, потом хмыкнул.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он. – Давай-ка поглядим, что с твоей ногой.

\- А где малыш? – спросила Персик.  
Дина усадили на стол, заставили снять штаны, - Персик отвернулась, пока Сид накидывал на Дина плед, - и теперь Сид хмыкал над его щиколоткой, немного припухшей, и мазал ее йодом. А еще Сид очень заинтересованно расспрашивал Дина где тот занимается, и как бегает. Персик это чем-то не нравилось. Нечего тут… распространять свою любовь на всяких случайных мальчишек!

\- У Бака, - рассеянно ответил Сид. - У меня сегодня был выходной, и я решил отоспаться.  
\- Ох, прости! – охнула Персик, до которой дошло, как бесцеремонно и нахально они ввалились. – Мы тебя разбудили?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Сид. – Я уже и сам встал… ну вот, сейчас я туго забинтую, и будет совсем хорошо.  
Это он уже разговаривал с Дином, конечно. Тот, почему-то, Сида не боялся и с ним не дичился, а болтал, как с лучшим другом.  
\- А почему вы подрались с Итаном? – спросил Сид.  
\- Потому, что он сказал, что мы с ней сладкая парочка, - ответил Дин.  
Сид моргнул.  
\- Мы не парочка, - высокомерно проговорила Персик. – Уж точно не с тобой!  
Потом она вздохнула и приуныла. Итан был красивый: с черными волосами, темными глазами и бледными веснушками, а еще у него были брэкеты, но Персик считала, что они Итана не портят, они ему даже шарма добавляли.

Сид внимательно посмотрел на помрачневшего Дина и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он. – Останетесь на обед?  
Дин улыбнулся. Он так редко улыбался, что Персик немного опешила – у Дина даже глаза осветились, и лицо стало… симпатичное. Не такое красивое, как у Итана, конечно, но симпатичное.

\- Смотри куда идешь, - посоветовал Дин, успев схватить зазевавшуюся Персик за локоть, она чуть было не клюнула носом в сугробы.  
Потом он быстро убрал руки и чуточку покраснел.  
\- Ты маме скажешь? – спросила Персик, чтобы заполнить неловкое молчание. – Скажешь, что видел ее?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Дин. – Ты что, она знаешь как рассердится! И вообще, я в такое время уже должен быть дома, мы с ней договаривались.  
\- А что ты ей скажешь, если она сейчас приедет, а тебя нет? – удивилась Персик.  
\- Они не домой поехали, - почти шепотом сказал Дин. – Они ну… понимаешь?  
Персик побагровела, щеки так и запылали.  
\- А… о… откуда ты знаешь?  
Дин взглянул на нее, и она поняла по его взгляду побитой собаки, что он твердо знает. Наверное, снова по крышам прыгал и следил.

\- Может, останешься на ужин? – спросила Персик. – Мама не будет против.  
Про отца она промолчала, но Дин отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Домой пойду, - сказал он.  
Однажды он сказал ей, что его мать купила ему боксерскую грушу. Судя по его голосу, ему ужасно хотелось сейчас что-нибудь поколотить, а Итана под рукой не было.  
\- Пока, - сказала Персик, остановившись у почтового ящика.  
Дин хлюпнул носом и поскреб затылок, стащив вязанную шапку.  
\- Пока, - сказал он, помахав рукой. – Увидимся завтра.  
Потом он повернулся и быстро ушел. Персик спохватилась, что стоит и смотрит, как он сосредоточенно перебирается через снег. Делать ей больше нечего!

Она зашла в дом и прислушалась. Из столовой доносился гул голосов, звенели вилки. Персик неторопливо переоделась, вымыла руки и на кухне столкнулась с матерью.  
\- Ужинать живо! – сказала та.  
Потом остановилась и несколько секунд смотрела на Персик.  
\- Что? – спросила Персик.  
Элли улыбнулась.  
\- Ну-ну, - проговорила она. – А почему не позвала на ужин?  
\- Я позвала, - ответила Персик, - но он… погоди, мам, а ты откуда знаешь?!  
Элли закатила глаза.  
\- Давай-ка за стол, - мягко сказала она.

\- Иди сюда, маленькая, - позвал Сид, и усадил ее между собой и Луисом.  
Эдди перегнулся через стол и легонько щелкнул ее по лбу. Персик шлепнула его по ладони.  
\- Привет, - сказала она.  
\- А где твой мальчик? – неожиданно осведомился Сид.  
Персик чуть под стол не уползла от смущения.

\- Он не мой мальчик, - просипела она, краснея.  
\- Да? – удивился Сид. – А я думал, что вы дружите.  
\- Перестань доводить Мэнни до белого каления, - рассмеялся Диего. – Здоровяк сейчас просто взорвется.  
\- Мне не кажется это смешным! – холодно сказал Мэнни. – И мне не нравится этот мальчик.  
\- Мне тоже, пап, мы просто друзья, - ответила Персик и тут же прикусила язык, поймав хмурый взгляд отца.  
\- Он плохая компания для дружбы! – рявкнул Мэнни. – Почему ты не можешь дружить с девочками твоего возраста? Я тебе уже говорил об этом мальчишке! Он бог весть откуда! Мало ли что у него на уме…  
\- Ты про секс? – ледяным тоном спросила Персик. – Ты это имеешь в виду, папа?  
Мэнни побурел. Элли вздохнула, она хорошо знала своего мужа и свою дочку.

\- Я не… в смысле… - забормотал Мэнни, растерявшись под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз дочери.  
\- Я дружу, с кем сама захочу, - ответила Персик. – И вообще…  
Она пожала плечами:  
\- По-моему, Дин про секс знает еще меньше, чем я. Нам это не интересно.  
\- Персик, прекрати третировать отца, - сказала Элли. – Он просто за тебя переживает.  
Диего фыркнул.

\- А ты не умничай, - сказала Элли. – Мы на тебя посмотрим через десять лет.  
Диего рассмеялся.  
\- Вот уж нет, - сказал он. – У меня таких проблем не будет. Мой котеночек будет первым красавчиком в этом богом забытом городишке, весь в папку!  
Сид поглядел на него искоса.  
\- М-да? – спросил он задумчиво. – А мне так не кажется, по-моему Рошан…  
\- Это по-твоему! – перебил его Диего. – А я воспитаю альфу местных лесов!  
Сид хмыкнул.  
\- Ну ок, - кисло сказал он. – Удачи в воспитании.  
Диего повернулся к нему, перестав улыбаться, поймал Сида за подбородок и тревожно заглянул ему в глаза. Сид улыбнулся и отмахнулся.  
\- Я погляжу, как ты будешь воспитывать, - сказал Сид. – Буду смотреть и над тобой громко смеяться, воспитатель.  
Диего тоже улыбнулся, его жесткое лицо смягчилось, глаза осветились. Он подался вперед и коротко поцеловал Сид в губы.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал он.

\- Куда вы посмотрите? – спросил Крэш, возникнув на пороге.  
Персик уставилась на него с огромным интересом. Крэш выглядел как обычно, он не заметил, что воротник его рубашки измазан помадой. Впрочем, такое частенько бывало, так что Персик искала какие-то другие важные признаки. Дин сказал про четвертое свидание, значит тут что-то серьезное. Но Крэш выглядел… ну абсолютно как всегда - самодовольным и спокойным.  
\- На тебя посмотрим, - сказал Сид. – Где ты пропадаешь, малыш?  
\- Дела, - туманно ответил Крэш.  
Он подошел к ним, пожал руку Диего и мимолетно поцеловал Сида в макушку.  
\- Пропал с концами, - покачал головой Сид. – Чувствую, затеваешь что-то.  
\- Сам справится, - лениво ответил Диего. – Не хлопай над ним крыльями, он взрослый мальчик.  
Крэш сверкнул улыбкой, поймал Эдди в захват и крепко стиснул. Эдди похлопал его по спине.

\- Здорово, братан, - сказал он. – А куда это ты, в самом деле, пропал? Совсем на связь не выходишь.  
Элли бесцеремонно расцепила близнецов и пихнула Крэша на свободное место. Крэш быстро взглянул на Луиса, но промолчал. Луис заинтересованно рассматривал свою тарелку.  
\- О чем спор? – спросил Крэш.  
\- Персик завела себе молодого человека, который за ней ходит хвостом, - сказал Элли.  
Крэш выронил вилку и выпрямился.

\- Серьезно? – спросил он, внимательно поглядев на Персик. – А кто такой? Я его знаю?  
\- Знаешь, - вдруг процедил Луис. – Это твой любимчик, которого ты всякий раз отмазываешь.  
Крэш посмотрел на него.  
\- Дин? – удивленно спросил он. – Персик, ты с ним дружишь?  
\- Да, дружу! – ответила она, готовясь встать на дыбы в любую секунду.  
Крэш подумал.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - сказал он. – Он неплохой пацанчик, только диковатый.  
\- Он тебя ненавидит, - ляпнула Персик, не успев удержать язык за зубами.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно сказал Крэш, но глаза у него блеснули очень предупреждающе.  
Персик поняла, что лучше помалкивать. Крэш не собирался ставить семью в известность, но отлично понял, что она о его похождениях знает.

\- Неужели? – ядовито спросил Луис. – Как неблагодарно с его стороны.  
\- Ты слышал что-нибудь про индивидуальный подход к трудному ребенку? – с ледяной вежливостью спросил Крэш.  
\- Представь себе, - в том ему ответил Луис. – Я хороший педагог. Поэтому я знаю разницу между индивидуальным подходом и потаканием хулигану. Вот я любимчиков не завожу…  
\- А я, значит, плохой педагог? – сладко спросил Крэш.  
Он глядел на Луиса, не мигая, но и Луис где-то потерял привычную застенчивость и глядел на него твердым взглядом.

\- Ебануться можно, - покачал головой Диего. – Эти двое даже на почве педагогики сумеют поцапаться! Талант!  
\- Захлопнись, - попросил Эдди, ткнув Диего локтем в бок. Он помрачнел и поглядывал на Крэша со злостью, покрутил вилку.  
\- Я такого не говорил, - ответил Луис.  
\- А по-моему, ты сказал, - упрямо проговорил Крэш. – У тебя претензии, Луис?  
Луис поглядел на него и прищурился.  
\- Давай, Луис, - веселясь, проговорил Диего. - Держи удар, мы верим в те…  
Он едва успел отдернуть руку, и в стол, где только что была его ладонь, вонзилась вилка, застряв в дереве до середины зубцов.  
Стало тихо.

\- Я сказал – закрой свой рот! – пролаял Эдди, прищурив черные глаза. – Отъебись от Луиса!  
Он поглядел на Крэша зверем, тот поежился и даже отклонился назад. Луис потрясенно глядел на Эдди, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Кто-нибудь еще что-то хочет сказать? – прорычал Эдди, диким взглядом осматривая всех сидящих за столом.  
\- Еще раз пробьешь скатерть – я тебе голову оторву, - пообещала Элли.  
Диего попытался выдернуть вилку, но у него с первого раза это не вышло. Он положил вилку перед Эдди.  
\- Луис, - очень серьезно сказал Диего. – Извини.  
Луис кивнул, он все еще не мог найти слов.

\- Ты на голову здоровый? – негромко спросил Сид, глядя на Эдди. – Ты мог кошаку руку насквозь пробить! У тебя все дома?!  
\- Тсс, не кипишуй, - попросил Диего. – Малой прав, а я – нет.  
Сид открыл было рот, но Диего притянул его к себе и закрыл ему рот ладонью, поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Зайчик, тебе не мешало бы почаще приходить к нам на склад, а не бумажки перебирать, - сказал Диего. – Я отлично знаю, на что малой способен. Если бы он хотел – руку мне пришпилил, как пить дать, у него скорость реакции, как у мангуста.  
Сид холодно поглядел на Эдди. Тот сидел нахохленный и глядел перед собой, в свою тарелку.

\- Я тебя уважаю и люблю, Диего, ты в курсе, - хмуро проговорил Эдди, не поднимая взгляда. – Но если ты будешь задирать моего Луиса – я за себя не ручаюсь.  
\- Да мы уже в курсе, - хмыкнул Диего.  
Он выпустил Сида. Тот похлопал по карманам и достал пачку сигарет.  
\- У меня уже нервов на вас не хватает, - пожаловался Сид. – Сумасшедший дом.  
Он встал и ушел на веранду.

\- Иди и поговори с ним, - приказал Диего, глядя на Эдди. – Сейчас же с Сидом объяснись.  
Крэш тоже потянулся за ними. Мэнни помассировал переносицу.  
\- Рабочая рука, Диего, - сказал он укоризненно. – А если бы Эдди в самом деле берега потерял?  
Диего пожал плечами.  
\- Заслуженно, - ответил он. – Но я в малого верю.  
Он посмотрел на Луиса едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Прости, - тихо сказал Луис. – Я… мне очень жаль.  
Диего вздернул рыжую бровь.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, поближе, - сказал он. – Я тебе открою один секрет.  
Луис послушно подсел к нему, с другой стороны прижалась Персик, которой стало ужасно любопытно, о чем Диего хочет сказать Луису.

\- Я не сержусь на Эдди, и не в обиде на него, - мягко проговорил Диего. – А вот если бы он смолчал – вот тогда я бы сердился. Эдди – мужик, и поступил как мужик, и я им горжусь.  
Луис растерянно взглянул на него.  
\- Но он мог покалечить… - начал было он.  
\- Ох, Луис, - вздохнул Диего. – Какой же ты наивный птенчик… Эдди очень сильный и очень быстрый. Я тоже, но он таки моложе, а я не ждал.  
Луис сглотнул.  
\- Пойду… подышу свежим воздухом, - решил он.  
Персик потащилась за ним. Луис взглянул на нее, снял пиджак и накинул ей на плечи.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Персик.  
Луис подошел к Эдди и прижался к его боку.

Судя по взъерошенному виду Эдди, Сид ему высказал, что он нем думает. Они молчали и курили, и напряжение между ними можно было резать ножом. Крэш стоял чуть в сторонке и читал сообщения с телефона.  
\- Иди сюда, малышка, - позвал Крэш. – У меня к тебе вопрос есть.  
Персик неохотно подошла. Эдди обнял Луиса за плечи, прижал к себе. Луис всматривался в его лицо, близоруко щуря глаза. Эдди улыбнулся ему и щелкнул зубами, угрожая откусить нос, но Луис не отдернулся, он провел ладонью по щеке Эдди, погладил, потом прикоснулся к губам. Эдди заметно смутился.

\- На меня смотри, а не на них пялься, - прошипел Крэш, повернув ее лицом к себе.  
Он опустился на одно колено, чтобы быть вровень.  
\- По-твоему, следить за мной – это нормально? – негромко спросил Крэш.  
\- Я не…  
Крэш закатил глаза.  
\- Вы два мелких дебильчика, - сказал он. – Ты что ж думаешь, что я вас не заметил? Какого хрена, малышка? У меня есть право на личную жизнь.  
\- Да, - смутилась Персик. – Но…  
Она помолчала. Крэш терпеливо ждал.  
\- А эта тетенька… - спросила Персик. – Она серьезно?  
\- Что «серьезно»? – нервно осведомился Крэш. – Только не трепись, хорошо? Не говори пока никому.  
\- Ты в нее влюбился! – поразилась Персик, которая впервые видела Крэша таким взволнованным. – Она тебе действительно нравится!  
\- Ты, наверное, замерзла! – сказал Крэш. – Иди в дом, нечего уши морозить.  
\- Ты влюбился! – захихикала Персик.  
\- В дом! – рявкнул он. – Живо.  
Персик, улыбаясь до ушей, нырнула в тепло и вернулась на свое место. Отец отложил планшет, и подвинулся к ней.

\- Персик, - сказал он. – Ну почему ты не можешь дружить с кем-то нормальным?  
\- А ты? – спросила она, склонив голову набок.  
Мэнни побагровел. Диего, привольно устроившийся на диване, рассмеялся.  
\- Ты ведь дружишь с кем хочешь, - сказала Персик. – Я тоже, пап. Дин хороший.  
\- Приводи его в следующий раз на ужин, - сказала Элли.  
\- Нет, - тут же сказал Мэнни.  
\- Да, - сказал Элли.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить, - мягко проговорила Элли, но в ее голосе звенела скрытая сталь. – Персик, приводи своего друга, пора с ним познакомиться.  
Мэнни гневно фыркнул себе под нос и снова уткнулся в планшет.


	8. Chapter 8

Бак научился вязать узлы еще в детстве, ему это как-то легко давалось, всегда было интересно и даже какой-никакой азарт будило. Да и потом очень пригодилось - за годы работы приходилось завязывать узлы в полнейшей темноте, вверх ногами, по уши в воде… по-всякому.  
Но теперь света было много. Бак сам с утра раздернул длинные шторы и впустил золотистый солнечный свет в спальню. Тот лился через высокие окна, ласкал бледную кожу Руди, согревал ее и расцвечивал, придавая крошечным серебристым волоскам какое-то сверхъестественное свечение. Руди как будто сиял, и к нему было страшно прикасаться, словно на его белой коже, покрытой сеточкой голубых вен, отпечаток ладони мог остаться грязным следом.

Руди вообще не любил темноту, он в ней плохо видел, поэтому в их доме и днем и ночью было светло – окна выходили на юг, а вечером Бак оставлял включенным ночник. Он сам мог уснуть в любых условиях, а Руди так было спокойнее. Иногда Бак просыпался посреди ночи и глядел на него, насмотреться не мог - на трепетание длинных белых ресниц, на четкий узор узких малиновых губ. Бак просто смотрел, как Руди спокойно дышит, закутавшись в одеяло, и ему от этого зрелища на душе становилось спокойно и уютно.

Бак потянулся и прикоснулся губами к острой, как у молоденького мальчика, лопатке. Руди вздрогнул от неожиданности, слепо повернув голову, заскрипели и затрещали кожаные наручи.  
Руди на секунду расслабился, позволив себе провиснуть на импровизированной дыбе, но тут же снова напрягся, получив болезненный шлепок по худой, белой ягодице. Со стороны, может, и казалось, что он запросто левитирует над кроватью, но Бак-то знал, как это трудно – все время держать в напряжении спину. Очень скоро все мышцы начнут дрожать и дергаться, руки и ноги устанут, наручи, что сначала казались такими удобными, станут натирать, и каждая секунда будет тянуться вечностью боли, что все усиливается и выходит на новый уровень. Страшная и прикольная эта штука.

Бак, интереса ради, как-то попробовал на себе и решил, что ему это совершенно не нравится. Ему хотелось узнать, от чего так тащится его драгоценный доктор, но он-то никакого кайфа не получил, больше измучился. А вот Руди почему-то нравилось. Он, разумеется, вслух этого бы не признал, Руди вообще помалкивал обо всем, что в их постели происходило, но Бак слишком хорошо знал свою принцессу. А еще он знал, что такие вот штуки очень помогает расслабиться стойким и горделивым, как Руди, у которых упрямство и гордость поперек горла застревают костью.  
А всего-то и надо, что комплект крепких веревок, несколько кожаных наручников, кровать покрепче и разумного человека, который все проконтролирует. Хотя Бак за свою разумность поручиться не мог, но детка ему доверял, а предать его доверие Бак бы никогда не смог. Это было что-то… даже думать о таком неприятно.

Бак провел ладонью по напряженной спине. В ямке поясницы рос густой белый пушок. Ребра мерно двигались от ритмичного дыхания, натягивая гладкую, бледную кожу, исчерченную сиреневыми, голубыми и лиловыми венами. Серебристые волосы свисали, закрывая лицо. Руди был такой… такой нездешний, словно инопланетянин, словно… ангел.

Бак плюхнулся обратно в кресло, придвинутое к кровати, и принялся неторопливо чистить ногти коротким охотничьим ножом. У Бака, если дело касалось Руди, был неограниченный запас терпения. Руди висел над кроватью, подрагивая, и молчал, только дыхание, которое становилось учащенным и тяжелым, и скрип кожаных наручей выдавали, что ему нелегко. Бак быстро подался вперед и погладил худой бок. Руди едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности - у него был острый слух, но Бак двигался быстро, Руди за ним просто не успевал, тем более, с завязанными глазами.

Бак попытался представить его ощущения, обостренные алой темнотой. Наверное, шелковая лента, которая сначала казалась невесомой, теперь давит на переносицу, липнет к лицу, мокрая от слез и пота. Мышцы живота мелко дрожат от усталости. Все тело, наверное, уже пронзают судороги, похожие на острые и ослепительные разряды молний, от макушки до ступней. Потом, когда все закончится, от дыбы останутся шикарные синяки и на щиколотках и на запястьях, которые будут сходить долго, меняя оттенок с густого черно-синего до бледной желтизны. И ведь наручи были с мягкой подкладкой внутри, с небольшой такой стеганной подушечкой, но даже самые комфортные наручники будут натирать, если висишь на них всей тяжестью собственного тела.  
Бак забирался в ледяные пещеры, в каменные завалы, падал со скал, тонул в горных реках, барахтался по шею в жидкой грязи, боролся с медведем, сматывался от пумы, всякие приключения испытывал. Но во второй раз бы не согласился висеть над собственной кроватью в собственной спальне, в паутине из веревок и ремней.

\- Детка? – позвал Бак. – Сладкий мой, ты не хочешь поговорить?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Руди.  
С кончика его носа упала капля пота, но Руди еще не созрел. Бак это знал, он так… проверял на всякий случай.  
\- Детка, не упрямься, - усмехнулся Бак. – Я знаю, что ты никогда перед Эдди не извинишься, да и он это знает. Но ты виноват и ты должен извиниться. А я ему передам.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Руди.  
Его спина расслабилась, он провис… и громко ахнул, когда Бак провел самым кончиком ножа по его боку. Длинная царапина моментально припухла, в одном месте, где пришлось поглубже, выступила кровь. Бак слизал ее, чувствуя, что звереет и пьянеет от ее медного привкуса и запаха. Руди тут же напрягся, всхлипнул, пытаясь не показать, как ему тяжело. Бак погладил его по плечам, медленно, с удовольствием провел языком по царапине и снова шлепнул, звонко, до красного отпечатка ладони. Руди затрясся.  
\- Хватит, - прохрипел он. – Мне это надоело. Развяжи меня.  
Однажды Бак его послушался, давно, когда еще не знал пределов выносливости детки и трясся над ним, боясь даже пылинку сдуть. Руди ему едва лицо не расцарапал, шипел и злился несколько дней.

\- Понимаешь, детка, - проговорил опытный Бак, начисто игнорируя его слова. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я за тебя все на свете отдам, хоть жизнь, хоть глаз, лишь бы ты был счастлив...  
\- Развяжи! – потребовал Руди, голос у него предательски подрагивал, он уже и не пытался держать спину, провис.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что был не прав, - спокойно сказал Бак. – И мне больно смотреть, как тебя мучает чувство вины… Ты должен себя простить, мы все совершаем ошибки, даже ты, мой драгоценный…  
Руди трясся уже всем телом, но потом как-то наскреб душевных сил, разжал и сжал пальцы.  
\- Мне больно! – сказал он своим самым командным тоном. – Отпусти! Сейчас!  
Бак сел обратно в кресло и взял нож, невозмутимо подрезая ногти. На него этот тон совершенно не действовал. Это в больнице Руди мог своих медсестер и пациентов шпынять, а в спальне у него вообще никакого права голоса не было, только обязанность получать удовольствие. В общем-то, Руди этим бессовестно пользовался.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я тебя люблю, детка, - мягко проговорил Бак. – Я ради тебя в лепешку расшибусь!  
Руди всхлипнул и тут же замолчал, он слушал и не хотел ничего пропустить.  
\- Вот и Эд так же со своим мальчиком, - сказал Бак. – Ты с ним так нехорошо поступил… с ними обоими. Ты это знаешь, но ты должен это отпустить. Признай это вслух, сладкий, и все закончится.  
Руди застонал сквозь зубы, но все-таки промолчал. Он уже не мог держаться, беспомощно висел, растянутый на веревках, и едва слышно постанывал на каждом вздохе. Даже голова болталась, волосы прилипли к влажной от пота коже и стали казаться светло-серыми. Концы алой ленты мели кончиками подушку.

\- Бак, - позвал Руди, слабо и жалобно, от его командного тона и следа не осталось. – Баки… пожалуйста. Очень больно.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Бак и погладил Руди по спине.  
Он поцеловал за ухом, прикусил кожу и оставил маленький след. Руди уже стонал в голос, почти кричал, его колотило, выкручивало в судорогах. Однако на упрямство сил хватало.  
\- Признай, что был неправ, - вкрадчиво предложил Бак. – Я хочу услышать твои извинения.  
Руди что-то едва слышно прошептал.  
\- Что? – спросил Бак, поглаживая его плечо. – Что, детка?  
\- Да! – чуть громче прошипел Руди. – Я был не прав!

У Бака вот никогда такой проблемы не было, если он был не прав, если он ошибался – он извинялся и со спокойной совестью шел дальше по своим делам. А у гордецов, вроде Руди, их упрямство, их непомерная спесь были позвоночником, который не давал гнуться. Руди так мучился чувством вины, спать не мог, его мучили кошмары, он прямо исхудал, и по Эдди соскучился, но не мог заставить себя извиниться.

\- Так, - спокойно сказал Бак, обрадовавшись прогрессу. – Продолжай, раз начал.  
\- Мне… мне жаль, - прошептал Руди. – Мне очень жаль.  
Бак поцеловал его в плечо.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Я тобой доволен, детка.  
Руди как-то протяжно всхлипнул и совершенно обмяк, хотя Бак отчетливо видел напряженные, вспухшие мышцы под белой влажной кожей. Обычно Руди не потел, но теперь пот капал тяжелыми, крупными каплями. Из полустоящего члена тоже текло прозрачными, вязкими и тягучими капельками.

Бак мог бы его пожалеть, но не стал. Руди нуждался не в его жалости, а в строгом и справедливом наказании. Руди, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, был сильным. Поэтому Бак перебрался на кровать, смазал член, приладил его и принялся работать бедрами. Он отлично понял тот посыл, что Руди передал ему без слов. Руди хотел быть наказанным, хотел получить индульгенцию, очистить свою совесть, и в дальнейшем портить жизнь Эдди и Луису без багажа неискупленной вины.  
Бак неспешно двигался, не собираясь ускоряться и портить себе удовольствие. Теперь это было только для него удовольствие, он мог пользоваться Руди, как счел бы нужным, а тот и словечка против не пикнул. Внутри Руди был горячим и растянутым, он сладко сжимался, иногда вскрикивая на самых резких толчках. Поскуливал и хрипло дышал. Сдался.  
Лучшая в мире добыча. Сладкий, строптивый, стервозный и подозрительный. Хищник, который добровольно подставляет горло.

\- Детка, - позвал Бак. – Милый?  
Руди издал какой-то вопросительный стон.  
\- Ты наказан, - сообщил ему Бак. – Я кончу, а вот ты – нет.  
Руди промолчал. Бак вытащил член, помог себе рукой и через пару движений закончил - сперма казалась жидким жемчугом, разлитым на белоснежной спине. Руди еле слышно хрипел, он был совершенно вымотан и опустошен.

Бак, пережив приятные мгновения, встал и потянулся за ножом. Веревки моментально лопались от прикосновения острого лезвия, Бак сам всегда точил ножи. Он подхватил безвольного Руди поперек груди и осторожно уложил на кровать, снял алую ленту, мокрую от пота и слез. Руди тут же скрутился в комок и принялся тихо выть сквозь стиснутые зубы, прижимая руки к груди. Его выкручивало судорогами, но он все плотнее, почти испуганно сжимался.

\- Детка? – осторожно позвал Бак, сел рядом и принялся расстегивать кожаные наручи.  
Под ними, и в самом деле, растекались синяки – лиловые, бесформенные, они обвивали щиколотки и запястья. Руди дрожал, его колотило в отходняке. Бак накрыл его теплым пледом, замотал, подоткнув все щели, и принялся гладить по мокрым волосам. Руди затравленно поглядел на него, хлопая длинными белыми ресницами.  
\- Я был таким идиотом! – вдруг выдохнул он хриплым, сорванным голосом. – Я мог Эдди жизнь сломать!  
Его затрясло еще сильнее. Бак забрался на кровать и обнял дрожащий комок из пледа, подушек и Руди.  
\- Мог, - честно сказал Бак. – Но не сломал, все обошлось. Дай Эдди жить своей жизнью и тоже перестань терзаться чувством вины. Отпусти это.  
Руди ткнулся лицом ему в плечо, глаза у него были мокрые. У Руди вообще легко выступали слезы, когда ему было плохо и он позволял себе это показать. Такая вот была реакция.

\- Я никому и никогда не позволю тебе больно сделать, - тихо сказал Бак. – Я тебя люблю и всегда буду защищать… но детка, признай, что ты тоже иногда берега теряешь.  
Руди подумал и кивнул.  
\- Но у меня есть ты, - сказал он, с трудом высунул одну руку из кокона и погладил Бака по щеке. – Ты мой глас рассудка... и моя совесть.  
Бак бережно поцеловал синяк возле косточки.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, сладкий, - сказал он. – Отдохни немного, а вечером…  
\- Я не пойду на ужин, - перебил его Руди. – Я не могу!  
\- Сможешь, - спокойно сказал Бак. – Сейчас ты отдохнешь и поспишь, а вечером мы пойдем на ужин. Ты должен поглядеть Эдди в глаза, иначе ты так и будешь за него бояться.  
Руди поморщился и уполз куда-то в глубину своей одеяльной норы.

\- Хочешь, я сварю тебе горячего шоколада? - предложил Бак. – Тебе сейчас в самый раз.  
Руди кивнул, блеснув алыми глазами.  
Он был такой хищный, такой строгий и властный, но Бак умел разглядеть в нем гордого мальчика, выросшего на многолетнем тоскливом одиночестве. Недоверчивого, и одновременно с этим - верного, преданного. Жестокого, но и доброго тоже, и беззащитного. Руди был так себе человек, не слишком хороший, но и не ужасно плохой, что-то посредине. Но Бак его любил. Руди был для него лучше всех.

Когда Бак вернулся с чашкой, всего через несколько минут, Руди уже спал, крепко и без кошмаров. Он распрямился, растянулся на всю длину кровати, обнимая одной рукой подушку Бака. Под тонкими бело-розовыми веками двигались глаза. Бак подумал, что надо бы обтереть Руди теплым полотенцем, но потом решил его просто не трогать. Пусть поспит.  
Бак устроился с книжкой рядом, и сам незаметно выпил шоколад. Он увлекся перипетиями сюжета, за окном потихоньку вечерело, окрашивая спальню в закатный апельсиновый, а потом в лилово-голубой цвет, наконец сгустились серые сумерки. Бак покосился в сторону спящего Руди и заметил, что тот уже не спит, а лежит и молча рассматривает его.

\- Детка? – позвал Бак. – Ты как?  
Руди неохотно пошевелился.  
\- Помоги мне встать, - прошелестел он.  
Бак вскочил, осторожно поднял его на руки и понес в ванну. Руди вздрагивал от каждого движения, но молчал. Бак включил теплый душ и принялся смывать с худого, белого тела Руди липкую пленку пота и семени. Руди сидел смирно, съежившись, и обнимая себя руками.

\- Драгоценный мой, знаешь, мы можем остаться дома, - предложил Бак, который начал как-то тревожиться, слишком уж тихим был Руди. – Если ты не хочешь…  
\- Нет, я хочу пойти, - негромко сказал Руди и откашлялся. – Я должен увидеть Эдди, ты прав.  
Бак помолчал.  
\- Ты выспался? – спросил он. – Ты в целом-то как, лучше?  
Руди кивнул, запрокинул голову, подставив лицо под брызги.

\- А теперь ты расскажешь, что тебе снилось? – спросил Бак. – Чего ты с криками вскакивал? Может, уже признаешься? Ты же знаешь, я тебя не осужу.  
Руди вздохнул, облизнул губы. Бак выключил воду и потянулся за полотенцем.  
\- Про Эдди что-то? – спросил Бак, осторожно вытирая худые плечи.  
\- Про тебя, - тихо сказал Руди.  
Он поглядел на Бака, и в его алых глазах промелькнул какой-то подавленный ужас, настоящий, глубинный страх.  
\- Про меня? – поразился Бак. – И что же там было, детка? Я превратился в ручную черепашку?  
Он рассмеялся, но Руди даже не улыбнулся.  
\- Знаешь… я сам себя наказал, - сознался он. - Мне все время снилось одно и то же… твоя могила.  
Бак поперхнулся.  
\- Ты умер, - просто сказал Руди. – А я нет.  
\- Боже, детка, - покачал головой Бак. – Это только сон. Мы будем жить еще долго и счастливо.

Он обнял Руди, погладил его по напряженным от боли и волнения рукам. А потом представил себя на месте Руди - так, словно сам увидел этот сон, повторяющийся, неотвязный кошмар, приходящий каждую ночь. Пустынное и промерзшее на два метра вниз кладбище, засыпанное снегом. Рябины с алыми ягодами и зимние клены, лишенные листьев, голые, торчащие ветки. И свежая могила, черный квадрат в снегу, возле которого сам бы лег и умер. Жуткое дело.  
Бак так крепко обнял Руди, живого и теплого, что тот громко вскрикнул. До хруста обнял, затих, прижавшись щекой к руке.

Руди погладил его по волосам, потом отпихнул и, пошатываясь, отправился в спальню. Он долго рылся в ящиках, пока не достал теплый свитер с длинными рукавами. Бак догадливо принес бинты и заживляющую мазь. Руди искоса посмотрел на него, отложил свитер, сел на край кровати и с таким высокомерным выражением протянул Баку свои истерзанные руки, что тот едва не фыркнул.  
Руди сам ведь предложил, сам попросил и сам подставлял ладони, пока Бак его связывал, со скрытой радостью и нетерпением. А теперь, когда выкричался, когда отпустило, он будет вести себя так, словно одолжение сделал. Одного слово – интеллигент.

Бак погладил его по теплому боку, намазал синяки и аккуратно забинтовал запястья. Руди молчал и посматривал на него своими поразительными алыми глазами. Бак опустился перед ним на колени и осторожно обработал щиколотки. Руди протянул руку, вплел пальцы в его черные волосы и настойчиво потянул к себе, жадно поцеловал, прикусив губу.  
\- Спасибо, - шепнул он.  
\- Детка, - пробормотал Бак, целуя узкие, теплые губы.  
Руди обнял его за шею, ревниво и требовательно вонзил ногти в плечо.

Он был настолько тихий и непривычно спокойный, что даже Эдди принялся тревожно поглядывать на Руди. Тот лишь поздоровался со всеми и устроился в кресле, подальше от всех. Бак заметил, что Эдди встревоженно и вопросительно поглядывает на него.  
\- Детка устал, - пояснил Бак, не уточняя.  
Эдди кивнул и успокоился, Сид тоже расслабился, да и Луис перестал быть прямым, словно змея, проглотившая палку. Руди изредка поглядывал на Эдди и на Луиса, но те ничего не замечали, они сидели плечом к плечу, и время от времени, насколько Бак мог заметить, Эдди хватал Луиса за коленку, на что тот краснел и пинался. Видимо, они все-таки помирились и у них все наладилось.

Сид не ужинал, он сидел на дальнем конце дивана, слушал разговоры, и покачивал малыша, зато Диего, который и раньше отличался отменным аппетитом, жрал за двоих. У Диего был голодный, осунувшийся вид, под зелеными глазами залегли синяки, былой лоск где-то растерялся… Диего выглядел заебанным и измученным.  
Персик помалкивала, то и дело ныряла в свой телефон, настукивала что-то, то улыбалась, то заметно раздражалась, не замечая, что Мэнни за ней тихонько наблюдает. Бак догадывался, с кем она переписывается, и Мэнни, скорее всего, тоже это знал, оттого и бесился.

\- Привет, - сказал сразу всем Крэш, возникнув на пороге.  
Крэш выглядел помятым и каким-то взбудораженным, но странно живым. Апатия и равнодушие, которые его окружали последнее время, растворились. У Крэша блестели глаза и вид, в целом, был шалый. Бак поймал взгляд Диего – и они оба уставились на Крэша с нескрываемым интересом.  
С его лица наконец-то окончательно сошли кровоподтеки, швы сняли, но следы, конечно, остались, и почему-то эти следы драки и побоев Крэшу ужасно шли, добавляли ему какого-то бандитского обаяния, разбавляли его пресный, вылизанный лощеный образ.

\- Можешь попрощаться с брательником, - с ехидством проговорил Диего. – Луис увозит его в Торонто.  
Крэш поперхнулся соком и плюхнулся рядом с Эдди.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – А что вы там забыли?  
На Луиса он при этом не глядел, его взгляд скользил то поверху, то сквозь, словно Луис был прозрачным.  
\- Там живет моя семья, - холодно сказал Луис. – Я хочу познакомить Эдди с моей мамой.  
Крэш хмыкнул и поглядел на Эдди. Тот как-то не сильно радовался перспективе, даже поежился.

\- И что, поедешь знакомиться? – спросил Крэш.  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он.  
\- А ты против? – вдруг спросил Луис. – Что-то против имеешь?  
Крэш поглядел прямо на него, в упор.  
\- Да ладно вам, - встрял Эдди. – Поду…  
\- Замолчи, - сказали хором Луис и Крэш.  
Эдди едва язык не прикусил, потом посмотрел на Бака с немой паникой в глазах, он не знал, как мирно развести назревающий спор. Бак пожал плечами. А Диего почему-то мигом отодвинул от Эдди все столовые приборы.

\- Ничего не имею против, - медленно проговорил Крэш и первым отвел взгляд.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Луис. – Потому что мне, на самом деле, наплевать. Я собираюсь познакомить своего бойфренда с семьей.  
\- Ну и молодец, - прищурился Крэш. – А что ж ты целый год ждал? Эдди тебя почти сразу познакомил…  
\- Начинается, - протянул Сид. – Диего, тресни ему.  
\- Крэш, захлопнись, - попросил Эдди. – По-хорошему прошу.  
Луис широко улыбнулся, показав белые зубки.  
Ого! - подумал Бак. – А мальчик себе иголки отрастил, действительно приспособился.  
\- Познакомил, - кивнул Луис. – До сих пор жалею... иногда. Пока не познакомился - жил абсолютно счастливо.  
\- Хватит, - негромко сказал Мэнни.  
Вроде никого не перекрикивал, но все сразу замолчали. Луис потупился.

\- Ты всех заебал уже, - сказал Мэнни, глядя на Крэша.  
Элли хлопнула его по ладони и указала взглядом на Персик. Та смотрела, приоткрыв рот, переводила ошарашенный взгляд с одного на другого. Мэнни прикусил язык.  
\- Может мне вообще уйти? – огрызнулся Крэш. – Раз я всем поперек печенки стою, а?  
\- Сядь, - сказал Мэнни. – И ешь молча. Хватит задирать Луиса. Хватит вести себя как…  
Он покосился на Персик, но та уже углубилась в телефон, потеряв к семейному скандалу всякий интерес.

Крэш молча сел на свободное место и уставился в пустую тарелку с такой ненавистью, что странно даже, как она не раскололась. Бак усмехнулся и поглядел на Руди. Тот смотрел на Луиса с искренним интересом и неподдельным удивлением. Да и вообще, почти все смотрели на Луиса, кроме Персик, которая увлеченно стучала по кнопкам телефона, и Крэша, который пялился перед собой злобным взглядом.  
Луис тоже глядел в свою тарелку, уши у него были красные, но на лице застыло такое упрямство, что Бак бы не рискнул его дергать. Эдди тихонько взял Луиса за руку и пожал, Луис метнул в его сторону настороженный взгляд, поймал смущенную улыбку Эдди и немного расслабился. Крэш на свою беду, именно в этот момент поднял взгляд и заметил эту пастораль. Его лицо скривилось, он встал, достал сигареты и молча ушел на веранду.

\- Ох, боже, - устало сказал Сид.  
Диего встал.  
\- Пойду ему мозги вправлю, - сказал он.  
\- Нет, - тут же вмешался Руди. – Оставьте Крэша в покое.  
Диего сел. Руди помассировал переносицу, не заметив, что рукав свитера сполз вниз, приоткрыв край бинта.  
\- Что это у тебя? – удивился Эдди. – Ты что, вены резал?  
\- Размечтался! – фыркнул Руди и торопливо поправил рукав. – Рабочая травма.  
\- На запястье?  
Луис ткнул Эдди локтем в бок, Эдди унялся.

\- Я тоже пойду покурю, - сказал он, выбрался из-за стола и ушел на веранду, но остановился у двери и оглянулся, поглядел на Луиса. Тот кивнул.  
Эдди кривовато улыбнулся и вышел, а Луис откинулся назад, снял очки и тоже принялся устало помассировать лицо.  
\- Не ссы, - фыркнул Диего.  
Луис взглянул на него, потом улыбнулся.  
\- Если честно, я боюсь брать с собой Эдди, - сказал он. – Маму приступ хватит! Он же…  
Луис подумал, потом расплылся в застенчивой улыбке.  
\- Эдди крутой, - сказал он почти мечтательно, глаза у него заблестели, на лицо упал легкий румянец. – И классный. И красивый…  
\- Но маму от такого бойфренда кондрашка хватит, - закончила Элли. – И я ее не могу осуждать.  
\- И тетю, - погрустнел Луис. – У меня ведь три тетушки. И бабушка. И двоюродная бабушка. И еще двоюродная тетя…  
\- Господи, - скривился Диего. – Теперь и я боюсь малого с тобой отпускать! Сожрут же и косточек не останется.  
Луис кивнул.

\- Да ладно тебе, - развеселился Бак. – Впихнешь Эдди в белую рубашку, пусть с братана пример берет. Волосы подберет, рубашку поплотнее, чтобы татухи не светились… сойдет за учителя.  
\- Нет, - поморщился Луис. – Хватит с меня этой всей путаницы. Я люблю Эдди за то, что он…  
Он растерянно повел руками, пытаясь обрисовать неявную фигуру.  
\- Какой есть – такой есть, - закончил Луис. – Придется им привыкать к нему.  
\- Ох, Луис-Луис, - покачал головой Сид. – Вот смотрю я на тебя – и просто удивляюсь, как ты к нам прибился вообще. Где ты так нагрешил?  
\- Не понял, - прищурился Диего. – Что ты имеешь в виду, любовь моя?  
\- Ты отлично понимаешь, что я имею в виду, кошак, - сказал Сид. – Среди нас праведников нет.  
\- Ты, - вдруг негромко сказал Диего. – Ты был.  
\- Так это давно было, - засмеялся Сид. – И почти неправда.  
Он требовательно схватил Диего за край рубашки, притянул к себе и коротко чмокнул в щеку. Диего погладил его по щеке, потом забрал у него малыша.  
\- Как детеныш, кстати? – спросил Бак. – Не болеет?  
\- Скоро начнет, - мрачновато ответил Сид. – Вчера нащупали на десне первый зубик, так что все, что было раньше, покажется ягодками.  
\- Наслаждайся материнством, - ехидно проговорила Элли, встала, накинула куртку и тоже ушла на веранду.

\- А что вообще у Крэша происходит? – спросил Бак. – Вы заметили, какая у него хищная морда?  
\- Крэш влюбился, - сказала Персик, уткнувшись в телефон.  
\- Да? – поразился Бак. – В кого?  
\- Ты ее не знаешь, - сказала Персик и отложила телефон.  
\- А ты знаешь? – улыбнулся Бак.  
\- Лично нет, - ответила она серьезно. – Не знакома.  
\- А откуда ты тогда знаешь, что Крэш влюбился? – не выдержал Сид.  
\- Ну… мой друг сказал, - ответила Персик, явно о чем-то умалчивая.  
\- Какой друг? – спросил Мэнни.  
\- А он откуда знает? – одновременно с ним спросил Диего.  
\- Хороший друг, пап, - ответила Персик. – Он… сын этой, в которую Крэш влюбился.  
\- Это что, снова тот рыжий мальчик? – нахмурился Мэнни. – Он мне все меньше нравится.  
\- Слушайся папу, крошка, - ехидно сказал Бак. – Не связывайся с рыжими. От них одни проблемы.  
Сид кивнул.

\- Ты что-то против рыжих имеешь? – вкрадчиво спросил Диего, повернувшись к Баку.  
\- Я имею, - сказал Сид. – Я заинтересованное лицо и имею право на мнение… без обид, Мэнни.  
\- А что тебя не устраивает? – обиделся Диего. – Тебя-то, по моему, все должно устраивать!  
\- Хватит херню пороть! – не выдержал Мэнни. – Моя крошка никогда ни с кем не свяжется! Ни с рыжими, ни с не рыжими!  
\- Ты ее, никак, собираешься в монастырь сдать? – хриплым шепотом осведомился Руди.  
\- Что это тобой, Доктор? – поразился Сид, перестав дразнить Диего.  
\- Устал, - процедил Руди.  
Бак потянулся к нему, положил ладонь на колено и ободрительно сжал. Руди едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Все, - сказала Элли, таща близнецов почти за шивороты. – Надоело мне это.  
Близнецы, хоть и были выше ее почти на голову, послушно тащились и особо не брыкались.  
\- Первый! – сказала Элли и встряхнула Крэша. – Мы слушаем.  
\- Луис, прости, что я такой мудак, - пробубнил Крэш. – Я тебя по-прежнему терпеть не могу… ай! В общем, извини.  
Луис недоуменно вскинул брови.  
\- Второй! – потребовала Элли и встряхнула за шкирку Эдди.  
Эдди помолчал. Элли снова встряхнула.  
\- Я вас всех люблю, - сказал Эдди. – Но Луиса люблю больше всех. Я выбираю его. Я всегда буду выбирать его. Вы моя семья… но не подводите меня больше, пожалуйста… особенно Крэш… какой ты все-таки мудила, а?!  
Крэш закатил глаза.  
\- Третий, - сказала Элли и посмотрела на Луиса. – Тебя трясти или ты сам?  
\- Сам, - кивнул Луис.  
Он поправил очки.  
\- Я принимаю твои извинения, - сказал он, глядя на Крэша. – И я тоже тебя терпеть не могу и не собираюсь. Это чертовски несправедливо, что у такого козла, как ты, лицо моего Эдди!  
Эдди открыл было рот, но Элли так тряхнула, что у обоих близнецов зубы клацнули.  
\- Сейчас его очередь, - прорычала Элли. – У вас было время высказаться.  
Луис посмотрел на Эдди, смущенно затрепыхал ресницами. Даже Бак впечатлился, настолько это было беспомощно и призывно.  
\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Луис и похлопал по дивану.  
Эдди деликатно вырвался из хватки Элли, сел рядом и нежно взял Луиса за руку. Луис улыбнулся и позволил поцеловать себя в щеку.

\- Не бойся, - сказал Луис, поглаживая Эдди по пальцам. – Мои тетушки мирные. Они не дерутся, и грубых слов не говорят, они вежливые…  
\- У меня прямо мурашки по спине промаршировали, - заметил Диего.  
\- Размером с кулак, - поддакнул Сид. – Сожрут нашего Эдди, как пить дать.  
\- Нет, я тебя в обиду не дам, - пообещал Луис. – Постараюсь.  
\- В общем, мне пиздец, да? – уныло спросил Эдди.  
Луис помолчал, кривовато улыбнулся. Эдди вздохнул.  
\- Все равно поедем, - сказал он. – Я должен с твоей семьей познакомиться, в самом деле, а то куда это годится?

Домой Руди шел медленно, понуро согнув плечи, сунув руки в карманы пальто и о чем-то напряженно размышляя.  
\- Детка, - позвал Бак, вышагивая рядом. – Ты как?  
\- Отлично, - просипел Руди. – Разве не заметно?  
Бак остановился, поймал Руди за рукав и повернул лицом к себе.  
\- У меня все болит, - сознался Руди, всхлипнув.  
Закушенная губа, которую этот упрямец все время кусал, налилась и припухла, стала малиновой. Бак кивнул.

\- Ну-ка запрыгивай мне на спину, - сказал он. – Я тебя дотащу.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! – изумился Руди. – Ты как себе это представляешь?  
\- Обними меня за плечи! – скомандовал Бак.  
Руди даже отступил на шаг.  
\- Детка, - терпеливо сказал Бак. – Никто не увидит. Я тебя дотащу, я сильный.  
\- Я знаю, - проворчал Руди. – Но это как-то…  
\- Не умничай и обними меня за плечи! – приказал Бак. – Крепко держись.  
Он подхватил Руди под коленями и подбросил выше. Руди охнул и обхватил его за плечи. Он был худой, высокий, но легкий. Сначала он ерзал, стеснялся, но потом устал, лег Баку на спину, крепко обнял и только дышал в волосы, пока Бак шустро шагал со своей драгоценной ношей.

\- Какое унижение! – сипло пожаловался Руди, когда Бак опустил его перед дверью.  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Бак. – Знаешь, сколько раз я так раненых таскал?  
\- Но я-то не ранен, - огрызнулся Руди.  
\- А по-моему – в самое сердце, - серьезно сказал Бак и рассмеялся, когда Руди закатил глаза.

Руди поскорее забрался в постель, навертел вокруг себя одеял, напихал подушек и выглядывал оттуда, сверкая красными глазами, словно несчастный, но все-таки опасный крокодил-альбинос. Бак уселся рядом, протянул руку и осторожно погладил Руди по щеке. У него было такое смутное ощущение, что Руди ужасно хочется укусить его за пальцы. У Руди, когда он страдал, сразу портился характер.

\- Детка? – позвал Бак. – Хочешь разогревающий массаж? Тебе сразу станет лучше.  
\- Не хочу! – буркнул Руди. – Ничего не хочу!  
Он уполз еще дальше, глаза едва заметно светились в темноте.  
\- Драгоценный мой, позволь мне о тебе позаботится, - тихо сказал Бак. – Тебе нужно расслабиться и успокоиться. Детка, хватит ершиться, я тебе добра желаю.  
Руди секунду подумал, потом неохотно выполз из сумрака в руки Бака, позволил раздеть себя. Он лег спиной на подушку, глядел устало и вопросительно, но без настороженности, отдавал свое тело в чужую полную и безграничную власть.

Бак осторожно потрогал бинты, которые кое-где пропитались мазью. Потом он достал из ящика массажное масло, разогрел ладони и принялся растирать бледную кожу. Он начал с ног, с узких изящных ступней и потихоньку добрался до коленей. Руди едва заметно улыбался и жмурился, то и дело поджимая пальцы от удовольствия. Бак поднимался все выше и выше, и наконец широко развел длинные, худые ноги.  
\- Дальше! – требовательно сказал Руди.  
Бак ухмыльнулся, наклонился и поцеловал плоский, впалый живот, не удержался и поцеловал выемку пупка. Он вылизывал Руди, забыв про массаж, и совершенно увлекся, оставляя на белой коже поцелуи и засосы, все гладил и нежил, пока Руди под ним окончательно не расслабился.  
\- Бак, - хрипло пробормотал он. – Бак, Бак…

Бак спустился ниже и принялся вылизывать Руди между ног. Руди всхлипывал, его губы, так часто складывающиеся в злую, саркастичную улыбку, беспомощно кривились. Руди вскрикивал и выгибался, Бак отлично знал эту дрожь – не от боли, а в преддверии оргазма, сильного, яркого, выламывающего в судорогах.  
Бак прижался лбом к его животу. Он вдруг вспомнил про кошмар, о котором ему рассказал Руди, и неожиданно вспомнил о своем многолетнем тоскливом безнадежном одиночестве, и о том, как внезапно оно сменилось безграничным счастьем, взаимностью и любовью. Произошло какое-то чудо, не иначе, и прекрасный, восхитительный, упрямый, умный, злобный и строптивый Руди Барионикс оказался в его руках. Буквально в его руках, лежал перед ним, полностью открыв душу и отдавшись телом.

\- Я так тебя люблю! – выдохнул Бак, завороженным искорками в алых глазах Руди.  
Руди зарылся ладонью в его волосы, сжал и счастливо выдохнул. Он был в синяках, потрепанный и потасканный, зацелованный, и наверное, похожий больше на жертву насилия, чем на счастливого влюбленного, но он был счастлив. Бак это кожей ощущал, что Руди счастлив с ним, ему хорошо, ему комфортно и приятно.  
\- Вот теперь ты кончишь, мой сладкий, - пообещал Бак. – Ты готов, детка? Будешь послушным?  
Руди закивал и возбужденно облизнул губы.  
\- Да! – выдохнул он, глядя на Бака бесконечно покорным, доверчивым и преданным взглядом. – Пожалуйста!  
Бак бережно поцеловал его прохладную ладонь.  
\- Ты заслужил, мой драгоценный, - сказал Бак. – Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие, а я сделаю все остальное.


	9. Chapter 9

Крэш решил было, что на складе никого нет, и собирался уже развернуть машину, но тут заметил слабый свет лампы, пробивающийся в маленькое зарешеченное окошко. Должно быть, Эдди еще не уехал. Крэш обрадовался - он соскучился по брату. 

Эдди не всегда мог дать хороший совет, и не всегда находил слова утешения, но с ним было здорово молчать. А Крэшу, в его-то растрепанных чувствах, ужасно был нужен кто-то понимающий, кто помолчал бы с ним. Сид бы тоже подошел, но у Сида теперь на руках был маленький ребенок с режущимися зубками? и озверевший от бесконечного детского плача Диего. Сиду для полного счастья вот только Крэша в депрессии не хватало.

Крэш припарковал машину, мельком отметив, что бензина едва-едва хватит на обратный путь. Как-то он проебался с заправкой… впрочем, эта мысль как пришла, так и испарилась через мгновение. Крэш дотянулся до телефона – и выругался, когда экран так и не загорелся. Батарея села.  
Крэш выбрался из тачки и плотнее запахнулся в пальто. Снег несло сплошной белой и колючей пеленой, и, судя по всему, обещался затяжной снегопад на всю ночь. Вот будет смешно, если бензин закончится раньше, чем он доберется до заправки. В тачке не переночуешь, замерзнешь к херам. Разве что у Эдди отобрать запас, Эдди всегда за такими вещами следил. Не пожлобится же он родному брату… наверное. 

Крэш обогнул лесопилку и толкнул боковую дверь - он знал, что она почти всегда открыта. Внутри, на складе, пахло смолой, деревом и машинным маслом, а еще стремительно остывающим металлом, должно быть, циркулярку только-только выключили. Но вообще было темно и как-то неприятно… страшновато.   
Позвякивали где-то цепи, болтаясь на слабом сквозняке. Одинокая лампа горела над штабелями, которые не успели или не стали отгружать. Крэш плохо разбирался в работе лесопилки, это Эдди прям кушать не мог, дай ему поковыряться в каком-нибудь лязгающем механизме, а Крэшу все это было до лампочки.

Он свернул, обогнул паллеты с… опилками, что ли? Зачем кому-то нужны прессованные опилки? – и вышел на пятачок свободного пространства. На цепи, спиной к нему, висел совершенно голый и прилично исхлестанный человек. Крэш от неожиданности шарахнулся назад и больно стукнулся плечом о какую-то выпирающую доску.   
Человек едва-едва касался пола большими пальцами ног, с трудом балансировал, постанывал. Следы на его спине налились малиновым и кое-где кровоточили, цепь, обвивающая скованные руки, позвякивала, уходя куда-то вверх в темноту и теряясь у балок. Все это выглядело жутко, учитывая тишину и полумрак, и вой ветра за стеной… и эта обнаженная, растянутая, как на дыбе фигура… Крэш сглотнул, но, когда первый ужас и шок прошел, он понял, что это всего лишь Луис. 

Это Луис, обнаженный, худенький, белокожий, но весь в веснушках, висел на цепи, вытянувшись в струнку и запрокинув голову. Он повернулся боком и заметил Крэша. Его глаза, огромные и полные муки, расширились еще сильнее, ноги подогнулись, Луис потерял равновесие, повис и замычал.   
Крэш Луиса по-прежнему терпеть не мог, однако Луис все-таки был живой человек, который испытывал боль, который попал в странное и страшное положение, поэтому Крэш, не раздумывая, кинулся к нему, подхватил и прижал к себе. Луис был ненормально горячий, лицо у него было мокрое от слез, длинные светлые ресницы слиплись стрелками.

\- Где Эдди? – взволнованно спросил Крэш, пытаясь снять Луиса с цепи. – Что тут происходит?!  
Луис болтался кулем и хрипло дышал. Крэш увидел, что его рот заклеен прозрачным скотчем – и ему стало еще страшнее. Что за херня тут творится?!

\- Что за херня тут творится? – рявкнул Крэш, пытаясь нащупать крюк, к чему-то же эта долбанная цепь крепилась.  
Луис умоляюще поглядел поверх его плеча. Крэш резко обернулся, морально приготовившись увидеть что угодно, но увидел Эдди.   
Эдди молча стоял позади, на границе света и темноты, Крэш его просто не заметил сразу. Эдди был полуголый, в расстегнутых джинсах, натянутых на паху, с распущенными волосами, что разлились по плечам чернильной волной. Еще и сжимал кожаную плетку в руке. Но физиономия у Эдди была настолько растерянная и обалдевшая, что Крэш как-то сразу успокоился.

\- Хер ли ты тут делаешь? – обескураженно спросил Эдди.   
\- Тебя искал? – глупо ответил Крэш, все еще машинально прижимая к себе Луиса.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Эдди и шагнул к свету.  
Тут Крэшу сразу стало все понятно, и совсем не страшно, и вообще - даже смешно. Эдди, значит, притащил Луиса к себе на работу, специально подгадал поздним вечером, решил, видимо, добавить остроты в отношения, плетку вот даже взял. И развлекались они своими дурацкими играми, а тут явился он, Крэш, и в очередной раз испортил Эдди все, что мог. Крэш не выдержал и рассмеялся, настолько все это было дурацки и нелепо.

\- Да, в общем-то, уже неважно, - ответил Крэш, отсмеявшись, и протянул Эдди Луиса.   
Луис, бедняга, был мелкий и легкий, и такие вот крупные парни, как они, его словно игрушку, словно мячик, перекидывали. Луис негодующе замычал. Эдди хозяйски подхватил его под задницу и прижал к себе, устроив на бедре.  
\- Вали отсюда, - попросил Эдди.   
\- Нет уж, - фыркнул Крэш. – Вот сейчас сяду там на бревнышке, буду смотреть и хлопать.   
Эдди закатил глаза. Луис покраснел так, что уши стали малиновыми, и грудь залило розовым румянцем, даже веснушки проступили ярко и четко, словно брызги грязи. Луис, наверное, был единственным, кому в этой нелепой ситуации было не по себе. Ну да, остальные-то не были связаны, обездвижены и подвешены, это Луису вечно доставалось.

\- Пошел вон, - отмахнулся Эдди.   
Он перестал обращать внимание на Крэша и сосредоточился на Луисе, обхватил его за бедра. Луис тут же обвил его ногами за талию, прижался, насколько мог, жалобно ткнулся пылающим лбом в щеку. Крэш пошел прочь, но все-таки обернулся у поворота, отступив в темноту. Ему стало любопытно посмотреть… не на Луиса, конечно, было бы на что смотреть - на Эдди.  
Иногда Эдди даже Крэша, собственного близнеца, до глубины души удивлял. Эдди вроде был такой простой, что думал – то и ляпал, и никакой такой особенной глубины за ним не водилось, если он делал глупости – то не со зла. Крэш, по крайней мере, считал, что в Эдди нет глубинного зла, и подлости в нем не было, Эдди в основном, совершал какие-то дурацкие поступки от сиюминутной ярости, из-за горячего темперамента.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что Эдди собственного любовника, горячо любимого, обожаемого, прямо-таки ненаглядного Луиса, подвесит на складе, еще и плеткой отходит?

Крэш с интересом рассматривал лицо Эдди, ставшее серьезным, голодным и хищным. Это было ведь, в каком-то роде, и его собственное лицо. И теперь в облике Эдди явно проступило что-то животное, казалось, даже зубы заострились. Он так глядел на бедняжку Луиса, что того заметно в пот бросало.   
Интересно, - подумал Крэш. – А я в такие моменты тоже такая скотина?  
Эдди выглядел абсолютно бессовестной, беспринципной и похотливой скотиной, сволочью, которая на все способна. Крэш мог только надеяться, что сам он выглядит получше. Не таким кровожадным гадом. И ведь спросить не у кого.

\- Я тебе сказал – нахер пошел! – вдруг проговорил Эдди. – Уебывай!  
Он неторопливо поглаживал Луиса по спине, по загривку, схватил за светлые волосы на затылке и потянул. У Луиса запрокинулась голова, обнажилось белое горло, в которое Эдди немедленно впился кусачим поцелуем. Крэш, кстати, тоже любил тянуть и жарко целовать.  
Луис громко стонал. Его ноги стиснулись на талии Эдди так крепко, что подспудная, неявная тревога Крэша развеялась. У него было какое-то неприятное, смутное ощущение, что происходящее здесь не совсем добровольно, но Луис ведь сам льнул и сам цепко держался за Эдди. Наверное, хотел, чтобы с ним так обращались. Может, сам и предложил - Луис странный чувачок, даже не потому, что классический такой пидорок, а просто сам по себе странный.

Крэш повернулся и ушел, и уже когда он отъехал довольно далеко, и за окнами, сквозь белый снежный суп, кое-где начали проступать дома, он вдруг вспомнил, что не попросил у Эдди топлива. Впрочем, от Эдди в таком состоянии вполне можно дождаться пиздюлей, а не бензин. У Эдди все мысли стекли ниже пояса, какой уж там бензин.

Крэш вдруг понял, что едет совсем не домой. Мысли его витали далеко, а руки отлично помнили дорогу, и в результате приехал он не к своему дому, а к двухэтажному длинному зданию, обнесенному кованным заборчиком. Крэш хмыкнул, еле сдерживая желание шлепнуть себя по лбу, однако поворачивать назад уже было поздно. И кроме того… он почему-то ужасно захотел увидеть Дину.   
Он никогда не мог угадать, когда у нее будет настроение провести с ним время. Иногда он заявлялся к ней свеженький и сияющий, распушив перья, весь с иголочки – а она гнала его прочь. А иногда он встречал ее вымотанный, с грязными волосами, собранными в пучок на скорую руку, небритый, в несвежей рубашке, едва живой от усталости – но она была с ним даже ласковей, чем обычно.

Крэш неоднократно приходил к грустному выводу, что его наверняка прокляли. Он вечно натыкался на ебанного Луиса в неподходящие моменты, хотя Луиса он вовсе не хотел, Луис был ему несимпатичен… хотя, может быть, Крэш не отказался бы вмазать Луису по его трогательной, смазливой мордашке, так, чтобы из разбитых губ полилась кровь. Зато женщина, которая ему так сильно нравилась, плевать на него хотела.   
Крэш вообще не мог понять – нравится ли он Дине в принципе. Может у нее полгорода таких молодых жеребцов, которые ее развлекают, когда у нее есть настроение. На слухи и сплетни она явно плевать хотела - они все, все до последнего человека, кроме ее сына, были для нее грязью под ногами. Ну, может еще Доктора она выделяла и уважала.  
Крэш ощутил, что злится. Мысли о Дине с кем-то другим, в чужих объятиях, были ему неприятны, вызывали глухую ярость, хотя сам Крэш на нее никаких прав не имел. Хотел бы, но Дина даже не скрывала, что забавляется им и моментально отбросит, когда он ей надоест или если он начнет создавать проблемы. И все-таки, Крэш хотел ее увидеть. Он соскучился по ее запаху, по клубничному, дикому блеску ее волос, по ее белой коже, оранжевым веснушкам, фиалковым глазам в обрамлении красных ресниц.

Один раз он оставил ей ревнивый засос на ключице, дурак, думал обозначить свое присутствие в ее жизни. Дина, одеваясь, заглянула в зеркало и замерла,   
прикоснулась пальцами к сиреневому пятнышку. Потом натянула майку, как ни в чем не бывало, спрятала маленькие грудки. Крэш уже самонадеянно решил, что обойдется, но Дина подошла к нему, схватила его же телефон, зажала в кулаке и так треснула его по лицу, что едва челюсть не сломала. Крэш обалдел. 

\- Позволишь себе еще раз что-то подобное – я тебе зубы выбью, - равнодушно сказала Дина.   
Крэш потрогал ранку на лопнувшей губе.   
\- Пошла ты, - процедил он, обозлившись.  
Дина пожала плечами, натянула облегающий синий свитерок, забрала куртку и ушла. Крэш две недели ее гордо игнорировал, пока не понял, что она его даже не ждет, ей было совершенно начхать на его обиды. Пришлось ему сглотнуть и смириться. Какая-то проклятая баба, рыжая ведьма, совершенно закрутила голову. Башка кругом и боль в груди.

Крэш поднялся на второй этаж, помялся и позвонил. Время было позднее, Дина могла уже лечь спать, а ее пацанчик уж наверняка. С пацанчиком вышло не очень, конечно. Теперь он при каждой встрече глядел на Крэша с такой ощутимой ненавистью, что было и смешно, и грустно. А жаль, забавный был мальчишка, и неглупый, и, в общем-то, неплохой. Таскался за Персик хвостом и бесил Мэнни своими алыми вихрами.

Дверь открылась. Дина, в трусиках и черной майке, выглянула, сонно провела ладонью по лицу и зевнула.   
\- Чего тебе надо? – спросила она между зевками. – Зачем пришел?  
\- Хотел тебя увидеть, - признался Крэш, пожирая ее взглядом.   
Дина поглядела на него, поморгала.  
\- Ты совсем рехнулся? – спросила она раздраженно. – Ты вообще время видел?  
Крэш кивнул.   
\- Я тебя разбудил? – виновато спросил он. – Прости. Я по тебе соскучился.  
Дина помолчала.

\- Уходи, - проговорила она. – Сына разбудишь.  
\- Слушай, а можно я у тебя переночую? – спросил Крэш. – Я утром уйду, на рассвете. У меня…  
\- Нет, - ответила Дина холодно. – Нельзя.  
\- Но у меня…  
\- Нет, - твердо повторила она. – Уходи. Я тебе, кажется, говорила ко мне домой не приходить. Дин злится.  
Крэш молчал. Он чувствовал себя ненужным и несчастным. Нет, он тоже с девушками не всегда красиво поступал… но редко. В основном он старался быть хорошим, поступать порядочно. А его самого гнали прочь как собаку. Он хотел ее любить, только вот она его не хотела.

\- Как ты меня достала! – выдохнул Крэш, злясь больше на себя, чем на нее. Ему сразу стало за себя неудобно, получалось, что он ноет и жалуется. Слабак.  
Дина вскинула бровь.  
\- Это ты за мной бегаешь, - безжалостно заметила она. – Мне-то плевать.  
\- Да? – спросил он, свирепея. – А что ж ты сразу не сказала? Мне вот кажется, что тебе не плевать. Трахаться со мной тебе нравится.  
\- И что? – удивилась Дина. – Это не значит, что мне нравишься весь ты.   
Крэш так и поперхнулся собственной злобой.  
\- Сука, - выдохнул он.

Если бы она рассердилась, если бы психанула, как-то… эмоции проявила, что ли – ему бы стало легче. Но Дина снисходительно улыбнулась, шагнула к нему и похлопала его по щеке.  
\- Ты просто тупенький, - сказала она. – Бывает.  
\- Пошла ты! – рявкнул Крэш. – Пошла нахер!  
Дина рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Крэш испытывал жуткое, почти непреодолимое желание впиться зубами в ее белое горло. Впиться, оставить след… разорвать. Держать ее в объятиях, глядеть в фиалковые глаза, из которых уходит жизнь, и спросить бы:  
\- Ну а теперь тебе не плевать?   
И, чтобы не наделать непоправимых вещей, он повернулся и ушел. Сбежал, пока Дина смеялась над ним, практически скатился по ступенькам и вырвался в метель. 

Лицо горело от злости и беспомощности, кровь стучала в висках. Крэш хлопнул дверью машины, завел тачку, и попробовал пробиться сквозь буран.   
Редкие фонари выступали из белой каши, но моментально исчезали, стоило отдалиться на несколько метров. Ну и буря. И дернул его черт ехать к этой стерве?!   
Крэш решил, что больше никогда, никогда, никогда, черт возьми, больше не вернется. Как бы его не тянуло к ней. А тянуло здорово.  
Машина чихнула и остановилась. Крэш обомлел и поглядел на индикатор расхода топлива. А ведь пикало же, и неоднократно! Но он был такой взвинченный, что не обратил внимания. Ну прекрасно! Застрял аккурат посреди бурана, глухой ночью, без телефона, в одном пальто, даже шапки завалящей в машине нет. Вот же пиздец!

Крэш подумал, выглянул в окно, пытаясь хоть примерно представить, где находится и сумеет ли добраться домой. Можно было попытаться пересидеть в машине, но… машина выстынет моментально, вокруг такая буря, ледяной ветер аж гудит. Он заснет и попросту не проснется утром, либо проснется с отмороженными ногами, еще лучше. Дойти пешком… а другого выхода Крэш не видел.   
До своего дома ему, конечно, не добраться, пехом полчаса топать, его раньше засыплет снегом, он собьется с пути, или вообще унесет куда-нибудь, весной откопают. Но относительно недалеко жили Диего и Сид. В хорошую погоду можно дойти за десять минут, прогулочным ленивым шагом, а в такой пиздец хорошо, если за полчаса добредет против ветра. Однако попытаться следовало, это лучше, чем сидеть в машине, стучать зубами и постепенно засыпать вечным сном.  
Крэш порылся в бардачке и нашел кожаные перчатки. Какой он все-таки дурак! Никогда всерьез не рассматривал такую возможность, а Эдди вот был предусмотрительней. Эдди как-то раз точно так же попал, едва не замерз насмерть, теперь у него всегда в машине были и пледы, и канистра бензина в багажнике. 

Крэш бросил тачку на обочине дороги, хорошо, хоть успел съехать, никто сзади не въедет. Утром, на рассвете, будет проезжать техника, расчистит дорогу. Может все-таки подождать? У Крэша даже часов теперь не было, он понятия не имел, сколько времени осталось до рассвета. Может всего пару часов, а может часов шесть. Слишком много и слишком неопределенно.  
Он выбрался из машины и сразу же ощутил себя в центре безжалостного миксера. Секло лицо, с волос сразу же слетела резинка, пряди били по глазам. Пальто совершенно не грело, оно было модное и красивое, но не рассчитанное на такие променады. Хорошо, хоть ботинки были теплые, зимние, тут у всех была теплая обувь. Когда ходишь по полгода по колено в сугробах, как-то начинаешь ценить хорошую обувь.

Крэш зашагал на свет, вышел к фонарю и понял, что не знает, куда идти дальше. Если где-то и светились окна, то за бураном он их не видел. С одной стороны стояли дома, но с другой – замерзшее озеро, и если он двинется не туда – то выйдет на лед. Провалиться не провалится, лед толстый, но оттуда он уже не вернется, он и так с трудом стоит на земле, а на льду и подавно не удержится. Его будет относить все дальше, на открытый простор, там он обессилит, упадет и в какой-то момент не сумеет подняться.  
Крэш с отчаянием оглядывался, потом закрыл глаза и представил себе эту улицу в нормальное время, не в снегопад. Он тут пятнадцать лет жил. Он знал весь этот городок. Какая-то сраная буря не могла сбить его внутренний компас. Крэш зашагал, едва не взвыв, когда фонарь, верный друг и источник света, канул в белом мраке. Следующего фонаря все не было и не было, перед глазами было настолько бело, словно он ослеп. Крэш упрямо шагал, чувствуя, как мороз жрет его заживо. Зубы стучали, во рту появился привкус меди – прикусил язык, должно быть.

Лицо окончательно потеряло чувствительность, но холод пополз ниже, за шиворот, под рубашку и майку, куда-то внутрь, ниже сердца, в живот, и свился там ледяной змеей. Крэш все шагал и шагал, пока нога внезапно не поехала в сторону и не подломилась: под снегом подмерзла лужа. На льду ноги предательски разъехались, Крэш грохнулся, в последний момент успев извернуться и упасть на руки. В шее что-то громко хрустнуло, а щиколотка отдалась волной горячей боли. Ну охуеть теперь!  
Крэш попытался встать и понял, что опираться на левую ногу он толком не может. Однако он упрямо захромал вперед, и чем дальше он шел, тем сильней в нем рос ужас – под ногами скользил лед: не то большая лужа, не то он, в самом деле, сбился с пути и вышел на замерзшее озеро. Тогда это смерть.  
Вывихнутая щиколотка снова его подвела – нога скользнула и Крэш опять упал. Он счесал щеку о ледяное крошево, кровь потекла по лицу, моментально застывая коркой. Крэш позволил себе всхлипнуть, стряхнул алый лед с лица, сел и огляделся. Вокруг была сплошная белая пелена, ни проблеска электрического света. Ветер бросил снег ему в лицо, волосы налипли на глаза. Ветер поволок его, воя в оба уха сразу. Крэш закрыл глаза.   
Он умрет тут. 

И вдруг он отчетливо представил лицо Эдди, скуластое, курносое лицо своего близнеца, почти свое собственное лицо. Что будет с Эдди, когда ему скажут, что его брат замерз насмерть, погиб в темноте и одиночестве? Что будет с Эдди, когда он осознает, что его последними словами был посыл ко всем хуям?   
Эдди такой придурок, он сломается, он глупостей натворит, он себе точно жизнь сломает, а Эдди заслужил счастье и покой с этим своим мелким ежом. Значит, нельзя умирать. Ради Эдди.  
Крэш напрягся и встал, утер глаза. Надо идти. Идти, пока не упадет замертво, но только идти, хоть куда-нибудь. Слишком рано он сдался, а так никуда не годится. Вся его огромная, шумная и беспокойная семья считали его бойцом, и он не может их подвести.

Он зашагал, постанывая от боли в ноге, от злости и бессилия – и почти сразу же наткнулся на кирпичную стену. Не просто наткнулся – налетел на нее, внезапно выросшую из белого ничто. Врезался головой и ополз на землю, совершенно оглушенный. Кровь потекла из рассеченного лба, заливая правый глаз. Крэш выругался, и хотя от воя ветра он не слышал собственного голоса, ему стало легче. Он почти пополз, придерживая рукой стену. Пальто безвозвратно изорвалось, пуговицы отлетели, полы хлопали на ветру, снег давно пробрался под рубашку, набился в брюки.  
Дома стояли стенка к стенке. Крэш упрямо карабкался через сугробы, через ветер, бьющий в лицо. На ресницах налип снег, но это не имело никакого значения, Крэш весь обратился в единый инстинкт – выжить. Он уже не помнил, не соображал – куда двигается, но знал одно, что должен добраться, что не может останавливаться.  
Он практически рухнул на отлично знакомую дверь, заколотил кулаками. Левая перчатка лопнула, а он и не помнил когда, правая исчезла где-то по дороге. Замерзшие пальцы потеряли чувствительность. Крэш снова принялся стучать по двери, не замечая, что ссаживает костяшки. 

В окнах было темно, Крэш вдруг подумал – а что, если Сид и Диего ночуют не дома? Что, если они уехали к Баку? Запасные ключи от их двери остались в машине, а где та машина? Где теперь ее найдешь?   
Крэш заколотил ногами. У него потекли слезы, но сейчас ему совершенно не было за них стыдно. Кто его видел, кроме всевидящего и равнодушного ока Бога? Слезы были горячие, но тоже быстро стыли, едва успевая капать с подбородка. И когда Крэш окончательно решил, что все, конец, в окнах вспыхнул свет, а дверь распахнулась рывком. На пороге возник разъяренный, растрепанный, сонный и помятый Диего. Зеленые глаза сверкали, отливали желтизной в неясном свете лампы.

Крэш покачнулся. Диего схватил его за шиворот и втащил в дом, захлопнув за его спиной дверь, по которой Крэш немедленно осел на пол. За стеной злобно выла метель, упустившая жертву. В оглушительной тишине плакал ребенок. Диего что-то проговорил, но Крэш его не понял, словно Диего говорил на незнакомом языке. В ушах стоял ровный звон, будто где-то звонили колокола.   
Почему-то Крэш видел все только одним глазом – Диего в розовых семейных трусах в зеленое сердечко, и Сида с ребенком в руках. Потом все почему-то поехало в сторону, Крэш перепугался, но сообразил, что это не дом завалился, это он сам упал на бок и лежит, съежившись.

Потом его подняли на руки и понесли, и сознание принялось выхватывать какие-то разрозненные фрагменты. Ужасно болела голова, и лицо, и глазные яблоки, и зубы. Болела вывихнутая нога, и руки, от локтей до кончиков пальцев, и ниже живота, и живот тоже. Болела спина, и шея, и горло – и глотать тоже было больно.   
Крэш почему-то решил, что лежит на кухонном столе, и это было странно - он ведь не рождественская индейка. Однако он и правда там лежал, и воздух сильно пах коньяком. Потом коньяк потек в рот, внутрь, и взорвался там таким приступом боли, что Крэш дико закричал.

\- Ты его убиваешь! – крикнул кто-то у него под ухом.   
Голос казался знакомым, но троился, накладывался сам на себя, отзывался эхом.  
\- Он и так умирает! – крикнул в ответ кто-то другой. – Нужно же что-то делать!  
Потом в рот потек теплый, сладкий чай, но он тоже вызвал боль.  
О господи, - подумал Крэш. – Зачем они меня мучают? Почему не могут оставить в покое?!   
А потом его обволокло тепло, настоящее и живое. Он ждал покоя, а это тепло принесло ему не наслаждение, а новую порцию боли. Казалось, мясо отрывается от костей. Крэш кричал, не слыша своего голоса, ему было так плохо, как никогда раньше. Он даже представить не мог, что может быть настолько плохо.  
А потом стало совсем не больно и светло. И хорошо. Даже прохладно, но это было приятно. А на его кровати сидела она. 

Крэш уставился на нее, не веря своим глазам. Она была точнехонько такая, какой он ее запомнил – маленькая, худенькая, с длинными, нестерпимо красными волосами, голубоглазая и очень красивая. С мелкими белыми зубками. Он хорошо видел эти жемчужные зубки, потому что она улыбалась.  
Только она была одета не так, как одевалась тогда, а в голубой, тонкий свитерок Дины и в джинсы. Она села на край его кровати, с интересом рассматривала его и морщила носик, должно быть, ей тоже этот нестерпимый запах коньяка жег легкие.

\- Привет, - осторожно сказал Крэш, как-то отстраненно отметив, что он видит двумя глазами, хотя только что мог открыть только один глаз.  
\- Привет, - ответила Скрэтти. – Ты забыл меня?  
\- Нет! – сказал он, потом помолчал и признался. – Да. Столько лет прошло…  
Скрэтти кивнула, совершенно беззлобно. Она принялась накручивать на палец красные волосы, а Крэш осознал, каким он был идиотом, и кого ему Дина все время неосознанно напоминала. Первая любовь не ржавеет, так?  
\- Ты мне цветы приносил, - сказала Скрэтти. – Спасибо.  
Он протянул к ней руку и увидел, что на его взрослом запястье, по-мужски широком, поросшем темными волосками, болтаются подростковые браслеты и фенечки. Они как раз были в моде, когда ему было шестнадцать лет. Скрэтти тоже протянула руку, переплела пальцы с его пальцами. Руки у нее были вовсе не холодные - теплые нормальные человеческие руки, женские, изящные. И ноготки накрашенные синим лаком.

\- Ты красивый вырос, - сказала она, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Мне нравится.  
\- Ты меня совсем не замечала? – спросил Крэш. – Ну тогда… когда я мелкий был?  
Она скорчила виноватую гримаску, отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Прости, - сказала она.   
До Крэша вдруг дошло, что может значить эта встреча.

\- Я умру? – спросил он.   
\- Все умрут, - спокойно ответила Скрэтти и вдруг хихикнула. - Ну, если не отрубишь голову бессмертному горцу, конечно! Не было?  
\- Нет, - сказал Крэш – Как-то не довелось.  
\- Жаль, - сказала она. - Но ты не бойся, это не больно.  
\- Я не могу умереть! – ужаснулся Крэш. – Эдди… и Сид! Нет, я не могу!  
\- Сид, - кивнула Скрэтти. – Ну да. Сид. Сида жалко.  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Формально, ты уже умер, - сказала она. – Только что. Пару минут назад.  
Крэш замер, открыв рот.  
\- Нет, - недоверчиво выдохнул он. – Не хочу! Не хочу!  
Скрэтти растерянно поскребла затылок. Накрутила на палец локон. Пожала плечами.

\- Ну ладно, - сказала она. – Ты это… принеси мне еще цветов, ладно?   
Крэш кивнул.  
\- Каких?  
\- Да господи! – она даже руками всплеснула. – Любых. Мне приятно будет.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он. – Принесу.  
Она подвинулась ближе.  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня и просыпайся! – приказала она. – Прямо сейчас! Давай!  
Крэш притянул ее к себе и зажмурился. Он был уверен, что ощутит вкус могилы, морозной земли, гнили, тлена. Нет, губы у нее были теплые и сладкие, как клубника. И дыхание грело его верхнюю губу. И под его ладонью была вполне теплая девичья спина, худенькая, с ребрышками и острыми лопатками. Крэш разомкнул губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и вдруг боль, свет и крик накатили на него такой волной, что он захлебнулся. 

У него болело все тело, слезились глаза, а прямо на ухо хрипло и страшно выл Эдди, прижимая его к себе. У Крэша едва голова не рассыпалась от этого шума. Он дернулся всем телом, и Эдди тут же разжал руки, так неожиданно, что Крэш чуть не свалился на пол. Эдди и Диего подхватили его и уложили обратно на кровать. Глаза у Эдди были темные и страшные, в них полопались сосуды, но Крэш мертвой хваткой вцепился в его мозолистую горячую руку. Эдди снова затащил его к себе на колени, крепко обнял, пытаясь согреть своим теплом. Диего сверху накинул термоодеяло, подоткнул его, положил ладонь на плечо Крэша и это касание отозвалось новой волной боли. Крэш заскулил, Эдди тут же отбросил руку Диего в сторону.

\- Не трогай! – прорычал Эдди. – Убью!  
Диего отшатнулся. Крэш прижался плотнее к Эдди, вдохнул его запах - дерева, металла, машинного масла. Горло тут же ошпарило, словно в рот плеснули кипятка. Крэш захрипел. Эдди погладил его по волосам, поцеловал в висок, прижимая к себе, словно кто-то пытался их расцепить.   
Все будет хорошо, - понял Крэш. – Теперь все будет хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

Крэш несколько минут отдыхал, опираясь на лом. Вокруг, на кладбище, было совершенно пустынно, снег радугой искрил под желтым холодным солнцем, висящим прямо над головой. Ветер утих, но листья рябины все равно едва заметно колыхались, и кое где под деревом, лежали в снегу красные ягодки, еще не замеченные птицами.  
В теплой куртке стало жарко, по спине потек пот, пропитав футболку, но Крэш не стал раздеваться. Не хватало ему снова свалиться, да и работы здесь осталось не так много - он почти счистил наледь и освободил от многолетней грязи надпись на могильном камне.

Он повернулся и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Только что никого не было, и вот на лавочке, слева от могильного камня, сидел мальчишка в красной куртке, болтал ногами и молча наблюдал. И как только ухитрился подкрасться незаметно… хотя что тут сложного, у Крэша до сих пор в ушах звенело от грохота лома.  
Алые волосы пламенели на фоне снегов. Крэшу какую-то бредовую секунду казалось, что это сама Скрэтти пришла понаблюдать, сердце так и прыгнуло в горло… но тут же Крэш узнал обладателя этой клубничной гривы.

\- А что это ты делаешь? – спросил Дин, не здороваясь.  
\- А ты тут что забыл? – в тон спросил Крэш. – Здравствуй.  
Он остановился и стряхнул перчаткой мелкие осколки льда с камня.  
\- Ты могилу роешь? – тупо спросил Дин.   
\- Ага, - буркнул Крэш, подобрал лом и перешагнул через оградку, сел на скамеечку, рядом с Дином.  
Плечи ныли тупой болью и усталостью, в руках все еще была слабость, пот стыл, становясь холодным и липким. Все-таки рановато, наверное, он сюда выбрался. Но иначе не мог.

\- А кому? – спросил Дин, повернув к нему свою хищную и заинтересованную мордочку.  
\- Тебе, - зловеще сказал Крэш и злодейски подвигал бровями.  
Дин отпрянул и едва не свалился со скамейки. Теперь, когда Крэш знал, чей это сын, он не мог понять, как же раньше не замечал сходства. Те же красные брови, белая кожа, миндалевидный разрез глаз, только у Дины глаза кажутся фиолетовыми, а у парнишки желтые, медовые.   
\- Маме такие шутки не понравятся, - предупредил Дин, на всякий случай устроившись подальше.  
\- Ну так поспеши ей рассказать, - равнодушно сказал Крэш. – А то опоздаешь.  
Дин помолчал. Крэш отдыхал и сжимал разжимал усталые пальцы.

\- Вы с мамой поругались? – спросил Дин. – Насовсем поругались?  
\- Нет, - сказал Крэш, потому что нельзя ругаться с тем, с кем ты и не мирился.  
Дин улыбнулся щербатой улыбкой, слева у него выпал молочный зуб, а новый еще не успел вырасти. Над правой бровью выделялась оранжевая нашлепка пластыря, где-то разбил голову, наверное. У Крэша самого до сих пор не сошли все корочки с лица, плакала его красота писаная - теперь все лицо в шрамах, пока загорит да затянется…

\- Я знаю, что мама на тебя ужасно злится, - простодушно сказал Дин. – Очень тебя ругает все время, ей пришлось брать дополнительные смены, чтобы с тобой сидеть.  
Крэш поглядел на него с удивлением. Пока он лежал в больнице, Дина действительно постоянно была рядом, но Крэш как-то не увидел в этом ничего удивительного, он тогда вообще ничего толком не видел, упрямо цепляясь за жизнь и плавая в бреду. 

Да и не хотелось ему, на самом деле, смотреть на Дину. Он ей не нравился, когда был красивый и здоровый. А уж с разодранным лицом, отощавший, с кашлем, соплями и рвотой, больной и несчастный, он точно никому не мог понравиться. Поэтому он не разговаривал с Диной, и она не говорила с ним, делала ему уколы, обтирала влажной губкой, а когда его тошнило, подставляла судно.   
Ему то и дело мерещились черви в рвоте. Он кричал, и тогда Дина звала Доктора, а тот делал какие-то ужасно болючие уколы, после которых Крэш успокаивался и засыпал без сновидений. В последний раз он так жутко болел еще в детстве, когда они с Эдди подожгли пластиковый стул и так надышались ядовитым дымом, что едва оба не умерли. Бедная Элли, сколько они ей седых волос добавили, пока росли. 

\- А чья это могила? – спросил Дин, опустился коленями в сугроб перед надгробным камнем и принялся читать буквы, водя по ним пальцем. – А кто это?  
\- Одна девочка, - сказал Крэш. – Моя первая любовь.  
\- А почему она умерла? – с любопытством спросил Дин.  
\- Совала нос не в свое дело, - буркнул Крэш.  
Дин поглядел на него с кипучей обидой. Он ведь сначала к Крэшу так привязался, а потом так возненавидел его из-за Дины… а теперь вот снова лез зачем-то. Крэш устал от этой семейки.

\- Что ты потерял на кладбище? – спросил Крэш. – Как ты тут вообще оказался?  
\- Я тут часто бегаю, - честно сказал Дин. – Тут люди редко ходят, мне удобно тренироваться.  
Крэш внимательно поглядел на него. Дин невинно хлопал глазами.   
\- Ты совсем больной? – не выдержал Крэш. – Это кладбище!  
\- И что? – удивился Дин. – Мертвым все равно. Я никому не мешаю.  
\- Ты, паркурщик недоделанный! – покачал головой Крэш. – Тут полно свежих ям под снегом, и всякого стекла битого, и колья могут торчать, где угодно. Напорешься или шею себе свернешь!  
Дин насупился и помрачнел.  
\- Хотя даже удобно, - кивнул Крэш. – Угробишься – и далеко нести не придется. Отлично придумал, молодец.   
Дин понял, что над ним издеваются, нахмурился и поглядел на Крэша с неприязнью.  
\- Я осторожно тренируюсь, - сказал он. – Я знаю, что делаю.  
\- А что это у тебя на лице? – невинно осведомился Крэш.  
Дин потрогал нашлепку.  
\- Это я с крыши упал, - гордо сказал он и тут же осекся.  
Крэш насмешливо хмыкнул.   
Потом он поднял плотный пакет и развернул его: розы не замерзли и не измялись, были красными и сочными. Большой букет, практически охапка алых, свежих роз.

\- Это все ей? – спросил Дин.  
\- Да уж не тебе, - буркнул Крэш и положил цветы на снег, на могилу.  
Дин внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Ты ее очень любил? – спросил он заинтересованно. – А сколько тебе было лет?  
\- Я ее почти не знал, - честно сказал Крэш. – Мне было шестнадцать, это было очень давно.  
\- А маму? – спросил Дин. – А мою маму любишь?  
\- Отъебись, - попросил Крэш, которому совершенно не хотелось говорить о Дине.  
Дин обиженно замолчал, прикусив язык. Крэш закончил со цветами, подобрал лом и отправился к машине, а мальчишка потащился за ним.

\- Так почему твоя любовь умерла? – назойливо спросил он. – Из-за тебя?  
\- Нет, - ответил Крэш. – Передознулась.   
\- А! – помолчав, сказал Дин. – Я понял. Мама мне рассказывала про наркотики, и к чему они приводят.  
Крэш поглядел на него искоса. Ему стало любопытно, что из того, что мальчишка слышит, он понимает, он ведь мелкий на самом деле. Одиннадцать лет… что там в голове может быть? Да что угодно, на самом деле.

\- Чего ты ко мне прицепился? – поинтересовался Крэш. – Ты ведь со мной больше не дружишь, так что иди Персик доставай.  
\- Мы с ней поругались, - грустно ответил Дин. – Она сказала, чтобы я за ней больше не ходил.  
\- Да? – равнодушно спросил Крэш. – А что так?  
\- Из-за твоего брата, - сказал Дин. – И из-за Луиса.  
Крэш выронил лом и остановился.  
\- Что-что? – недоверчиво спросил он. – А ты откуда знаешь моего брата?  
\- Я его не знаю, - сказал Дин. – Я знаю Луиса.   
\- Так, - хмыкнул Крэш. – Ну-ка сядь и рассказывай все.  
Он схватил мальчишку за шиворот и посадил на ближайшую скамью возле туй, и сам сел рядом. Надо было перевести дыхание, сердце что-то так стучало, едва ли не в горле. 

\- Я вывихнул руку, - принялся рассказывать Дин. – А Персик отвела меня к Луису. А там был Сид…  
\- Ты и Сида знаешь? – удивился Крэш.  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Когда я разбил голову и щиколотку вывихнул – это он мне помог, - сказал он. – Я не хотел к маме идти. Сид добрый.  
Крэш молчал и слушал.  
\- За Сидом приехал… - Дин запнулся. – Рыжий такой, страшный.  
\- Диего, - кивнул Крэш. - Он с Сидом.  
У Дина скривилось лицо.  
\- Но они… пидоры, - с вызовом сказал он. – Ненормальные. И Сид тоже.  
Крэш глядел на него, не зная даже, что и сказать. В городе, где людей было не так-то много, особо никто не скрывался, да и всем плевать было по большому счету. Если следить, кто с кем спит – на свои проблемы времени не останется. Но новенькие все-таки часто приезжали и привозили с собой… такие вот настроения.   
Интересно, это Дина свои взгляды передала или пацанчик сам по себе наслушался где-то? Хотя Дина же была ученицей Руди, а с Руди всегда все было понятно, он и не скрывался.

\- И что? – наконец спросил Крэш.  
\- Персик рассердилась, - буркнул Дин, помрачнев. – Сказала, что я ее семью оскорбляю.  
\- А мой брат причем? – не выдержал Крэш. – Его же там даже не было.  
\- Ну она сказала, что Луис тоже… - сказал Дин. – С твоим братом… так у тебя и правда близнец есть?   
\- Ага, - кивнул Крэш. – И да, он правда с Луисом живет, даже жениться на нем собирается, кажется… балбес.  
Дин поскреб затылок.  
\- Так уж вышло, что у нас почти вся семья такая, - спокойно сказал Крэш. – У Персик куча дядюшек, и почти все ненормальные, так что, если ты с ней дружить хочешь – запихни свою гомофобию куда поглубже.  
\- Мою кого? – спросил Дин.  
\- У матери спросишь, - сказал Крэш.- Она тебе все расскажет.  
Он встал, но Дин не отвязался, а поплелся за ним.

\- Зато Бак хороший, - сказал он. – Он нормальный.  
Крэш расхохотался.  
\- Ты и до Бака добрался? – спросил он, когда отсмеялся.  
\- Я другую ногу вывихнул, а он вправил, - сказал Дин. – А что?  
\- Из всей нашей ненормальной семейки Бак - самый ненормальный, ненормальней просто некуда, - заметил Крэш. – А вообще я вот тебя слушаю и удивляюсь, как Персик тебе вообще твою глупую башку не оторвала! Вся моя семья, получается, тебя лечила и чинила, и привечала, а ты нас психами называешь. Миленько.  
\- Так я не всех, - принялся оправдываться Дин. – Ты не такой.  
\- Еще лучше! – фыркнул Крэш.  
Он снял машину с сигнализации и запихнул лом в багажник. Дин стоял в сугробе и глядел на него несчастными глазами.

\- Тебя подвезти? – спросил Крэш.  
Вообще-то, ему не хотелось мальчишке помогать, но бросать ребенка одного на кладбище как-то… нехорошо, пусть даже ему и хотелось пацанчику по ушам надавать.  
\- Ага, - сказал Дин. – Спасибо.  
Он забрался на заднее сидение и подышал на ладони.  
\- Где варежки? – спросил Крэш.  
\- Потерял, - сказал Дин. – Когда в озеро провалился.   
Крэш едва за голову не схватился. Не мальчишка, а кошмар.  
\- Тебя твой паркур угробит, - сказал он. – Там мозги нужны, а у тебя с ними совсем плохо.  
\- Не хуже, чем у тебя! – огрызнулся Дин.   
Крэш обернулся и вскинул бровь.  
\- Мама сказала, что тебя чуть бураном не унесло, - сказал Дин. – Я вот в буран дома сижу, это только дураки в метель по улицам ходят.  
\- Сейчас пешком отправишься, - предупредил Крэш. – Выкину на обочине.   
Дин замолчал. Потом вздохнул и подвинулся ближе.

\- Как мне помириться с Персик? – спросил он. – Ты должен знать.  
\- С чего ты взял? – холодно спросил Крэш.   
Его немного морозило, рано, определенно рано он поперся на кладбище… да еще и с тяжелым ломом.  
\- Ты ее хорошо знаешь, - сказал Дин. – И ты в женщинах разбираешься.  
\- А это ты с чего взял? – невольно улыбнулся Крэш.  
\- Мама сказала, - буркнул Дин. – Сказала, что ты этот… ну, который разбирается. Только она тебя ругала, там плохое слово было, но я забыл.  
Крэш фыркнул.  
\- Для начала – перестань оскорблять семью Персик, - посоветовал он. – Придерживай язык за зубами. И извинись.  
Дин задумался.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – А еще что?  
\- Подари ей что-нибудь? – предложил Крэш. – Цветок. Или пирожное. Красивое что-нибудь.   
Дин даже запыхтел, так усердно думал. 

Крэш притормозил, выпустил его у дома и вышел сам, он хотел покурить. Руди, правда, сказал, что оторвет голову, если узнает, но откуда ему узнать? Крэш достал пачку и только щелкнул зажигалкой, как перед его носом возникла белая ладонь с короткими ногтями, выдернула сигарету, смяла и отбросила. Крэш поднял взгляд.   
Дина стояла перед ним в расстегнутой куртке, без шапки и перчаток, прижимала к боку бутылку молока. Должно быть, выходила в магазин. 

\- Мам, мы были на кладбище, - тут же влез Дин. – Этот подарил цветы мертвой наркоманке. Он ломом ее могилу разбил. И принес розы.  
Дина заморгала.  
\- Что? – спросила она после паузы.  
Крэш раскашлялся от неожиданности. Вообще-то, он бы предпочел не встречаться с Диной - не тот видок, в котором следует появляться перед женщиной, от которой екает сердце. Впрочем, какая разница? Ей плевать. 

Одежда болталась на нем, как на вешалке, он здорово похудел, пока болел. Любимая футболка, заношенная, со старыми темными пятнами от чего-то – Крэш уже не мог упомнить, - которая раньше натягивалась на груди и на бицепсах, теперь оказалась свободной. Футболка на самом деле была дурацкой, с надписью «Новые страны - новые сиськи», Эдди подарил, но Крэш просто любил эту тряпку и иногда носил ее дома.  
Грязные волосы Крэш собрал в тугой пучок, он больше всего тосковал по возможности помыть голову, но Руди категорически запретил. На лице так и остались эти дурацкие коричневые корочки, на лбу, на щеке, кое-где правда отпали, но большая часть еще висела, и сквозь них пробивалась клочковатая пятидневная щетина. Бриться было попросту лень. Крэш сам себе напоминал больного бомжа.

\- Что вы забыли на кладбище? – спросила Дина. – Рановато вроде.  
\- У меня там были дела, - ответил Крэш. – А твой пацан там акробатикой занимается.  
Дина бросила в сторону сына острый взгляд.  
\- Лучшего места не нашлось? – спросила она.  
Дин пожал плечами. Она протянула ему бутылку молока.  
\- Иди домой, - сказала она. – Потом разберемся.  
Крэш собирался было вернуться в машину, но Дина поймала его за рукав, приложила ладонь к его лбу.  
\- У тебя температура, - сказала она. – А зачем ты разбил чью-то могилу? У тебя что, мозги спеклись?  
\- Да не трогал я могилы, - устало сказал Крэш, подавив желание потянуться пылающим лбом за прохладной ладошкой. – Я наледь счистил.   
\- Той девочке? – спросила Дина. – С которой ты в бреду все время разговаривал?  
Крэш вздрогнул. Потом кивнул. Дина хмыкнула.

\- Может, зайдешь? – вдруг спросила она. – Тебе надо температуру сбить, ты весь горишь.  
\- Поеду домой, - сказал Крэш. – Я что-то устал.  
Дина помолчала.  
\- Прости, - сказала она. – Руди сказал, что ты застрял посреди метели без бензина. Мне… мне жаль.  
\- Ты не виновата, - ответил Крэш. – Это была моя ошибка, моя глупость.   
\- Ты мог мне сказать! – резковато ответила Дина. – Мы бы что-нибудь придумали.  
Вообще-то, я пытался сказать, - хотел было сказать Крэш, но потом передумал. Она и так терзается чувством вины. Зачем добавлять?   
\- Накрути своему пацанчику уши, - проговорил он. – А то напорется когда-нибудь на ржавую решетку, не дозовется на помощь.  
Дина мрачно кивнула. Она явно хотела что-то ему сказать, но Крэш не стал слушать. Ему было не очень хорошо, чуть подташнивало и все время бросало в пот. 

Он добрался домой, зашвырнул лом в гараж и только снял промокшую насквозь футболку, кисло пахнущую потом, как в дверь заколотили.   
Крэш злобно заскрипел зубами. Он никого не хотел видеть, он хотел обмотаться пледом, зашторить окна, выпить бокал чего-нибудь крепкого… кажется, где-то оставался ром. Отлично! Наебениться ромом и заснуть, переждать головную боль, переждать слабость. И только Крэш твердо решил не открывать, как замок заскрипел и дверь распахнулась сама, пропустив Бака и ужасно злющего Руди.   
Крэшу стало не по себе, он Руди таким злым давненько не видел, у того даже глаза кроваво поблескивали.

\- Малой, - сказал Бак. – Ну что ты дуришь? Ну зачем?  
\- Что зачем? – спросил Крэш.  
\- Зачем ты поперся на кладбище? – спросил Бак.  
\- Мог бы обратно не спешить, - прошипел Руди.  
\- Детка, ну не надо так, - укоризненно сказал Бак.   
Руди не ответил, подошел к Крэшу, потрогал его лоб и едва не заплевался ядом.

\- А вы откуда знаете? – удивился Крэш, впрочем, до него тут же дошло – Дина сдала, конечно. Вот же стерва!  
\- Держи его, - сказал Руди и принялся доставать из сумки шприцы и стеклянные запечатанные флаконы.  
\- Блядь, нет! – рявкнул Крэш, попятившись. – Я уже уколами сыт по горло, вы мне всю шкуру продырявили!  
Бак шагнул к нему, но тут входная дверь снова хлопнула и ворвался, словно торнадо, взбешенный Эдди.

\- Где этот недоумок?! – заорал Эдди. – Дайте мне его сюда, я его сам прибью!  
Крэш невольно отступил за Бака. Эдди рванулся к нему, засучивая рукава черной хенли, но на Эдди тут же повис Луис, вроде мелкий и легкий, а сумел остановить.  
\- Ну перестань, - мягко проговорил Луис, болтаясь у Эдди на шее. - Ну Эдди, ну не надо...  
Эдди побоялся его отпихивать, замер.

\- Чего вы все сбежались? – устало спросил Крэш. – Я вас никого не звал.  
\- Ну правильно! – разошелся Эдди. – Ты же такой умный и самостоятельный! Тебе еще неделю лежать надо и чай пить мелкими глоточками, а тебя, долбоеба, потащило на мороз могилы курочить!   
Крэш открыл было рот, но тут Бак схватил его за плечи. Крэш отпрыгнул, отпихнул его и зажался в угол, затравленно на всех посматривая.   
\- Я вполне в состоянии, - сказал он. – Хватит надо мной кудахтать.  
\- Нет, я его точно сейчас убью! – прищурился Эдди.  
\- Не успеешь, - сказал Бак. – Диего тоже едет, он сказал, что Крэша на атомы распылит.  
Крэш побледнел - Диего в гневе терял человеческий облик и был страшен.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - поманил Руди, зажимая в руках здоровенный шприц.  
Крэш отрицательно покачал головой. 

Дверь хлопнула третий раз. Диего был молчалив и мрачен. Он осмотрел их всех, потом поглядел на Крэша - Крэш постарался просочиться сквозь стену. Ему и смешно было, но и страшно тоже - он, почти тридцатилетний мужик, пытается спрятаться! Но Диего он все равно боялся, у того была тяжелая рука и тормоза улетали напрочь.

\- Решили усыпить? – спросил Диего хрипло. – Чтоб больше никто с ним не мучился?  
Бак хохотнул.  
\- Помоги поймать паршивца, - сказал он. – Брыкается.  
\- Я ему ноги выдерну сейчас, - пообещал Диего, рассматривая Крэша тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Отъебитесь, пожалуйста, - взмолился Крэш. – Я почти в порядке.  
Диего посмотрел на Руди.  
\- Может его ремнями к койке пристегнуть? – спросил он. – Неделю с ложки кормить?  
\- Можно, - согласился Руди.  
Крэш сверкнул глазами. 

Он собирался послать их всех, но кашель, который почти прошел, вдруг бросился в горло колючей проволокой, Крэш раскашлялся, захрипел и сплюнул в ладонь кровью, и пока он корчился – тут его и скрутили. Диего и помощь не потребовалась, из его стальной хватки, наверное, только Мэнни мог вырваться, да и то - не без потерь. Диего схватил его за шкирку, вздернул и швырнул на кровать, лицом вниз. Из Крэша дыхание выбило, он затрепыхался, попытался лягаться, но Бак схватил его за ноги и прижал.  
\- Пустите! – зарычал Крэш. – Ублюдки, блядь!   
Диего потыкал его лицом в подушку, отвесил обидный подзатыльник. 

Штаны сползли на середину бедра, в ягодицу вонзилась иголка. Крэш отлично знал, что Руди умеет ставить уколы безболезненно, если захочет, но сейчас Руди явно не хотел, Крэш аж взвизгнул. Потом Руди нажал на поршень - и у Крэша перед глазами потемнело. Казалось, будто под кожей разлилось горящее озерцо бензина. Крэш зарычал сквозь зубы, кричать было как-то недостойно и жалко, но он с трудом сдерживал постыдный крик.

\- Ого, - проговорил над его головой Эдди. – Доктор, а это что такое? У него прям судороги.  
\- В основном – витамины, - сказал Руди. – Вводить надо медленно… по капле.  
Голос у него был садистский, Руди заметно наслаждался мучениями Крэша.   
\- А это ему точно поможет? – опасливо спросил Эдди.   
\- А ты, что же, думаешь, что детка малому навредит? – возмутился Бак. – Он клятву давал вообще-то!  
\- Ох, - сочувственно сказал Луис. – Бедный, даже смотреть страшно.  
Ну вот, уже даже Луис его жалеет, докатился.

Крэш дернулся, а Руди, потеряв терпение, влил остатки своей ядерной смеси. У Крэша на несколько секунд потемнело перед глазами. Он только сипел, не в состоянии выдавить хоть слово. А потом ему вдруг захотелось спать. Задница прилично болела, судорога даже в ногу отдавалась, и мышцы стали ватные, но Крэш все равно понял, что прямо сейчас ляжет и чуточку поспит. Часиков десять.   
Он лениво скинул штаны, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Чужое присутствие стало необязательным, словно он очутился за стеклом. Крэш зевнул, дополз до подушки, завернулся в покрывало, упал лицом вниз и моментально уснул.

\- И что это было? – удивленно спросил Диего, наблюдая, как Крэш спокойно похрапывает.  
\- Это нормально? – испугался Эдди.  
\- Абсолютно, - сказал Руди. - Пусть спит.  
Диего покачал головой.  
\- Выпью кофе и поеду обратно на работу, - решил он, морщась и растирая грудь.

\- Дай-ка я тебя послушаю, - вдруг сказал Руди и достал из сумки фонендоскоп. – Не нравится мне твой бледный вид, Родригес. Снимай рубашку.  
\- Интересно, что у тебя там еще есть, в твоей бездонной сумке? – задумчиво проговорил Эдди. – Карманный рентген?   
\- Тоже витаминов внутримышечно захотел? – ласково спросил Руди, пока Диего раздевался.  
\- Обойдусь, - сказал Эдди и попятился. – Пойду кофе сделаю.  
Луис тоже поспешил за ним. Диего ухмыльнулся, наклонился над спящим Крэшем и поправил ему одеяло.   
\- Зачем Крэш поперся на кладбище? – спросил Бак, заглянув на кухню. - Эдди, ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - буркнул Эдди. – Крэш много болтал во сне, пока болел. Надеюсь, его отпустило.

-… на следующей неделе зайди, - проговорил Руди.  
Диего шел за ним, натягивая футболку. На его широкой груди качалась подвеска-клык.  
\- Да мне некогда, - отмахнулся Диего и устроился в углу дивана. – У меня работы полно!  
\- Родригес, я ведь тебе не предлагаю и не упрашиваю, я тебя в известность ставлю, - обманчиво мягко сказал Руди, остановился позади него, положил ладони Диего на плечи и принялся массировать.   
Ногти у Руди были черные, накрашенные лаком. Луиса это всегда удивляло, но спрашивать он не решился, а остальные никак не реагировали... привыкли, наверное. Тут у каждого были свои странности.

\- А если я… скажем, не поставлюсь в известность? – спросил Диего.  
\- Тогда поставится Сид, - сказал Руди. – Эдди, сделай ему фруктовый чай. Никакого кофе.   
\- И где я тут найду чай? – риторически спросил Эдди, но принялся рыскать на полках и в шкафчиках и к своему удивлению, быстро нашел.  
Диего подавленно молчал.   
\- Ладно, - буркнул он наконец. – Выцарапаю часик. Но ты напрасно переживаешь, со мной все в порядке.  
Руди погладил его сзади по загривку собственническим, довольным жестом.  
\- Это я решаю – напрасно или нет, - промурлыкал он. – У меня тут докторский диплом.  
\- А что сделает Сид? – не утерпел Луис, которого это проявления хищной нежности смущали. Он не знал, что и думать, а то, что он думал в первую очередь, казалось ему… извращенным и неправдоподобным.  
\- Сид испугается и расстроится, - ответил Бак. – А Диего не любит расстраивать Сида.  
Луис заморгал.  
\- И все? – спросил он. – То есть… только поэтому?  
\- А что, нужна еще какая-то причина? – буркнул Диего. – У Сида и так полно седых волос. И этот дегенерат малолетний добавил сегодня… хули он поперся нос морозить?  
\- Он цветы отвез, - сказал Эдди. – Не надо над этим смеяться, ладно?  
\- Я и не думал смеяться, - буркнул Диего. – Я его убить хочу, а не смеяться. Долбоеб.

\- А кому цветы? – спросил Луис, подергав Эдди за рукав.  
\- Была там одна девочка, умерла уже, - сказал Эдди неохотно. – На медсестричку похожа, по которой Крэш сохнет… ну ту, с короткими волосами   
\- На мою медсестру?! – ахнул Руди. – Еще чего не хватало!   
\- Проснулся! - усмехнулся Эдди. – Братишка с ней уже поругаться успел, а ты только сейчас прозрел.  
Руди таращился на него алыми глазами и не мог найти слов.  
\- А ты думаешь, чего она тебе позвонила? – улыбнулся Эдди. – Не похожа эта дамочка на воплощение доброты…   
\- А ты откуда все это знаешь? – не выдержал Бак.  
Эдди пожал плечами.  
\- Я же его брат, - сказал он. – Знаю и все.  
Диего потер лицо ладонями.

\- Какой же пиздец эти дети, - проговорил он несчастно. – Младший орет, у него зубы лезут. Старший по кладбищам разъезжает с лопатами...  
\- С ломом, - поправил его Эдди.  
\- Нахер иди, - отмахнулся Диего.  
Потом он присмотрелся к Эдди.  
\- Если ты тоже собираешься какую-нибудь херню учудить, то давай сейчас, пока я морально готов.  
\- Нет, - лениво ответил Эдди. – Я устал херню чудить. Я хочу покоя и любви.  
Он поглядел на Луиса и игриво подвигал бровями, намекая, что любви он желает именно от Луиса. Луис сделал вид, что не при чем, уткнулся в чашку.  
Диего встал и потянулся, потом снова поморщился и растер грудь. Руди и Бак глядели на него немигающими взглядами, так что Диего тут же взял себя в руки и ушел в спальню.

\- Не нравится мне это, - тихо сказал Бак. – Диего совсем измотанный, ты погляди на него.   
\- Мне тоже не нравится, - кивнул Руди. – Пока похоже на невралгию, но…  
Он вздохнул и поглядел на побледневшего Эдди.   
\- Я еще не подыхаю! – рявкнул Диего, у которого был отличный слух. – Хватит надо мной стенать!  
Руди закатил глаза и встал. Луис молча наблюдал как они, сердитые и взъебанные, собираются. Эдди на цыпочках зашел в спальню, подоткнул Крэшу одеяло, потрогал за лоб. Крэш даже храпел, так сладко спал, пуская слюнки на подушку. Руди тоже зашел, положил на столик у кровати упаковку таблеток, придавил телефоном. Крэш спал и ничего не слышал.  
И Диего тоже склонился над Крэшем, осторожно потрогал подсохшую ранку на его щеке. Крэш поморщился во сне, буркнул что-то и повернулся на живот. Наверное, ему начало сниться что-то хорошее, потому что он улыбнулся во сне.


	11. Chapter 11

В дверь постучали, сильно и настойчиво. Крэш сдул с глаз упавшие волосы и невозмутимо продолжил мыть посуду. Однако через пару минут стук возобновился - это было странно; обычно его назойливая семья скреблась пару раз, а потом, потеряв терпение и считая, что предупредили его о вторжении, все бесцеремонно открывали дверь своими ключами. Крэш закрутил кран, отставил чистую тарелку и пошел открывать.

На пороге, занеся кулак для нового стука, стояла Дина, в короткой курточке, с рабочей сумкой через плечо. Крэш так резко открыл дверь, что Дина отшатнулась, но все равно не потеряла привычной невозмутимости. Зато Крэш уставился на нее, растерявшись, и несколько секунд не мог найти слов.   
Она снова застала его в дурацком виде – в древних, обтрепанных джинсовых шортах и мокрой майке с растянутым воротом. И в теплых махровых розовых носках, это Диего постарался, припер подарок, с ехидной физиономией и блеском в глазах. В таком виде Крэш еще никогда девушек не соблазнял.

\- Может, впустишь? - осведомилась Дина.  
Крэш тут же отмер, отодвинулся и пропустил ее в дом. Дина с интересом оглядывалась, расстегнула куртку.  
\- Что случилось? – охрипшим голосом спросил Крэш. – Только пошли на кухню, мне надо тарелки домыть.  
Она последовала за ним, привольно устроилась на диванчике и принялась разглядывать его с заметным удивлением.

\- Что? – спросил Крэш, оглянувшись.   
\- Никогда не думала, что ты сам моешь посуду, - сказала Дина. – Руками.  
\- Ну, сама собой она, знаешь, не моется, - улыбнулся Крэш. – А вообще, когда я учился в колледже, я тем и подрабатывал, посуду мыл в столовке… ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
\- Да, - Дина кивнула. – Ты прав. Теперь я вижу, что ошибалась.  
\- Что ты там видишь? – фыркнул Крэш, отставив очередную тарелку.  
\- Твою симпатичную задницу, - в тон ему ответила Дина. – И это уже неплохо.  
Крэш расплылся в улыбке. Как же ему все-таки нравилась эта стервозная рыжая сучка. С такой не соскучишься, огонь, а не баба.

\- Зачем ты пришла? – спросил он. – Я еще не сдох, как ты заметила.  
\- Руди попросил сделать тебе последний укол, - невозмутимо ответила Дина. – Курс закончить.  
Крэш скривился.  
\- Как же вы меня достали со своими иголками, - сказал он. – Ненавижу уколы!  
Дина пожала плечами, открыла сумку и достала несколько флаконов. Крэша перекосило.  
\- У меня на заднице уже черные синяки, - вздохнул он. – Сидеть больно.  
\- А ты лежи, - равнодушно посоветовала Дина.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно сказал Крэш. – Сейчас закончу только, хорошо? А то мои обалдуи каждый вечер заявляются всем семейством проверить - не склеил ли я еще ласты, а посуду за собой ни один скот не моет. Бедный больной Крэш должен потом все это…  
Он даже подпрыгнул, когда Дина положила на стол использованный шприц.

\- Что там должен бедный больной Крэш? – сладко спросила она.  
Крэш машинально потер бедро ладонью.  
\- Будь здоров, - с ехидством сказала Дина.   
\- Здорово, - сказал он после паузы. – Будешь кофе?  
Дина кивнула, потянулась и взяла чашку из-под его плеча.  
\- Ну, разберешься, в общем, - сказал Крэш, сообразив, что она без него отлично справится.  
Дина заглянула в холодильник, вскинула бровь.

\- Зачем тебе детское питание? – спросила она с искренним любопытством.  
\- Мне оно в хер не уперлось, - буркнул Крэш. – Это мои чудят… раз у меня горло болит, то я должен пюрешки и кашки есть. Вкусно, кстати, только я уже видеть не могу!  
Дина улыбнулась.  
\- А оленья нога откуда? – спросил она.  
\- Это лось, - сказал Крэш и любовно погладил голубую чашку с опоссумом. – Это Эдди припер. Люблю братана… он, конечно, и сам тем еще лосем бывает, но все равно.   
Дина слушала его и едва заметно улыбалась.

\- Ты цветы выбросил? – спросила она. – А девчонки так старались, почти каждый день тебе букетики приносили… ты, наверное, всеобщий любимчик. Молодой смазливый учитель.  
\- Неа, - ответил Крэш. – Это Луис всеобщий любимчик, а я противный. И на меня подростковые чары не действуют.  
Дина недоверчиво хмыкнула. Крэш пожал плечами.  
\- Во-первых, - сказал он. – Сидеть из-за какой-нибудь несовершеннолетней пиздюшки мне совсем не хочется, не уверен, что мне в тюряге понравится. А во-вторых…  
\- Да и «в-первых» хватает, - рассмеялась Дина. – Не с твоей смазливой физиономией в тюрягу попадать.  
Крэш поморщился.

\- Мне всегда нравились женщины постарше, - задумчиво сказал он. – Я раньше не думал – почему, а теперь… думаю, что знаю. Знаешь, первая любовь и все такое.  
\- Такого я от тебя тоже не ожидала, - призналась Дина, покачивая в пальцах маленькую, белую чашку.  
\- Интересно, что ты вообще обо мне думаешь? – спросил Крэш, расставляя тарелки. – Ничего хорошего, верно?   
Дина помолчала.  
\- Раньше я думала, что ты… примитивный, - поговорила она. – Пустоголовый лощеный мальчик… я, знаешь ли, большая девочка, я уже наигралась с пластиковыми Кенами. Мне нравятся взрослые мужчины.  
Крэш открыл рот, но не нашелся с ответом и захлопнулся.

\- Но ты сложнее, чем кажешься, - сказал Дина. – Интересней.   
\- Может, мне бороду отрастить? – задумался вслух Крэш. – Отращу бороду, как Мэнни, вдруг сойду за лесоруба?  
\- Ты так хочешь мне понравиться? – улыбнулась Дина.  
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Крэш.  
Он растерялся, замолчал, Дина пристально рассматривала его. Оправдываться было глупо, по-детски как-то. Она знала, что нравится ему… смысл теперь отпираться?

\- Вроде учитель, - покачала головой Дина. – Математику преподаешь, а все равно тупенький.  
\- Знаешь, я тебя не держу, - обозлился Крэш. – Ты свою работу сделала, ну и топай по своим делам.  
Дина рассмеялась. Она на него не обижалась, его гнев ее искреннее веселил, что Крэша совсем с толку сбивало и обескураживало. Она встала, поставила чашку на стол, шагнула к Крэшу и поймала его за лямку майки.  
\- Ты мне уже нравишься, - сказала Дина, посерьезнев. – Когда не корчишь из себя великого соблазнителя. Я уже видала таких… сплошная риторика и болтовня. Но ты серьезней и лучше, чем пытаешься казаться.  
Крэш сглотнул. Он мог бы поспорить, но Дина потянула за лямку, притягивая его к себе, и поцеловала в край рта. Крэш машинально положил ладонь ей на поясницу, на теплый изгиб.

\- По-моему, я все еще заразный, - признался он.  
\- Бестолковый ты, а не заразный, - улыбнулась Дина и стащила с него майку, провела кончиками пальцев по груди. – Отощал…  
Крэш кивнул.   
\- Вернусь в тренажерку, - сказал он. – Потом. Когда Руди разрешит.  
Дина провела по боку, погладила отвердевший сосок, потом поцеловала над ключицей. Крэш покрылся мурашками от нее прикосновения, и это ее, почему-то, обрадовало. Она игриво укусила его за плечо.

Обычно Дина устраивалась сверху, контролировала, понукала его. Пару раз, правда, разрешила ему уложить себя на спину, разодрав за это плечи в лохмотья. Но теперь она не артачилась и не пыталась устроить из секса драку.   
Крэш подхватил ее под бедра, усадил на кухонный стол, поцеловал за ухом, прихватил зубами шею. Дина сладко выдохнула, запрокинула голову, подставив горло. Помогла раздеть себя. Крэш поднял ее на руки и понес в спальню. 

Дина извернулась, устроилась на животе и повела бедрами, приглашая. Крэш устроился позади нее, склонился и оставил цепочку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника. Погладил худые бедра, с выпирающими косточками. Ноги у нее разъехались, между бедер пылала алая поросль. Крэш дотянулся до ящика, достал резинку и быстро растянул ее по члену. Дина нетерпеливо дышала, терлась о его бедро ягодицами, гладенькими и нежными. Крэшу было тяжело дышать от аромата женского возбуждения, от собственного возбуждения и волнения. Ему хотелось сделать все как можно лучше, не предать доверия. Заслужить… ну… похвалу какую-нибудь. В конце концов, ему просто хотелось сделать ей приятно.   
Дина застонала, ее руки дрогнули, она запрокинула голову и прикрыла глаза. Крэш призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку, медленно двигал бедрами, но потом сорвался, задвигался быстро, все ускоряясь, притиснув Дину к себе. Она уже не стонала – практически рычала, извиваясь и царапая его ладонь. Крэш навалился сверху, совсем потеряв голову. Дина всхлипнула под ним, дернулась, съежилась, а потом вытянулась всем телом, упала на постель, задыхаясь и слабо, едва слышно поскуливая. Крэш упал сверху, откатился в сторону. Он весь вспотел, даже голова кружилась, хотя по телу и разлилась сладкая нега.

\- И что теперь? – спросил Крэш, лениво поглаживая худое плечо и короткие рыжие волосы.  
Дина подняла голову и поглядела на часы.  
\- Мне пора идти на работу, - сказала она с сожалением.  
Потом вздохнула и решила:  
\- Еще пару минут.  
И положила голову обратно Крэшу на грудь.   
Крэш поцеловал ее в макушку, покосился в сторону сигарет, ему очень хотелось закурить, у него такого секса давно не было. Может быть – вообще никогда.   
Дина схватила его ладонь, принялась играть с пальцами, царапала ноготками. Горячо дышала в шею.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Крэш, неожиданно даже для себя.   
Дина замерла на секунду.  
\- Посмотрим, - мягко сказала она.  
Потом с сожалением села, выбралась из его объятий и принялась одеваться, подбирая разбросанную одежду. Крэш тоже дотянулся до шорт.  
\- Увидимся? – с надеждой спросил он.  
\- Город маленький, - улыбнулась Дина. – Если в озеро не провалишься – непременно увидимся.  
Она подошла и погладила Крэша по щеке, куснула за руку.  
\- Веди себя хорошо, - приказала Дина. – Ешь яблочное пюре два раза в день, очень полезно для здоровья…  
Она расхохоталась, увидев выражение его лица. Крэш шлепнул ее по худощавой заднице, потом притянул к себе и уткнулся лицом в ее плоский живот. Дина вплела пальцы в темные волосы, с наслаждением взъерошила густые пряди.

\- Я хочу с тобой быть, - проговорил Крэш.   
\- Посмотрим, - повторила Дина.   
Она мягко отстранилась, накинула куртку и застегнула свою сумку, повесив ее через плечо.  
\- Давай я тебя подвезу? – предложил Крэш.  
Дина отрицательно помотала головой.  
\- Мне надо побыть одной, - сказала она. – А тебе лучше не высовывать нос лишний раз на улицу.  
Она чмокнула Крэша в переносицу и ушла. Крэш вернулся на кухню, взял ее забытую чашку и сжал в ладонях. Потом заметил бледно-розовый отпечаток губной помады. Надо же, губы накрасила… хотела ему понравиться. Крэш осторожно прикоснулся к холодному боку чашки, прямо к бледному, почти прозрачному отпечатку губ.

Сидеть дома в одиночестве было невыносимо. Крэш метался из угла в угол, пытаясь найти себе занятие, но радость рвалась из него бурлящим пенистым шампанским с пузырьками, и этой радостью следовало поделиться.   
Крэш решил проведать Эдди. Не обязательно же ему рассказывать о случившемся, Эдди не дурак, сам догадается.   
Крэш переоделся, накинул куртку, подобрал волосы и, схватив ключи, вышел из дома. День был солнечный и ясный, безветренный. На крышах лежал снег, поблескивали сосульки, по расчищенным дорожкам лениво плелась поземка, то затихая, то возобновляясь. 

Крэш выгнал машину из гаража, вышел захлопнуть ворота – и тут, откуда-то сверху, на него упала длинная тень. Крэш обернулся – на крыше его дома стоял Дин, мрачный, насупленный, в расстегнутой куртке. Дин глядел с такой ненавистью, что Крэшу стало смешно. Проследил, значит. Вот ведь мелкая зараза.  
Дин изображал из себя рокового мстителя, не замечая, что снег под ним потихоньку съезжает к краю крыши. Крэш поглядел вниз – снежные наносы там были высокие, рыхлые, и вроде бы никаких прутьев внизу не торчало. Ну и отлично. 

Снег зашуршал, посыпался с края хлопьями, и тут Дин понял, что вот-вот грохнется вниз. Он шлепнулся на пузо, попытался извернуться, пополз, но слежавшийся снег повлек его за собой. Мальчишка вцепился в край черепицы, задрыгал ногами, потом подтянулся. Крэш думал, что он попытается вылезти, но Дин уперся ногами в край, оттолкнулся и одновременно с этим разжал руки. Наверное, он собирался перевернуться в воздухе и приземлиться на ноги, но места для этого маневра не осталось, а может Дин замешкался.  
Он аккуратно, чисто вошел в сугроб, словно пловец, и застрял вверх ногами. Крэш громко фыркнул. Ноги в красных ботинках болтались и отчаянно дергались, пытаясь вызволить своего хозяина. Но снега было много, он был липкий, поэтому бедняга Дин никак не мог освободиться. Крэш поймал его за щиколотки и выдернул из сугроба. Дин был красный от гнева, стыда, злости и досады.

Крэш сгрузил его рядом с машиной. Дин разъяренно пыхтел, но Крэш даже не думал скрывать, насколько его это все забавляет.   
\- Ты ничего себе не разбил? – поинтересовался Крэш.   
\- Нет! – огрызнулся Дин.   
Он встал – и тут же шлепнулся обратно, болезненно скривившись. Это уже было не смешно. Крэш взял его за плечи и поставил на ноги. Дин ойкнул.  
\- Только не говори, что сломал себе уши? – попросил Крэш.  
\- Да нет, - ответил Дин, ежась. – Кажется, руку вывихнул.   
Крэшу ужасно захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник, но он сдержался. 

\- Завезу тебя в больницу, - сказал он.  
\- Нет! – тут же крикнул Дин. – Только не в больницу! Там мама!  
\- А куда? – разумно спросил Крэш. – Она все равно узнает.   
\- К Сиду, - подумав, сказал Дин.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Крэш. – Давай к Сиду. Я туда же собирался.  
Он закинул Дина в салон и сел за руль.

\- Так ты что… - спросил Дин, поглядывая на Крэша искоса. – Ты с мамой помирился?  
\- Наверное, да, - пожал плечами Крэш.   
\- И теперь вы встречаться будете? – настойчиво спросил Дин.  
\- Наверное будем, - согласился Крэш. – Чего ты пристал?  
Дин нахмурился и заметно приуныл. Однако он больше с вопросами не лез, сидел, нахохлившись, и угрюмо таращился в окно.

Возле лесопилки, со стороны склада, стояли припаркованные машины. Крэш втиснулся туда, взял Дина за шкирку и потащил его поверх сугробов. За городом всегда наметало чуть ли не в человеческий рост. И хоть за десять лет городишко прилично разросся, промзона тянулась далеко за лесопилку Мэнни, но все равно никто не спешил сгребать лишний снег. 

Сид заметил их первым, спрыгнул со стола и дернул Эдди, пьющего чай, за рукав. Эдди обернулся и удивленно вскинул брови. Слинг с малышом висел на Элли, она что-то мягко мурлыкала, но осеклась, увидев Крэша. Мэнни, услышав, что все разговоры разом смолкли, вышел, увидел Дина и зачем-то схватил молоток судорожным, неосознанным движением. Позади Крэша захлопнулась дверь, он оглянулся и увидел задумчивого Диего. Тот держал стаканчик с кофе и выглядел так, словно надумывал кому-то уши накрутить. Дин тоже оглянулся, заметил Диего и немного побледнел, он Диего боялся.

\- Ну? – спросил Диего, неспешно отхлебнул кофе. – Ты почему дома не сидишь?  
\- Дела появились, - нервно ответил Крэш. – Эдди, можно тебя на минуточку?  
Дин вдруг вырвался из его хватки, подбежал к Сиду и обнял его за бок.  
\- Привет, малыш, - обрадовался Сид. – Как твои дела?  
\- Прогуливаешь уроки? – усмехнулась Элли.  
Дин отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- У меня уже закончились, - сказал он. – Я просто гулял.  
\- Вокруг моего дома, - хмыкнул Крэш.

\- Откуда царапина? – спросил Сид, помогая Дину снять курточку.   
\- Рука болит, - не отвечая, пожаловался Дин. – Ушиб.  
\- С крыши свалился, вверх тормашками, - сказал Крэш. – Сид, посмотри-ка, этот герой себе плечо не выбил?  
\- Не выбил! – огрызнулся Дин.  
\- Если бы выбил – ты бы его сюда не довез, - поддакнул Диего и посмотрел на Мэнни. – Помнишь, как эти обсоски спрыгнули с радиовышки?  
Мэнни усмехнулся.  
\- Помню, - сказал он. – Добавили мне седины, паршивцы.  
\- Когда это они прыгнули? – удивилась Элли. – Почему я не помню?  
\- Да неважно, - быстро проговорил Эдди.   
\- Давно было и прошло, - поддакнул Крэш, бледнея.  
\- Ну-ка рассказывай! – приказала Элли, прищурившись и требовательно уставившись на Мэнни.

\- Помнишь ту радиовысотку на выезде из города? – спросил Мэнни.   
Элли кивнула и нахмурилась.  
\- Твои обалдуи обвязались веревкой и спрыгнули с нее, - сказал Мэнни. – Экстрима искали.  
Крэш покраснел, Эдди побледнел. Элли поглядела на них зверским взглядом, Сид тихо смеялся.  
\- Это давно было, - вмешался Диего. – У тебя малышка только родилась… мы и не стали рассказывать.  
Элли помолчала.  
\- Это когда вы их от меня две недели прятали? – спросила она. – Так и знала! Я так и знала!  
\- Эл, все обошлось, - сказал Крэш. – Не нервничай.  
\- Я сейчас встану и убью вас обоих! – рявкнула Элли, потом посмотрела на Диего.  
\- Это была не моя идея! – защищаясь сказал он и даже отступил. – Я их такому не учил. Мы с Баком сами чуть не поседели – торчат четыре ноги из снега, и даже не дрыгаются.  
\- Все! – воскликнула Элли, схватившись за голову. – Дальше слышать не хочу!

Дин подергал Сида за рукав.  
\- А где эта вышка? – шепотом спросил он.  
Стало абсолютно тихо.  
\- Тебе веревку одолжить? – сладко спросил Крэш.  
Он едва успел уклониться от подзатыльника Диего.  
\- Учти, - сказал Крэш. – Я твоей матери скажу, что тебя долго отговаривал.   
Дин тут же задумался, посмотрел на Крэша подозрительно и, видимо, пришел к выводу, что у того хватит коварства на такую ложь.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно сказал он. – Я лучше потом.

Эдди взял Крэша за плечо, повернул к себе и тихо спросил, пока Сид занимался Дином:  
\- Это пацанчик твоей пассии?   
Крэш кивнул.  
\- Ох, он тебя не любит, - улыбнулся Эдди.  
\- Зато его мама меня любит, - так же тихо ответил Крэш и улыбнулся, вспомнив то дивное ощущение – тяжесть головы Дины на своей груди, прикосновение ее пальцев, тонких, женских.   
Эдди внимательно всматривался в его лицо, потом усмехнулся. Потом перевел взгляд на что-то за плечом Крэша и просиял.  
\- Привет, - сказал Луис, расстегивая куртку. – А почему вас так много?  
\- Ежик! – обрадовался Эдди. – Здорово, что зашел.  
Он попытался схватить Луиса, но тот уперся ладонью Эдди в лоб и поглядел на Дина.

\- Что на этот раз? – спросил Луис. – Рука? Нога?  
\- Плечо, - сказал Сид. – Он плечо ушиб. Ты погляди какой синяк.  
\- Нет, это старый, - ответил Дин, наслаждаясь его вниманием. – Это я свалился с гаража.  
Эдди пытался все-таки поцеловать Луиса, но тот небрежно похлопал Эдди по щеке, достал из сумки бинт и спрей с йодом. Эдди поглядел на него с обидой, но Луис и внимания не обратил.  
\- Меня тоже начинает бесить этот пацан, - прошипел Эдди. – Пошли на склад. Мы тут лишние, мы уже выросли.  
Элли улыбнулась. Мэнни задумчиво поглаживал молоток, наблюдая за Дином. Тот взахлеб рассказывал что-то Сиду и Луису. Диего забрал спящего Рошана, взял на руки и принялся покачивать, рассматривая маленькое, треугольное личико.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Эдди, схватил Крэша и поволок на склад.  
Погрузчики были выключены, циркулярка тоже. Бревна покачивались на цепях с тихим звоном и треском. Эдди запрыгнул на поленницу, Крэш сел рядом, болтая ногами.   
\- Давай! – торжественно сказал Эдди. – Вижу же, что лопнешь, если не похвастаешься.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Крэш. – Мне что, пятнадцать лет?  
\- В общем, ты трахнул эту медсестричку, - кивнул Эдди. – Молодец. Измерил ей температуру своим термометром?  
\- Иди в жопу! – рассмеялся Крэш. – Не твое дело.  
Эдди похлопал его по плечу, широко ухмыляясь.

\- Мужик, - сказал он. – Только при Руди не сияй так, а то он тебе быстро хуй в узел завяжет. Он страшно трепетно относится к этой бабе.  
\- Я тоже, - возразил Крэш. – Это серьезно.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Эдди. – У тебя на лбу написано, что серьезно. А с пацаном что делать будешь?  
Крэш пожал.  
\- Сброшу с радиовышки, - мрачно сказал он. – А что с ним еще сделаешь?  
Эдди хмыкнул.  
\- Бери пример с Мэнни, - посоветовал он. – Воспитывай.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - буркнул Крэш. – Но мы были нормальные, а этот… паркурщик, блин.   
\- Он тебе нравится, - усмехнулся Эдди. – Я ведь вижу.  
\- Ну, он прикольный пацанчик, - признал Крэш. – Только мы с ним теперь не ладим.  
\- Ты педагог, - зевнул Эдди. – Воспитывай.   
Крэш отмахнулся.  
\- Разберусь, - сказал он. – Слушай, а вы когда уезжаете?  
\- Через неделю, - мечтательно проговорил Эдди. – Я уже предвкушаю отличный отпуск!   
Он покосился на Крэша.  
\- Уже уехали бы, если бы некоторые тут не…  
\- Давно в озере не плавал? – ласково спросил Крэш.  
Эдди тут же заткнулся. У входа зазвенели цепи, заглянул Луис, осторожно обошел выключенный погрузчик и подошел к ним. Эдди спрыгнул, обнял Луиса сзади, поцеловал в шею.

\- Ты в курсе, что у Дина серьезный ушиб? – спросил Луис, пристально уставившись на Крэша.   
С его обычно доброго, милого и улыбчивого лица сошел даже намек на улыбку.  
\- Ушиб мозга? – огрызнулся Крэш. – А я причем?  
\- Ты позволил ему свалиться с крыши! – воскликнул Луис. – Он ребенок, а ты?!  
\- Я ему что, нянька? – холодно спросил Крэш. – Он самостоятельный мальчик.  
\- Он пытается привлечь твое внимание, - сказал Луис. – Чтобы ты его заметил!  
Эдди кружил вокруг него коршуном, пытаясь то обнять, то ущипнуть, то поцеловать, но Луис его игнорировал.

\- По-моему, ты ошибаешься, - сказал Крэш, пытаясь быть с Луисом мягким, хотя очень хотелось дать ему пинка.  
\- Я не ошибаюсь, - твердо сказал Луис. – Я хороший педагог, я разбираюсь в детских душах.  
\- А я, значит, плохой? – взвился Крэш. – Вот так, да?  
Он спрыгнул с поленницы и навис над Луисом.  
\- Ты это хотел сказать? Что ты охуенный, а я хуевый?  
\- Такого я не говорил, - заметил Луис.  
Эдди тут же попытался вклиниться между ними.

\- Ребята, - сказал он. – Вы что, на самом деле собрались устраивать педагогические разборки? Может, не надо?  
\- Ты чего от меня хочешь? – прищурился Крэш, не обращая внимания на Эдди. – Что я должен сделать?  
\- Для начала – перестань игнорировать Дина, - сказал Луис. – Пока он, в самом деле, себе шею не свернул, пытаясь привлечь твое внимание. Он считал тебя другом, а ты его предал… он так думает. Ну так покажи, что это не так.  
\- Эдди, - вкрадчиво позвал Крэш. – А откуда Луис все это знает?  
\- Так я рассказал, - честно сказал Эдди. – Я Луису все рассказываю.   
Крэш мрачно поглядел на Эдди. Тот невинно пожал плечами.  
\- А что? – спросил он.   
\- Козел ты, - буркнул Крэш. – Вот что.   
Эдди обнял Луиса за плечи. 

\- Ежик, - сказал он. – Перестань тыкать палочкой в моего брата, он и так весь на нервах. Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
\- Я-то буду, - хмыкнул Луис. – Если и ты будешь слушаться, мой дорогой Эдди.  
\- Дорогой Эдди будет слушаться, - тут же кивнул Эдди. – Я вас умоляю, только не деритесь тут. Вокруг полно острого железа… и циркулярная пила.   
Луис хмыкнул, обернулся к Эдди и погладил его по груди.  
\- Не переживай, - сказал он. – Мы же культурные люди.  
\- Тем более, если рядом циркулярная пила, - поддакнул Крэш.  
Он кивнул Эдди и вернулся обратно в теплый офис. 

Однако, как Луис оборзел! Раньше боялся, отмалчивался или холодно игнорировал, а теперь вон как залупается! Передовой педагог, вы только посмотрите на него! Или в самом деле колючки отрастил, или просто осмелел, потому что Эдди рядом. Мелкий, белобрысый сучонок. 

Дин пил чай из чашки Элли и заглядывал через плечо Сида, они все вместе увлеченно смотрели какой-то мультик. Диего делал вид, что ему не интересно, покачивал Рошана и посматривал краешком глаза в экран.

\- Мелкий, - позвал Крэш. – Поехали, завезу тебя домой.  
\- Не хочу, - сказал Дин, даже не глядя на него. – Я с тобой не поеду.   
Крэш молча взял его за шкирку, поднял и понес к вешалке с куртками. Дин задергался.  
\- Зачем ты? – удивился Сид. – Оставь его, мы завезем потом.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - пояснил Крэш. – Серьезный мужской разговор и все такое.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Сид, улыбнувшись. – Тогда удачи.  
Они с Диего и Элли многозначительно переглянулись, пытаясь скрыть улыбочки.   
Эдди, трепло такое, всему семейству раззвонил, судя по всему. Вернуться бы на склад и настучать ему по тыкве, но он там, небось, зажимает Луиса, пока обеденный перерыв не закончился. Хорошо, если на цепь не подвесил, Эдди тот еще затейник… хотя теперь Крэш уже толком не знал – было ли это на самом деле или ему померещилось в бреду. Вот уж чего только подсознанию не хватало – так это всяких голых Луисов, подвешенных к потолку.

\- Скажи этому гаденышу, чтобы держался подальше от Персик! – рявкнул Мэнни из своего кабинета.  
Дин так и присел от неожиданности и поглядел на Элли. Она одобрительно ему улыбнулась, подмигнула, мол, не обращай внимания.  
\- И нечего ему подмигивать! – проорал Мэнни, который прекрасно знал свою жену.  
Элли рассмеялась. Диего сверкнул улыбкой, вручил ей Рошана и ушел на склад. 

\- Ты тренируешься глупо и бессистемно, - сказал Крэш, когда Дин забрался в машину и пристегнулся. – Рано или поздно сломаешь шею или позвоночник… нехорошо.  
\- Можно подумать, тебе не наплевать, - буркнул Дин, глядя в окно.  
\- Дело не во мне, а в твоей маме, - сказал Крэш. – Если ты насмерть убьешься или покалечишься до паралича – ей несладко будет.  
Дин подавленно замолчал.  
\- Хочешь покажу, где мы с Эдди тренировались? – предложил Крэш. – Там не совсем безопасно, но лучше, чем по крышам бегать.  
Дин подумал и кивнул.  
Надо Бака в самом деле попросить, - подумал Крэш. – Пусть пристроит пацанчика на какие-нибудь курсы спасателей. Хоть и мелкий, а все равно будет под надзором, может и научится чему.


	12. Chapter 12

Диего захлопнул дверь, привалился к ней спиной и прислушался – было тихо. Слишком тихо, даже неприятно как-то, он уже привык к шипению телевизору, детскому крику, лепету Сида, призванному как раз этот крик заболтать. Диего расстегнул куртку, сбросил ботинки и отправился в спальню, залитую серым, почти угасшим вечерним светом.   
Постель была разобрана. Диего остановился на пороге. На него внимательно глядели две пары глаз – алые и серые. 

\- Почему не спите? – спросил Диего, раздеваясь.  
\- Тебя ждали, - сказал Сид.   
Руди едва заметно усмехнулся. Сид целиком лежал на нем, обнимая руками и ногами, обвил, как ленивец дерево. У Сида была такая привычка, Диего о ней давно знал.   
Диего зевнул и потянулся, скривился, услышав хруст в плечах.

\- Я в душ, - сказал он.  
Он забрался в душевую кабинку и поморщился, когда по полу прошлепали босые ноги. Руди остановился возле унитаза, поднял крышку. Диего без зазрения совести пялился на его худую белую спину с торчащими лопатками.  
\- Потереть тебя мочалкой? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Руди.  
\- Нет, - ответил Диего.  
Руди закрыл дверь ванной и включил воду, подставил под поток худые, неестественно длинные пальцы с черными ногтями.

\- Диего, - спокойно сказал Руди. – Ты идиот или успешно притворяешься?  
\- Да что ты привязался? – прошипел Диего, внимательно прислушиваясь – не припрется ли заскучавший Сид. – Со мной все в порядке! Уже прошло.  
Руди повернулся к нему и взял полотенце.  
\- Ты крупный мужик, у тебя нервная работа…- сказал он негромко. – Давай предположим. В один совершенно не прекрасный момент ты упадешь замертво…  
\- А давай не будем предполагать, - сощурился Диего, которого пробил мороз даже под горячей водой.  
\- У вас маленький ребенок, - безжалостно продолжит Руди. - Сид останется с младенцем на руках… Сид симпатичный, но…  
\- А это тут причем? – обозлился Диего и повернул кран.  
Вода перестала шуметь.

\- Да и мы оба знаем Сида, - продолжил Руди, не дав себя перебить. – Он и не станет себе никого искать. Это же Сид. Что у нас получается?  
\- Ты охуел, Доктор, вот что у нас получается! – огрызнулся Диего.  
\- Твой ребенок тебя не запомнит, - кивнул Руди. – Ты умрешь, тебе-то будет плевать, а вот жизнь Сида рухнет. Нет, малыш его утешит, конечно… но дети растут и уходят. Остается пустая постель. И одиночество.   
\- Ладно! – Диего задрал руки, сдаваясь. – Хорошо. Пройду я твое ебанное обследование. Ты меня убедил. Перестань.  
\- Уже лучше, - улыбнулся Руди, потом снял с крючка большое полотенце и принялся вытирать плечи Диего. – Ты проявляешь зачатки сознательности.  
\- Обязательно было нагнетать? – спросил Диего.  
\- Да, - сказал Руди. – По-другому ты не понимаешь, Родригес.  
Диего закатил глаза. Он собирался выйти из ванной, но Руди схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.

\- Мне на тебя не наплевать, - тихо сказал Руди, сжимая Диего за запястье. – Я бы не стал волноваться из-за чужого. А ты не чужой.  
Диего смягчился, улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он.   
Он поймал Руди за загривок, прикоснулся лбом к его белому, прохладному лбу. Руди едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Завтра, - сказал он. – В крайнем случае – послезавтра.   
\- Хорошо, - послушно сказал Диего.   
Он освободился и вернулся в спальню. Сид, перевернувшись на живот и болтая ногами, уткнулся в мобильный и что-то азартно выстукивал, высунув кончик языка.

\- Ты не забыл детское питание? – спросил Сид, не отвлекаясь.  
\- Не забыл, - ответил Диего, рассматривая его.  
Мрачные слова Руди здорово его встревожили. Диего словно увидел Сида заново, как в первый раз. Таращился и не мог взгляда отвести: густые серые волосы, спутанные, с проблесками ранней седины. Узкие плечи, переходящие в аккуратную талию и упругую, крепкую попку. Длинные ноги, покрытые почти бесцветными волосками.  
Сид отбросил телефон, перевернулся и вопросительно уставился на Диего. На его плече запекся свежий укус, розовели маленькие соски. Сид иногда казался таким молоденьким, почти двадцатилетним. 

\- Что это ты меня взглядом пожираешь? – подозрительно спросил Сид. – Что ты натворил?  
\- Ничего, - честно ответил Диего. – Хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Сид самодовольно улыбнулся, сдул с глаз упавшие волосы.  
\- А чего ждешь? – спросил он с искренним интересом.  
Диего сел на край кровати, подхватил Сида под коленками и подтянул к себе, ощупал пальцами между ягодиц – приоткрытую и влажную дырку, упругую, растянутую, с припухшими краями.  
\- Похотливый французишка, - покачал головой Диего.  
Сид застенчиво улыбнулся. Потом его лицо изменилось, проступил страх.  
\- А отдать памперсы ты не забыл?

\- Руди, захвати скотч! – попросил Диего, у которого задергалась мышца на щеке. – На кухне лежит.  
\- Сид, заткнись уже, - спокойно сказал Руди. – Специально для тебя ночь освободили, расслабься, спи и занимайся любовью… в любом порядке.  
\- А вдруг малыш по мне скучает? – горько воскликнул Сид.  
Диего посмотрел на Руди.  
\- Угу, - кивнул тот. – Он весь вечер так.  
Диего вздохнул.  
\- Все-таки скотч? – предложил он с надеждой.  
\- Отъебись, - буркнул Сид. – Я просто ответственный! Я…  
Руди сел позади него, подтянул Сида к себе на грудь и зажал ему рот ладонью.  
\- На здоровье, Родригес, - любезно сказал он.  
Диего улыбнулся. 

Сид что-то негодующе бурчал, но Диего раздвинул ему колени, уложил себе на плечи его ноги, сплюнул в кулак и размазал по члену. У Сида закатились глаза, он, кажется, даже слюни пустил. У Доктора член был длинный, но тонкий, а вот у Диего размер в ширину пошел, поэтому Сид показался ему узким, почти нерастянутым. Член врубался в жаркий, тугой канал, расширял его, раскрывал мышцы, отвыкшие от регулярной ебли. Сид сладко стонал в ладонь Руди.

\- У вас вообще когда последний раз был секс? – удивился Руди, наблюдая с холодным интересом естествоиспытателя, как Сида трясет.  
\- Давно, - сказал Диего, ритмично двигая бедрами. – Мелкий же плачет по ночам…  
Руди хмыкнул. Сид освободил одну руку из хватки и намертво вцепился в плечо Диего, так запустил когти, что до мяса достал.   
\- Кайфуешь? – снисходительно спросил Диего.  
Сид простонал что-то согласное. 

Руди поглаживал его горло, потом принялся играть с сосками. Руди уже свое получил и теперь наслаждался созерцанием. Доктор вообще был по темпераменту холодный, только Бак умел его либидо раз за разом взвинчивать, Доктор с ним прямо менялся, полыхал, как подожженный факел, наблюдать за ними было интересно и даже познавательно. Руди вообще был из тех, у кого возбуждение возникает не от физических ощущений, а от довольно извращенных игр разума. Диего с ним обращаться не умел… по крайней мере, не так хорошо, как Бак.

\- Сидни, - промурлыкал Руди. – Тебе приятно?  
Сид кивнул. Его ноги все сильнее стискивались на плечах Диего, ногти скользили по влажной коже, оставляя глубокие, кровоточащие царапины.   
\- Ты ведь любишь крепкий член? – вкрадчиво спросил Руди.  
Диего понял его тактику, замедлился. У Сида пролились слезы, скопившиеся в уголках глаз. Он порозовел от возбуждения. Кивнул.  
\- Ты чувствуешь его внутри? – прошептал ему на ухо Руди, прикусив за мочку.  
Сид слабо пытался вырваться, помочь себе рукой, но ему не посчастливилось оказаться в постели с двумя хищниками, которые любили его мучить. 

Диего не прислушивался, он ощущал, что Сид вздрагивает и сжимается от горячего, непристойного шепота. Руди водил губами по его шее, целовал за ухом, что-то негромко говорил, от чего Сид совсем раскраснелся и вспотел. Диего ускорился, чувствуя, что и сам долго не продержится. Он слизнул пот с коленки Сида, принялся вталкиваться быстро и глубоко. Сида потащило по кровати, он уперся в Руди, выгнулся. Руди хищно куснул его за ухо. Сид вздрогнул всем телом, глаза у него закатились, на живот плеснуло белым.  
\- Молодец, - самодовольно сказал Руди.  
Сид промычал что-то, он дрожал и обтекал остатками, на животе собралась лужица. Диего трахал его, оттолкнул руки Руди, лег на Сида всем телом, размазывая сперму между их животами. Сид обхватил его за плечи, заглянул в глаза.   
Мой, - подумал Диего, сорвавшись в сладкую судорогу. – Мой.  
Он свалился на Сида, прижав его к кровати. Сид ласково поглаживал по спине и учащенно дышал.

\- Может, позвонить Элли? – вдруг спросил он. – Вдруг с малышом что-то случилось?  
\- Да ты издеваешься! – рявкнул Диего и скатился с него.  
Сид пожал плечами. Руди бросил между ними влажное полотенце. Зевнул.  
\- Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу спать, - сказал он.  
\- Я позвоню Элли, - решил Сид.  
\- Нет, ты не будешь им звонить, - сказал Диего. – Во-первых, они уже спят. Во-вторых, если бы что-то случилось с Рошаном – Элли бы сама позвонила.  
\- Но…  
\- Все! – рявкнул Диего. – Ты достал!  
Он схватил одеяло, закатал в него брыкающегося Сида и положил этот извивающийся рулет между собой и Руди. Сид лягался и пытался вырваться, но потом сдался и обмяк.  
\- Ну отпусти, - глухо попросил он.   
\- Ты заткнешься и будешь спать? – угрожающе спросил Диего.  
Сид закивал. Диего размотал его, обнял сзади. Сид положил голову на грудь Руди, закинул на него ногу.

Руди уснул раньше всех – и почти сразу начал стонать во сне. Диего и сам почти заснул, но тут Руди тихо заскулил и дернулся.   
\- Ну вот, снова, - тихо проговорил Сид. – Разбудить его?  
Руди застонал и перевернулся на живот. Сид сел и потряс его за плечо.  
\- Доктор, - сказал он. – Руди, проснись.  
Руди снова рванулся, проснулся и вскочил, едва не свалившись с кровати.   
\- Опять? – сочувственно спросил Диего.  
Руди весь вымок от пота, тяжело дышал и глядел на них дикими глазами.   
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Диего. – Ложись между нами.  
Руди переполз через Сида, словно огромный белый крокодил.   
\- Снова кладбище? – спросил Сид, погладив его по спине. – И Бак?  
\- Нет, - хрипло ответил Руди. – Не Бак.  
Он помолчал и тихо сказал:  
\- Вы.   
Диего продрало холодком по хребту. Сид тоже вздрогнул.

\- Это только страшный сон, - сказал Сид. – Мы тут, живые и здоровые.  
Руди как-то неопределенно угукнул.  
\- Не смогу уснуть, - пожаловался он.   
\- Может, позвонишь Баку? – предложил Диего.  
Руди отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Не хочу его волновать, - сказал он. – У него сейчас и так забот полно.  
Сид обнял Руди, Диего притянул их обоих к себе. Руди едва заметно дрожал, но через пару минут уже крепко спал.  
\- Бедный Доктор, - прошептал Сид. – Если бы мне такие кошмары снились – я бы с ума сошел…  
\- Спи спокойно и, по возможности, молча, - попросил Диего, зевая.   
Он заснул и кошмар приснился ему, хотя обычно Диего никаких кошмаров не видел.

Ему приснилось замерзшее озеро в пригороде, и хотя настоящее озеро было небольшое, окруженное лесом, это казалось бескрайним, никакого леса и в помине не было, только гладкие и безликие просторы льда, занесенные снегом, до самого горизонта. 

На маленьком стульчике, спиной к Диего, сидел рыбак в светло-коричневой куртке. Диего подошел поближе и увидел, что рыбак-то вовсе не рыбачит, у него даже лунки не было. Он просто сидел и смотрел, хотя смотреть тут, в общем-то, было не на что. А когда не рыбачащий рыбак обернулся, Диего узнал это нервное, длинное лицо, с синяками под глазами и тонкими губами.  
\- Ты же умер! – воскликнул Диего, отшатнувшись.  
\- И что? – удивленно спросил Скрэт.  
Он встал, взял стульчик, сложил его и сунул подмышку.

\- Нереста ждешь? – усмехнулся Диего.  
Скрэт пожал плечами.  
\- Как сказать, - проговорил он и кивнул куда-то в сторону льда. – Посмотри сам.  
Диего посмотрел и увидел, что во льду образовалась окошко, вытянутое, овальное и достаточно большое. Должно быть, ветер выдул.  
Диего заглянул в него и едва не заорал, когда увидел, что подо льдом плывут люди. Мэнни, на спине, раскинув руки. С закрытыми глазами. А борода совсем седая. И сразу же за ним – Элли, на боку, словно она спала. Диего рухнул на колени и врезал кулаком по льду, раз и другой, и снова, размазывая кровь из разбитых костяшек. Но Мэнни и Элли ничего не заметили, исчезли под снегом.

\- Мужик, я все понимаю, но это бестолку, - проговорил Скрэт, наблюдая за ним. – Лед метровой толщины.   
Диего собирался огрызнуться, но тут увидел Бака. Бак лежал на животе, почему-то полуголый. Диего так и передернуло, когда он представил ощущения от ледяной, обжигающей воды.   
А потом он увидел Сида. Сид плыл на спине, волосы у него были совершенно седые. И у Сида, единственного, были открыты глаза, серые, пустые…мертвые. Диего снова принялся лупить по льду, едва не задыхаясь от ужаса и отчаяния. Но Сид, как и все остальные, исчез под снегом, не останавливаясь. А вслед за ним появился Руди, высокий и тощий, свернувшийся в комок, Руди, при своей длине, умел собираться компактно.  
Они мертвы, - понял Диего. – Они умерли… давно. А как же я?

Он обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Скрэта. И стоило ему присмотреться, как он заметил темные круги под кожей, и черное пятнышко вместо носа. Череп с раскрашенными глазницами просвечивал сквозь лицо Скрэта, и в глазах его горели маленькие свечки.

\- А я? – спросил Диего. – Почему я не там?  
\- Будешь, - сказал Скрэт. – В свое время.   
Диего посмотрел вниз. Эдди и Луис плыли вместе, сплелись руками и ногами. Длинные волосы Эдди окружали их лица, но Диего, конечно, их узнал.   
Он больше не хотел этого ничего видеть. Не хотел видеть Крэша… Рошана. Хватит.  
\- Пойдем, - позвал Скрэт.  
Они медленно зашагали к берегу, песчаному и пустынному, не считая алой фигурки, что стояла там и махала им рукой. Скрэт тоже помахал. Диего – не стал. Ветер играл с подолом длинного красного платья, раздувал складки, подхватывал клубничные пряди.

\- Твое место там тоже было, - вдруг сказал Скрэт. – Только тебе не дано узнать - где.  
\- Зачем ты мне вообще это показал? – с горечью спросил Диего. – Я не хотел знать.  
\- Ой-ой-ой, - поморщился Скрэт. – Не ной.  
Диего вдруг подумал, что ему совершенно не хочется выходить на берег. Озеро было, конечно, ветренное, стылое, безнадежное, но почему-то Диего знал, что на берег ему нельзя. И Скрэт тоже сказал:  
\- Теперь стой.  
А сам пошел дальше, дошел до фигуры в красном платье и взял ее за руку.

\- И что дальше? – спросил Диего.  
\- Пока ничего, - ответила Скрэтти, пытаясь отвести волосы от лица. – Можешь идти.  
\- Куда? – логично спросил Диего. – Тут везде одинаковая жопа.  
\- Туда, - ответила она и показала вниз.  
Диего машинально посмотрел себе под ноги – и в этот момент лед под ним проломился, Диего и крикнуть не успел, как провалился в ледяную воду, и сразу ухнул с головой. Он заорал… и сел. Руди тоже подскочил и обхватил его за плечи.

\- Что?!  
\- Как же вы заебали кошмарить, - простонал Сид.  
Он тоже сел и потер глаза. Диего тут же схватил его и прижал к себе с такой силой, что кости захрустели. Сид взвыл.  
\- Что? – хрипло спросил он. – Что такое?!   
Диего оглянулся. Оказывается, во сне с него сползло с одеяло, и Руди быстренько перетянул его на себя. Руди сильно мерз, поэтому имел привычку во сне заматываться в кокон.

\- Ничего, - буркнул Диего. – Замерз.  
Руди обвил его с одной стороны, закинув ногу на бедро, Сид забрался с другой, устроился сверху и обнял за шею. Сладко зевнул Диего прямо в ухо. Диего лениво поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, все-таки Сид, хоть и был мелким, имел вес. Руди тепло дышал ему в висок.   
Что же мне снилось? – попытался вспомнить Диего. – Снег какой-то?   
Страшный сон испарился, Диего помнил только ощущение тоски и холода, но вскоре растаяло и оно.


	13. Chapter 13

Руди хандрил.  
Тоска не реагировала на тех людей, что окружали его днем и почти всегда ночью. Тоска потихоньку пожирала его живьем, словно смертельная болезнь, тянула свои бледные щупальца к сердцу. Руди старался не замечать ее, к счастью, вокруг него все время творился какой-то бедлам, и Руди честно пытался на него отвлекаться.

Сид притягивал к себе хаос, и Диего пытался этот хаос как-то обуздать. Однако на них даже смотреть было тяжело, потому что Руди видел, как Диего касается Сида – и вспоминал другие ладони, родные, загорелые, крепкие и настойчивые руки. И как они ложились на его кожу, властно, по-хозяйски, но с нежностью, словно касались чего-то неимоверно хрупкого.  
Эдди и Луис, с их щенячьим, практически детским восторгом от обладания друг другом. Они только изучают друг друга, они еще такие молодые, и вся жизнь впереди, годы рутины, всего того, во что переплавляется семейная жизнь. Впрочем, в их-то огромном семействе рутина чаще всего превращается в бардак, из которого все ищут пути выхода. Но наблюдать за ними любопытно и немножечко горько. Они есть друг у друга, хоть они пытаются скрывать свою нежность, но это же видно.  
Крэш. Обычно невозмутимый, закрытый и холодный, несчастный интроверт в семье экстравертов. Ревнивый и напуганный. Как же, его брат-близнец отправился в самостоятельное плаванье… впрочем, Крэш сильно изменился, в нем произошел какой-то надлом, но это только к лучшему. Может, лопнула наконец его скорлупа, от чего же у него так сияют глаза?

-... в общем, отлично провели время! – закончил Эдди.  
Сид и Диего переглянулись. Руди оккупировал кровать и отказался туда пускать кого-либо - после длинной и насыщенной смены у него болела спина и дрожали руки. Он свернулся кольцами, словно дракон, стерегущий сокровища, обложился подушками, и отдыхал. Диего устроился в кресле, покачивая малыша. Тихий у них был ребенок на самом деле, не капризный, не крикливый, мяукал иногда как котенок, и таращился на окружающий его мир узкими темными глазками. Сид сидел на письменном столе, болтая ногами. У Руди не было сил, да и особого желания его оттуда сгонять. Вообще, на столе могло оказаться много чего – и иглы, и забытый скальпель, и что-нибудь подобное, но Руди предупреждал, а Сид не послушал.

Крэш, сложившись почти пополам, втиснулся за низкий столик, разложил детские работы и, хмурясь и изредка черкая красной ручкой, профессионально быстро их проверял, собирая в стопочку.  
Эдди вещал, сияя и обнимая Луиса за плечи. Ну а Луис… Луис, как всегда, помалкивал и предпочитал слушать. Иногда он улыбался, иногда вскидывал свои большие ореховые глаза и смотрел на Руди. У него был проницательный взгляд и, наверное, только Луис догадался, насколько Руди тошно видеть их всех вокруг – счастливых, сияющих, по парам. Нет, Руди, конечно, любил их. Но как же тошно. Всех бы выменял на одного единственного человека, который был так далеко и так нужен.

\- Эдди, - попросил Сид. – Сходишь за молоком?  
\- Прямо сейчас? – удивился Эдди. – А что больше некому?  
Он оглянулся и пришел к выводу, что больше некому, но внимательно уставился на Крэша. Тот, не поднимая головы, показал ему средний палец.  
\- Я работаю, - буркнул Крэш. – И никуда не пойду.  
Эдди вздохнул и поглядел на Луиса.  
\- Купить тебе чупа-чупс? – спросил он вкрадчиво, хотя глаза у него искрились весельем.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо ответил Луис.  
\- Большой, сладкий леденец? – Эдди подвигал бровями.  
Луис только вздохнул и помассировал переносицу. Он больше не краснел от намеков Эдди, а раньше так терялся, начинал заикаться и то бледнеть, то полыхать румянцем.  
\- Я ничего не хочу, - сказал он с нажимом.  
Эдди огорченно выгнул бровь.  
\- Сигарет купи, - попросил Сид.  
\- И мне, - откликнулся Крэш.  
\- Больше никому ничего не надо? Не стесняйтесь! – поинтересовался Эдди, посмотрел на Руди, но благоразумно решил его лишний раз не трогать. Руди мог так влупить словами, что Эдди оставалось только обтекать, не дорос он еще до настоящего ехидства.

\- А теперь рассказывай правду, - потребовал Сид, когда за Эдди закрылась дверь.  
Крэш поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел сначала на Сида, потом на Луиса.  
\- Вы нас за идиотов держите? – ласково поинтересовался Диего, он играл перышком со своим ненаглядным котенком. Малыш кряхтел и сжимал ручонки. Диего ухмылялся во все белые зубы.  
Луис заморгал.  
\- Что на самом деле было в Торонто? – спросил Сид.  
Луис смутился.  
\- Ну… - проговорил он. – Нас встретили хуже, чем я ожидал...

\- Так и знал! – рявкнул Эдди, нарисовавшись на пороге. – Вот так и подумал, что вы какие-то интриги затеваете!  
Он подошел к Луису, сгреб его и прижал к себе, прикрыв полами куртки. Луис машинально обнял его за талию.  
\- Бумажник забыл, - пояснил Эдди, потом оглянулся и нахмурился, заметив, что все глядят на него с тревожным вниманием. - Вы правду хотите? Ну ладно.  
Он взглянул на Луиса. Тот коротко кивнул, пожав плечами.

\- Лично мне никто ничего плохого не сказал, - заявил Эдди. – Обращались с ледяной вежливостью, здрасьте-спасибо-всегда пожалуйста. Прям как у Королевы на приеме!  
Луис тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Мерзкие, двуличные старые змеи, - с отвращением проговорил Эдди. – Прости, Ежик, но это правда. Мои вот тоже не предел мечтания, сам видишь, но твои тетки просто ужас какой-то.  
\- Я знаю, - буркнул Луис. – Они думали, что я с девушкой приеду, а я…  
\- Да херня это! – рявкнул Эдди. – Они бы тебя из-за любого заклевали, хоть ты им привези принца, хоть принцессу. Ты у них из-под контроля вышел, поэтому на тебя и обозлились. Как же, Луисом больше нельзя управлять, Луис свое мнение отрастил! Самостоятельно живет и преуспевает, не побирается, не голодает и домой не просится! Как же такое стерпеть!  
Луис фыркнул. Сид задумчиво поскреб затылок.

\- Я нечаянно подслушал, как тебя распекали, - сказал Эдди. – Я не хотел, так вышло.  
\- Ах, вот почему ты психанул! – сообразил Луис.  
\- Психанул – не то слово, - буркнул Эдди. – Я брату своему могу в морду дать… да кому угодно могу… но не твоим же старухам. Я не знаю, что с ними делать. Убил бы!  
Луис поглядел на него растерянно. Эдди взял его за плечи и повернул лицом к себе.  
\- Ты очень умный, сказал он серьезно. – И ужасно красивый. Я тебя очень уважаю. Я тебя люблю Луис, и никогда не брошу. Все, что они тебе говорили, и про меня, и про тебя – это все сплошная чушь. Ни единого слова правды. Мне очень повезло, что ты на меня внимание обратил… ну и все такое.

\- На тебя трудно не обратить внимание, - заметил Крэш. – Ты же как стихийное бедствие.  
\- Нахер иди! – огрызнулся Эдди.  
Луис встал на цыпочки, поймал его за скулы и притянул к себе, коротко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Ох, Эдди, - вздохнул Луис. – Мне жаль, что так глупо получилось.  
\- А мне не жаль, - ответил Эдди. – Я рад, что быстро все выяснил, кучу времени сэкономили.

\- А где вы тогда почти месяц шлялись? – удивился Диего.  
\- Да я вещи в сумку бросил, Луиса забрал, и мы в хостел переехали, вообще на другом конце города - пояснил Эдди. – По округе шатались, достопримечательности всякие смотрели, по кабакам, ну и ебе…  
Луис догадливо закрыл ему рот ладонью. Эдди ухмыльнулся, у него даже глаза засмеялись.  
\- М-да, - вдохнул Сид.  
Диего вдруг встал, вручил ребенка Сиду, подошел к Луису и крепко его обнял. Луис заметно растерялся.  
\- Я знаю, что это тяжело, - негромко сказал Диего. – Но это правильно. Здорово, конечно, когда семья тебя поддерживает, но бывает и так, что наоборот - на дно тянут. Мы всегда думаем о родственниках лучше, чем они есть… в общем, все будет хорошо.  
Луис кивнул. Диего выпустил его и похлопал по макушке.  
\- Ты теперь часть нашей семьи, - сказал он. – Мы тебя в обиду не дадим.

\- Эдди, сигареты, - напомнил Крэш, на которого трогательность момента совершенно не подействовала.  
Эдди кивнул и повернулся к двери, но вдруг остановился, вернулся и взвалил Луиса на плечо.  
\- Что ты творишь?! – ахнул тот, пытаясь соскользнуть.  
\- Нет, - сказал Эдди. – Я вам его не оставлю. С собой заберу.  
\- Да не съедим мы твоего драгоценного Ежа, - лениво заметил Крэш.  
Эдди его и слушать не стал.  
\- Луис, голову береги! – окликнул Сид.  
Тот вовремя пригнулся и Эдди пронес его через дверной проем.  
\- Вот придурок, - покачал головой Крэш.  
\- Вовсе не придурок, - сказал Сид. – Просто… влюблен. Тебе тоже не помешало бы.  
Крэш скривился.  
Дверь снова хлопнула.  
\- Интересно, что Эдди на этот раз забыл? – усмехнулся Диего.

Руди вдруг просто вышвырнуло из постели, где он с таким удобством устроился. Он просто почувствовал… в душе словно ангелы запели: сначала трубы, потом скрипки, а потом целый хор. Руди выронил плед, в который машинально завернулся.

Бак шагнул к нему навстречу, прижимая к себе сверток, замотанный в голубое одеяло. Для Руди весь мир сузился в туннель, и он стоял на одном краю, а Бак – румяный от мороза, обросший короткой черной бородой, с сияющими голубым глазом – стоял на другом конце. Руди бросился к нему, схватил за плечи, прижался лбом к горячему лбу. Он жадно вдыхал запах Бака, привычный запах табака и пороха, горького одеколона, запах кожи и волос. Никого больше, кроме них двоих и этого пока еще свернутого одеяла не существовало.

\- Детка, - хрипло проговорил Бак, тоже прижимаясь к нему лбом. – Детка… любимый мой.  
Руди взял ладонями его колючие щеки, требовательно поцеловал в разомкнувшиеся губы. Обычно Бак агрессивно целовался, навязывал свой темп, но теперь Руди так истосковался, что сам принялся жадно кусаться, вылизывая рот Бака. Сердце колотилось в горле, кровь билась в висках, но казалось, что за спиной выросли огромные крылья, которые вот-вот поднимут их обоих в воздух.

\- Детка, - прошептал Бак, между поцелуями.  
Руди прижался щекой к его виску и закрыл глаза, впитывая покой, любовь и уверенность, что так и хлестали из Бака.  
\- Боженьки, страсти какие, - заметил Диего. – Я сейчас прямо слезу уроню.  
Но его голос звучал будто издалека, и не имел никакого значения. Руди снова обнял Бака, снова принялся целовать его, зарывшись пальцами в темноволосый затылок. Бак переложил свой сверток на одну руку, а другой обхватил Руди за талию, прижимая к себе.

\- Поглядишь? – спросил он, ненадолго оторвавшись.  
Руди кивнул, осторожно забрал у него одеяло, отвернул край и принялся рассматривать крошечное личико. У малыша были пронзительно-синие глаза. У Руди даже дыхание перехватило, до него окончательно дошло, до самой распоследней клеточки, что это - его сын. Не просто чужой малыш, с которым можно играть, а его собственный сын, их с Баком общий ребенок, их наследник и продолжение.  
Наследник и продолжение пустил слюни и вдруг так заорал, что Руди едва не выронил сверток. Легкие оказались прекрасные.

\- Ну е-мое, - поморщился Крэш.  
И тут же завопил Рошан, должно быть, из чувства солидарности. Крэш схватился за голову и сгреб свои тетради, смешав в одну кучу. Ему не терпелось унести ноги подальше от младенцев.  
\- Дай посмотреть? – попросил Эдди, который, оказывается, уже вернулся.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Руди.  
Он готов был любого ударить, кто попытается забрать орущий комок. Даже Эдди. Любого. Кроме Бака, разумеется.

Бак осторожно забрал малыша и принялся его покачивать.  
\- Ну-ну, - сказал он. – Ты что, снова голодный? Парень, ну у тебя и аппетит!  
Он посмотрел на Руди.  
\- Детка, возьми у меня в сумке…  
Малыш заткнулся так же неожиданно, как начал визжать. Рошан тоже моментально захлопнулся и замяукал.

Голубые глаза сфокусировались на Руди, ненадолго, но тем не менее, несколько секунд его осматривали.  
\- Ричард, - сказал Руди, забыв все те имена, какие они с Баком выбирали.  
Бак поглядел на него с удивлением, но потом пожал плечами.  
\- Ричард, - согласился он. – Ричи…  
Ричи, который перестал быть безымянным, снова завопил.

\- Дай сюда, - снисходительно сказал Диего. – Смотри и учись.  
\- Нет, - ответилБак. – Мы сами.  
Диего закатил глаза.  
\- Вот, - ехидно проговорил Сид. – Посмотри на себя со стороны, кошак. Ты был точно такой же.  
\- Вот и нет, - сказал Диего.  
\- Вот и да, - вмешался Эдди. – Ты тоже над своим котенком чахнешь. Прямо не дыши на него, не смотри, пылинку не урони…  
Луис подергал его за рукав.  
\- Пойдем домой, - тихо сказал он. – Не будем мешать.  
\- Ну и нас заберите, - тут же сказал Сид.

Руди почти не слышал их разговор, он смотрел на Ричи, и не мог насмотреться – на его мелкие складочки, крошечные ноготки, реснички. Ресницы! Такая кроха, а уже длинные, черные, густые ресницы.  
\- Держи, - сказал Бак, который внимательно всматривался в его лицо.  
Руди осторожно взял ребенка на руки, словно нечто безумно хрупкое и драгоценное.

\- Ох, - беспомощно выдохнул он, сраженный в самое сердце.  
Бак обнял его и тоже принялся смотреть на младенца.  
\- С ума сойти, какой он страшненький и маленький, - сказал он.  
\- Он не страшненький, - ровно ответил Руди, осознав, что за малыша он способен убить. – Он очень красивый. И на тебя похож.  
\- Да? – удивился Бак. – А по-моему, на шарпея.  
Диего фыркнул, взял Сида за плечи и выставил за дверь, после чего дверь хлопнула, и стало тихо.  
\- Он очень на тебя похож, - повторил Руди.  
Он отлично знал этот курносый, чуть вздернутый нос, и линию подбородка, и разрез глаз. Вылитый Бак, только на сорок лет младше, конечно.

\- Я очень по тебе скучал, - тихо сказал Бак.  
Руди кивнул. Он это знал. Но это было уже неважно. Теперь они вместе, Бак больше никуда не уедет, и у них есть сын.  
\- Ты не сердишься? – робко спросил Бак. – Детка, ты меня сейчас как-то немного пугаешь. Он… он тебе нравится?  
\- Я не сержусь, - сказал Руди. – Ты мне ребенка подарил. Я тебя очень люблю. Я не знал, что могу любить еще сильнее, чем раньше. Мне даже дышать больно.  
Бак прижался лбом к его плечу.  
\- Ужасно по тебе истосковался, мой драгоценный, - глухо проговорил он.  
Руди поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Но надо его покормить, мне кажется, он и правда есть хочет.


	14. Chapter 14

Луис проснулся за несколько секунд до будильника, высунул руку из-под Эдди и наощупь провел пальцем по сенсорному экрану. Эдди даже не проснулся, только послушно отполз в сторону, упал лицом в подушку, повернулся на бок, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Только без пружиночек», и затих. Луис сел и потер глаза. Ему захотелось разбудить Эдди, слишком уж сладко тот спал, его беззащитный вид вызывал какое-то садистическое желание растолкать. Но Луис переборол себя и сполз с кровати, босиком на холодный пол.

Эдди вернулся поздно ночью и почти сразу упал в постель, даже ужинать не стал. У него иногда бывали такие рабочие сутки, Луис к этому уже привык. И к тому, что потом наступали выходные, и в эти выходные выспавшийся и отдохнувший Эдди таскался за ним хвостом и глядел плотоядным взглядом. С Эдди было просто, он весь, со своими желаниями и инстинктами, был как на ладони.

Луис взял со стула клетчатую рубашку, что была ему велика на два размера. Рукава пришлось подкатить, рубашка была ношенная, пахла Эдди, этот запах обволакивал Луиса и успокаивал. Луис пошлепал на кухню и сделал себе кофе, потом побродил по дому в странном полусонном состоянии. Он, хоть и проснулся, не мог толком стряхнуть с себя дремотное состояние, и подозревал, что если ляжет рядышком с Эдди, то проспит до обеда, а столько спать он вовсе не хотел. Так что Луис поплескал холодной водой в лицо и решительно вооружился сковородкой. Готовка ему не удавалась, но он поджарил ломтики хлеба с беконом, и сделал себе омлет, на это его навыков хватило. Потом он сварил кофе для Эдди, отнес в спальню и поставил на столик у кровати, а сам остановился в дверях и принялся наблюдать, доедая свой немудренный завтрак.

Сначала Эдди мирно спал, ничего не замечая. Одеяло сползло с его бедра, подушка ускакала в угол кровати. Эдди оказался полностью обнаженным, все татуировки на виду. Он никогда не мерз, он был большой, сильный, от него всегда исходил жар, в котором Луис любил греться. Длинные черные волосы спутались, растеклись нефтяной лужей на простыне. Луис терпеливо ждал.  
Спящий Эдди дернул своим курносым, симпатичным носом, принюхиваясь к запаху кофе. Потом открыл один мутный глаз. Эдди сел и зевнул, потянулся, хрустнув плечами, схватил чашку и отпил глоток. А потом поглядел на Луиса, и в его глазах зажглись плотоядные огоньки.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Луис.  
Эдди облизал его взглядом, довольно улыбнулся, заметив, что Луис в его рубашке.  
\- У тебя утренние уроки? – хрипло осведомился Эдди.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Луис. – У меня выходной.  
\- То есть, ты никуда не уходишь? – уточнил Эдди.  
\- Не собираюсь, - поддакнул Луис.  
\- Тогда почему ты еще не в постели? – спросил Эдди. – Немедленно иди сюда!

Луис поставил пустую тарелку на стол и послушно забрался в постель. Эдди тут же обхватил его за бедра и притянул к себе, поцеловал за ухом. Потом он не удержался и запустил руку под рубашку, принялся нагло и жадно лапать Луиса.  
На самом деле Луиса это не возмущало, а наоборот, он был рад, что Эдди его знает сверху донизу, как облупленного, но все равно его хочет и каждый раз накидывается с жадностью. Сначала Луиса эта ненасытность немного шокировала, он не привык к подобной бесстыдной похотливости, но потом он втянулся.

\- Ё-е-еж, - простонал Эдди, лаская его бока нежными, властными прикосновениями.  
\- Эдди, подожди, - попросил Луис. – Нам надо серьезно поговорить.  
Эдди тут же отдернул руки и сел прямо. С его лица моментально схлынули все краски, игривое выражение бесследно растаяло, Эдди глядел на него практически с ужасом, плечи так и окаменели.  
\- Эдди, придурок, - рассмеялся Луис, не выдержав. – Я не собираюсь тебя бросать, выдохни.  
\- Черт, Луис, нельзя же так, - пожаловался Эдди и в самом деле схватился за сердце, помассировал грудь. – Обычно, когда хотят серьезно поговорить, это всегда какая-нибудь жуткая хуйня.  
\- Нет, - успокоил его Луис. – Не в нашем случае… наверное.  
Он забрался Эдди на колени, сел лицом к лицу, погладил мускулистое плечо, накрутил черную прядку на палец. Эдди терпеливо ждал, пока он соберется с мыслями.

\- Мне не дает покоя то, что ты когда-то сказал… про свой первый раз, - пояснил Луис. – Я бы хотел… я хочу, чтоб ты… я не хочу, чтобы ты плохое помнил…  
Он растерялся, заметив недоверчивое выражение лица Эдди.  
\- Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, - подытожил Эдди.  
Луис кивнул. Эдди вскинул бровь.  
\- А в чем проблема? – спросил он.  
\- Да, но ты… - Луис помахал рукой, не зная, как пояснить, что к Эдди не подступишься с этим.  
\- Что я? – спросил тот. – Я тебе что-нибудь запрещаю? Делай со мной, что хочешь. Я же твой.  
\- Я помню твою кровь, и как тебе больно было, - тихо проговорил Луис, поигрывая с черной прядью. – Я так больше не хочу, я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
\- Ну, это я обещать не могу, - улыбнулся Эдди. – Но я могу побыть послушным мальчиком.  
Луис заулыбался.  
\- Только пусти меня поссать хотя бы, - попросил Эдди. – И зубы почистить.  
Луис неохотно сполз с него, но успел ущипнуть Эдди за задницу, пока тот выбирался из постели.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, Ежище, - проорал Эдди из ванной. - Вот правда пугаешь!  
\- Не ждал, что я яйца отращу? – крикнул в ответ Луис.  
\- Не дури, - сказал Эдди, заглянув в спальню, весь в зубной пасте, со щеткой за щекой. - Я знаю, что у тебя яйца есть, да еще покрепче моих, пожалуй. Но ты так быстро взрослеешь, что я за тобой не успеваю.  
Луис пожал плечами.  
\- Привыкай, - лениво сказал он.  
Эдди закатил глаза.  
\- Знаешь, я ждал другого ответа, - пожаловался он. – Что-нибудь в духе «Что ты, любовь моя, тебе не о чем волноваться», бла-бла-бла…  
Луис фыркнул.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, - подтвердил он. – Расслабься, Эдди, все будет хорошо. Я прослежу.  
Эдди хмыкнул, поперхнулся пеной и убежал обратно в ванну. Луис прислушивался, но там то лилась вода, то жужжала бритва, Эдди убирал утреннюю щетину. И наконец, свеженький, чистый и сияющий, он вернулся обратно и плюхнулся в постель.

\- Как насчет съездить куда-нибудь вечером? – спросил он. – Поужинаем где-нибудь? Или в кино сходим?  
\- Не против, - пожал плечами Луис. – Выбирай сам, мне все равно.  
Эдди перевернулся на спину и потянулся всем телом, потом подгреб Луиса к себе и чмокнул в щеку.

\- Эдди, не нервничай, - догадливо сказал Луис. – Если тебе больно будет – я тут же остановлюсь. Я обещаю, я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю.  
Он перекатился на Эдди, развел его мускулистые, длинные ноги и лег сверху, поймал лицо Эдди в ладони и принялся целовать. Эдди и в самом деле немного расслабился, ответил на поцелуи.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, Луис, - тихо проговорил Эдди. – Ты уж меня не обижай, пожалуйста, потому что я тебя все равно не остановлю.  
Луис вздохнул, такое доверие требовало огромной ответственности и отваги.  
Он достал смазку, выдавил ее на пальцы и осторожно провел между крепких, твердых ягодиц. Эдди глядел на него и жмурился, но помалкивал. Луис осторожно втолкнул палец.

Он попробовал прикинуть все на себя. Эдди вот с ним очень умело обращался, знал все слабые местечки, знал, где погладить, а где можно и пожестче. Но вот тут для Луиса была просто терра инкогнита, на его страх и риск, поэтому он не торопился, изучая Эдди.  
Эдди вдруг вздохнул и дернулся, слабо, но Луис все-таки заметил.  
\- Вот тут? – спросил он, медленно двигая пальцами.  
\- Ага, - ответил Эдди. – Угу. Вот так ничего.  
Луис рискнул добавить еще один палец, принялся натирать то местечко, где Эдди было «ничего», и вдруг заметил, что Эдди потихоньку заливается румянцем. И глаза у него начали блестеть, и губы, которые он облизывал, припухли.

\- О-о! – протянул Луис, обрадовавшись.  
\- Что? – огрызнулся Эдди. – Что не так?  
\- Мне нравится, - прошептал Луис. – Ты сейчас ужасно красивый... так бы и сожрал.  
Эдди усмехнулся, это был его фирменный комплимент, его и позабавило, и польстило, что Луис обратил его же фразочку против него.  
\- А я думал, что ежи питаются яблоками, - поддел он.  
\- Ежи – хищники, - коротко ответил Луис и провернул пальцы.  
Эдди вскрикнул, его ноги разъехались, он начал часто дышать и приподнялся на локтях.

\- Давай, может… - начал было он, но Луис снова провернул пальцы, теперь в другую сторону.  
\- Давай без «давай», - сказал Луис. – Заткнись, Эдди. Я вижу, что тебе нравится. Не стесняйся.  
\- Вот ведь вырастил доминатрикс на свою голову, - простонал Эдди.  
Однако он и в самом деле расслабился, перестал быть таким скованным, действительно доверился.  
\- Эдди, я тебя хочу, - тихо проговорил Луис.  
Эдди снова облизнулся.  
\- И я тебя хочу, Ежик, - сознался он. – Правда хочу… или мне теперь надо называть тебя «госпожа Ежик»?  
Он ухмыльнулся и только охнул, схлопотав звонкую пощечину - Луис тоже увлекся их игрой, взаимным притяжением, взаимной похотью.

\- Еще раз без разрешения рот откроешь – я заставлю тебя умолять, - пообещал Луис. – Будешь просить, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Словами, Эдди, очень проникновенными и убедительными словами!  
\- Понял, заткнулся, - кивнул Эдди, сглотнув.  
Луис вытащил пальцы и потянулся за смазкой.  
\- А вообще-то я не против, - вдруг сказал Эдди. – Я тебя люблю, Луис, и хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
\- Ты забыл волшебное слово, - подсказал Луис.  
\- Серьезно? – возмутился Эдди. – Я же и так попросил меня выебать! Я же это сказал!  
\- Волшебное слово, - твердо проговорил Луис, забавляясь.  
\- Пожалуйста, - буркнул Эдди.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - улыбнулся Луис и поцеловал его в курносый нос.  
Он приладил член и осторожно толкнулся, сначала только на глубину головки. Эдди задержал дыхание и снова напрягся.  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Луис. – Выдохни и расслабься, кому сказано?!  
Эдди как-то задушено всхлипнул, выгнулся и запрокинул голову. Его ладони легли на бедра Луиса, не то придерживая, не то направляя. Он жмурился на каждый медленный толчок, и начал тихонько постанывать.

\- Как ты? – спросил Луис. – Эдди, я хочу тебя слышать.  
\- Пока нормально, - отозвался тот. – Прикольно даже.  
Его ладони переместились на ягодицы Луиса и стиснули. Эдди вжал Луиса в себя, громко застонал.  
\- Давай, - попросил он. – Вжарь мне, очень хочется.  
\- Смотри на меня, - негромко проговорил Луис. – Смотри на меня и верь мне.  
Эдди смотрел. Его черные глаза помутнели и налились желанием. Луис ощущал, как между их животами трется твердый член. О себе Луис не думал и особо не переживал, он знал, что долго не кончит, несмотря на то, что его член двигался в восхитительной тугой и горячей тесноте. Луис волновался и хотел доставить Эдди побольше удовольствия.

\- А-ах, - всхлипывал Эдди. – А-а-ах!  
Он раскраснелся, вспотел, поджимал пальцы на ногах, и Луис видел, что Эдди нравится. Это был новый опыт для них обоих, но хороший опыт, из тех, что сближает. И Луис ужасно гордился тем, что делает Эдди настолько хорошо, что тот совсем голову потерял.  
\- Луис, - простонал Эдди. – Ежище, вот честное слово, будь я девчонкой, мои трусики можно было бы выжимать!  
Луис поцеловал его улыбающийся, кривящийся рот, настойчиво проник языком и вылизал язык Эдди. Эдди глухо застонал, его член дернулся, колени обхватили бедра Луиса. И тут, совершенно некстати, щелкнул замок входной двери.  
Они замерли.

\- Эй, привет? – позвал Крэш, возникнув на пороге и снимая перчатки – Вы же не спите…  
Он застыл и осекся, впав в ступор.  
\- Бля-я-я, - протянул Эдди, краснея до малинового оттенка. – Тебя только не хватало!  
Крэш моргал и глядел на них с таким глупым выражением лица, что Луис не выдержал и захихикал. Крэш совершенно точно не ждал подобного застать, у него даже челюсть отвалилась. Наверное, все шаблоны треснули и мировоззрение перевернулось.  
Луис медленно толкнулся, ощутив, что Эдди под ним вздрогнул.

\- Нет! - охнул Эдди. – Не надо!  
Однако член у него стоял просто как каменный, и глаза стали совершенно шалыми, так что Луис продолжил. Эдди вот всегда хладнокровно относился к тому, что его близнец оказывается некстати, Эдди его не воспринимал третьим лишним. Так что пусть получает удовольствие, раз для него это в норме вещей.  
\- А… - проговорил Крэш. – О…  
Он наконец-то опомнился, хоть вид у него был пришибленный.

Эдди закрыл пылающее лицо руками, но хватка его ног на бедрах Луиса не ослабла. Луис нахально уставился на Крэша, и с наслаждением заметил, что тот глядит в ответ в полнейшей растерянности и с шоком. Крэш даже не скрывал, что считает Луиса кем-то вроде девчонки, хоть и с членом, и относился соответствующе. Но теперь он собственными глазами увидел, что Луис – мужчина. Пусть помельче, моложе, но все-таки мужик, не членодевка, которую Эдди трахает в свое удовольствие.

\- Хватит пялиться! – простонал Эдди, дрожа. – Уходи! Не смотри!  
Луис осклабился.  
\- Как тебе это нравится, Эдди? – сладко проворковал он. – Разве тебя это не заводит?  
Эдди вздрогнул. Он был уже на грани, у него даже слезы выступили, он задыхался и краснел, как горный мак.

Кровать вдруг промялась. Луис поглядел на Крэша и немного растерялся. Тот, скинув пальто, сел на край, положил голову Эдди себе на колени и с силой отцепил его ладони от лица. Эдди громко всхлипнул. Он оказался беззащитен, не мог скрыть своих эмоций – стыда, возбуждения, сладкого ужаса… наслаждения. Крэш сжал его запястья, не позволяя прикрыться, внимательно рассматривал его лицо и едва заметно улыбался.  
Луис ускорился. Эдди громко, надрывно стонал – и вдруг выгнулся всем телом, вскрикнул и кончил, содрогаясь и поскуливая. Луис поцеловал его в шею, потом не удержался и вцепился зубами, сильно и больно. Ускорился и позволил себе кончить, обняв Эдди за бока. Эдди хрипло дышал сорванным голосом и дрожал, выпуская все новые капли семени между их животами. Луис погладил его влажные от пота волосы.

\- И что это такое? – сипло спросил Эдди, посмотрев на Крэша.  
\- А это что такое? – спросил тот, выпустив его руки. – С каких-то пор ты подставляешься?  
\- А ты с каких пор участвуешь? – огрызнулся Эдди.  
Луис зафыркал. Близнецы умели увлеченно ругаться из-за какой-то ерунды.  
\- Так это что, ты теперь будешь Луису женушкой? – спросил Крэш, ухмыльнувшись. – Не поздновато начинаешь?  
\- Пошел нахер, - ответил Эдди, сел и осторожно ссадил Луиса в сторону. Потрогал припухший укус на горле и улыбнулся. Луису совершенно не было стыдно, он был собой ужасно доволен.  
Потом Эдди спустил ноги на пол и голышом ушлепал на кухню. Луис прикрыл бедра одеялом, его внезапно смутил задумчивый взгляд Крэша.  
\- Вот как, - проговорил тот. – Хм.  
\- Ага, - в тон ему ответил Луис. – И знаешь, обычно люди звонят заранее, когда собираются прийти в гости.  
Крэш поморщился и ушел вслед за Эдди. Луис тихонько дал себе одобрительную «пятюню» и прислушался.

\- А ты что хотел? – спросил Эдди. – Чего явился?  
\- Ты в порядке… перестань так сиять, а? Нашел чему радоваться.  
\- Иди ты, - лениво ответил Эдди. – Ты нихера не понимаешь.  
\- Это чего же я не понимаю? – сладко спросил Крэш. – Я все понимаю. Ты теперь шлюшка Луиса, молодец, отличное достижение к тридцати годам.  
Луис даже восхитился: Крэш был такой гад… таким надо только родиться. Какая все-таки бессовестная сволочь!  
\- Ага, - невозмутимо ответил Эдди. – А тебе-то что? Тебя это каким боком ебет?  
Крэш растерялся и промолчал. Луис чуть не лопнул от гордости за Эдди.

Крэш после паузы что-то тихо проговорил, Эдди ответил. Они что-то быстро обсудили и Крэш забрал свое пальто. Он задержался в дверях и внимательно посмотрел на Луиса. В его взгляде что-то изменилось, нечто неуловимое, но явственное.  
Крэш был абсолютно гетеросексуален, но Луис не был для него парнем, а чем-то таким, что можно и выебать без потери собственного достоинства. Но Эдди Луисом не делился, и потому Крэш бесился. Он не то, что бы хотел присоединиться, его в принципе выводило из себя, что брат-близнец с ним не делится тем, что они могли бы разделить вдвоем.  
Но Луис ухитрился Эдди нагнуть, а Эдди был, безусловно, альфа-самец, и все-таки подставился. В глазах Крэша Луис поднялся на ступеньку выше, а к мужикам Крэш никогда никого интереса не испытывал, так что и трахать Луиса ему явно расхотелось. У Луиса прямо от души отлегло.

\- Что он хотел? – спросил Луис у вернувшегося Эдди.  
Тот свалился на кровать, подгреб Луиса к себе и погладил по светлым волосам.  
\- Вездеход мой хотел, - рассеянно ответил Эдди. – Он свою мадам собирается повезти к пещерам на пикник, а туда без вездехода не доберешься. Кстати, хочешь, и мы когда-нибудь съездим?  
\- Хочу, - согласился Луис. – Мне там понравилось, там ужасно красиво, прямо как с открытки.  
Эдди помолчал.  
\- Ты ведь не сердишься? – осторожно спросил Луис.  
\- На что? – удивился Эдди и повернулся к нему лицом, поцеловал в нос. – На что я должен сердиться, Ежик?  
\- Я его не прогнал, - тихо сказал Луис. – И не остановился… но я чувствовал, что ты не хочешь останавливаться.  
\- Ну вот, - спокойно сказал Эдди. – Видишь, это ты должен сердиться… я же, и правда, не хотел, чтобы ты прекращал.  
Луис пожал плечами.

\- Между тобой и Крэшем сильная связь, - задумчиво сказал он. – Мне ее до конца не постичь, я могу ее только принять…  
\- И простить, - поддакнул Эдди, ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Но я рад, что она не приняла инцестуальные формы, - сказал Луис. – Хотя, конечно…  
\- Ой, не продолжай, - взмолился Эдди. – Я знаю, что это ненормально было, но мне про Крэша даже думать противно в этом смысле. Он же мой брат! Фу!  
Луис рассмеялся.  
\- Ненормально – это точно, - проговорил он. – Ну да ладно, я думаю, что он больше не вломится без звонка.  
Эдди погладил Луиса по щеке, несколько секунд рассматривал его лицо, нежно провел по скуле.

\- Может, еще раз? – спросил он тихо и интимно. – Я не против повторить.  
\- Серьезно? – поразился Луис. – Тебе понравилось?  
\- Мне нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь, - сознался Эдди. – Сверху или снизу – без разницы.  
Луис ошеломленно молчал. Он не ждал, что Эдди с первого раза распробует, думал, что придется его потом упрашивать и торговаться.  
\- Давай, Ежище, - томно сказал Эдди, раскинувшись по постели. – Ублажай меня теперь, и чтобы мне понравилось!  
\- Ты охуел? – рассмеялся Луис.  
\- Ничего не знаю! – заявил Эдди, улыбаясь до ушей своим большим, чувственным ртом. – У меня выходной и я не собираюсь вылезать из постели! И тебя не выпущу.  
Луис закатил глаза и перекатился сверху, обхватив Эдди за шею.  
\- Доминатрикс Ежонок, - промурлыкал Эдди, поглаживая его по бокам. – Знаешь, крошка, у меня прямо хер горит, так я хочу тебя!

 


	15. Chapter 15

\- Они играют в шахматы! – злобным шепотом рявкнул Мэнни, встретив Крэша на пороге.  
Крэш опешил. Мэнни отступил в сторону, пропустил его в дом, бросил неодобрительный взгляд в сторону гостиной и ушел в кабинет. 

Дети, устроившись на полу у камина, на толстом мягком ковре, действительно играли в шахматы, молча и сосредоточено. Они напряженно смотрели на доску, где были расставлены фигуры, и на него не обратили никакого внимания. Персик хмурилась и накручивала на палец прядку волосы, у Дина были красные от волнения уши, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать грызть ногти.   
\- Чей ход? – с интересом спросил Крэш.  
Персик помахала рукой.  
\- Попробуй конем? – посоветовал Крэш, изучив безнадежную позицию на доске.  
Дин обиженно взглянул на него, зато Персик тут же двинула коня.  
\- Развивай левый фланг, - подсказал Крэш Дину. – Почему у тебя фигуры стоят в бездействии?  
Дин задумался, засопел и почесал кончик носа, потом неуверенно выдвинул слона.

\- С чего это вы вдруг увлеклись? – спросил Крэш, мысленно признав, что детишки на ковре у камина, с шахматами – это гораздо лучше, чем эти же детишки где-нибудь в промзоне, откуда их приходится выманивать мольбами и угрозами оторвать уши.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что паркурщик должен быть умным, - не отвлекаясь, проговорил Дин.  
\- А шахматы тут причем? – удивился Крэш.  
\- Я читала, что помогает, - сказала Персик.  
\- Ну ладно, - усмехнулся Крэш. – Раз так…  
Он встал и заглянул в кабинет. 

Мэнни сидел на диване, чесал бороду и читал какие-то рабочие распечатки, то и дело хмурясь. Время от времени он гладил клубничные волосы Элли – она лежала, устроившись головой на его коленях, и дремала, прикрыв глаза. Иногда Мэнни задевал листом бумаги ее щеку, Элли морщила нос.  
\- Я уже не знал, что и подумать, - сказал Крэш. – А они действительно в шахматы играют.  
Мэнни склонил голову и поглядел на него поверх очков для чтения.  
\- Меня бесит этот пацан, - прогудел он. – Он мою девочку только плохому учит.  
\- Этот пацан, на секундочку, вот-вот станет моим приемным сыном, - рассердился Крэш. – И он вовсе не такой плохой, каким ты его считаешь.   
Мэнни скривился.  
\- Я его любить не обязан, - буркнул он.  
\- Ничего ты ему не втемяшишь, - с закрытыми глазами проговорила Элли. – Мэнни как мамонт, если упрется бивнями, его не сдвинешь. Не обращай внимания.  
\- А ты вообще спи молча, - сказал Мэнни.  
Элли открыла глаза и села, посмотрела на него холодным взглядом.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Мэнни совсем другим, жалобным голосом.  
Элли хищно улыбнулась.  
\- Другое дело, - сказала она, повернулась на бок и снова легла к Мэнни на колени.  
Он погладил ее за ухом, любовно заправил прядь волос.  
Крэш вдруг подумал, что он Дину с утра не видел и по ней ужасно соскучился. А еще, глядя на дремлющую Элли, он и сам неожиданно захотел поспать хотя бы часик - Крэш встал очень рано, у него весь день были уроки, а потом еще пришлось покрутиться в городе. 

Он вернулся в гостиную, растянулся на диване и принялся наблюдать за партией, которая далеко не продвинулась, и потихонечку его глаза слипались. Элли прошла мимо и накинула на него плед, Крэш благодарно ей улыбнулся и незаметно для себя заснул, и ему, почему-то, вдруг приснился Луис.

За городом была законсервированная, заброшенная шахта, а рядом с ней когда-то выстроили административное здание. Но шахта выработалась и ее покинули, и здание за годы обветшало. Его облюбовала молодежь, поэтому целые окна там быстро закончились, а стены украсились граффити. Крэш последний раз там бывал лет десять назад. Собственно, там и делать было нечего, трахаться с подружкой – холодно и противно, бухать… для этого у них с Эдди был понимающий Диего, который предпочитал присматривать за тем, что и как они пьют. Эдди вроде бы говорил, что там, в подвале, нарколыги варят не то мет, не то еще какое-то дерьмо, но Эдди мог и соврать, можно подумать, ближе и удобней места не найдется.

Крэш снова очутился на втором этаже, там, где на стене, возле разбитого окна, кто-то написал синей краской «El sueño de la razón produce monstruos», и еще написано было так толсто, густо, с вензелями. Старался кто-то. На подоконнике, спиной к заснеженным просторам и городу на горизонте, сидел Луис, болтая босыми ногами. Но почему-то на нем была майка Дины, светло-розовая, с сердечком на груди. 

\- Эй, - сказал Эдди, возникнув откуда-то из-за плеча. - Иди сюда!  
У стены лежал матрас. На самом деле никакого матраса там никогда и не было, любая тряпка бы сгнила от сырости, но тут, во сне, матрас был. Крэш отметил, что осознает, что спит, с ним такое редко случалось, обычно он глубоко проваливался в сон.

Он повернулся к пустой оконной раме - и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, потому что Луис оказался прямо перед ним. У Луиса было необычно хищное и игривое выражение лица, ему не свойственное. По крайней мере, Крэш никогда не видел, чтобы Луис так улыбался, а тут он выглядел как мелкий вампирчик - глаза блестели, губы припухли и кривились в похотливой усмешке. Крэшу почему-то стало не по себе, хотя Луис ему едва-едва до плеча доставал.  
Он попятился и наткнулся спиной на Эдди. Тот крепко взял его за плечи, прижался сзади, зачем-то поцеловал в висок. Ощущение неправильности захлестывало, было в этом что-то и противное, и странное, и необъяснимо притягательное. И в убогости обстановки, и в том, как Луис об него терся, и в том, что на Луисе была женская одежда.

Крэш дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из удушающих объятий, и едва не вырвался из самого сна, но все-таки не смог. События прыгнули вперед, Крэш оказался на матрасе, неожиданно теплом и мягком, а Эдди и Луис сидели рядом с ним, по обе стороны.

\- Всегда хотел с тобой вдвоем кого-нибудь оттрахать, - промурлыкал Эдди, улыбаясь жестоко и хищно.  
Неправильно, - подумал Крэш. – Все неправильно.  
Эдди никогда такого не хотел, это Крэш ему предлагал несколько раз, но Эдди всегда отказывался, ему с девчонками было неинтересно, а с парнями не мог Крэш, его это совсем не возбуждало. И Эдди бы в жизни не предложил разделить своего ненаглядного Ежа, Эдди к нему очень ревниво относился.   
И Луис бы на самом деле возмутился, а не ухмылялся бы распутно, облизывая припухшие губы. Крэш иногда ловил задумчивые взгляды Луиса, когда тот смотрел на них с Эдди, стоящих рядом. Может, в глубине души Луис о чем-то таком и фантазировал, но вообще многие фантазировали, это Крэша не удивляло. Однако он твердо знал, что настоящий Луис, не этот развратный суккуб, скорее себе член узелком завяжет, чем с ним, Крэшем, в постель ляжет. 

Но у сна была какая-то своя логика, причем неоспоримая, и поэтому этот Эдди, со злой улыбкой и хищным взглядом, перегнулся через Крэша, взял Луиса за загривок и заставил склониться, прижал лицом к паху. Крэш дернулся, но Эдди схватил его другой рукой за волосы, а Луис тут же принялся расстегивать его штаны. В них обоих было что-то змеиное - во взглядах, в улыбках, в движениях, а змей Крэш не любил и немножко боялся, поэтому он замер, не решаясь двинуться. Луис освободил его член и тут же принялся сосать его с такой страстью, что Крэш охнул. Красные, влажные губы Луиса обхватили тугим кольцом, язык щекотал кожу. Луис старался и даже постанывал, настолько ему нравилось.

Перед Крэшем возникло лицо Эдди, загорелое и улыбчивое, но с яростными желтыми искорками в глазах. Эдди взял его за подбородок и прижался с глубоким поцелуем, раздвинул губы и настойчиво прикоснулся языком.  
Интересно, - отстраненно подумал Крэш, отвечая на поцелуй. – А почему меня еще не стошнило?  
Эдди целовал его долго и упоительно, и наконец, отстранился, взял Луиса за подмышки и усадил верхом на Крэша. Луис выгнулся и застонал.   
Вот уж нет, - подумал Крэш. – Настоящий Луис не стал бы так насаживаться, его вдвоем бы не скрутили, а этот какая-то идеальная сучка – стонет, облизывается и просит еще. Слишком все… чересчур.

Луис наклонился, уперся ладонями ему в грудь, он был легкий и маленький. Потом лицо Луиса исказилось совсем уж похотливо, а Крэш ощутил, что рядышком с ним пристраивается Эдди. Луис закричал, дернулся и стал на пару секунд похож на себя настоящего. Крэш не был уверен, что в жизни такие фокусы возможны, в порно разве что. Настоящий Луис вряд ли бы принял два члена, но этот, развратный, принял. 

Эдди начал двигаться, резко и быстро, Крэш чувствовал, как член брата трется о его член в тугой тесноте. Эдди задрал на Луисе майку, перехватил через грудь, придерживая и насаживая. Луис всхлипывал, зажатый между ними, словно начинка в бутерброде. Эдди укусил его за плечо, Луис взвизгнул, упал на Крэша и прижался к его горлу мокрым от слез лицом.  
О нет, - подумал Крэш со сладким ужасом. - О нет-нет-нет…  
Луис тут же вгрызся ему в горло, с чавканьем, с каким-то почти собачьим рычанием. Рвал зубами, жадно жрал, кровь так и брызгала во все стороны, от боли дыхание перехватило и закружилась голова. 

Крэш заорал и чуть не свалился с дивана. На ковре у камина лежали разбросанные шахматы, но кроме него в комнате больше никого не было.   
Крэш сел и вытер мокрое от пота лицо. Он вдруг вспомнил поцелуи Эдди, и все остальное – и его едва не вывернуло. Об этом даже думать противно было, сон оставил такое мутное, гадкое ощущение грязи и мерзости. Хорошо, все-таки, что они с Эдди никогда никого вместе не оприходовали. И уж тем более – Луиса.  
Крэш отдышался, аккуратно сложил плед и отправился искать хоть кого-нибудь.

\- А, проснулся, - улыбнулась Элли. – Дети ушли гулять, пока ты дрых.  
Она присмотрелась к нему и нахмурилась.  
\- Сделаешь мне кофе? – попросил Крэш.  
\- Сам себе сделай, - фыркнула Элли. – Руки не отвалятся.   
Крэш вздохнул и подчинился.  
\- И где мне теперь искать этого паршивца? – спросил он риторически.

Дин явился домой вечером, веселый, разгоряченный и с разбитой губой. Кулаки у него были ссажены, а снег, кажется, забился везде, где только можно.  
\- Что на этот раз? – спросил Крэш, быстро просматривая школьные работы.  
\- Он побил Итана и его приятелей! – гордо сказала Персик, пытаясь стряхнуть с куртки Дина снежинки.  
Дина остановилась на пороге кухни и хмуро посмотрела на сына.  
\- Мам, они первые начали, - сказал Дин. – Я должен был.  
\- Ах, ну раз так, - скептически сказала она. – Победил?  
\- Да! – с восторгом выдохнула Персик. – Погнал их как… как…  
\- Шавок, - подсказал Крэш и поглядел на Дину.  
Она явно хотела сказать что-то не очень приятное, но сдержалась, пощадила гордость сына. Тот чуть не лопался, в основном, потому что Персик им восхищалась.

\- Отвезешь меня домой? – попросила Персик, подергав Крэша за руку.  
\- Через полчаса, - ответил он. – Иди на кухню и чай пей, а то уши сейчас зазвенят.  
Персик кивнула и убежала вслед за Диной, Дин задержался.

\- Сколько их было? – тихо спросил Крэш.  
\- Трое, - ответил Дин и подул на сбитые костяшки.  
\- Побил?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Дин. – Они… ну говорили всякое.  
Он кровожадно облизнулся.  
\- Больше говорить не будут.  
\- Молоток, горжусь тобой, - усмехнулся Крэш и хлопнул его по плечу. – Только маме не говори, она пострашнее Итана будет.  
Дин сверкнул улыбкой. 

Крэш дочитал работы, встал и потянулся. Дети трещали на кухне как две сороки. Дина помалкивала, она предпочитала слушать.  
Вообще, насколько Крэш мог судить, Персик ей нравилась - она ухитрялась уравновешивать безбашенный идиотизм и отвагу Дина. Он ее слушался, меньше глупостей делал, да и вообще… раскрылся, оттаял. Перестал быть таким замкнутым, угрюмым волчонком, начал со сверстниками общаться.

\- Поехали, - сказал Крэш. – А то мне твой отец сейчас начнет в голову телеграфировать.  
Дин вышел проводить ее.   
Крэш не слышал, о чем они болтали у машины, он прогревал салон, зато он успел заметить, как Персик на секунду наклонилась и неумело, быстро и нервно чмокнула Дина в губы. Тот опешил. И даже когда Персик уже села в машину, и когда Крэш тронулся, Дин все стоял и глядел им вслед.

\- Ну и как? – спросил Крэш с интересом.   
Персик, необычно задумчивая и притихшая, пожала плечами.  
\- Странно, - сказала она. – Ой, а ты видел?!  
\- Я же не слепой, - усмехнулся Крэш. – Твой первый поцелуйчик?  
Персик покраснела.  
\- Мой тебе совет, - сказал Крэш. - При Мэнни не вздумай устроить ничего подобного, а то он Дина кулаком в землю вгонит с одного удара, как гвоздик в деревяшку.  
Персик захихикала, должно быть, представила себе это в ярких красках.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Эдди скоро женится? – вдруг спросила она.  
Крэш сразу вспомнил свой сон, и неприятное, змеиное выражение на лице Эдди, и Луиса, и как тот гнулся и едва ли не шипел. Крэш невольно передернулся.  
\- Ты против? – удивилась Персик.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Крэш. – Я очень за них рад.  
Персик повернулась к нему и пристально уставилась зелеными глазами.  
\- Ты все еще Луиса не любишь, - обвиняюще сказала она.  
\- А мне-то зачем? – хмыкнул Крэш. – Его Эдди любит, ну и хватит с него.  
Персик пожала плечами.  
\- А я Луиса люблю, - сказала она. – Он ведь такой красивый…  
\- О, господи, а мне ты его зачем расхваливаешь? – не выдержал Крэш. – Я отлично знаю, как Луис выглядит. Я уважаю его как педагога. И отцепись от меня.  
\- Ха! – фыркнула Персик, но действительно замолчала.

\- Крэш, - позвала она, не выдержав в тишине и двух минут. – А как целоваться с языком?  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Я тебе точно об этом рассказывать не буду, а то Мэнни, если узнает, что я как-то причастен, меня разорвет на миллион клочков. У мамы спроси.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – грустно осведомилась Персик. – Мама не скажет.  
\- Тогда спроси у Сида, - посоветовал Крэш.  
Персик подумала.  
\- Мне нужно большое яблоко! – решила она. – Можно потренироваться на нем, я читала!  
Крэш фыркнул.  
\- Успехов, - сказал он. – Ты точно решила Дина со света сжить, да? Не жалеешь парня.  
Персик хихикнула и хлопнула его по руке.

\- Я ложусь спать, - сказала Дина. – А ты как хочешь.  
\- Я сейчас, - отозвался он и потер уставшие глаза. – Ты и…  
Он осекся, заметив, что на Дине розовая майка. Она Дине очень шла, подчеркивала и красные волосы, и белую кожу, и фиолетовые глаза. Очень соблазнительно все это выглядело, наверное, поэтому запомнилось и отложилось в подсознании. Но причем тут Луис?

\- Что? – спросила Дина.  
Она подошла поближе. Крэш обнял ее за бедра и притянул к себе, прижался лбом к ее животу. Не удержался и схватил за маленькую, упругую ягодицу. Дина подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
\- Да что с тобой? – спросила она, с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо. – Ты как будто приведение увидел.  
\- Мне приснился плохой сон, - сказал Крэш.   
\- Про меня?  
\- Про твою майку, - признался Крэш.  
Дина поглядела на него с насмешливым скепсисом. 

\- И что же там было? Ты перепутал нашу одежду?  
\- Ага, - легко согласился Крэш, решив, что никогда и никому не расскажет правду, лучше поскорее об этом забыть. – Знаешь, мне раньше снилось, что у меня ширинка расстегнута перед всем классом. А потом, с годами, похуизм прокачался.  
\- Да ты прямо образцовый учитель, - усмехнулась Дина и потрепала его волосы. – Иди спать, сейчас же. У тебя уже глаза красные.  
Крэш кивнул и встал, подхватил Дину на руки. Она была высокая, но худенькая и легкая.

\- Если ты меня уронишь в темноте, мистер, - начала было она.  
\- Не уроню, - пообещал Крэш. – Я тебя никогда не уроню.  
Он донес ее до кровати, осторожно положил и принялся раздеваться. Дина, устроившись на локте, наблюдала за ним с заметным удовольствием, и когда он лег рядом, она тут же придвинулась и погладила его по груди. Прижалась губами к его уху и нежно прошипела:   
\- Если будешь поощрять Дина кулаками махать - я оторву тебе голову.  
У Крэша от ее шипения все волоски на теле встали дыбом.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил он.   
Дина укусила его за ухо.   
\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался он. – Я буду хорошим мальчиком, только не делай мне больно. Я нежная натура.  
Дина тихонько рассмеялась. 

Она почти моментально заснула, по-хозяйски закинув на него ногу, а Крэш все никак не мог уснуть.   
Он осторожно выпутался, встал и заглянул в детскую. Дин лежал ногами на подушке, свесив руки и голову с края кровати. Одеяло лежало на полу. Плюшевый мишка, самая большая тайна Дина, торчал из-под его подмышки. Крэш хмыкнул, осторожно поднял и переложил мальчика, сунул ему мишку и накрыл сверху одеялом. Дин тоненько посапывал носом, задергал ногой, видимо, во сне снова бегал по своим обожаемым крышам. Крэш поправил ему подушку и тихонько вышел, закрыв дверь. 

Он остановился у большого окна и принялся смотреть, как за стеклом падает снег. Ночь выдалась безветренная, с неба летели крупные пушистые хлопья. Фонарь на углу мягко светился желтым, рассеянным светом. По пустынной дороге проехала машина и тут же скрылась за поворотом. Все было так спокойно… и в его душе тоже.   
Он с утра до ночи крутился как белка в колесе, и редко выпадали настолько спокойные минуты, когда он мог просто остановиться и осознать, насколько ему хорошо и насколько он, в сущности, счастлив.

Конечно, не всегда и не везде было так безоблачно. В соседнем квартале Руди и Бак наверняка не спали, их малыш ухитрился перепутать ночь и день, и теперь по ночам устраивал кавардак. Но Крэш знал, что измученные и сонные, они все равно никогда в жизни не согласились бы все изменить. И Диего с Сидом, живущие на побережье, тоже наверняка не спали. У Рошана резались зубы, он то плакал, то температурил и затихал, чем пугал их обоих до полусмерти.   
И наверняка еще не спал Эдди, но совсем по другой причине. У них с Луисом все было просто прекрасно, особенно, учитывая то кольцо, которое недавно появилось на пальце Луиса. Господи, ну и приснится же, нахер, нахер.

А я пойду спать, - решил Крэш. – С меня хватит. Я заслужил покоя.  
Он потер глаза, которые резало, словно песком, вернулся в спальню и лег рядом с Диной.  
\- Ну и как? – спросила она, напугав его чуть ли не до икоты. – Успокоился?  
\- Ага, - ответил он, обнял ее и погладил по волосам.  
Дина положила голову ему на грудь, вздохнула и тут же заснула. Крэш ей в этом немного завидовал, он так отключаться не умел. 

Он снова вспомнил свой сон, но теперь, в цепких, теплых и требовательных объятиях Дины, это все показалось ерундой, вывертом подсознания. Ничего ужасного или особенного в этом сне не было. Просто он волновался за Эдди, вот и все. Людям иногда снится секс с родственниками, и это противно, конечно, но, в общем-то, нормально… в рамках нормы. Так что и думать об этом нечего.  
Крэш поцеловал Дину в щеку, теплую и пахнущую клубникой, и окончательно успокоился.


End file.
